


Somewhere Over the Rainbow

by rubberduckz84



Category: The Lord of the Rings - J. R. R. Tolkien
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-28
Updated: 2021-01-17
Packaged: 2021-03-10 02:02:33
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Major Character Death
Chapters: 36
Words: 147,928
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27756598
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rubberduckz84/pseuds/rubberduckz84
Summary: Aisling Hughes has her life figure out. Working with her cousins in their family-run hotel business in New York, making it successful. Her friends in the small town of Oklahoma where she was born. And then a tornado hits. It's always a tornado...
Relationships: Haldir of Lothlórien/Original Female Character(s)
Comments: 145
Kudos: 90





	1. A Black and White World

**Author's Note:**

> I know. I KNOW! It’s another one of those “modern girl dropped into Middle Earth” stories. But, I’ve read a few, and there were some good ones (not dissing on the genre at all). But yea. HOWEVER, I never thought I would write one. But then I somehow got this idea, which mashed up “Wizard of Oz” and Middle Earth (trust me, I was also going, “Whaaat?!”) but then decided, eh, what the hell? I like the idea. Let’s do this shit. And there are not enough Haldir stories - at least according to the comments on my last LOTR story. So here you go. People wanted me to write a happy-ending Haldir fic. Like it. Hate it. I don't care. I'm having fun writing it, and that’s really what matters to me at the end of the day. (Though it does mean a lot if others like it…)
> 
> And a note, I'm posting this far sooner than I usually do with stories, so going to try and do 2-3 chapters at once, at least once a week. It's all plotted (mostly) just need to write it. And well, I might repost chapters after later editing... I'm just so happy with this story, folks...

Aisling leaned against the window of the SUV, watching as the countryside passed by. In the front seat, her two cousins were busy arguing over music, though she wasn't sure why. It wasn't like they were going to be on the road long enough. It took less than 10 minutes to drive from the rural airstrip to the country house that her parents built, located just outside the small town of Chandler, Oklahoma.

Toto, her golden lab, lifted her head from where she was lying in the seat next to her, intrigued by the argument. While she in no way resembled the tiny pup from the movie, Aisling had been obsessed with it as a child. Then the new book and musical as a young adult. When she adopted the lab three years ago, there was no doubt in her mind what the pup would be named.

Looking over at her cousins, Aisling laughed softly as she reached out and petted Toto's head. Despite their looks, Tiernan and Liam Hughes were essentially night and day. As the oldest, Tiernan was always rather serious and responsible, learning from a young age how to perfect his poker face which helped in his work. His brilliant blue eyes, tall frame, always perfectly styled dark-brown hair and melt-worthy smile (at least according to Aisling's friends), made him into one of the most eligible bachelors in New York City. And well, his fat bank account probably didn't hurt either.

Liam on the other hand, was always smiling. Always teasing. Always laughing. Always had a twinkle in his blue eyes. He didn't take life quite as seriously as Tiernan (much to Tiernan's chagrin), though he was brilliant with numbers and finance - something you wouldn't tell by meeting him. He had the same dark hair, though his was a mop of unruly curls that were constantly falling into his eyes. Now that Aisling thought about it, the two were nearly always No. 1 or No. 2 in the eligible bachelor rankings, depending. Though Liam was most definitely more of a flirt and ladies' man.

And that left Aisling, the youngest Hughes, only girl, and odd one out. While Tiernan and Liam took after their father and her uncle, she had taken after her mother's side with long and wavy auburn hair, pale freckled skin, though she had the so-called Hughes baby blues. Where they were tall and lean, she was much more compact, though managed to keep in somewhat shape despite her busy work schedule.

It had been just the three of them for the last 13 years, after the death of Tiernan and Liam's father, who had taken in Aisling when her own parents died when she was just 10. When she thought about it, this was probably the real reason Tiernan was so serious and stern - at 23, he had been forced to not only take over the family hotel empire, but become the legal guardian for a 16-year-old Aisling and authority figure for an 18-year-old Liam. Not an easy task in the slightest. But, in a way, it had brought them all closer.

A closeness that they still shared today though they were all well into adulthood.

"You do NOT appreciate music, man!" Liam shouted, a wry smile on his face as he looked over at Tiernan in the driver's seat.

"I appreciate music, you just don't know what good music is," Tiernan replied in a more measured tone. Aisling snorted and turned to look back out the window at the countryside.

"See? Ash agrees with me," Liam said triumphantly.

"No, you're both idiots," Aisling replied with a grin, though she remained looking out the window. Toto gave a soft woof as if to agree.

"Yea, but we all know that I'm your favorite idiot," Liam proclaimed.

"You do realize that you're calling yourself an idiot, right?" Tiernan asked. Aisling looked back to the front of the car, taking in Liam's lazy grin as he laughed.

"Someone's got to be the family idiot. Might as well be me," he replied. Aisling just shook her head though sat up as the house came into view.

Tiernan slowed the car down and then pulled into the long driveway, the gravel crunching under the wheels as the car made its way down.

She didn't wait for Tiernan to shut off the car after parking before she grabbed her purse and was out, trotting to the front door, Toto just behind her. Digging out her keys, she unlocked it and walked in, stopping to close her eyes and breathe deeply while the dog took off to investigate.

She loved the house. It wasn't super large or as ostentatious as the townhouse that she shared with Liam (he picked it out, but let her have her way with decorating… some of it), but it was her home until she was 10 years old. She opened her eyes and took in the cathedral windows, wood floors. Afternoon sun filtered in through the large windows. She made her way across the open living room into the kitchen, going straight to the fridge. Frowning slightly, she noted it was empty.

Liam had told her at least three times that he was going to make sure the housekeeper stocked it before they got there. Granted, it wasn't like it was a huge disaster. Truth be told, Aisling would prefer to do the shopping herself anyway.

"Don't mind me. I'll get the bags," she heard Liam call out as he walked into the house. Aisling walked out to look at him, seeing him carrying her suitcase along with his own, her carry-on slung over his shoulder.

"Some menial labor will do you some good," she replied with a cheeky grin. "Besides, _someone_ forgot to have the fridge stocked."

Liam dropped the suitcases and walked towards her, frowning slightly.

"I swore I told Mrs. Beetcher," he murmured.

"Doesn't matter. I can go into town," Aisling said, already walking towards the keys to the car they kept there hanging on the wall. She glanced over her shoulder to look through the picture window that looked out over the back deck and yard, towards the horse barn, seeing the doors open. "Looks like Avery is still here."

"Try not to get all junk," Tiernan said, walking in behind Liam with more luggage. Aisling rolled her eyes.

"I think I can handle grocery shopping. I do it for me and Liam all the time. He's the one that gets junk," she replied, already walking towards the front door. Tiernan shot a look towards his younger brother who was just grinned.

"Don't forget the beer," Liam said.

"I know."

"And the-"

"GOT IT!" Aisling shouted with a chuckle before she walked out through the door towards the other SUV in the drive. She had put the damn list together in the first place.

Getting into the car, she got settled before putting the key into the ignition. Turning the radio to her favorite channel, a smile came over her lips before she pulled out.

"Feels good to be home."

****

Aisling hummed to herself as she put the last of the grocery bags into the back of the car and then shut it before she walked the cart over to the return spot. She then pulled out her phone, going over the list. All that was left was the liquor, but with Oklahoma's dry county laws, she would have to walk down the street to the liquor store to get it.

Starting to hum again, she locked the car and set off, quickly making her way to the main street. The town was busy with most people out and about enjoying the weather. She nodded her hellos and such as she made her way there, knowing just about everyone thanks to growing up there and the frequent trips they made back. When she was younger, they would often spend most of the summer in Oklahoma, with Uncle Malcolm feeling it would do his sons some good to get away from the large city and actually play outside. He also hoped it would give them a bit of humility as well. Tiernan and Liam had grown up always knowing they were rich, while Aisling's parents had chosen to live a quieter life despite the family fortune her father had access to.

"Excuse me, miss."

Aisling stopped suddenly, looking over to see an old man sitting on a bench, his clothes ratty and a long grey beard gracing his face that looked surprisingly well-kept despite the rest of his appearance. She looked around, finding the stretch of sidewalk empty. While she had seen her share of homeless people in New York, it was a strange sight in Chandler. And well, she didn't recognize him. He must be passing through.

"Can I help you?" she asked warmly, turning to the man. Despite his appearance, she could see he had kind, wise eyes. But she couldn't help the odd feeling that settled over her.

It was a sense of… something. She couldn't put her finger on it. It was like there was some sort of aura around him that she couldn't explain.

"I was wondering if you could spare a bit of change? I haven't eaten all day and seem to have lost my wallet," he replied, his voice surprisingly cultured. Aisling's eyes widened slightly as she glanced down the sidewalk, seeing they were near the liquor store.

Even though she wasn't completely sure he would spend it on food, she reached into her purse and pulled out her wallet.

"P.J.'s Diner is just down the street. Best burgers in town. And if you tell them Aisling Hughes sent you, I'm sure they'll give you a milkshake on the house," she said, holding out some cash. "They're friends of the family."

The man smiled, taking the money and putting it in his pocket as he stood.

"I thank you for that, young lady. I can see you have a warm heart. In return for your kindness, I will give you a parting gift," he said formally. He was quite tall and she had to cran her neck back slightly to meet his weathered eyes. "A bit of advice, if you will. There is a storm coming. But do not be afraid. For the best adventures always come with a bit of fear."

Aisling just blinked, unsure of what he was talking about. There were no storms in the forecast. Perhaps he was senile. She still smiled and nodded.

"Thank you," she said. The man nodded to her, smiled once more, and then turned, heading down to the diner.

Shrugging, Aisling turned and continued on her way to the store, hearing it chime as she walked in.

"Well, if it isn't little miss Aisling," a voice called out boisterously.

Aisling stopped and looked over, seeing two tall, identical men grinning at her, dressed in jeans, t-shirts with dirty ball caps covering their dark hair. Their grey eyes were lit up in mirth.

Laughing, she walked over and threw her arms around their necks as they lifted her from the ground. Aisling had been friends with the Wright brothers - Elijah and Ethan - and their sister Amanda since they were kids. Their dad owned the acreage that butted up against her family's land, so all of them were always coming over to hang out, even after she had moved away.

"You guys still good to come over tonight?" she asked, stepping back.

"Just so long as Tiernan isn't cooking," Ethan said. "Amanda said she's coming too."

"Good, think Avery is hanging out as well," Aisling said. The brothers glanced at each other and chuckled.

"We'll be sure not to mention it to dad," Elijah said.

Avery - who took care of the horses for the Hughes - had been in love with Amanda since they were in high school. However, Eric Wright most definitely did not hide his disapproval of the man though he was good and honest and a hard-worker, making a decent amount of money as a farmhand. Eric wanted his only daughter to get out of their small town, pushing her to get a job in nearby Oklahoma City, though Amanda remained living here, hopelessly in love with Avery as well.

"When are those two going to get around to getting hitched?" Aisling asked with a smile. Ethan and Elijah glanced at each other before Ethan shrugged.

"Avery swears he doesn't want to until he gets Dad's permission," he said.

"So never," Elijah added with a sigh.

"How is your dad?" she asked.

"Same ol' codger that he always is," Elijah said with a smile. "Though he'll probably stop by while you guys are here. How long you staying?"

"Just a week," Aisling replied. "We've got the gala coming up in two months and Tier is driving us up the wall with this big merger that he's trying to orchestrate."

"Ah, right. That big fancy pants party y'all host every year," Ethan said. "When ya gonna invite us or are we not fancy enough?"

Aisling chuckled, seeing the grin on their faces as she rolled her eyes.

"You guys are always invited and you know that. Finally going to come this year?" she asked, raising an eyebrow at them.

"Hold it in Oklahoma and hire a country band and we might," Elijah replied. "You still owe us dances since you weren't here for prom."

"I told you that I wanted to come, but Tier wouldn't let me fly on my own," Aisling said, laughing. "And it's been years! How long are you going to hold it over me?"

"Forever," the men said at the same time. Aisling huffed and started off down the aisle.

"Well, you're always invited. Now if you'll excuse me, I need to take care of drinks unless you guys are going to bring all the alcohol," she replied, grinning at them over her shoulder.

"Yes, ma'am!" they called out.

Aisling just continued to laugh as they made their purchases and then left the store. As Aisling focused on her task, her thoughts couldn't help but wander back to the old man on the sidewalk and his strange advice.

Shaking her head, she decided to push it aside. She had a party to prepare for.

****

When Aisling returned to the house, Liam was already out back, getting the grill ready, Avery standing next to him. She called out to Tiernan to help her unload the groceries and get the food ready. After that was set, she walked out back with two cold beers, holding them out.

Toto was off running around the yard, likely happy to have more space than the townhouse allowed her.

"Heard you had a good flight," Avery said, his voice soft as he accepted the beer. His faded blue eyes were crinkled, a constant stubble on his chin. He seemed almost out of place standing next to Liam in his expensive clothes and designer sunglasses.

Avery was in dusty jeans and a flannel, the sleeves rolled up, with worn work boots. Aisling wondered if the man owned a tie or anything other than flannel.

"For the most part," she said, glancing at Liam. "This one wouldn't let me take a nap."

"She still doesn't understand how to play video games. I had to teach her," Liam said before taking a drink of his beer.

Aisling rolled her eyes and huffed as Avery chuckled softly. If she didn't know Liam as well as she did, she would have never guessed he was a financial genius. Or in his 30s.

"Still think I need to get ya'll out hunting," Avery replied, looking at Liam. For a moment, her cousin's face was stricken, causing her to laugh loudly.

"Yea, funny," Liam said, recovering.

"The grill ready?" Aisling asked, already going back into the house.

"You know it!" Liam shouted.

"Alright, best to get started. The others'll be here soon," she said.

In a flurry of preparations, time passed quickly. By the time the food was ready and everyone was a couple beers in, the Wrights had arrived, bringing a cooler of their own that the brothers sat down on the deck. Amanda walked over and hugged Aisling, her dark hair up in a messy ponytail before walking over and kissing Avery on the cheek, who blushed slightly.

They all settled around the table, talking and laughing loudly as they ate their steaks and drank. A deep happiness settled over Aisling as she looked around the group, reaching down to scratch Toto's head from where the dog sat next to her, waiting to be fed any table scraps. She loved her job and being in the city, but this. This was home. She constantly missed the wide open spaces and fresh air. The feeling of being the only person for miles. Taking the horses out for long rides on the land that had been in her mother's family for generations.

Even though they were here for somber reasons - they were coming up on the 19th anniversary of her parents' death - she realized that she needed this trip. With the craziness that came with planning the gala every year - as well as the added stress of this merger that Tiernan was obsessed with arranging - it was good to get away from it for a week. Recharge.

"What's this I hear about a merger?" Ethan asked, looking toward Tiernan.

"No. Uh-uh. No business talk this trip," Aisling said, immediately scowling at Tiernan.

He rolled his eyes at her and looked over at Ethan, who was the more business-minded of the twins. He helped with more of the management of his family's farm.

"I want to take us international," he said simply. "Been doing my research and a merger with the Lloyds is the best way to do that."

"That the family who owns those small, luxury hotels in Europe?" Ethan asked, sitting up. Tiernan nodded, taking a drink of his beer.

Aisling huffed as she reached for her wine, not happy to be ignored. This trip was supposed to be about family. Not the stupid merger that she still wasn't convinced was a good idea. Why did they need to join up with someone else? Their hotels had been run by their family from the beginning and they were doing alright. Better than alright. They didn't need anyone else stepping in and changing things.

"They want to expand into the U.S. market. I think it would be beneficial for both of us," he said.

"Still don't think we need them," Aisling grumbled. Tiernan shot her a look as Liam laughed.

"Just leave the business side to Tiernan. That's what I do," he said, winking at her. Aisling just scowled at him.

"I own a third of the company too. Means I get a say," she shot back, though she knew Liam cared more about the topic than he was currently letting on. Tiernan just sipped at his beer calmly.

"Trust me, Ash. It's a good move for us," Tiernan said. Aisling only frowned down at her wine glass. "If you would go over the reports-"

"I've been over them! Still don't see why we need to bring outsiders in!" she shouted.

"Alright, alright. Calm down," Elijah said with a chuckle. "Maybe Ash is right. No business talk."

Aisling and Tiernan shot him a grateful look as Liam laughed.

"Right, so how did the team do this year?" he asked.

"Good. Though didn't make it to state," Ethan said, his face darkening slightly.

Soon enough, all the men - save Tiernan, who never understood football or its draw - were caught up in dissecting the local high school team, before moving on to a lively debate over which college team was better - OU or OSU.

"It's good to have you home," Amanda said softly, leaning towards Aisling as she patted her knee. Aisling smiled at her.

"Thanks. Good to be home…"


	2. Tornado Alley

The next day dawned bright and clear and Aisling hummed to herself as she padded down the hallway from her room to the kitchen, Toto hot on her heels. Tiernan was already up, sitting at the island pouring over a newspaper with a steaming mug of coffee in front of him, though he was still in his pajamas.

"Surprised to see you so cheerful," he said, glancing up at her with a slight smirk. "Thought you were determined to drink the twins under the table last night."

Aisling chuckled as she walked over to the coffee pot, grabbing a mug on the way to pour herself a cup while Toto walked into the office at the back of the house where Tiernan had probably already put out food for her.

"Told you. I have a system," she replied with a grin. "And it works."

"Right," Tiernan said, his attention back on the paper.

Aisling walked over and leaned over, reading the paper alongside him. Tiernan glanced at her sideways, a bit annoyed with her invasion of his personal space, and then sighed, allowing her to continue reading.

There was a loud groan and both looked up to see Liam shuffling out into the kitchen, his hair going every which way as he rubbed his eyes.

"Why are we up? It's too early to be up," he grumbled, obviously in the throws of a hangover. Tiernan smiled slightly as Aisling laughed at him. "This isn't fair. You drank more than me." He leveled a glare at Aisling.

"You know me," she said with a shrug, smirking at him.

"I hate you," he said before walking to the fridge and pulling out a bottle of water.

"I know you love me," Aisling said sweetly. Liam scoffed.

"Debatable," he muttered.

Tiernan's phone buzzed, causing him to look over at it, then reaching down and quickly answering.

"Do you have those numbers, Keith?" he said, rising from his stool.

Aisling's eyes widened slightly before she glared at him, reaching out to punch him in the arm. Tiernan continued talking as he frowned at her and then walked away, going into the master bedroom and shutting the door behind him.

"What the hell! This week is supposed to be about family! No work calls or emails or anything!" she shouted. "We all promised!"

Liam walked over and sank onto a stool across from her as Aisling continued to grumble.

"Cut him some slack, Ash. You know how stressed out he is about the gala and this merger deal," Liam said, his expression softening. "It's a big deal to him."

"Yea, I still don't understand why. Or why he has to bring work with him. He practically lives, eats and breathes work in New York. This trip is about getting him to relax, too," she shot back. "When was the last time he even went on a date?"

"Tiernan doesn't date," Liam said flatly.

"AND he cancelled on our last family dinner," she continued on with her rant.

"He had a legit excuse for that," Liam said.

"Why are you defending him!? You don't cancel on family dinner night. And you're dating half the socialites in New York," she pushed.

"Because he's my brother and _we both_ know how important the company is to him," Liam shot back, not at all bothered by the dig on his dating life. "You know how hard it is for him. Running everything. Taking over before he was ready. Having the world watching and waiting for him to fuck something up."

Aisling remained silent, knowing Liam was right, but still not wanting to admit that she was wrong. While Tiernan put on a strong front to the rest of the world, she and Liam knew just how much he struggled. Which was why she was so insistent on him putting work aside this week. He needed to relax just as much as the rest of them. Liam took a deep breath.

"Look, you know that family is important to Tiernan. That you're important to him. _This_. I mean, we're all each other has left," he said. "He works hard... for us. And he doesn't like to admit when he needs help. So… cut him some slack."

Aisling sighed as she looked down at her mug, slowly spinning it in her hands.

"I know," she said softly, glancing up at him. "Just… you know what this week means to me."

"I know, kid. He does too," Liam replied, smiling slightly. He then sat up, his smile growing. "How about I make it up to you by going for a ride."

Aisling started smiling, liking the sound of that. There wasn't anything a ride out in the country couldn't fix in her mind.

"We get to have some fun. Tiernan can get his work out of the way without us bothering him and then the rest of the week is just us," Liam added.

"Deal," Aisling said, nodding. She then stood and started out of the kitchen. "Better take some Tylenol."

"Got it."

****

Aisling pushed her mare Sunfire up to crest a hill and then reined her in, coming to a stop. She reached down and rubbed her neck as the horse shook her head, looking out over the miles and miles of pasture. She could barely make out I-44 in the distance, snaking its way towards Tulsa.

Toto bounded ahead of them a few feet and then stopped, turning back to give a cheerful yip, her tail wagging. She then turned and ran off a bit farther, though always stayed within eyesight.

While Aisling had never been much of a country girl, she did like being outdoors. And horses were the only thing that she picked up easily. Her parents always had them growing up and upon seeing how torn she was about leaving them as a child, Uncle Malcolm had continued with riding lessons in New York and keeping them at the country house.

And it was another love that she and Liam shared. Despite his love for video games and partying, he was a natural on a horse and had been with her when she had visited another nearby farm that raised horses and first saw Sunfire and fell in love with her.

"Yea, I've missed you too," Aisling said, continuing to pet the horse. The horse snorted, scuffing her hoof against the ground.

Liam came up from behind her, reining in his own horse. He looked around the countryside, taking a long, deep breath.

"Okay, I'm starting to get why you like it out here so much," he said, a grin appearing. "Doesn't smell."

Aisling rolled her eyes and chuckled as she urged Sunfire forward in a slow walk.

"I really think you could make a good farmhand if you gave it a shot," she replied, glancing over at him. She couldn't quite see due to his sunglasses, but she was sure Liam was glaring at her. "Just like hunting…"

"I am not an Oklahoma boy," Liam said, adopting a drawl that was comically bad. It only made Aisling laugh harder. "And you know me, I'm cityslicker through and through."

"Yea, but you like coming here," she countered.

"True, but… here is different. I know this place. And it's important to you, so it's important to me," he said casually. Aisling chuckled again and then looked around the land.

"Sometimes I think about moving back here permanently," she said wistfully.

"Are you serious? I thought you loved the city," Liam said. Aisling looked over at him, seeing the hurt on his face. "I thought you loved working with us."

She sighed and looked away, her brow furrowed. She did like working with Liam and Tiernan; felt she had a purpose helping maintain and build up the family company. But sometimes, she wished she could spend her days out in the country. Riding everyday. Finding a job in town. Maybe she could work at the local weekly newspaper. While she had studied PR and marketing, she had enjoyed the journalism classes she had taken - did well in them. It was her backup plan, after all. Back when she had entertained the thought that she had a choice other than working at the family hotels.

"I do," she said. "But sometimes, the city gets to be a bit too much. All the noise. The parties. Trying to keep up appearances and all."

"You mean the paparazzi that likes to follow you around," Liam replied. She glanced at him, smiling slightly.

"You mean, that likes to follow _you_ around?" she asked wryly. "You and Tiernan are the face of the company. Not me. And I like it that way." She sighed again. "I don't think I'll do it - not any time soon. But someday. I think that's why they left this place to me."

"Do not tell me you plan to take up farming," Liam said dramatically. "Planning to marry one of the Wright brothers, are you?" Aisling snorted at that and started cackling loudly. "I knew it. Which one? It's Ethan, isn't it? No, no. Elijah. He is a bit more down to earth. Plus I think he wants to get out of the family business. You guys could start a horse farm. Have four kids. At least one set of twins…"

"Oh my god, stop!" Aisling shouted, now laughing so hard her sides were hurting. Toto had trotted back to them, curious as to why Aisling was laughing. "No! I'm not going to marry Ethan or Elijah. Christ, could you imagine it? Chaos. And I'd probably have to marry both, seeing as they're never apart."

"You could make that work," Liam said, waggling his eyebrows at her. "I mean, it's a bit taboo here in Oklahoma, but times, they are a' changin'." Aisling laughed again.

"No. Yes, they are easy on the eyes and I do love hanging out with them, but I could not stand being married to one, the other or both of them," she replied. "Besides, kinda of need to be in love to get married. And I'm _not_ in love with either Wright."

"Apparently it doesn't help. Look at Avery and Amanda. All those years and still keeping their relationship a secret," Liam said with a sigh. "Love is overrated."

"You would say that," Aisling retorted with a snort. Liam just gave her a cheeky grin.

"Far too many lovely women out there for me to settle down yet," he replied. "And Tiernan's too busy with work to fall in love."

"That's true. He'd probably look at it like a business arrangement," Aisling added, though at the same time, she didn't think he'd actually do that. Despite his all-work-no-play attitude, he did have a big heart.

"But… I would still like to fall in love first," Aisling continued. "Mom and Dad were in love. Aunt Ophelia and Uncle Malcolm. I think they would all want the same for us."

She looked over at Liam, finding him unnaturally quiet with a contemplative look on his face. He then looked over at her, flashing her his trademark grin.

"Chin up, kid. They're looking out for us. And I think we're turning out okay," he said. Aisling found herself returning the smile.

"Yea, I think we are, too."

****

Aisling sighed as she walked through the gravestones, Toto trotting at her side. Swallowing, Aisling kept her sight on the path, which she could follow with her eyes closed, she had been there so much.

Finally they reached a spot towards the back under a tree. Glancing up, she noted that the sky was turning overcast, but pushed it aside. There was no storm in the forecast that morning and even if this was a freak summer blow-up, she would have time to see her parents and get home before it blew in.

The country cemetery was only around the mile section from the house after all.

Aisling stood in front of the grave, staring down at the stone with her parents' names written on it. She quickly arranged the flowers she brought in the stone vases at the sides of it before sitting down on the ground in front of it, Toto settling next to her, laying her head on her paws.

"Hey Mom and Dad," Aisling said, swallowing as she already felt the tears stinging in her eyes. She smiled. "Miss you guys."

A gentle breeze blew her hair from her face.

"So, it's time for the gala again. I know how much you guys loved it," she said. In her mind, she could clearly see her parents in the suite at the family hotel that they always got when they were in town.

She would always sit and watch her mother do her hair and makeup, thinking it was something like magic. She could clearly see her mother's red curls, perfectly sculpted into an elegant updo, her flawless makeup and gorgeous gown. Then her father, appearing like Prince Charming in his tuxedo, his blue eyes twinkling. They were always so happy together. They even allowed Aisling to come down for a bit to see everyone in their fine dresses, dancing and such, before a babysitter would take her back upstairs where she, Liam and Tiernan would have a sleepover.

"This year seems to be a bit more work," Aisling continued. "Tiernan thinks we need to merge with this European company and the gala is the perfect time to make a good impression." She huffed. "I still don't think we need to bring someone else in. I mean, we do pretty good on our own."

She started playing with the grass growing on the grave, pulling out blades of it and tossing them aside.

"I wish you guys were here. Then we wouldn't be dealing with all this stress," she muttered. She then sighed and looked at the gravestone. "Actually, I just wish you were here period. I miss you so much… and… it's not fair…"

She then sat up and took a deep breath, a smile coming over her face.

"But I shouldn't be talking about all that. Right, so things are going well despite Tiernan's obsession," she continued on, her voice a bit more cheerful. "Work is good. I'm still in charge of social media marketing. And Tiernan and Liam are doing good. Liam's only gone through three girlfriends this year. And, well, you know Tiernan. No time for fun, though Liam and I make sure that he takes breaks here and there… Avery and Amanda _still_ aren't married…"

Aisling continued on talking, telling her parents about everything that had happened in the last year. She wasn't sure if she believed in heaven or an after life, but it helped sitting here and imagining that they were listening wherever they were. That they were out there somewhere, looking over her. It helped her feel less alone.

And that perhaps they were proud of her. With how she had turned out. With how she, Liam and Tiernan had stayed close even after Uncle Malcolm had died.

That they still came back to Oklahoma. Kept up the country house. That she was still in touch with her roots here.

But even as she sat there, thinking over her life and feeling happy, Aisling realized that she wasn't completely content. That it still felt like something was missing. She frowned to herself, wondering just where that thought had come from. She pushed it aside and continued on talking.

By the time she went silent some time later, Aisling looked up at the sky, noticing it was darker as a wind started blowing a bit harder. She wasn't sure how long she had been sitting there talking, but she knew it hadn't been that long. From next to her, Toto had sat up and was a bit on edge, likely sensing the storm.

She looked down at the gravestone, not wanting to leave, but knowing she probably needed to get home.

"Guess it's time to go. I'll come back before we return to New York," she said. She placed her fingers against her lips and then reached out, placing her hand on the stone and closing her eyes as tears leaked out.

She then opened them.

"Love you guys. Miss you always."

She then stood, Toto following her, as they made their way back to the car.

In the few minutes it took Aisling to drive back to the house from the cemetery, the sky had darkened to the point that it looked like it was almost night even though it was only 3 in the afternoon. The wind had picked up and was whipping tree branches around in a savage fashion. She was used to Oklahoma storms and how fast they could blow up, but even this was strange. Never had she seen one pull in this fast. Especially without some kind of warning.

Even Toto seemed tense in the car seat next to her.

Aisling pulled in and quickly got out of the car, not even having to tell Toto, who bounded out just after her. Together, they rushed into the house, seeing Liam running into the living room, his arms full of blankets, flashlights and a battery-powered radio. Tiernan stood in front of the TV, frowning as he watched, though otherwise calm.

"Come on! We need to get to the shelter!" Liam shouted, a frantic pitch to his voice.

"What's going on?" Aisling shouted.

"Storm moving in fast," Tiernan said, his eyes still fixed on the screen. "But it doesn't look like it's going to hit us."

"Are you fucking, kidding!? It's practically on top of us!" Liam shouted, already turning towards the back door. "You can stay out here and die, but I'm going to the shelter!"

"If you would just calm down-"

They all froze as the electricity cut out and the wind picked up. Tiernan and Aisling looked out the window, seeing the now greenish hue to the sky.

"Okay, we need to get in the shelter," Tiernan said, as the three of them and the dog immediately took action.

They barreled through the house towards the shed where the storm shelter was kept, Liam tripping a bit over the blankets. Toto ran ahead and was waiting by the door, barking at them as though she were attempting to get them to move faster.

Tiernan threw open the heavy door and Liam ran down the stairs as Tiernan motioned for Aisling to do the same. Just as she was about to go, Toto shot out of the shed. Aisling whipped her head around and was already starting to follow when Tiernan grabbed her arm.

"Get inside! I'll go get her!" he shouted.

"No! You get in! I'll be right back!" she shouted back, already yanking her arm out and dashing out of the shed. She stopped and looked around, trying to find the lab. She then turned and froze, her eyes wide and mouth open.

Just beyond she saw the largest tornado she had ever seen - and that was saying something since she had weathered many a storm season in Oklahoma - barring down on the house. Holy fuck, she didn't know they could get that big.

But finally managing to shake off her fear, she turned, determined to find Toto. Thankfully, the dog streaked around the corner of the house at that moment, running full speed back towards Aisling.

"COME ON, TOTO!" she shouted over the wind, which sounded like a thousand freight trains at full speed.

Turning, the two ran to the shed, finding Tiernan standing on the stairs of the shelter, holding the door open as he motioned for them to hurry.

"GET IN!"

Aisling pumped her legs, pushing herself to move faster. It felt like the tornado was breathing down her neck. Toto launched herself into the shelter and Aisling had just made it when a gust of wind came out of nowhere and shoved the door of the shelter shut, likely knocking a shocked Tiernan down the stairs.

Aisling froze a moment before reaching the door and trying to pull it open, but it was sealed shut. Her heart pounding, she tried yanking it open again before banging on it, screaming for the guys to open it. They were in a shed. There should have been no way for any sort of wind that strong to get in and shut the door. And it must have locked.

"OPEN THE DOOR!" she shrieked, hearing the tornado getting closer.

When it wouldn't open, Aisling stepped back and looked around the shed, desperately trying to think of something- anything - she could do. She could run back into the house and barricade herself in the pantry, but she didn't think she would have time. And the guys would surely get the door open soon.

Running her fingers through her hair, she looked back down at the shelter door, determination filling her as the wind shrieked around her. She was not about to get blown away by a tornado.

She started towards it, her hands out to reach for the handle. But before she could make it, something flew out of nowhere, hitting her in the side of the head. Hard.

Before Aisling could register was going on, everything went black.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> If you haven't guessed by now, a hint. Keep track of all the people introduced in Aisling's world...


	3. Not in Oklahoma Anymore

The first thing Aisling registered was the fact that she was lying on the ground, soft grass at her back. Then she could hear a gentle breeze rustling the trees around her. Feel it across her body. Next came the pain.

Her head was pounding and it felt like her entire body was stinging or sore.

Groaning, she tried to open her eyes, but found the sun too bright, immediately shutting them again, as she brought her hands up to cover her face. She took a few seconds to slowly breathe in and out, trying to gauge her bearings. She knew she was outside somewhere, but obviously not in the shed with the storm cellar. Steeling herself, she opened her eyes, finding that the brightness wasn't so painful anymore.

Gingerly, she pushed herself up into a seated position, taking in her surroundings. She appeared to be in a forest, which was strange. She didn't recall any forests like this around the house. This thick. Had the tornado picked her up and carried her miles away? A slight sense of panic filled her, though she desperately attempted to swallow it down. If she were going to find help, she needed to keep her head.

But it was all so weird. Sure, she had heard stories about people surviving something like this. Popping up miles away after a tornado. She looked down at her body, finding cuts littering her legs and arms, with a large gash running down her right shin that was still bleeding a bit, staining her shoes. There were rips in her sleeves along with more smears of blood. But nothing appeared to be broken. Cautiously, she managed to stand, finding herself sore and aching, but otherwise okay. Though her ankle hurt like a sonofabitch. Reaching up, she felt dried blood at her temple and going down her cheek, matting in her hair. It was then she remembered something hitting her in her head before she blacked out.

Looking around, she could hear birds and other wildlife around her. Where the hell was she? This didn't look like anything she knew in Oklahoma. She felt in her pockets, but her phone wasn't there. Great. Looked like she was going to be walking.

She started moving, limping her way through the forest as she continued to look around, straining to hear anything that sounded remotely like civilization. There were tons of farms spread out throughout Oklahoma. Surely she would run into one at some point.

"Halt," a strong voice said from behind her, causing Aisling to freeze. But then relief coursed through her. She had found civilization. Or someone that could take her to civilization.

She spun around, a smile on her face, but then froze again, seeing a man standing not far off, an arrow notched in a large bow and aimed straight at her. Her hands went up immediately, hoping he wouldn't shoot her. But then she really studied him.

What the hell?

His hair was long, impossibly straight and impossibly blonde. He wore strange clothes - like something you'd see at a ren faire - breeches and long boots, with some sort of tunic and cloak. All in varying shades of grey. There was a sword on his hip and a quiver of arrows on his back.

She then met his eyes - piercing, sharp grey eyes that were currently sizing her up.

"I… I'm lost," she called out, wondering just how far the tornado had carried her. And how strange it was that it dropped her off in the middle of a ren faire. "My name is Aisling Hughes and I think the… the tornado. It must have carried me here. How far are we from Chandler?"

An odd look came over his face as he lowered the bow and arrow, almost as though he didn't understand what she was talking about.

"The tornado?" she tried again. Surely he hadn't missed the monstrous, spinning mass of destruction that had blown through.

"I must apologize… I do not understand," the man said, sliding the bow on his back and returning the arrow to the quiver. "I have not heard of this… Chandler." It was obvious the name of the town was foreign on his tongue. And that he wasn't from around here with that accent. Aisling's eyes widened slightly. God, he took this seriously. "Nor do I know this… tornado. But you appear injured."

Aisling snorted, dropping her hands.

"Yea. I was picked up by a spinning funnel of death. I shouldn't be alive," she retorted, her head starting to ache more.

"My camp is not far from here. I can take you there and see to your wounds. After that, perhaps someone in my company may be able to assist with returning you to your home," he said, now walking to her.

Aisling was completely confused and disoriented, but decided to go with it. Surely at some point he would drop the act - or someone in his company would - and she could borrow a cellphone and call her cousins to come get her. Though she wasn't sure why he was keeping it up in the first place. She was obviously injured.

He took her arm and helped her back through the forest, Aisling grimacing here and there. She must have twisted her ankle or something. Though they didn't really speak, she could feel his eyes on her, studying her. She wasn't sure if he was assessing her injuries, or what, but the silence was starting to get uncomfortable.

"So… you're just out here… doing a faire or something?" she asked, glancing up at him, though not quite looking him in the eye.

Christ, he was gorgeous up close. And obviously strong as he had wrapped his arm around her waist and was taking on a lot of her weight while they walked without any strain. Even if he was odd, she figured it would make a good story later on for her cousins.

"A faire?" he asked, not understanding. Aisling frowned as she looked over at him. "I am with a company traveling to Imladris with our Lady and Lord. I was sent ahead to scout the way, but we are to reconvene shortly."

Aisling just blinked, too dumbstruck to respond. A company? Lord and Lady? She then noticed the pointed ears poking out from his hair. Wow, must be high-grade prosthetics. She couldn't even tell where his real ear and the fake point met. He glanced down at her, obviously just as confused as she was.

"Oh… kay," Aisling said slowly, turning to look back at the path.

Not far off she could see a small camp with a fire and horse tethered up nearby. There was a pack on the ground next to a log that had been pulled up near the fire and a few other items strewn about in an organized fashion.

As she looked around the forest, she realized that there was no storm damage whatsoever. Shouldn't there be storm damage? If a tornado had torn through and dropped her off, it would be noticeable. Aisling's heart began pounding. Her mind went back to his ears for some reason.

She looked back up, reaching out to touch his ear and causing the man to start and jump away, a slightly angry, but mostly confused look on his face as he nearly let go of her. Aisling froze as her chest began tightening. They weren't prosthetics. They were real.

The world began spinning around her.

Was she dead? Or maybe she was still knocked out and this was her overactive imagination's way of dealing with it. It was a dream. Maybe a coma dream? But if it was, why was she in pain? You didn't feel pain in dreams, did you? Oh, god, she _was_ dead.

"My lady," the man said, the concern clear in his voice as Aisling stumbled, now struggling to breathe.

He quickly reached down and pulled her up into his arms easily, making his way over to the camp and sitting her down on the log as she attempted to drag breath into her lungs. Aisling began shaking.

"Oh my god. Oh my god. I'm dead. I've died. I'm dead," she said frantically, starting to look around. "But where's my family? Aren't they supposed to be here? Isn't that how it goes?"

"My lady, you are not dead. But I fear you may be more injured than I first thought," the man said, now in front of her, and taking her head in his hands. He turned it slightly, pushing her hair out of the way as he looked at the wound there.

"I am. I'm dead. That has to be it. There's no damage. There's always damage," she rambled on, unable to focus her thoughts as her eyes continued to dart around, searching for tornado damage, but yet again finding none.

"I do not understand what you are speaking of," the man said, forcing her to remain still as he further assessed her head wound.

"There was a tornado. It knocked me out. Must have killed me," Aisling said, her eyes wide in fear. "Oh my god, I'm really fucking dead!"

"My lady!" the man snapped loudly, causing her to whip her head around to stare at him, momentarily shocked into silence. His face then softened. "My apologies. I do not mean to frighten you, but I assure you, you are not dead, though I do not understand how you came to be here. But you _are_ injured. If you would remain calm and allow me to assist, we can then find a way to return you to your home."

Aisling swallowed and managed to pull in a long, deep breath, willing herself to calm down. Right. He was right. She needed to be calm and then they could figure out what the hell was going on. She nodded, fixing her eyes on him.

"Sorry. I'm just… a little freaked out right now," she replied.

A small smile appeared on the man's face, but then he was back to business as he stood and sat on the log next to her, reaching for his pack. He then turned back to her, a cloth and some sort of water pouch in his hand. His eyes drifted over her arm and then to her back.

"Your back is wounded, but I cannot…" he seemed to stumble a bit with his words, another look of confusion coming over his face.

"Oh," Aisling said, immediately turning so that her back was to him, lifting her shirt up and over her head, though she kept it tucked to her front as she hunched over even though she still had a sports bra on.

She wasn't sure why she was being so self-conscious about this. It wasn't any worse than being in a swimsuit. Though something about the man's obvious discomfort in her removing her shirt had her feeling awkward.

There was nothing for a bit before she felt a cold cloth on her skin and hissed as it came in contact with what she assumed must be a large gash on her back. As she looked down at herself again, she realized she must look like a mess. She could only imagine what her face looked like.

"So… what's your name?" she asked, once again not comfortable with the silence.

"My name is Haldir," he replied.

"Well… thanks, Haldir. For helping me," she said.

"I could not in good conscience let you wander the woods as you are. Even without your injuries, this place is dangerous without proper protection," he continued. There was a bit of silence. "My lady-"

"Aisling. You can call me Aisling. Or Ash. That's what everyone does," she said quickly.

"Aisling. Why do you bear these markings?" he asked softly.

Aisling's eyes widened slightly, realizing that he must be talking about the large tattoo that took up the entire top half of her back. She had spent months working on the design with her tattoo artist when she was 25. Did people in the afterlife or wherever the hell she was not have tattoos?

"My tattoo? It's a… family tree," she explained. "It, ah, if you look closely in the branches and the bark, there are… images that represent my family. And all their names." She looked down at the ground in front of her. "I left space at the bottom… so that I could add to it someday when I have my own family… if I have one, anyway. Maybe flowers or something..."

She was greeted by silence as he continued on with whatever he was doing. She could feel him now applying some sort of cream to her back.

"Where are we, by the way?" she asked.

"We are about a three-day ride from Imladris. Home of Elrond the Half-Elven," he stated.

That did not help Aisling at all. Christ, why did her afterlife have to be some sort of fantasy land? Or dream land. She still wasn't sure what this was. But she now deduced that Haldir was an elf. Christ. Her brain had created some sort of ridiculous place for her.

"Okay," she said, trying to wrap her head around it. "You said something about your company heading there…"

"Yes. Lord Elrond summoned Lady Galadriel and Lord Celeborn of Lothlorien to a gathering of elven leaders," he said. Aha, she was right. Elves. "I am marchwarden of Lothlorien, charged with guarding its borders and leading our army."

"Right…" Aisling said. Okay, military dude. Or, well. Elf. Military elf. Got it. She glanced around the clearing again, before hissing in pain.

"My apologies," Haldir said, stopping in his work.

"It's fine," Aisling said quickly, gritting her teeth slightly. "Just… get it over with. I can handle it."

Soon enough, Haldir had all her cuts and scrapes cleaned up, with the one on her back and the gash on her leg bandaged up. While the one on her head had looked bad, once he cleaned it, it was a mere scrape that didn't need to be covered. He had also wrapped up her ankle tightly so that she could put more weight on it, but said something about a better healer being among the company that could look at it. Or this Elrond dude once they got to Imladris.

He was now packing everything up while Aisling sat and stared into the fire, unsure about what they did next. They were supposed to meet up with his company and then continue on. But Haldir seemed sure that if someone in his company couldn't help her get home, then surely someone in Imladris would be able to.

She snorted slightly to herself. This was a dream. The only way to get home was to wake up. She pinched herself a few times, but nothing happened save adding more pains to the ones she already had. Perhaps this was a coma dream. She wasn't sure if that was a real thing or if she was just making it up, but if that was the case, then it would take a lot more than just pinching herself to wake up. But it was either that or…

She didn't want to think of the other option. That would make her dead.

So instead, Aisling sighed and decided to just go with it. Whatever was going on and wherever the hell she was, she obviously was stuck here for the time being. It was time to make the best of it. At least she had a guide who was easy on the eyes if not a bit stiff.

Aisling jumped slightly as he dropped something on her lap. She looked down, taking in the rough grey material and looked up at him.

"It can get rather chilly," he said, though his expression looked slightly strained. She blinked and looked back down at it, then held up what appeared to be a cloak. His cloak, actually.

But it wasn't cold. It was actually a bit warm still. And why did he look like he was in pain?

It was then that it dawned on her that he was trying to be polite. She looked down at the short-shorts and light, long-sleeve shirt that she was wearing with sneakers and then up at him. He was obviously a bit embarrassed. Or unfamiliar? Either way, Aisling felt her cheeks heat up in second-hand embarrassment as she pulled it on and then around her.

He then held out a waterskin to her that she accepted, taking a long drink, not realizing until that moment that she was parched. How long had she been out? She could hear him shuffling around in his pack, and then returning to sit next to her, though keeping some space between them. He held out something wrapped in a leaf.

"Lembas. You must be hungry," he said, his tone still formal, though she could detect a hint of kindness.

Aisling studied it, seeing that it appeared to be some sort of bread, before handing the skin back and taking a chunk of it. She slid it into her mouth, chewing slowly. It wasn't particularly tasteful, but it was food.

"You mentioned something about… a tornado? Carrying you here," he said, studying her intently once again now that she was a bit more covered. Aisling swallowed and nodded.

"Yea. A storm blew in suddenly. We - my cousins and I - barely made it to the shelter before the tornado hit. My dog, Toto, ran out at the last second and I went to get her. When I got back the storm blew the shelter door shut and I couldn't get back in. Then something hit me in the head and I passed out," she said, frowning slightly. "I assume that it must have carried me here. The tornado."

His eyebrows rose slightly.

"Tornado?" he asked again, a blank look coming across his face.

"Yea… do you… do you not get those here?" she asked, feeling more than a bit confused. "Like… clouds, but they spin in a funnel really fast. They can destroy an entire town in minutes. Rip trees out of the ground. Sometimes they pick up things - or people - and carry them really far away." He shook his head.

"You believe it carried you here? From this… Chandler," he then said. Aisling huffed. They had been over this already.

"Yes. I mean, god, you seriously must not know your Oklahoma geography," she grumbled. "Or American geography. Any geography."

He sat up a bit straighter, now appearing put out.

"I assure you, my- Aisling. I am the best tracker in Lothlorien. And I have not heard of this Oklahoma," he stated. He then frowned. "Which means you are not of Middle Earth."

A look of awe then came over his face as he returned to studying her closely again. Oh right. This was a fantasy land, Aisling remembered. She wasn't in Oklahoma or even the U.S. But at least now she had a name. Middle Earth. Sheesh, couldn't her imagination be more creative? Or taken her somewhere like Oz, where there would be Glinda or a wizard to give her magic shoes to take her home? Aisling couldn't help but snort slightly at that thought. Magic shoes. Right.

"Does something amuse you?" Haldir asked, a curious look on his face.

"No. Nothing," she replied dryly. "So. What happens next?"

"We shall rest here for tonight. I fear you may need it. Then in the morn we shall ride out to find my company," he stated, now standing and walking over to his horse.

Well, at least she knew how to ride a horse, Aisling thought to herself. Though just as quickly, she realized it might be her only applicable skill in this world. She looked down at her hands. If this was a dream, couldn't she give herself magic powers or something? She closed her eyes, focusing for a moment, trying to conjure up flames in her hands. When she opened her eyes, they were still the same.

Well, that was a letdown.

"There is a stream nearby. I will go replenish our water. Please do not wander off," Haldir said. Aisling looked up at him and nodded. Not like she could wander very far anyway with her ankle.

Huffing, she wrapped the cloak around her tighter as he walked off, drawing her knees up and resting her head on them.

What the hell was going on?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here we go with Middle Earth! Just wanted to get the first three chapters up now. Hopefully will get more up by next week. ^_^


	4. Follow the Yellow Brick Road

Before Aisling opened her eyes the next morning, she knew she was still in the dream. Or dead. Though she chose to think of it as a dream. Popping first one, then the other eye open, she saw that Haldir already had the camp taken down and most of his things on the horse, which was now saddled.

She sat up stiffly, deciding that she really did not enjoy sleeping on the ground, as she stretched and tried to work out some of the kinks in her neck and back. At least her head was no longer pounding.

"Ah, good. You have risen. We must ride," Haldir said, turning to her.

Aisling pushed herself up, feeling altogether groggy and gross. She desperately wanted to brush her teeth and take a shower, but she wasn't sure if things like toothpaste and all that existed here. Nor was there a bathroom anywhere. Though she did remember there was a stream nearby.

"We can stop at the stream if you wish to clean up a bit," he said, somehow sensing her thoughts. Aisling's eyes widened slightly as she wondered if he could read minds. "I'm afraid anything more will have to wait until we've arrived at Imladris."

Right. They were three days away. Three days on a horse. This should be fun. Aisling swallowed and nodded.

"Okay," she said, looking around to see if there was anything she could help with. But it seemed Haldir had taken care of everything. Well, wasn't he the boy scout. Or well, elf scout… how would that work?

He walked over, holding the water skin out. Aisling quickly accepted it and swished some water around her mouth, managing to wash out most of the icky morning breath away and spit it out, before taking an actual drink and then handing it back. She then turned to the horse. It was larger than Sunfire, but a beautiful shade of dusty grey. Christ, was everything here grey?

She started towards it, smiling slightly.

"I would be care-"

Haldir stopped speaking as Aisling ignored him and placed her hand on the horse's nose, rubbing softly. The horse nuzzled against her.

"What's its name?" she asked, smiling softly at the creature.

"He is called Gwaedal," Haldir said, sounding a bit dumbstruck. "And he is not normally so friendly with anyone but myself."

Aisling glanced over at him, seeing him shake his head and then walk over, packing the skin into the saddle.

"Guess he likes me. It's nice to meet you, Gwaedal. I'm Aisling," she said, turning back to the horse, though she felt as though she completely butchered the pronunciation. It nuzzled against her again, huffing slightly as if to acknowledge her greeting.

She then stepped over to Haldir as he turned, intending to help her up. But before he could do anything, Aisling lifted her foot to the stirrup - thankful it was her good ankle - and then pulled herself up onto the horse, getting settled in the saddle. She then turned back, finding Haldir staring up at her, his eyebrows slightly raised.

"I ride a lot back home," she said with a shrug. He then smiled slightly and mounted the horse behind her, reaching around to take the reins.

Aisling most definitely noticed the closeness - it was impossible not to with his chest pressed against her and his arms around her, guiding the horse to turn and start trotting through the forest. Even though he was wearing a few layers, she could tell he had a toned body. But she shook her head, instead choosing to look around the forest as she gripped the saddle horn, needing something to do with her hands as well as hold on to something to keep her balance.

This was not _that_ type of dream.

"Forgive me. I should not have assumed you would need assistance," Haldir said calmly.

"It's fine. I get it. Not everyone back in my time rides. But we always keep two or three horses at the country house. I have a quarter horse. Sunfire. She's this beautiful shade of burnt brown," Aisling said. Right. Horses. Common ground. This was a good topic. "The name came to me as soon as I saw her."

"Just how uncommon is it? In Oklahoma?" he then asked, stumbling a bit on the state name. A small chuckle escaped Aisling before she could stop herself.

"Well... A lot of people out in the country have horses. A neighbor down the way raises them. That's where I got Sunfire," she said. "But not a lot of people have horses in the cities. Not enough space for them."

"Then how do you traverse?" Haldir asked.

"Oh, well cars. Almost everyone has them. And trains. Planes. Sometimes boats and ships," Aisling said, feeling like he wasn't going to know any of these things. "They're like… metal machines… help you get from one place to another."

"Metal machines? Sounds most interesting," he commented.

"Much faster and more comfortable than horses," Aisling said, finding him taking this all rather well. Did they get otherworldly visitors here often? Must if he wasn't afraid of her. Granted it wasn't as though she was particularly terrifying.

All 5 feet, 4 inches of her covered in cuts and bruises, you know. With no weapons or supplies.

"And these tornadoes, apparently," Haldir said lightly. "Though I would assume the machines are a far safer mode of travel."

Aisling blinked a few times and then smiled as she started laughing slightly. So, he did have a sense of humor.

"Yes, definitely," she replied, starting to relax a bit for the first time since she woke up in this weird world. "Do not recommend travel by tornado. Though, it worked for Dorothy."

"A friend of yours?" he asked.

"Uh, no," Aisling said, realizing that of course they wouldn't have "The Wizard of Oz" here. "It's a book and movie. I loved it growing up. About a girl from Kansas who hitches a ride in a house on a tornado and wakes up in this magical land where she has to kill a witch and then uses magic, ruby slippers to get back home after searching down a wizard."

It probably wasn't the best explanation of the story, but Aisling wasn't sure if she should get into all the details. Or the fact that there was a rewrite of it years later that was then turned into a Broadway musical. Could get rather long. But then again, they were going to be traveling a few more days.

"Seems rather similar, I should think, to your situation," he commented. "Though I do not know of any witches that need killing. However, we do have wizards. Perhaps if Lord Elrond or Lady Galadriel cannot assist in returning you to your world, one of them would know the way."

For some reason, Aisling felt buoyed by that news, even though she was still convinced that this was all in her head. But still. Maybe if she found a magical way home in the dream, she would eventually wake up in her world. It made sense. Sort of. In the way that most dreams made sense, which wasn't much at all.

"Yea, maybe," she said.

"I am sure your cousins must be worried," Haldir then said.

Aisling shifted in the saddle, her thoughts turning to her cousins finally. She had been so overwhelmed with everything that she hadn't thought about them yet. Suddenly, there was a piercing pain in her heart. They were probably worried sick about her if she was in a coma or missing.

She didn't want to think about how they would be taking her death.

"Yea… we're really close," she said softly. "It's been just the three of us since my uncle died. He took me in when my parents died when I was 10."

There was silence for a few moments, before Haldir said something softly in another language.

"I am so sorry for your loss," he then said. "It is not easy to lose a loved one… I too have lost my mother and father. Though they chose to sail to the Undying Lands, so I shall see them someday again."

Aisling swallowed down the tears threatening to pour down her cheeks. She wasn't sure if this was an actual place or the elves' version of an afterlife but decided not to comment on it regardless.

"But… I have Tiernan and Liam," she said after clearing her throat. "And well, that's all I need, really. I mean, people-wise. Liam's just a couple years older than me, and Tiernan is several. But like I said, we're close."

"You must miss them terribly," Haldir said. Aisling chuckled softly.

"I do. And I can only imagine what they would say about this place," she said, looking around.

Liam would probably be complaining about the lack of electricity and camping, while Tiernan would attack it head on, determined to succeed in whatever challenge came up.

"I have two brothers. We share a certain closeness as well. I too believe that family is all one needs," Haldir said.

They both stopped talking, though for Aisling, it was because she was caught up in thinking and worrying about Liam and Tiernan. If she was dead, they would be beside themselves. Probably blaming themselves for not getting the door open in time. Even if she was in a coma or missing, they would still blame themselves.

Even though she was the one who ran off after Toto. In the middle of the world's biggest tornado.

"So… how long before we meet up with the others?" she asked, not wanting to think or talk about Tiernan and Liam anymore.

"Should not be long," Haldir said. "Hold tight."

"What? Wh-"

Aisling let out a shout as Gwaedal shot off, moving much faster through the trees than she thought was safe, Haldir's arm tight around her middle. But after a few moments, she found herself enjoying the ride. A smile came over her face as she relaxed.

Okay, maybe this wouldn't be so bad.

****

By the time Aisling saw the encampment through the trees, she was relieved. They had been riding since morning and even though they stopped here and there to rest a bit or take care of business in the trees, she had never ridden this long. Her entire body felt stiff and her legs were sore.

Haldir slowed Gwaedal to a trot and then further to a walk as they reached the edge of it. They came to a stop as another elf approached them, dressed similarly to Haldir. He placed his hand over his heart and bowed slightly, before saying something to him that she didn't understand. Haldir replied and then slid off the horse.

Aisling was determined to get herself off, but found after the long day of riding, her legs didn't want to work properly. So, she accepted Haldir's help after she had swung her leg over. His grip on her waist was firm and he barely strained as he lifted her off and then placed her on the ground. Perhaps elves were super strong. Aisling thought to herself. But she couldn't help the grimace as she put weight on her injured ankle.

Just as quickly, his hands were gone, and he looked off into the camp as the elf from before led his horse off somewhere.

"This way," he said, taking off without looking at her.

Aisling sighed and followed, though found herself having to walk faster than she wanted to keep up with him. Not to mention, her ankle was starting to hurt again despite the wrapping.

Damn being short. And injured.

"Where are we going?" she asked.

"To meet with Lady Galadriel and Lord Celeborn," he replied simply without looking at her.

Aisling didn't really respond, too busy looking around and noticing she was getting more than a fair share of glances as they walked. She wrapped the cloak tighter around herself, keeping her head down slightly. She had never liked attention.

But suddenly, Haldir came to a stop, causing her to run into him. She backed up slightly, looking up at him with a frown, and then over at two other elves who were grinning and speaking to him. Though she couldn't understand what was being said, she gathered they were giving him a hard time about something as a deep frown had settled on his face as he replied tersely.

She then looked back over at the other two, finding they had the same blonde hair and similar features. Ah, these must be the brothers.

"Our apologies," the shorter one then said, bowing to her. "I am Rumil. And this is Orophin."

"My brothers," Haldir said dryly. Aisling glanced at him and then back at the two, deciding immediately that she was going to like them if they managed to irk the serious elf in a manner of seconds. Though she wasn't sure why, she got the feeling Haldir was always serious.

Like Tiernan.

"Aisling," she said.

"Pray tell, brother. How is it you go out to scout and return with a straggler of the most peculiar nature?" Orophin asked, his grey eyes fixed on her as he smirked. Okay, scratch that. Maybe she had spoken too soon.

"Excuse me?" she said, scowling at him.

"He means no disrespect. It is just… you are not like the other mortals in this land," Rumil said, clearly the peacemaker of the three.

"Better," she nearly growled, narrowing her eyes at him.

Orophin grinned, glancing at Rumil and then Haldir before turning his attention back to Aisling.

"I like her," he declared.

"We do not have time for this. We must speak to Lady Galadriel and Lord Celeborn," Haldir said, the slightest hint of annoyance in his voice as he started walking again.

"Until we meet again, Lady Aisling," Rumil said, bowing slightly again, though Orophin just grinned.

Aisling shook her head and sped up, already falling behind Haldir. She would deal with… that… later.

"So… these are your leaders?" she asked, glancing up at him, barely staying at his side as she hobbled along, grimacing slightly at the pain. Haldir looked over at her, realizing then that he must have been walking too quickly for her, and slowed down.

"Yes. They are the guardians of the Golden Wood. Lothlorien," he said, turning his attention forward.

"Okay," Aisling said, already mentally preparing herself. She wished she was dressed differently, but it wasn't as though there was anything she could do about that. "So… I should bow right? No. Curtsy. That's what women do, isn't it?"

She saw a flicker of a smile on Haldir's face, though it was gone by the time she looked at him fully.

"Just… be truthful," he said.

Before she could ask him to further explain, they were walking up to a large tent. Two elves held the flaps open and they walked in. Aisling's heart began pounding again as she saw two of the most beautiful people she had ever seen in her life.

They were seated, exuding calm and power simultaneously. Haldir stopped and bowed, with Aisling immediately doing the same, though she winced as pain shot through her ankle and up her leg.

She straightened up as Haldir began speaking. Aisling found something comforting about the elves' language though it made no sense to her. But her eyes were fixed on the couple. The man was focused fully on Haldir, though he glanced at her every so often.

The woman, however, was staring at her in such a way that made Aisling feel naked. Well, not in _that_ sense, but in the sense that she could see everything about her. Her past. All the things she had ever done or thought. Everything.

" _Do not be afraid, young one. You are safe among us,"_ Aisling heard in her head. Her eyes widened, but she knew instinctively that it was the woman. Lady Galadriel. And though she was still a bit scared, she felt comforted at the words.

"You are not of this world," Galadriel said aloud slowly as she stood.

Aisling nodded, assuming that was what Haldir had been telling them. She swallowed, unable to take her eyes from her.

God, elves were gorgeous.

"I, um, I'm not really sure how I got here," she said weakly.

"You are injured," Celeborn said, though he remained seated. "We must have the healer see to her."

"Yes," Galadriel said, though her gaze was still fixed on Aisling as she moved closer to her. She really wanted to fidget, but somehow made herself stay still. "You have been through many trials, young one. But I feel you were sent here for a reason, though I know not fully what it is." Her gaze flicked to Haldir, but then settled back on Aisling. "No matter. You are welcomed among our company for as long as you are in Middle Earth."

"Do… do you know how to get me home?" Aisling asked, feeling hopeful.

A sympathetic smile spread across Galadriel's impossibly beautiful face.

"I am afraid I do not at this moment, for I have never faced a circumstance such as this. But perhaps we shall find more answers in Imladris," she said. She finally stopped, now just several inches in front of Aisling. Apparently, all elves were tall as Aisling had to look up at her. "I sense great strength in you, young one. Do not despair. You shall find what you seek."

Aisling just blinked, but then felt relieved. While she didn't have any answers whatsoever, just that made her feel as though it wasn't an impossible mission. That she was going to find a way home. Or to wake up. Whatever it was.

"Thank you," Aisling said.

Galadriel then stepped back and looked to Haldir.

"Please, would you take her to the healers and see to it that she is made comfortable? We shall tarry a bit longer until she is able to travel. Lord Elrond will understand our delay," Galadriel said.

Haldir bowed.

"Yes, my lady," he said. He then straightened and turned to Aisling, motioning for her to follow him out of the tent. She gave Galadriel and Celeborn a short bow before turning and following him, grimacing a bit more.

Once they stepped out of the tent, Aisling felt she could breathe a bit easier. There was something intense about the elven leaders. Haldir turned to her, once again putting his arm around her so that she didn't have to put all her weight on the injured ankle.

"While you are with the healer, I shall see to arranging a tent for you," he said. "And a horse of your own."

"Thanks," Aisling said, feeling a bit overwhelmed. "Can it be near yours?"

He stopped suddenly, looking down at her with an unreadable expression. Aisling gulped, knowing that she was likely blushing. Oh, god. She hoped she hadn't committed some grave elven faux pas.

"Just… I mean… you're the only person I know here," she said, really not wanting to be left alone with a bunch of strangers. He then smiled slightly and nodded.

"Of course," he said before continuing on. But then Aisling accidentally stepped the wrong way on her injured ankle.

"Fucking shitballs in hell!" she shouted as a jolt of pain shot through her foot, before covering her mouth with her hand and looking around. She hadn't meant to do that. She felt wrong cursing just outside Lady Galadriel's tent for some reason and hoped that she hadn't heard even if she didn't know what she had said.

With a faint smile, Haldir bent down and then lifted her up easily in his arms, causing her to squeak in surprise.

"Such strange words you have," he commented.

"Sorry… probably shouldn't have cursed that loudly," she said sheepishly. He only chuckled in response.

"Perhaps you could teach me some," he suggested, now striding quickly towards another tent. Aisling snorted.

"Not sure you want to learn…"

****

Aisling sighed as she sat down on a log near the fire just outside the tent she was taken to by another elf after she had finished with the healer. Haldir had disappeared just after dropping her off, likely to take care of everything.

Whatever it was the elven healer had done, it worked, as her ankle wasn't bothering her nearly as much. She could now get around without being carried, even though the random elf had insisted on it as he brought her here. Upon entering, she found a fresh set of clothes similar in fashion to what the others were wearing. Some sort of undershirt with boots, breeches and an over tunic and her very own cloak. All folded neatly on a cot. Nearby there was a small table with some food, a pitcher, cup, and a basin of water with a cloth. And somehow, a mirror and brush.

After cleaning up, changing and then eating her fill, she sat down and attacked her hair, managing to pull it up into a messy bun on top of her head with an elastic she always kept around her wrist. Granted, she didn't think she would feel completely clean until they got somewhere where she could manage a shower or bath. That would be true luxury in this strange dream world, she decided.

But once she was at least decent, she found the tent a bit confining and ventured out, seeing the camp still rather busy. While her curiosity wanted to wander around, maybe find Haldir, her injured ankle reminded her she was supposed to be resting. So, she settled on the log in front of the fire she found and decided to watch.

She didn't have to wait long before Rumil and Orophin were walking towards her.

"It is good to see you in better spirits," Rumil said as they approached, a friendly smile on his face.

"I do feel better," she admitted, though she looked cautiously towards Orophin.

"There is no need to fear my brother. Haldir has scolded him soundly. He will behave," Rumil said with a chuckle. Aisling found herself smiling a bit, wanting the company.

"You don't have to stand on my behalf," she said, making herself a bit more comfortable. The two brothers quickly moved to sit down, one on either side of her. Okay, well… maybe other elves were a bit more friendly than Haldir.

"So, it is true. You are from another world?" Rumil asked, seeming to be the more inquisitive of the two. Aisling nodded slowly.

"So it would seem," she replied.

"It was obvious from the clothing she wore," Orophin chided as he looked at his brother. He then looked to Aisling. "Where _are_ you from, my lady?"

"It's Aisling… or Ash, if you prefer. No more of this 'my lady' bullshit. But um… Earth? I mean, specifically the United States. Oklahoma. Or well, I guess more so New York now," Aisling said, not quite sure how to explain everything.

"You speak most strangely, Aisling," Orophin said. Aisling frowned. "I mean no offense. It is not what we are used to. Even among those that speak Westron."

"I'm assuming that's what you call English here," Aisling said. The brothers nodded, though seemed even more intrigued. "What do you call your language?"

"Sindarin," Rumil said. Aisling nodded. While she wanted to ask them to teach her some, she figured there was no use. She was horrible at learning languages and hopefully she wouldn't be here long enough to need it. Or well, no. She should. Just maybe not right now.

God, she could use a drink.

Almost as though he read her mind, Orophin produced a skin and held it out to her, though it was probably water. Aisling accepted it and took a drink and then sputtered a bit. That was _not_ water. Orophin chuckled as Rumil shot him a look of warning. It didn't taste like anything she had had before, but Aisling took another drink, this time a bit more slowly and savoring the taste. It was similar to the red wine she liked back at home, but not as sharp and definitely a bit stronger.

"What is this?" she asked, handing it back.

"Wine from Lothlorien," Orophin said before taking his own drink. "I assumed after your travels, you would enjoy a drink."

"Or two," she admitted, a smile on her face.

Aisling decided then that she was going to like Orophin. And that perhaps this wasn't the worst dreamscape she could be trapped in. Or maybe it was the wine...

****

Haldir paused as he approached the campfire, watching as the mortal woman - Aisling - sat and laughed, ensconced between Rumil and Orophin. It was hard to believe that she was faring so well considering the state he had found her in.

Her body was still littered in cuts and bruises, but at least the healer had seen to her and made her comfortable. He spoke with him just before and he had insisted that she would heal quickly, appearing to be a resilient sort for a mortal. Whatever continued to ail her upon arrival at Imladris would likely be healed quickly in their House of Healing.

But he could not banish the image of her at his campsite, her eyes wide in terror and insisting that she was dead. Or that this was all but a dream. It had been odd, to be sure, to come across her in the woods, but she had been injured, dressed poorly for the elements and had no food or supplies. Whoever she was, she was in obvious need of aid.

Haldir had known upon first sight that she was mortal. And that she was from somewhere he had never been or heard of. He had not expected that she might be from another world completely, though it likely should have been his first estimation, taking in her strange garb and way of speech. She did not speak Westron like he had heard before, spouting out about things he did not know or understand.

Tornados and cars. Movies. Something about magic ruby slippers. Oklahoma.

Still, it was all fascinating. By far the most fascinating thing to have happened in his rather long life. Brash speech and all.

In all his long years of existence, Haldir was sure that he had seen and heard it all. But to come across someone from another world. This was most definitely unprecedented, though not completely out of the realm of belief. There were many things in Middle Earth that even the elves did not understand. He had long ago learned to accept these things. Lady Galadriel and Lord Elrond could see into the future. Possessed talents that others among their kind did not. It should not be so strange to come across one such as Aisling.

He watched as she tossed her head back, laughing loudly as she then placed her hand on Rumil's shoulder, bracing herself. His younger brother then leaned closer to her, grinning. Something stirred in Haldir. A need to protect. Though he then stopped himself, knowing she was perfectly safe with his brothers. Or any of their kind.

However, he could not help as the desire to keep her safe remained. She was much more fragile than their kind. Even for a mortal. The people of Rohan and Gondor were hearty, but wherever Aisling had come from, he could tell it possessed many comforts that had not allowed her to develop the necessary skills to survive in a world such as Middle Earth.

He decided then that whatever was to come, he would protect her. See it through that she was able to return to her home safely, whatever than entailed. She was alone in this world and knew nothing about it. She needed someone to help her and this would be his responsibility as the one who found her.

It was a strange feeling, to be sure. Haldir had never experienced such a feeling before. But it was there all the same. He was now charged with her safekeeping.

He began walking towards the fire again, seeing that his charge was being put to work as Orophin handed her a skin that Haldir knew to be filled with his favorite wine. Seemed he would need to safeguard the mortal woman from a great many things.


	5. The Land of Oz

Aisling was pretty sure her eyes were bugging out of her head as they approached the city of Imladris. Or, well, she wasn't sure she could call it a city. It was more a collection of stone buildings covered in intricate carvings and archways built into the side of a mountain, some of it appearing as though it was made from the mountain itself.

It was breathtaking.

"This is what I'm talking about," she murmured under her breath. Finally her imagination was doing some work. She wasn't even sure how she had conjured this up as it looked nothing like anything she had ever seen before in a movie or online or real life.

"Pardon?"

Aisling whipped her head over to look at Haldir, who was riding next to her, where he had been the entire trip so far, though Rumil and Orophin were not far behind them. The marchwarden wore a small smile, obviously amused by her reaction.

She was starting to learn that he wasn't as somber as she originally thought, though from Rumil and Orophin's stories, it still appeared he was more often than not. She must be some sort of wild entertainment if she got as many half-smiles out of him as she had the last three days.

"Just, I've never seen anything like this before," she said, turning to look at the city again as they started across a stone bridge. "It's beautiful."

"If you are so impressed with Imladris, then you should see my home - Lothorien," Haldir said. She looked back over at him, noticing his expression had softened. "It is far larger. Trees so tall, so large, that our homes are built into them. A celestial light filling the branches. And in the autumn, the entire wood turns golden."

Aisling could almost see it in her mind as he continued to talk, describing everything in sharp detail. And part of her felt like she wanted to go. See this place with her own eyes. She could tell from the way he spoke, from the look that came over his face, that Haldir very much loved Lothlorien. Like the way she loved Oklahoma.

"It sounds… amazing," she said, guiding her horse into a courtyard where the others in the company had stopped. "I'd like to see it."

"Perhaps some day you shall," Haldir replied.

They then dismounted, the host filling the courtyard with Galadriel and Celeborn in the center, the two gracefully dismounting their own horses.

"So what do we do-"

"Lady Galadriel. Lord Celeborn."

Aisling turned, seeing another tall elf, though this one with dark hair and dressed in blue and green robes with gold detailing, walking into the courtyard towards the monarchs. Her eyes widened as she watched him, before she shut them a few moments and then opened them again, finding the result the same.

Okay, this must be a coma dream, she decided. Because whoever that elf was, he looked exactly like Eric Wright. But what was the grumpy father of the twins and Amanda doing in her dream?

"Is something the matter?" Haldir asked, stepping up to her side. She looked up at him and then back at the elf, who was now studying her as Celeborn spoke softly with him.

His gaze was intense, though Aisling couldn't tell if he was scrutinizing her with disapproval or if that's just how he always looked. If he was anything like Eric, then it was likely a mixture of both.

"Who is that?" she asked softly.

"That is Elrond, Lord of Imladris," Haldir said.

"Oh, okay," Aisling said nervously as Elrond, along with Galadriel and Celeborn started towards her.

"I am told your name is Aisling," he said, studying her, though now that he was closer, it appeared to be more out of curiosity than suspicion. "And you seek to find a way home to your world."

"Yes, sir. I mean, my lord. Er…" Aisling offered a nervous smile as she attempted to curtsy but ended up just bobbing up and down awkwardly. _"Oh my god, someone just kill me…"_ she thought.

Elrond only raised an eyebrow at her and then turned to Galadriel and Celeborn, speaking with them in Sindarin. Elrond then turned and called out to someone, who stepped out of the building and towards them. Aisling sucked in a quick breath as her eyes widened again.

At this point she was pretty sure she resembled a fish more than a human woman.

Amanda walked - no, glided - towards her, her dark hair much longer and hanging about her in loose waves. She was dressed in a beautiful gown of light blue, and while Aisling had always thought she was gorgeous, she practically glowed.

"This is my daughter, Arwen. She will see you to a room and assist you with anything that you might need. We will convene to discuss your interesting predicament after you have rested," Elrond said warmly.

Okay, it seemed the elf was the polar opposite of Eric. Which was good. Aisling nodded, then bowed slightly before turning to Amanda- no, Arwen. This was about to get a whole lot of confusing, Aisling could tell.

"Come," Arwen said, offering Aisling a friendly smile.

Glancing at Haldir one last time, and receiving a reassuring smile, she then turned and followed the elf woman into the grand home.

"This place is incredible," Aisling couldn't help but say as she looked up, drinking in everything. And even though she had just met Arwen, it was easy to feel a level of comfort with her, though that was mostly because she looked exactly like Amanda, who had probably the kindest heart that Aisling had ever seen.

"It has been here for many centuries. Long before I came to be. Even before my father," Arwen explained.

Aisling looked over at her, catching that bit about centuries. Just how old were elves? She was dying to ask but wasn't sure if that would be considered rude. She decided to wait and ask Haldir later.

Aisling returned to looking around, when she noticed someone watching them from behind a column up ahead. It looked to be a man, but before she could mention it or even get a better look, he slipped away.

"How is it that a mortal woman came to be among the company of Lothlorien," Arwen then asked. Aisling looked back at her, finding a curious look on her face.

"Oh, well… kind of a long story," she started. "I was in a storm, and well, I'm not sure, but it somehow brought me here. To Middle Earth. At least I think. I'm not really sure what happened. All I know is that I woke up in the forest and Haldir found me. Brought me to Lady Galadriel and Lord Celeborn. And _they_ brought me here, thinking your da-Lord Elrond might know how to get me home."

"It seems you have been on quite the journey," Arwen said. "And that you are injured. Should I seek a healer?"

"Oh, I'm good. They fixed me up at the camp," Aisling said quickly. "Really I don't need much of anything."

Arwen only smiled as she turned and led Aisling into a large room with an open balcony. It was grander than any room she had ever had and much larger than even her room at home. A beautiful four-poster bed sat against one wall, with a table and chairs, and chaise lounges gathered about.

"Oh, wow. I don't think I need so much space," Aisling said, turning to Arwen.

"You are our guest," Arwen replied. "I will send servants so that you can bathe and see perhaps if we can find you something a bit more fitting to wear. If you should require anything, you need only ask." She then bowed and left Aisling alone in the room.

Aisling let out a low whistle as she walked around, inspecting everything and making mental notes of a few things they could probably implement in the hotels when she woke up. This place bled calm and tranquility. Already she felt a peacefulness starting to fill her. She then stepped out onto the balcony that overlooked what appeared to be a garden. A few elves were coming and going. Leaning against the railing, Aisling couldn't help but think she wouldn't mind staying here a few days. Certainly beat sleeping on the ground.

After some time, she heard the door opening and turned, walking back into the room. A group of servants were carrying in a large tub and buckets of steaming water, along with bottles of what Ailsing guessed were shampoo and such. A wide grin spread across her face.

Finally. A bath.

****

Ailsing stared at herself in the mirror later, not quite believing what she was wearing. She held her arms out, looking at the long flowing sleeves and knowing immediately they would be a tripping hazard. Being as short as she was, the dress was a few inches too long as well and definitely would be a tripping hazard. But at the same time, it was a lovely dress of light green that flowed around her and was soft to the touch.

Looking back up at the mirror, she turned slightly, taking it in from various angles and feeling she didn't look so bad despite the bruise that was at her temple and the scratches on her face. She flipped her medium-length red hair over to one side and then back, unsure of what to do with it as she rarely wore it down.

Sighing, she figured this was as good as it was going to get until her cuts and bruises faded. She then looked around the room, finding herself a bit bored. But no one had given her any instructions. Figuring they would have told her to stay if she needed to, Aisling stepped over to the door, deciding to do a bit of exploring.

It only took her a few wrong turns, but finally Aisling found herself outside in the garden she had seen from her room, though she wasn't sure if she would be able to find her way back. Hoisting the skirt up, she walked slowly, stopping every so often to study the various blooms there.

"So it is true. We do have a strange guest among us," a voice said.

Aisling straightened up and looked over, her eyes widening in shock, though really, at this point she should be used to it. I mean, she had already met Eric and Amanda's doppelgangers. It was about time she met those for Elijah and Ethan.

"She is rather lovely to look at, brother," the other said.

Aisling took a step forward, intending to run over and hug them as she usually did, but then stopped, reminding herself that this was a dream. And they obviously didn't recognize her - much like Eric and Amanda - er, no, Elrond and Arwen. Christ, this was going to be hard. But it was incredibly tempting to run over and throw her arms around the twins, if anything to get a small feeling of home. She then wondered if this meant Avery's doppelganger was also running about somewhere. She glanced around, already looking for him.

"Ah, but we have forgotten our manners. I am Elrohir and this is Elladan," the twin that looked like Elijah said, bowing, his brother following suit as she looked back over at them. They looked exactly the same, down to the same amused smirks they constantly sported.

Well, except for the long hair. And the pointed ears. And the clothes. Aisling was certain Elijah and Ethan would never wear anything that remotely looked like a dress.

"Aisling," she said, wondering if she needed to bow too. They were the sons of Elrond, who apparently was the leader around here. Did that make them princes or something?

Why wasn't there some sort of how-to manual for falling into a strange fantasy world, coma dream or not?

"She speaks," Elladan said. He then looked somewhere over her shoulder, his smile growing. "Come, Aragorn. Meet our guest. It would seem that you are no longer the only mortal in Imladris."

Aisling turned, hearing footsteps. She watched as Avery - well, Aragorn - made his way over to them, his blue eyes studying her with a quiet intensity. Though he looked more rugged, sporting a beard and longer hair. He appeared quiet, but kind, which wouldn't be a change. But it killed her that none of them seemed to know her. Recognize her.

She sucked in a quick breath and looked back at the twins and then around the garden, her heart starting to pound. If they were all here, did that mean… Could her cousins be in this world too? If they were, what would she do? Could she handle them not knowing her? What if they were incredibly different than the cousins she knew and loved?

"Have you been told of our guest's strange arrival?" Elladan said, getting Aisling's attention again. "Rode in on something called a tornado…"

"A strange storm, I am told," Elrohir added.

"More like a funnel of death," Aisling said without thinking, earning chuckles from the brothers, though Aragorn had yet to speak. In fact, he was no longer watching her, his attention drawn to someone on the other side of the garden.

"Then you are lucky to be alive, my lady," Elladan said, stepping closer to her. "If I could be so bold, my brother and I would love to es-"

"There you are."

Aisling turned, relief flooding through her as Haldir walked up, now wearing something a bit more formal than his guard uniform. He smiled slightly, though there was a shift in his eyes as he took in her dress and appearance. Aisling couldn't help the flutter in her stomach, but then pushed it aside.

"The Lady Galadriel sent me to find you. She wished to inquire after your well-being," he continued, looking over at the twins and sending them what looked an awful lot like a warning look. Aisling had seen him give plenty to Rumil and Orophin over the few days it took to travel here.

"I guess we can't keep her waiting," Aisling said. She turned to the twins. "It was nice to meet you."

"Likewise, Lady Aisling," Elrohir said, bowing to her. Elladan reached out and took her hand, bringing it to his lips.

"And hopefully we will have more time to get to know you while you are here," he said with a wink, causing Aisling to blush slightly.

Oh yea, they were _exactly_ like the Wright twins.

Haldir cleared his throat and she pulled her hand back, looking over to speak to Aragorn, but found him gone already. She then looked at Haldir and nodded. The two stepped away, hearing Elladan and Elrohir already starting up a lively conversation.

"My apologies. The Lady did not ask to speak with you. But when I saw you in the company of Elladan and Elrohir, I felt it best to arrange a hasty rescue," he said, glancing down at her.

"Oh, well… thanks. I think? They didn't seem so bad," she said, looking back over her shoulder at them. "They remind me of some friends I have back home… I can handle them. And Rumil and Orophin. Surely I can handle these two."

She looked up, finding a bit of admiration had snuck into his normally guarded expression.

"It would seem that you are well capable, then. Perhaps I should not have stepped in so quickly," he replied.

"Oh, it's fine. I was kind of looking for you anyway," Aisling said with a shrug, though she felt herself starting to blush again. "I mean… you are kind of my only friend here. Or… yea. Well, and Rumil and Orophin, I guess. I mean, I know you guys the best. Er, the most."

God, was she seriously rambling right now? Seriously needed to get her shit together before she was standing before Elrond and the other elven leaders.

"It is quite alright, Aisling. I understand," he replied calmly. "As do Rumil and Orophin. They are fond of your company."

Glancing at him, she saw that while he wasn't quite smiling, he didn't exactly have his usual calm mask in place, though he was looking straight ahead as they walked. While she normally didn't go for quiet and serious, she found it was rather attractive on him.

No, uh-uh. She was not developing a crush on Haldir. She barely knew anything about him. Wait, but this _was_ a dream. She could do what she wanted, right? No. She needed to be focused. And it was likely just some sort of white knight syndrome thing. Yes, that was it. He had saved her in the forest and now she had developed an attachment to him. It was that and nothing more.

Aisling got lost in her thoughts, arguing with herself, when she suddenly tripped on the dress and pitched forward, though strong hands gripped her upper arms, keeping her upright. Her blush deepened as she looked up at him.

"I don't think elven dresses were created with short people in mind," Aisling said. Haldir's eyes twinkled as a small half-smile appeared.

"No, I do not think that they were," he replied, letting go of her. Aisling huffed slightly as she grabbed two handfuls of the smooth material and lifted it up, allowing her to walk unencumbered, though she knew it was going to wrinkle the dress.

Okay… back to staying focused. She was here to find out how to get her home, or wake up. Not flirt with the incredibly handsome elf next to her. Right. Focus. Talk about something else. Oh, right! Elves and age. That was safe, wasn't it?

"Arwen mentioned earlier that this place has been here for centuries. Before maybe even her father was born… just _how_ long do you guys live?" she asked, glancing at him.

"We are immortal," Haldir said simply. "Age and illness do not affect us. We can survive wounds that would be fatal to a mortal. But we can still die from a grievous injury."

Aisling's eyes widened at the admission. She really, really wanted to know how old Haldir was, but at the same time didn't.

"I can tell you want to ask," he said with an amused expression. "I have lived 3,000 years."

Aisling came to a stop, her eyes wide and mouth dropping open. He was 3,000 fucking years old? She couldn't even begin to wrap her head around that. The history he had seen. The things he had done. Hell, the things she would do if she had 3,000 years to play around with. She'd do a lot more traveling, that was for sure. All the books she could read. Everything.

A soft chuckle brought her out of her reverie as she looked up at him.

"Sorry, just… wow… so many things I would do if I could live forever," she said, starting to walk again.

"Yes, I always found it interesting that mortals should live such limited lives. Though the Dunedain live longer. Their kings are said to live to well over 200," he commented. "Aragorn is of their line."

Aisling nearly stopped again, but kept walking. Okay, that was something. Avery was a king in this world, or at least descended from them. That was good for him, she thought.

"Even that would be a gift," she replied. "As it is, we only get 80 years, maybe. 100 if you're lucky," she said. She swallowed as she thought about her parents and aunt and uncle. "Less for those who aren't lucky."

She could feel him studying her, but she wasn't ready to go there yet. It was one thing to tell him that her parents were dead, but she really didn't want to spend this dream rehashing the details. Plus, she didn't even like to talk about it with her cousins. Yea… neither the time nor the place.

"We elves come of age around 100 years," he continued. "About the time when most mortals have passed on." Aisling nodded, pushing the thoughts of her parents aside.

"Yea, good ol' 18 for us mortals," she quipped, looking over at him, though the lightness in her voice was a bit forced. "I'm 29… before you ask."

"I would not dare ask a lady her age," Haldir said formally. Aisling chuckled.

"Yea, that title is a bit debatable…"

"Lord Marchwarden, Lady Aisling."

They stopped as a servant popped up in front of them and bowed, though Aisling wasn't sure why everyone kept doing that.

"Your presence has been requested," the elf woman said before turning and walking off, expecting they would follow.

"Here we go," Aisling murmured, hoping that she was finally about to get some answers.

****

They were led to what appeared to be a council room of sorts. There was a large table with Elrond, Galadriel and Celeborn already seated. Two more elves were standing near the table, though their backs were to Aisling. They were tall, both sporting long, white-blonde hair that fell down their backs, (yet again) perfectly straight. Aisling was starting to think this was incredibly unfair. Or wonder if they had some sort of secret elf potion that made it that way.

From the way they were dressed, Aisling assumed they must be more elven royalty. The taller of the two wore a delicate silver crown, his long robes green and silver. The other was slimmer, wearing breeches, though his tunic was a similar shade as the other.

"It would seem the King and Prince of Mirkwood have arrived," Haldir whispered to her.

Aisling glanced at him and smiled her appreciation for the heads up. As they entered, those seated stood and the two new guests slowly turned to face them. Aisling felt her heart stop completely as her hand came to her mouth and tears immediately filled her eyes. She had known this was a possibility, but still found it overwhelming and was completely unprepared for this moment. Though it was strange to see them with blonde hair and pointed ears, there was no doubting those eyes.

The Hughes baby blues.

"Oh my god," she whispered before she launched herself forward, throwing her arms around both of them at the same time, tears now falling down her cheeks as she grinned. "I can't believe you're here!"

Neither moved to return the embrace and suddenly Aisling realized what was going on. She let go and stepped back, her eyes wide as she looked up at them and her cheeks turned pink. Tiernan stared at her, a foreign coldness to his eyes. While Liam's gaze was a bit warmer, he appeared completely baffled.

"I must apologize, King Thranduil. As I said, our guest is not from this world and they have customs that are much different to our own," Elrond said. Aisling looked over at him and then back at her cousins.

No. Not her cousins. They were a King and a Prince. Elves. Not Tiernan and Liam. God, this dream was starting to suck.

"I'm so sorry. It's just… you look so much like… Right. Sorry," she said, her cheeks flaming red as she looked around the room, wondering what she did now that she had thoroughly embarrassed herself. She saw Aragorn standing in the corner, a sympathetic smile on his face.

"Please, let us be seated," Elrond said.

Haldir stepped up and led Aisling to a chair far from the two elves from Mirkwood, though she couldn't bring herself to stop staring at them. The one that looked like Liam continued to steal glances at her, appearing curious, though Thranduil turned towards the others, seeming to have completely forgotten she was there.

She then looked over, finding Elrond had fixed her in a stern look. She gulped and looked down, fidgeting with her sleeve. Okay, so apparently hugging the king and prince was a massive faux pas.

And she thought she had been doing so well.

"Lady Galadriel and Lord Celeborn have informed me that their marchwarden came upon her while scouting," Elrond said. "Though none of us are quite sure how it is she came to be here."

At that, everyone in the room looked at her, waiting.

"I, well," Aisling started. She took a deep breath and then quickly ran through her story yet again. When she finished she sat there and looked around.

"So… can you help me?" she asked.

"I do not possess this knowledge for I have never come across a situation such as this," Elrond said. He looked to Thranduil.

"Neither do I," he said, finally speaking for the first time and sounding utterly bored with the conversation.

"But perhaps there is one who does," the Liam look-alike said, turning to Elrond. "Would not Mithrandir know of a way? Or have knowledge of this?"

"Yes, I too, thought the wizard might know," Galadriel said. "Though I do not know where Mithrandir is at this moment, he comes and goes so often."

"Last I heard, he was headed to Bree," Aragorn said, finally joining the conversation as he walked towards them, his hands behind his back. His eyes fell on Aisling.

Great. This was looking like another journey. More time spent riding horses. Couldn't they just send a magic letter or something? Have him come here? Perhaps that's what they would do. Send someone else out to get the wizard. Then Aisling could remain here in comfort.

The others sat in contemplative silence a few moments before Elrond nodded.

"Then we should seek him out," he said. He looked to Haldir. "Marchwarden, would you accompany our guest in this endeavor?"

"Yes, Lord Elrond," he said, bowing his head. Well, shit. Goodbye to the idea of remaining in Imladris in comfort.

"I will join them," Aragorn said. Aisling's eyes widened slightly, not expecting anyone else to come with them.

"Yes, I think that would be most beneficial considering your knowledge of the land," Elrond replied.

"Legolas will join as well," Thranduil said, now back to studying Aisling in a calculated way. For whatever reason, she felt like he was sending Legolas more to spy on her or keep an eye on things rather than to help.

The differences between this man and Tiernan were apparently a lot. And it was off-putting to see someone who looked so much like her cousin looking at her with rather obvious distrust. Even when he was getting onto her about something, Tiernan had never looked so cold.

"Very well. It is settled. You will set out for Bree after making the necessary preparations," Elrond said. He looked towards Haldir and Aisling. "You are dismissed."

The two rose from their chairs and Haldir led her out, though Aisling looked over her shoulder, finding Legolas still watching her in avid interest. Her eyes slid over to Thranduil, who stared emotionless and then noticeably sniffed before turning back to the table.

Okay, what the hell? She knew she screwed up with that hug, but was that really so bad? Certainly not enough for him to look at her like she was vermin.

Aisling huffed as she turned around and then froze, realizing that it was much louder than she intended and pretty much everyone in the room had likely heard her. She closed her eyes briefly, gathering herself before she opened them, lifted her chin and strode out of the room with as much dignity as she could muster.

"While you made an admirable recovery, I would not recommend such actions in front of King Thranduil in the future. He is proud and not to be trifled with," Haldir whispered to her, a hint of laughter in his voice.

"Oh, trust me… he's the one who should be worried," Aisling muttered, still a bit steamed. Glancing out of the corner of her eye, she noticed that Haldir had finally graduated to a full-on smile.

" _Hmm, interesting,"_ she noted to herself. _"So, that's how you get him to smile."_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay, probably this chapter isn't completely ready for posting - and I'm sure I'll do more editing before I post it elsewhere (though... it's already been through about 3 rounds) and then repost those versions here - but I wanted to get to this part where we get to the reason why I mentioned in an earlier comment to remember everyone mentioned in the first two chapters. 
> 
> And well, I'm eager to get to the chapter I wrote today, which had me laughing out loud. And other chapters. In fact, I'm so giddy about getting all of this story written that I have abandoned "Siren's Call" (not really - I'm going to finish it since I'm like 5-6 chapters from the end) to write 2 chapters a day on this. But I've got all next week off and I'm almost finished with my magazine articles for this month, so I'm SO excited to have 9 full days that I can devote completely to writing. On fanfic and my original fiction. I was initially planning to use that time to celebrate my birthday (Dec. 4, if anyone cares) but since we're back in partial lockdown, those plans are blown.
> 
> Anywho, hope you enjoy! Let me know what you think. Thanks for reading!


	6. To Fight Like an Elf

The next day Aisling was not surprised, but still a bit disappointed, to wake up and find herself still in the weird fantasy dream. She threw herself back onto her pillows and thought about just going back to sleep in the hopes she could force herself out of it, but then a bevy of servants waltzed in, dashing that hope rather soundly. She tried to send them away, insisting that she was a grown adult who could dress herself, but no one seemed to listen.

Then she found that she actually needed their help getting into the new dress they brought for her with all its laces and pieces. Someone must have seen her struggling the day before, because this one was shorter. It seemed a bit more functional as well, though she longed for the breeches she had been given by the Lothlorien guard. Seriously, she missed wearing pants already and it hadn't even been a day.

After she had dressed and eaten, she was restless, wanting to do something to pass the time until they left to find this wizard other than sit around in her room. What did elves do all day?

A soft chuckle then escaped her lips as she walked outside. She really was Dorothy - setting out on a journey to find a wizard that would hopefully send her home. Though rather than a scarecrow, tinman and cowardly lion, she had a warrior elf, mysterious man and an elf prince. Hopefully this wizard could send her home, rather than being a fraud like in the movie. But even then, there had been Glinda. Surely this world would have a Glinda with a backup plan if the wizard didn't work out.

Aisling stopped, hearing shouts coming from somewhere nearby. She started walking again, heading in that direction. She then came to a field of sorts, finding it full of elves with various weapons. Some were fighting with each other while others were lined up at targets, shooting with bows and arrows. Her eyes roamed the grounds until they stopped on two elves in the center of the field. They were down to their undertunics and moved at almost lightning speed, their swords flashing in the morning sun as their familiar blonde hair flew around them.

Aisling couldn't look away, unable to take her eyes off Haldir. He moved with an unexpected grace and ease despite being larger than most of the other elves, obviously gaining the upper hand over Orophin. A look of intense concentration was on his face though his brother was grinning. She now understood how he got to be marchwarden, but at the same time hoped she wouldn't have to see him put those skills to use while they were traveling.

"Impressive, is it not?"

Aisling jumped and nearly shrieked, not hearing Legolas walk up to her side. Sheesh, the elves moved quietly. While he remained watching the fight, the corner of his mouth turned up slightly. He then glanced down at her.

"Forgive me for not formally introducing myself before. I am Legolas, Prince of Mirkwood," he said, turning to her. "And I would like to apologize for my father's treatment of you. He does not intend to offend. It is just his way."

Aisling blinked a few times but then smiled nervously.

"It's fine. I am a stranger and all. From another world. I can see why he'd be suspicious," she said, glancing back over to see that the two had ended their sparring match with Orophin laughing loudly at something.

She really wanted to say he didn't have to be such an asshole but thought it best not to push her luck.

"Your name is Aisling, correct?" Legolas asked, pulling her attention back to him. She nodded. "This will sound strange, but… I feel as though we have met…" Legolas stopped speaking and shook his head. "I know not what I am speaking of. It is impossible."

"No, I get it… I feel it too," Aisling said, stepping towards him, hope starting to build up. Legolas watched her curiously. "It's, well, you look like my cousin. Like, freaky a like. In my world. We're really close and… that's why I reacted that way last night. I thought that you and your dad… that you were… I'm really sorry if I made you uncomfortable or… anything…"

She gulped and looked away, feeling embarrassed all over again. She then felt a pressure on her shoulder and looked over, finding that Legolas had placed his hand there, a warm smile on his face as he squeezed it.

"There is no need to apologize. You are in a strange land and all alone. Dare say I would have reacted in a similar fashion were it me," he said. "But from henceforth, I hope that you will see me as a friend. Not a stranger."

Aisling felt some of the pressure in her chest release. She still had no idea if Legolas was going to be anything like Liam, but it helped to know that he would at least be a friend. She was in sore need of those right now. Legolas released her shoulder and turned back to the field.

"Tell me, Aisling, do you know how to fight?" he asked. Aisling snorted, looking back at the grounds, seeing that Haldir was now watching them, a strange look on his face.

"Yea, we don't really need swords or bows and arrows where I'm from. We have something called guns," she said. "Nasty things that can kill people from a distance." She looked over at Legolas. "I've never used one. But… I've taken some self-defense classes. And I go to kickboxing regularly. I'm not good at it, but I still go."

Legolas just gave her an odd look, clearly not understanding what kickboxing was.

"Well then, as your new friend, I would be bereft if I did not teach you how to better defend yourself here. The road may be dangerous, for we are entering dangerous times. There may come a moment when you will need to fight," he said, already starting onto the field.

"Ah… I'm good," she said quickly, worried about what exactly he had in mind. Those swords looked heavy. And seriously dangerous if placed in her hands. Legolas stopped and turned to her, his eyebrows raised.

"It was not a request, Aisling," he said as he smiled. Okay, maybe he was like Liam. She was pretty sure Liam had gotten her to do things she wasn't sure about many times by saying something similar.

Taking a deep breath, she followed him over to a line of targets, glancing nervously down the line and finding more than a few elves watching her which only made her more nervous. Legolas then approached with a small bow and quiver of arrows that he had retrieved from somewhere.

Aisling stared at him blankly as he held the bow out to her.

"I have never touched a bow in my life," she stated.

Legolas chuckled and put the quiver down, then moved behind her. He instructed her where to put her hands and soon she was standing there, aiming at the target as he calmly told her what to do. He then handed her an arrow and watched as she fumbled to load it into the bow. Taking a deep breath, she pulled back, aimed and let go, watching as the arrow fell immediately to the ground.

"I really don't think this is going to work," Aisling said, frowning at the object as Legolas chuckled again, then reached down to pick up the arrow.

"It only takes practice," he said calmly.

He handed her the arrow and stood back, watching as she attempted to load it, once again stepping up to adjust her feet or her grip. She tried a few more times, finally getting the arrow to go a few feet before dropping to the ground. It still wasn't anywhere close to the target, but at least it was progress. They were starting to gather a crowd, though Aisling attempted to ignore it. She also tried to refrain from grumbling. Having never really been the athletic type, she was pretty sure that she was never going to get this down, but figured it was better than Legolas trying to teach her how to use a sword. That, she felt, was not going to be fun at all. But then again, she couldn't help but wonder exactly what sort of "dangers" they were going to face on the road. Maybe it was just bandits. Yea, that had to be it.

Though something in the pit of her stomach told her it _wasn't_ going to be just that.

Finally, Legolas was standing behind her, giving instructions as she tried to focus on the target. Just as she pulled back, she saw Haldir walk up out of the corner of her eye so quickly that she started and let go of the arrow. It flew wide, embedding itself in the ground just in front of the target next to her.

"At least the lady has nearly reached _a_ target," a voice called out boisterously. Aisling turned, seeing the twins standing nearby, matching grins and decked out in their own weapons.

"But I do not think the Prince is the proper instructor," Elladan said, already walking towards them.

"I believe she is learning well enough under my tutelage," Legolas replied smoothly, though there was a hint of an edge to his voice.

"Allow us," Elrohir said, smiling warmly at Aisling.

"Uh… okay?" she replied, not exactly sure what the proper etiquette was for this sort of situation. Honestly, she had hoped to keep working with Legolas if she absolutely had to continue.

Legolas stepped aside, not appearing put out, but then again, Aisling had quickly learned over the past few days that elves were serious about schooling their expressions. To the point that most of the time she had no idea what anyone was thinking save Orophin, who wore his emotions on his sleeve. Or well, the twins, who seemed keen on teasing the life out of everyone.

She was then surrounded by the two, facing towards the target as one explained the best way to take aim, and was then countered by the other. They then had her aim, but spent a good 10 minutes adjusting her stance and grip, arguing with each other more than they were actually helping. Aisling could feel her hand beginning to cramp before they finally allowed her to shoot. While her aim was a bit straighter this time, the arrow still didn't come anywhere near the target. Elladan and Elrohir then started in again, moving her this way and that. Aisling felt as though they were posing her around like a doll.

"You're overwhelming her," a voice then called out.

The twins stopped as all three looked at Haldir. While his face was neutral, Aisling could detect a hint of annoyance in his eyes.

"Too many instructors will only confuse her. She'll never hit the target this way," he said, walking over.

First, Haldir scowled at the twins and then around the group, causing them all to bow and leave until it was just the two of them standing there.

"Can you teach me that trick?" Aisling asked. Haldir smiled slightly.

"I do not think it would work, for their curiosity will undoubtedly win out over whatever glare you should send them," he replied.

"I can glare," Aisling scoffed. Haldir only raised his eyebrows in response.

He then stepped back and motioned for her to take aim. Aisling did so, standing still as she stared at the target, her brow furrowed and one eye closed.

"Keep both eyes open," Haldir said, his voice much closer than before. Aisling jumped slightly and nearly let loose the arrow but caught herself. "You are far too tense. Relax your shoulders." Taking a deep breath, she tried to do as instructed, though it was hard with Haldir lingering so close and just out of her sight. "Better. Now, brace your legs more."

Aisling shifted her feet slightly and then refocused on the target, making sure to keep both eyes open this time.

"Do not forget to breathe."

She took a few slow, deep breaths and then finally let loose the arrow, watching as it flew through the air and then landed on the outer ring of the target. Aisling's eyes widened as a grin filled her face. She then squealed as she hopped around, finding Haldir with that small half-smile of his.

"Now. Do it again," he said, motioning for her to turn around.

Feeling more confident, Aisling continued to fire off a few more arrows. While she was nowhere near dead center of the target - and missed the board completely more often than not - she felt like she was improving. Granted, it was going to take a lot more training to get her up to the elves' level - if that were even possible. This was just a stationary target. What if she had to hit something that was moving?

"Ah, so this is where you disappeared to."

Aisling lowered the bow and turned, seeing Rumil and Orophin walking up to the two.

"Me? Where have you two been?" she asked with a smile. "Besides training."

"Oh, just a bit of this and that," Orophin said lightly.

He glanced over at Haldir as a cheeky grin filled his face. He then said something that Aisling didn't understand, though Haldir had a near immediate reaction to it, frowning as he gave a short reply.

Rumil then stepped in, and Aisling assumed the brothers must be arguing about something. Again. She was tempted to return to practicing when Haldir suddenly walked off.

"Where's he going?" she asked, confused about what just happened. She really needed to start learning Sindarin.

"Oh, that is but our brother being himself," Orophin said lightly as Rumil frowned at him.

"Only because you bait him," he said. Orophin only chuckled and looked back to Aisling.

"There is to be a feast tonight. Will you come?" he asked. Aisling blinked a few times and then shrugged.

"I guess?" she replied. No one had mentioned anything to her. Hopefully this wouldn't be a hugely stuffy event.

"Excellent, I look forward to escorting you," Orophin said happily before he bowed and walked off. Aisling's mouth dropped open as she looked to Rumil.

"Wait… how did that… did he ask me out and I didn't hear it?" she asked, pointing after Orophin, unsure of exactly how he had jumped from asking if she was going to the feast to assuming that she would be his date. Rumil only sighed and looked over at Orophin's retreating back before back at the mortal woman.

"If you mean tricked you into attending the feast with him, then yes," he replied. He then looked at the bow in her hands and the target. "I may not be as skilled as my brother, but it would appear you are left with only me should you wish to continue."

Aisling just nodded dumbly as she looked off after Orophin and wondered just what was going down between him and Haldir. She was a bit disappointed that the marchwarden had left her there on the training grounds without any explanation. And honestly, if she had a choice, she'd much rather go to this feast with him. Or with Legolas, but from the way Thranduil had looked at her last night, she figured that was not an option.

Sighing, she turned back to the target. Best to get in all the practice she could.

****

Yet again, Aisling was standing in front of a mirror in yet another dress that she wouldn't be caught dead in outside of a costume party with sleeves that were likely going to drag in her food when she tried to eat. All of her meals up to this point had been brought to her room, so she was a bit nervous about what a "feast" entailed. Especially one that she was apparently being escorted to by Orophin.

Aisling was at this point well aware of the elf's playful nature and how he lived to tease his brothers - and how Rumil was often stepping in to smooth things over - though up until today, she had yet to see Haldir get truly upset by something Orophin did or said. Normally he would only appear mildly annoyed.

"You look lovely," a servant said softly, causing Aisling to glance over at her.

"If you think bruises are lovely," she said with a sigh. While it was starting to fade, she knew it would still be there for another week or so. And the cuts. But she did like the color of this new dress - it was a deep blue that sat nicely against her pale skin and brought out the color of her eyes.

There was then a knock at the door and Aisling turned away from the mirror as the servant walked over and opened it, stepping back to let Orophin in. He smiled and bowed towards her, dressed in finer clothes than what he had been wearing earlier.

"You look lovely this evening," he said, his face calm though she could see his eyes lit up slightly.

"Thanks," she replied. He motioned towards the door.

"Shall we?"

Aisling straightened her back, feeling a bit silly for being nervous, and walked over to him, accepting the arm that he offered her. They then set out, with Orophin leading her suredly through the large building.

Honestly, she would rather stay in her room. Her arms were incredibly sore from all the target practice she did and a feast in a fancy dress was the absolute last thing she wanted to do right now. But again, it's not like she had been given a chance to opt out. Why had she said, "Sure," earlier?

"So what happened with you and Haldir earlier?" she asked, looking up at him. Orophin smiled slightly.

"Oh, it was but an old wound between brothers. Nothing to worry yourself about," he replied lightly. Aisling frowned slightly, realizing that he wasn't about to tell her anything. God, elves were infuriating at times.

"You know, if you wanted to ask me to this thing, you could have just come out with it directly," she then said. "No need to trick me."

"True. But where is the fun in that, Aisling?" Orophin asked, causing her to snort.

"Yea, I tend to not make a habit out of tricking people for fun," she retorted, though she couldn't help but smile a bit. At least she'd have an entertaining date to this thing, though she seriously doubted he was about to help her out with etiquette.

No, Orophin would probably tell her the wrong thing intentionally to take the piss out of her. She mentally prepared herself for shenanigans to ensue at some point.

They then turned a corner and Aisling's eyes widened slightly as they walked out onto a large balcony where several tables were set out. Over in a corner, a small group of musicians were playing soft, melodic music while servants walked around the tables, putting platters of food down and refilling wine goblets. Not giving her time to stop and gawk, Orophin quickly led her over to a table where Rumil was already seated. Glancing around, Aisling found Legolas seated at a table with his father, Elrond, Galadriel, Celeborn and a few others. He lowered his head towards her, smiling slightly. She returned the gesture, but then turned away quickly when she saw Thranduil frowning at her.

Did the elf have one mode? Eternally pissed off?

As they neared the table, Rumil stood and bowed to her.

"Really, you guys don't have to keep doing that," she said as Orophin helped her to sit. She continued to look around, wondering if Haldir was coming and where he was.

"Forgive us, it is our way," Rumil said warmly as he motioned for a servant with a pitcher. Aisling glanced around at the food on offer as the servant poured wine into her goblet.

"Just how was it you managed to entice the Prince of Mirkwood to instruct you this day?" Orophin asked, looking over at her.

"Oh, well… it was all him. I was fine without learning, to be honest. But he thought I could stand to learn a bit more about how to protect myself before we leave," she said, starting to fill her plate.

Orophin then suddenly leaned closer to her, causing Aisling's eyes to widen slightly as she backed away.

"You looked rather fetching with a bow in hand, I must say," Orophin said, a smirk on his face. Aisling felt her cheeks begin to heat up slightly, though she rolled her eyes.

"Am I going to have to give you another warning, Orophin?" she asked, chuckling.

"A warning. A slap. Any attention from you would be well worth it," Orophin said grandly.

"A sentiment we can agree with," she heard Elladan say. Aisling turned, seeing the twins already moving to sit across from her.

Glancing around, she saw Haldir - finally - though he stood still, his eyes fixed on their table with yet another unreadable look on his face. Aisling looked around, trying to flag down a servant for another chair, but when she turned back to look at him, he was already seated elsewhere. Frowning, Aisling couldn't help but feel disappointed.

But there was nothing she could do about it now, so she turned her attention back to the food before taking a cautious sip of the wine, remembering the kind that Orophin carried around. This wasn't as strong and a bit sweeter, which Aisling found she enjoyed. As the wine continued to flow and the conversation even more so, Aisling found herself having a good time, laughing at the twins and Orophin, who never seemed to run out of stories. Occasionally, Rumil would step in to make corrections when Orophin was exaggerating, and more than one story seemed to paint Haldir in a slightly embarrassing light.

Throughout the night, she found her eyes drifting over to the table where he was seated with Aragorn and a few other members of the Lothlorien guard, the two deep in conversation. Probably planning their upcoming trip. But once in a while, she would look over and find him watching her table.

And more than once, she found Aragorn's eyes drifting over to the table where Arwen was seated, the elf woman also stealing glances at him. Perhaps everything wasn't completely different here, her thoughts turning to Avery and Amanda.

Once as she looked over again, Aisling swore she saw a dark look come over Haldir's face as Orophin reached over and tugged on her hair, earning a swat on the arm that had the twins laughing loudly and Rumil chuckling. Between the four elves, Aisling found her eyes constantly moving with all of them - save Rumil - openly flirting and vying for her attention. While she was somewhat used to this already with Orophin, it was a bit overwhelming with the addition of the twins.

Then suddenly, she was being yanked out of her chair and out to where a number of others were now dancing.

"Oh, no. I don't-"

"Tonight, you do," Orophin said, not giving her a chance to back out.

Aisling watched the others around her for a moment and then started in, watching her feet and trying not to run into Orophin or the other dancers. Thankfully, the steps weren't that difficult, though she still felt a bit strange going through the moves. After a bit of time, she relaxed and smiled up at Orophin as he expertly led her.

She did a turn and when she faced Orophin again, she found him grinning over at someone. Following his gaze, she saw a stormy Haldir glaring at him.

"Okay, what is going on with you two?" Aisling asked, getting Orophin's attention. "And do not tell me that it's stupid brother stuff. You're baiting him about something."

"I would do no such thing, my lady," Orophin said, though she didn't believe him. Aisling snorted in response.

She looked over and found Haldir striding out of the room. Yet again, she was disappointed to see him leave. Turning back, she smacked Orophin on the arm, which only seemed to entertain him more than anything.

"You did something, Orophin," she said, narrowing her eyes at him. "Either you tell me what's going on or go apologize to him right now."

Orophin only chuckled as he swooped her around, making it difficult to talk, though as soon as they were once again standing in one place, she glared up at him, tempted to stomp on his foot.

"I will not speak to you until you fix it," Aisling said, stopping and crossing her arms in front of her. Orophin's eyes widened slightly, though he smiled.

"I fear that would cause you more pain than myself," he quipped. Aisling only maintained her glare. "You would deny me the enjoyment of your company?"

"Go. Now," she said, pointing towards the door. Orophin stared at her a moment before stepping back and bowing.

"Yes, my lady," he said before walking off, though his eyes were still lit up in mirth.

Turning, Aisling started towards the table, but was stopped as Elladan stepped up to her, bowing.

"A dance, my lady?" he asked.

Aisling huffed and rolled her eyes, though she looked towards the archway, though she wasn't sure why she would expect either Orophin or Haldir to be back so soon. Whatever. She could still have some fun.

"Sure," she said, turning back to him with a smile. "Might as well."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay, so the whole point of this story was to be silly - and there are definitely a lot of silly moments - but as always with me, there are dramatic moments. Which I realized today as I was finishing up chapter 9 and editing chapter 8. Eh, well, I'm still loving writing and coming up with all the details. I hope you all are too. 
> 
> And I did enjoy this moment of Aisling-Legolas bonding. More to come!
> 
> Let me know what you think! Constructive feedback is always welcomed. ^_^


	7. If I Only Had a Brain

Aisling took a bit longer to get around the next morning. While she had managed to have fun at the feast the night before, she had a bit too much wine, though thankfully Rumil had managed to get her back to her room before she did or said anything embarrassing. But not before she had partaken in some shameless flirting with the twins. Honestly, the more time she spent with them (and possibly the more wine she had) the more they seemed like Elijah and Ethan. And for a bit of time, she managed to forget that she was in some sort of fantasy dreamland with no clue how to get back home.

But now, once again, she was wandering around Imladris with nothing to do while she couldn't find anyone that she knew. Which meant her thoughts were wandering into territory that she didn't want to go, attempting to push thoughts of home and her cousins aside. Or worry about whether or not she'd eventually wake up.

She hoped to find out if Orophin had actually apologized to Haldir about whatever it was that went down between them yesterday. For a moment, she thought about going to the training grounds. Maybe Legolas would be there and could help her out again. Or better yet - she could run into Haldir there. Even if she couldn't work on Middle Earth self-defense, she wouldn't mind watching him train more.

The way he seemed to move so fast and smoothly, it looked like his weapons were an extension of him. The look of concentration on his face. It was almost… beautiful.

Aisling stopped and shook her head.

"Focus, Ash," she murmured to herself with a frown before she started walking again.

Aisling turned a corner and saw an open barn. She looked around, finding no one around but heard the various noises of horses within. She then made her way over, finding herself in a large, grand stable. A smile came over her face as she slowly wandered down an aisle, looking into the stalls and studying each of the horses. They were beautiful.

Now this was a _stable_. Far larger and grander than their horse barn with more horses that she thought physically possible to fit inside one place.

She walked up to the horse that the Lothlorien guard had given her and started to gently pet her nose, the horse pushing against her slightly as she stomped her foot.

"Yea, I've missed you, too, Roharan. You remind me a lot of Sunfire," she said, smiling. The horse tossed her head slightly. "I think you'd like her." Aisling glanced around the stable and then turned back to the horse, making sure she was alone. "Between you and me, this is the weirdest fucking dream I've ever had… and it's gotta be a dream, right? But… it somehow feels so real…" She stopped speaking for a bit as she continued to rub the horse's head. "Honestly, it's been nice to get away from reality for a bit, but I need to get back. I miss my cousins. And… I know that whatever is going on, they've got to be worried about me. I don't like it when people worry about me…"

The horse nuzzled her, whinnying softly.

"Yea, apparently this wizard should know something about it," Aisling said. "Let's hope. Or maybe I'll finally wake up on my own..."

Somewhere further in the stable, she heard something that sounded like a bucket being knocked over. Aisling turned her head, frowning slightly. She left the horse and walked further in, finally turning and seeing Haldir standing in a stall a few down next to Gwaedal with a brush in one hand and a turned over bucket at his feet.

"I am so sorry, Aisling. I should have made my presence known," he said, turning to her and appearing a bit embarrassed that he had overheard her as he bowed hastily.

He was dressed in something similar to his guard uniform, though his overtunic was draped over the wall of the stall and his sleeves were rolled up. His hair wasn't impeccable, a few strands flying loose from the braids that kept it back at the sides. She wondered if he had been at the training grounds earlier.

"It's, it's fine," Aisling said, happy to see him, though it was proving hard not to stare at him. Or ignore the fact he had just overheard her having a conversation with a horse. Okay, that was a bit embarrassing, especially what she had been saying.

She then walked over and patted the horse on the nose, fixing her eyes on Gwaedal as Haldir righted the bucket and then continued on with grooming the horse.

"I'm… sorry about yesterday," she ventured to say, not sure why she was apologizing but it was the first thing that came out of her mouth. She had a feeling that whatever the fight was about, it had something to do with her.

Haldir paused a moment but then continued on.

"You have nothing to apologize for," he said.

"You looked… upset," she pushed. Haldir glanced at her, his stern expression softening.

"That would be my brother's doing. Not yours," he said. Aisling nodded and turned her attention back to Gwaedal, sensing that was all he cared to say about it.

She then stopped and stepped back, now looking at Haldir. She swallowed.

"Hey… think you could take me for a ride?" she asked, a hopeful look on her face. Haldir stopped and turned to her, his eyebrows rising slightly. "I kinda want to get out of here for a bit."

"If that is what you wish," he said, bowing slightly. Aisling smiled and nodded.

"Yea, I would really like that."

****

Aisling grinned as she pushed the horse forward and leaned closer to the mare's head, flying down the forest path and feeling the wind whipping through her hair. A bubble of laughter built up and fell out of her lips. If she closed her eyes, it was almost like she was back home.

After some time, she reined in, slowing Roharan to a trot and then a slow walk, a bright grin on her face. She was sure her hair looked wild, but she didn't really care. Looking over, she saw Haldir doing the same as Gwaedal fell in step with Roharan. Aisling looked around the forest.

"I used to think all forests looked the same," she said. "But yea, not anymore."

"Are they different in Oklahoma?" Haldir asked.

"Yea. Definitely not like this. The trees aren't so tall," she said, looking up into the branches. "And, I don't know, it _feels_ different… maybe because there's not as much civilization here… Even though it's a lot of country where I live, you still get a lot of houses and such. But there's lot of flat land, some rolling hills. Not a ton of trees. Mostly pasture for cows."

"Farmland," Haldir said. She looked over at him and nodded, smiling slightly.

"But the view is great. You can see for miles," she said. "And lots of space to go riding. My cousin Liam and I spend most of our time on horseback when we visit. Sometimes the twins come with us."

"The twins?" Haldir asked.

"Oh, right. Remember I mentioned those friends that Elladan and Elrohir remind me of? That's Ethan and Elijah Wright. They're twins as well. And just as rambunctious. Massive flirts. Always getting in trouble when they were younger," she explained with a chuckle. "We've known each other since we were kids. Been teasing the life out of me ever since."

She glanced over, noticing Haldir was studying her, the curious look back on his face, though there was also a hint of something else. Almost as though he had just realized something. He then looked back to the trail.

"Truth be told… Legolas and King Thranduil… they look… exactly like my cousins," she admitted. "That's why I, uh, completely embarrassed myself when I first met them."

Haldir was silent, so she ventured a look at him, seeing that he appeared momentarily stunned. He then shook it off.

"Ah, now things make sense," he replied. "What else do you spend your time doing in this world of yours? Besides horseback riding?"

"Ah, well, work. Actually, I spend most of my time working," Aisling said matter-of-factly. "My cousins and I - we inherited our family's company. Luxury hotels. Our great-grandfather started it with one way back in the day and over the years and generations, it's been built up into a decent-sized company."

She looked over at Haldir, finding him looking slightly confused. She quickly thought about how to explain it in terms this world might understand. Right, they probably didn't use words like hotel.

"It's like… inns, I suppose," she said.

"You are innkeepers?" Haldir asked. Aisling frowned slightly.

"Not really, er, we… own many inns all over the country. But they are really big inns. Hundreds of people could stay there at once. And they are… fancy," she said, feeling like she was botching this up. "We mostly manage the business side of things. Tiernan, he's in charge. He… makes a lot of the decisions for all of the inns. And my other cousin Liam runs the financial department." Another look of confusion. "The, um, money. And me, I…"

Aisling stopped, not at all sure how to explain her job to someone who didn't know about the internet, social media, public relations or even electricity. Was there anything in this world like that? She had a feeling there wasn't.

"I… well, my job is to help make our business look good," she finally said, still frowning. "I use a… special kind of medium… thing to, um, advertise our… inns. Get people to come to them. I also plan big parties that happen at the inns."

She looked over at Haldir, who seemed amused with her explanation, though she wasn't sure if he truly understood what she did. Hell, she wasn't even sure if she understood what she just said.

"Do you enjoy this work? Persuading people to go to your inns?" Haldir asked.

"Yea, I do. Or well… it's a family business. I've always known that someday I would be part of it," she said, looking around the forest again, for the first time in her life stopping to really think about whether she actually enjoyed her work.

She did, didn't she? She liked marketing. And public relations. Planning events. But she also liked writing too.

" _Stop it, Ash. The middle of an elf forest in a coma dream is not the time to have an existential crisis,"_ her inner voice snapped.

"I too always knew that someday I would be among the guard of Lothlorien," Haldir said, causing Aisling to look over at him. "My father and grandfather were both warriors as well."

"Were they marchwardens too?" Aisling asked. Haldir shook his head.

"I was the first and it is a great honor," he said solemnly.

"Is that why your brothers are warriors too? Because of your father and grandfather?" she asked.

"Yes, Orophin and Rumil are fierce fighters and brave. Though at times Orophin lacks discipline. Rumil attempts to talk sense to him, though at times he cannot," Haldir said. Aisling snorted slightly.

"I'd say you're dead on with Orophin," she replied. "Christ, he's almost worse than the twins. I bet he's broken many hearts in the centuries he's been alive."

Haldir was silent a few moments, studying her closely before chuckling softly.

"Perhaps," he said. "He does have a way about him."

"Yea, a way I saw from a mile off and knew to be careful," Aisling said with a chuckle. "Guys like him are fun to hang out with, but that's about it. Though I can see there's a good heart in there… somewhere."

Haldir then laughed loudly, taking Aisling by surprise, but she found that she liked it. And wanted to make him laugh again. He looked over at her, now grinning. There was a distant flutter in her stomach at the sight.

"You are most perceptive, Aisling," he said. "You have pegged Orophin quite soundly." She just shrugged.

"Comes with the business, Hal," she said lightly. Out of the corner of her eyes, she saw an odd look come over his face.

"Hal?" he questioned.

"I have a thing for nicknames. You'll get used to it," she said with a wink, unsure of where that bit of boldness came from. A pleased look came over Haldir's face. "Race you back on the count of three?"

He nodded once.

"Ok. One… two…"

Aisling took off down the path before she finished, grinning as she heard Haldir shout out. She knew he was a better rider than she was, so figured a small head start wouldn't hurt.

And part of her felt like maybe being stuck here for the time being wasn't so bad.

"I did not cheat! It was a head start!" Aisling shouted, as she grinned at Haldir while they walked back towards the main house from the stable.

"You said three. As I recall, you did not wait until three to begin the race," Haldir said calmly. "I believe that will suffice as 'cheating.'" Aisling only rolled her eyes.

Suddenly, Haldir stopped, falling into a deep bow. Aisling stopped as well and looked ahead, seeing that Legolas approached them. He nodded towards Haldir, but then settled his eyes on Aisling.

"Good day, Aisling, I have been searching for you," he said.

"More war training?" she asked, hoping he would say no. Legolas smiled slightly.

"Yes, though I also wanted to inquire as to whether you might consider allowing me to escort you to tonight's festivities," he said. Aisling's eyes widened.

"Wait, there's another feast?" she asked.

"We are here for a gathering of the elven rulers. There is a feast every night," he replied with a small smile. "Will you allow me?"

Aisling swallowed and glanced at Haldir, who remained expressionless, though his back was straight and his posture rigid. Right. Legolas was a prince. Was she allowed to say no to a prince? She decided it was best not to find out. Though she didn't really understand just what the big deal was about making sure she had an escort. She could walk herself to the feast as long as it was in the same place as the last.

"Yea, sure," she said, smiling.

"Good," Legolas said. He glanced down at her dress. "I would suggest you find something a bit more… comfortable for training. I shall meet you on the grounds shortly."

He then bowed slightly to her, nodded towards Haldir and walked off.

"Do I really have to go?" she asked, looking at Haldir as they started walking again. He raised his eyebrows in surprise, barely smothering a smile.

"To training or the feast?" he asked.

"Both?" Aisling replied. Haldir chuckled, seeming to instantly relax with the prince now gone.

"I feel you must. For to reject the prince's invitation, that would be a serious grievance," he said.

"Thought so," Aisling said, frowning. Haldir gave her a look. "I mean… I like Legolas. He's cool and all. Just… feasts mean fancy dresses that I can't walk in… Or sitting next to his dad who I'm pretty sure hates me..." Haldir chuckled.

"I was jesting, Aisling," he said. Aisling's eyes widened slightly, but then she hit him in the arm, an action that only made him smile slightly. "And King Thranduil does not hate you. He just does not trust you."

"Is that any better?" she asked. Haldir only smiled in return.

"Come. Let us get you into more appropriate attire and then see to your training," Haldir said, quickening his pace.

"Fine…" Aisling grumbled.

****

Aisling gripped Legolas' arm a bit tighter than she meant to as they walked towards the feast, grimacing slightly at the light pain in her ankle that had returned after their rigorous training session.

"Surely you are not so injured from today's activities?" he asked, raising a slender eyebrow at her with a small smile. Aisling scowled at him.

"I told you before we started that I shouldn't have a sword," she retorted. "Even Hal agreed."

Legolas gave her a curious look at the use of the nickname but did not comment on it.

"I believe he said that he did not think it wise to start with a sword. That perhaps daggers would be more prudent," Legolas said. "And while I see the reason, I felt it important that you learn to handle a sword first."

"Well, next time you two should come up with some sort of agreement beforehand so that I don't end up covered in bruises. I'm pretty sure I broke my tailbone today," she said as they entered the hall.

"You did not break anything, Aisling," Legolas said, though there was a hint of laughter in his voice.

"That we know of," she muttered.

Much to Aisling's relief, he did not lead her to the table where the other rulers were seated, but instead to another with Aragorn, Arwen and - thank god - Haldir. Rumil and Orophin were on the other side of the room, holding court with several elves, though Elladan and Elrohir had yet to show up.

"I hear the prince and marchwarden have been overseeing your training," Arwen said, turning to her, though her eyes shifted towards Aragorn for a moment. Aisling shot a glare at Legolas and then another over at Haldir.

"More like trying to kill me," she replied, causing Arwen to laugh softly.

"I assure you, it may seem painful now, but you will appreciate it later," she said reasonably. "And be glad that you do not train with Glorfindel, for surely you would not have had strength left to make it to the feast this night."

"Who?" Aisling asked.

"Seated next to Lord Elrond," Legolas said.

Aisling turned and looked over, finding an elf just as beautiful as Galadriel and Celeborn, his hair golden and a light seeming to shine from his eyes. From his whole body. Everything about him was perfect. How the hell had she never seen him before?

Aisling was sure that if angels existed, they probably looked like him.

"I believe Aisling would not have survived at all," Legolas said. "He would have disciplined her soundly for gaping rather than learning."

Aisling glared at him, tearing her eyes from the beautiful elf, though she noticed Thranduil staring coldly in her direction as she looked away.

Yea, still not used to that.

"Glorfindel is a fair teacher," Aragon said, a faint smile on his face. "Though he would have likely made her suffer a scolding should she be too distracted."

"Thank god it's just Legolas and Hal, then," Aisling said, reaching for her wine and not noticing the subtle looks cast towards Haldir, who pretended not to notice them. She then looked over at Aragorn, who was seated across the table next to Haldir. "So… you guys got everything ready to leave?"

"Mostly. There are only a few more supplies to be gathered. Though we are nearly finished plotting our course for Bree," Aragorn said. "It will be roughly a 10-day ride, unless we should overtake the wizard on the road."

Aisling nearly spit out her wine, but caught herself, reaching quickly for a napkin.

"Did you say 10?" she squeaked. Aragorn nodded, though glanced towards Haldir.

"Aisling is not used to traveling by horse or foot," the marchwarden replied.

"The journey should be uneventful," Aragorn said, looking back at Aisling. "There is nothing to fear."

She only nodded and tried to eat as he and Haldir began discussing more of the details of their trip, Legolas making comments here and there.

Ten days. On a horse. Camping. Could she really handle that? She wasn't much of an outdoors person. Sure she did hiking and riding, but she couldn't remember the last time she went camping, if at all. Sighing, she reached for her wine and looked around, feeling the need to get some air. She stood, and immediately the two elves and Aragorn jumped to their feet as well.

"I'm good. Stay. I'll just… be right back," she said, smiling nervously before walking off to the other end of the balcony where she found an alcove hidden out of the way.

She then leaned over the balcony, frowning slightly as she looked out over Imladris, the goblet in her hands. Part of her couldn't help but feel worried about what they might face on this trip. Forget bandits or whatever. It was 10 days out in the wilderness. Who knew what sort of wild animals were out there. Not to mention Legolas mentioning that whole thing about entering dark times. And both him and Haldir insisting that she have at least a cursory knowledge of using weapons.

Something told her that this trip was not going to be as hunky dory as Aragorn was attempting to make it out to be.

"Have the festivities become too much for you?"

Aisling jumped back from the railing and turned, seeing that King Thranduil had followed her. While he had been coldly staring at her earlier, he appeared to be merely curious now.

Okay, so maybe she had judged him too soon. And it's not like she had been on her best behavior. She had run up and hugged him out of the blue. Perhaps this was a chance to fix that and maybe get him to trust her just a little bit.

"I'm fine, thank you. Just wanted a bit of fresh air," she said. Thranduil took a few steps towards her.

"I see that my son had taken an interest in your education," he said slowly. "And your company."

"Just getting familiar. We will be traveling together, as you know," Aisling said, trying her best to not let him intimidate her.

" _Just think of it as Tiernan…"_

Or wait, that got her into trouble the first time. Maybe that wasn't a good idea.

"Yes," he replied after some time, but didn't say anything more.

After a few more moments of staring at each other, Aisling found it hard to keep from wanting to twitch. God, he was intimidating. But then there was a slight shift in his eyes that had her thinking maybe he wasn't so different from Tiernan.

A tough exterior but still struggling on the inside.

"Is there something I can help you with?" she asked, her voice softer.

"Truthfully, I am not quite sure why I followed you here. Or why I volunteered my son for this journey," he said, the facade breaking slightly as a hint of confusion entered his eyes. He tilted his head to the side, as though if he stared at her long enough, the answer would come to him.

"Well, either way, I appreciate it," Aisling said, wondering if perhaps he was having a bit of the same deja vu that Legolas had earlier. "Legolas has been a great help the last few days. And… I just wanted to apologize… if I've offended you. I am… still learning how things are here and… I'm sorry."

He continued to stare at her, showing no emotion whatsoever. He then took a few steps closer and Aisling somehow managed to hold her ground, though she really wanted to shrink away.

" _Okay, maybe think of this as a client. Yes, a tough client. Don't back down, but don't get defensive,"_ she thought.

"Let us hope that Mithrandir holds the answers you seek," he said smoothly after some time. Aisling nodded. He started to turn away and Aisling knew she should just let him go, but this might be her only chance to speak with him alone.

"Really, I know that you have no reason to, but you can trust me," she said. "I really just want to go home. That's it. Nothing more."

Thranduil stopped and turned back to her. Oh god, she hoped that she hadn't just made it worse. He regarded her a few moments, the look of confusion coming over his face again as he looked away, his brow furrowed. He then looked up her with an expression that took her breath away, it looked so much like Tiernan. There was a deep concern now mixed with the confusion, though she wasn't sure just what he was concerned about.

He looked away and shook his head, seeming to regain his composure as he suddenly seemed taller. He looked back at her, the mask of indifference now fully in place.

"I shall take my leave," he said before turning and swooping back to the feast.

Aisling waited until he was far enough away before letting out the breath she had been holding and turning back to lean against the railing. Closing her eyes, she felt a slight prick of tears but then shook her head and swallowed them down as she opened her eyes.

This was just a dream, she reminded herself. A really weird one, but a dream nonetheless. And no matter how much she wanted everyone to be just as they were in real life, for whatever reason, they weren't. Legolas was not Liam, even if she felt some sort of bond with him. Aragorn wasn't Avery. Arwen wasn't Amanda. None of them were. And especially King Thranduil. He wasn't Tiernan, though for a moment there, she had wondered.

Taking another deep breath, she slowly let it out as a tear snuck down her cheek. Who was she kidding? She shouldn't be here. She shouldn't be going on some damn journey. Reaching up, she wiped the tear away.

"Now would be a good time to wake up…"

****

Haldir frowned as he watched Aisling wipe away the tear falling down her cheek. He had only gone to make sure that she was okay, worried when she had walked away looking rather overwhelmed by the prospect of traveling 10 days by horse. He had not expected that the King of Mirkwood would follow her.

For a few tense moments, he worried that Aisling had forgotten herself again and spoken out of turn. In fact, he was sure that was what had happened from King Thranduil's tense posture. But when the king had walked away, he wore a look of pure confusion and distress. And Aisling had been left crying.

He worried what had transpired between the two to leave the king so flustered and Aisling in tears. He did not wish to see her so upset. He then remembered what he had overheard earlier that day. How desperately she wished to return home to her family.

How she somehow thought this was all some strange dream. Perhaps things truly were not all well with Aisling.

He had vowed to help her and he would keep that vow, as well as the one to keep her safe. At first he thought that Elladan and Elrohir would be potential problems, as often as the two got into mischief, but that did not seem to be the case. His brothers as well. Though he no longer worried there, he still could not shake off the words Orophin had flung at him just yesterday.

" _You grow rather fond of her, brother. Not planning to take a mortal wife, are we?"_

" _You speak nonsense, Orophin. I only feel responsible for her safety. She does not know our ways or the ways of Middle Earth."_

" _Perhaps I should try my hand at_ _ **keeping her safe**_ _…"_

Never had Haldir felt a desire to lay a hand on his brother, but in that moment of rare weakness, he had begun to lunge for him before Rumil stopped him, helping him to see sense and then admonishing Orophin. While they had been said in jest and he had not meant to offend - and it certainly was not the first time the brothers quarrelled - Rumil could see that they had affected Haldir. They had all found it most strange, but the brothers had made their amends and all was well once again.

Standing there, watching Aisling lean against the railing, tears glistening on her cheeks, Haldir wanted nothing more than to go to her. To attempt to make her smile or… anything that would stop the tears. Something that would perhaps make her laugh as she had earlier. The strange feeling that he had before when she had called him Hal came over him all of a sudden.

Haldir took one step towards her and then stopped, doubt sliding into his thoughts. No, it was not his place to comfort her. He was only there to protect her and nothing more. Nothing good could come from anything more.

So, instead he left her and returned to the table, ignoring the pointed look from the prince.

No, it was not his place at all.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ugh, I wrote and re-wrote this chapter a few times trying to get it right and then got distracted by writing a few chapters later on in the story. And trying to finish up "Siren's Call". But finally got to a point where I felt I could post this one otherwise I would spend forever tweaking it.
> 
> Anyway, thanks everyone for reading and following! Got some action coming up soon. And some silliness. And then a bit later on, sappy romance. ^_^


	8. Off to See the Wizard

All too soon, the day of their departure arrived. Aisling was roused from a deep sleep at far too early in the morning, though she wasn't sure what time it was without a clock. All she knew was that the sun was barely peeking behind the horizon. Her stomach churned slightly and though she told herself it was excitement, she knew part of it was also anxiety.

They had been talking about setting off to find the wizard for days, preparing, and now they were finally leaving the comfort of Imladris.

All there really was to do that morning was to dress in the clothing provided to her - a pair of comfortable brown breeches that were soft, yet thick; a long-sleeve undertunic; another soft yet sturdy over tunic of dark green with beautiful patterns embroidered into the shoulders and down the sleeves; long wool socks; hearty boots that looked made for trekking and riding; and the grey cloak the Lothlorien guard had given her that was light, but surprisingly warm.

She then double-checked the satchel she had been given and packed (then re-packed a couple times) the night before with a couple spare pairs of socks, another undertunic, and two full water skins. Aragorn, Legolas and Haldir had taken care of getting all their supplies together, sending these items to her room yesterday. Though Aisling wondered if they had anything in the way of camping gear.

Lastly, she looked at a set of modest daggers that Legolas had gifted her last night along with a belt to hold them. She was still figuring out how to use weapons in general, but he insisted that she needed to be armed in some way.

Not to mention, she was fairly sure that both Legolas and Haldir were slightly terrified of the idea of Aisling carrying around a sword from the way their training sessions had gone. While she was mildly better with handling a bow and arrows, she was still a bit uncoordinated and rarely hit whatever she was aiming at. Therefore it made no sense to give Aisling her own bow and arrows just yet either, though Legolas assured her that she could continue practicing using his or Haldir's while they traveled.

Once finished with that and braiding her hair back to keep it out of her way as they travelled, Aisling stood in front of the mirror one last time, taking stock of herself. She had only been here a week at the most and she nearly didn't recognize the woman in the mirror.

This woman looked like she could handle going on an adventure. Hack it out in the wild. Aisling knew that was debatable at best.

But now wasn't the time to get caught up in a pessimistic attitude, she decided as she nodded to herself. She turned and followed a servant through the house out to the courtyard where they had arrived, Haldir, Aragorn, and Legolas already there with the horses.

She walked over to Roharan and petted the mare before looking to find that not only was she already saddled, but a small bed roll had been tied to the saddle.

"I could have done that," she said, turning to Haldir as he walked up to her.

"It was no trouble," he said, taking the pack from her shoulder and then proceeding to tie it to the saddle as well.

"And that," Aisling said, worrying for a moment that Haldir intended to do everything for her this trip. While, yes, she was going to need help with some things, she could at least saddle and pack her own horse.

"If it pleases you, I shall refrain from packing Roharan for you from henceforth," Haldir said with a small smile.

Aisling wasn't sure if this was more lighthearted teasing on his part or what, but before she could determine anything, Haldir's demeanor shifted quickly.

He stopped his work and turned around, bowing. Aisling immediately spun around, seeing Elrond, Galadriel, Celeborn and Arwen walking towards them. She bowed as well, quickly following Haldir's lead. She glanced around, finding Thranduil watching from a balcony, though he was too far away for her to get any sort of read on him. Actually, she probably wouldn't have been able to even if he had been standing right in front of her.

King Thranduil was definitely a hard egg to crack.

"We bid you a safe journey," Elrond said. "And I hope that you find what you seek."

"Thanks," Aisling said, feeling that was all too inadequate. This was probably the last time she'd see any of them, if things went well and they had gone more than out of their way to help her. She took a deep breath, thinking over her words. "And thank you for your kindness these past few days. For taking me in, welcoming me and agreeing to help me. I truly am grateful and have no idea how to ever repay you."

Galadriel held her hands out to Aisling and she gulped before walking over and accepting them. Galadriel bent down and kissed her forehead.

"We are happy to help and only wish that your journey is safe," she said slowly. She then locked eyes with Aisling and the intensity she had felt in the tent the first time she met the elf queen overcame her.

" _A parting gift, young Aisling. The road will be long and there may come a time when you will want to lose hope. But do not despair. There is far more for you to discover on this journey than you think. And should you doubt yourself, there will always be one there to help you find your way."_

Aisling blinked, unsure of how she was supposed to respond to something that was obviously said in her head. So instead of saying anything, she smiled and bobbed her head before Galadriel released her hands. She then walked back over and got on her horse, looking around at the group.

Galadriel had locked eyes with Haldir, who seemed to be intently listening to whatever unspoken advice she was giving him. His brow furrowed slightly as his eyes shifted over to Aisling and then back to Galadriel. He then rested his hand over his heart and bowed his head.

Aisling looked around again, finding Aragorn's eyes locked on Arwen, which was now no longer surprising to her. Over the days, she had watched the two and knew there was definitely a bit of something going on between them. She was planning to use the days on the road to get that story.

But then Haldir called out something to Legolas and Aragorn in Sindarin, causing her to look back at him. His eyes met hers.

"Let us ride."

****

Aisling told herself that this was an adventure. One that she would never get back in Oklahoma or New York. Just because they were traveling by horse or camping out didn't mean that it had to be horrible. In fact, she had somehow convinced herself that it would be fun. She was trying new things.

And those first two days, despite being sore from riding all day and finding the ground - once again - not so great to sleep on, she really was having fun. She had thrown herself into it. Asking questions about the land around them - which Aragorn mostly answered as he was apparently the most traveled of her three companions. Getting Legolas to tell her a bit about Mirkwood - she decided never to go there once he mentioned giant, man-eating spiders. That got a strong "Hell, no" out of her when he suggested she visit someday. She was deathly afraid of them thanks to a poorly-planned prank by Liam involving a tarantula when Aisling was five years old.

When they stopped for the night, she helped gather wood for the fire, watched closely whoever made it so she could learn how to do it herself. Aisling then attempted to help with the cooking, but knocked a hare Aragorn caught from its makeshift spit into the flames, completely burning it. Legolas gently told her maybe she should just observe for now. Aisling then asked if she could learn how to hunt, but got a pretty vehement "not yet" from everyone. Okay, well, so that answer she had been expecting. Outside of the fact she was still struggling with a bow, she definitely was not nearly as noiseless as the others were moving through the forest.

Then, Legolas and Haldir would have her doing target practice with either the bow or the daggers. Or showing her various moves that she could use should she find herself in close combat with the daggers, then practicing them over and over again. They had finally come to some sort of agreement on what and how to teach her, though it still wasn't any easier.

And so the beginning of the journey started out full of hope and excitement even though nothing was really happening. Aisling was beginning to wonder just what Galadriel meant by her advice. Surely if the rest of the trip went like this, there was no need to despair or get nervous.

It helped that as they traveled and Aisling focused more on the journey and less on thinking she was stuck in some dream, slowly adapting to the impossible reality that was around her. That she had somehow woken up in another world.

The third day, after they had been riding at a quick pace for a time, Aragorn had them slow down to allow the horses some rest, making it easier to keep up a conversation.

"So… what can you guys tell me about this wizard?" she asked, wondering why she hadn't thought to ask before.

"The elves call him Mithrandir, but he goes by other names," Aragorn said. "To men and most others, he is known as Gandalf."

"He is one of five, but believed to be one of the most powerful," Legolas continued. Aisling's eyes widened. Okay, maybe he was the real deal.

"Have any of you met him?" she asked, looking around at them.

"I have," Aragorn said simply.

"We have crossed paths… briefly," Legolas said. Aisling looked at Haldir, her eyebrows raised in question.

"I have not," he admitted. "But he is well known among the elves."

"Right… so… how does he do magic?" she then asked, still wrapping her head around the fact that such things were real here, even though she had witnessed it more than once by now. She knew the elves used some sort of magic when they healed and that was fairly easy to accept (only because she had actually seen it - er, felt it? - herself). But she was still struggling to picture how this wizard would be. "Does he have a wand or something?"

"A wand?" Legolas questioned with a barely suppressed smile, though by the time Aisling looked over at him, he wore a more serious expression.

"Yea, these long sticks that you use to amplify magic," Aisling said, starting to wave her hand around as though she held one. "That's what they use in stories from where I-oh." She stopped, seeing that Legolas' smile had grown as he watched her in amusement.

"Please, by all means continue your demonstration," he said, a playful twinkle in his eyes.

"God, again? I can never tell when you're screwing with me," she said, shooting him a frown, though she wasn't really angry. Legolas chuckled and even Aragorn and Haldir joined him, still entertained by the joke though he had done it several times by now.

"No, he does not use a wand, though he has a ring," Legolas explained. "And a walking staff, though I believe him capable of using magic without any object. But please, I am curious to hear more about these wands that you have in a land with supposedly no magic..."

Aisling rolled her eyes slightly, but remained smiling.

"How about you tell me just why you think Gandalf, or Mithrandir, will know how to get me back to my world," Aisling countered.

"Again, he is very powerful. If Gandalf does not know, perhaps one of the others, though I am not sure," Aragorn said.

"Better hope he does, then," Aisling breathed.

"Tell us more about your world," Legolas said.

Aisling looked over at him and then scrunched her face up, trying to think of what to tell him. The elf prince had already asked her a rather large amount of questions regarding where she came from and she was starting to forget what she had already mentioned.

"Do you own one of these… cars that you mentioned?" Legolas asked, not waiting for her. Aisling glanced over at him.

"Yes, I do," she replied. "Kinda missing it about now… would have made this trip a lot easier. And faster. We could have gone from Imladris to Bree in about an afternoon, I guess."

"No wonder you were so reticent to trek for 10 days," Legolas said, a look of surprise on his face. "And yet, no magic."

"Well, no. But we have technology," Aisling said. "Like I said earlier - we can get in contact with anyone instantly, even if they're on the other side of the world with phones and computers. Watch movies and shows on TVs, computers or even your phone. You can do just about anything with your phone, actually…"

Legolas gave her a dubious look.

"And you do not consider this magic? I still cannot understand some of the things you speak of," Legolas said. Aisling thought for a moment and then shrugged.

"I guess one person's magic is another person's technology?" she offered. "Though, I wouldn't mind having elvish healers in my world. Much faster than our medicine and… healing."

For the next hour or two, Aisling and Legolas went back and forth, debating the various aspects of life in Middle Earth and Aisling's world - or at least as much as they could with their limited knowledge of each other's worlds. But it was a good chance for her to learn more about Middle Earth - or Arda as she now understood it was called by the elves.

Aragorn only listened with an amused look. Haldir was unreadable, but Aisling thought she saw a hint of interest in his eyes.

She kept talking until Aragorn, who was leading the group, came to a stop in a small clearing, deeming it sufficient for them to stop for the night.

Aisling climbed down from her horse, starting into the routine of unloading everything before rubbing Roharan down. The others were - as usual - finished before her, with Aragorn setting out to find their dinner.

"Come, Aisling. It is time for your nightly lesson," Legolas said.

"Can't I rest a bit?" Aisling asked, knowing he was going to say no. She planted her hands on her hips and watched as he started to pull out his own daggers and then looked over at Haldir, who only calmly watched on. "Look… you're helping, but… maybe we should just admit defeat?"

"You must know how to defend yourself," Legolas replied.

"Maybe I do," she threw back. Legolas paused, an incredulous look on his face. "You haven't once asked me what I can do."

"Fine. What is it you can do?" he asked, though the look on his face clearly read that he didn't believe her.

Aisling sized him up, taking in his lean frame and then over at Haldir who was a bit taller and stockier.

"Come here, Hal," she said. There was a flicker of surprise in his face. "Seriously, get your weapons off and get your ass over here."

Finally, he pulled off his quiver, bow and then sword and walked over to her, appearing a bit worried.

"Okay. Grab my hair," Aisling instructed, her back to him as she readied herself, a determined look coming over her face..

"No," he said immediately. Aisling rolled her eyes.

"It's fine. I can handle it. I've practiced with my cousins," she said, glancing over her shoulder at him. "I have a hard head."

He studied her a few moments before reluctantly reaching out and grabbing her braid almost half-heartedly. Without warning, Aisling swung her arm up and around, locking it underneath his and forcing him down to the ground on his knees before disengaging and jogging off a bit. Haldir looked over at her, appearing mildly proud.

"I do not think your attacker will be after your hair," Legolas said dryly. "Not when he has a sword to your neck."

"Still, it could be useful," Haldir said, getting up from the ground. Legolas shot him a look that clearly read not to entertain Aisling further.

But she was already starting to get a push of adrenaline, finally doing something she knew how to do. She realized then she missed her kickboxing classes, even if she was the worst in her class.

"Wait, there's something else," she said, walking over and dropping down to the ground next to Haldir. "Okay. Get on me and pretend to strangle me."

For a rare moment, Haldir lost his calm mask and nearly gaped at her.

"I do not-"

"You're not going to hurt me! I promise!" Aisling urged. "Now, get on me."

Haldir glanced over at Legolas and then down at Aisling. Shaking his head slightly, he moved until he was straddling her. He stared down at her a few moments before cautiously reaching out and placing his hands around her neck. Aisling reached up and gripped her right hand over his wrist while keeping her elbow close to her stomach, then grabbed his elbow with her left. Without warning she shifted her feet and then shoved up with her hips.

A wide-eyed look came over Haldir's face as he found himself being flipped over onto his back. Aisling grinned down at him a moment before jumping to her feet and looking over at Legolas.

"See? I can do stuff!" she said proudly, not realizing that Haldir was still on the ground with a slightly stunned look on his face.

"And then what do you do after?" Legolas asked calmly.

"Well… run away. Maybe climb a tree or something," she said simply. Legolas only raised his eyebrows. "And then you guys jump in with the swords and the bows and the daggers."

"Should we run into trouble, Aisling, there will more than one assailant most likely. While I do agree the best course of action is for you to run away and stay out of the fray, there may not be the opportunity," he said calmly. "I would prefer you not fight, but I worry more what would happen should you find yourself in that situation and not know what to do."

The smile fell from Aisling's face. And here she thought she was doing good to remember the moves she learned in that self-defense class she took in university. She looked back at Legolas, watching as he glanced off behind her and nodded and then back at her.

"So we have to do more with the daggers?" she asked. "And the bow and arrows?"

"Yes."

He looked over her shoulder with a bit more of a stern look, but Aisling didn't notice as she huffed and started towards where she put the daggers down. But suddenly, two arms came around her shoulders. Aisling's eyes widened slightly, but without thinking, she grabbed onto them, squatted as she turned her head to the side, and then shifted until she could reach down and grab at his legs. It wasn't particularly graceful as he was heavier than her cousins, but soon she was standing over a (yet again) stunned Haldir who was lying on his back on the ground.

"We done?" she asked, looking from him over to Legolas. Both elves remained silent.

"What's this?" Aragorn asked, returning to the clearing with a couple dead birds strung over his shoulder.

"Self-defense lessons," Aisling said with a cheeky grin. She then turned back to Haldir and held her hand out. "But now I think it's dinner time."

****

After they had finished eating, Haldir walked over and sat next to Aisling where she leaned up against a tree. They had just divided up the nightly watch - which Aisling was grateful she didn't have to do. It was the one thing she hadn't volunteered for, though figured if they were on the road for a longer time, she might need to.

"Where did you learn such skills?" he asked, looking over at her, his expression curious. Aisling shrugged.

"University. They did this self-defense class for women," she said. "My friends talked me into it, but figured it didn't hurt to know. New York City isn't the safest city."

"Then why would you live there?" he asked. Aisling snorted.

"No where is completely safe," she commented. "I'm sure it's the same here. I mean, there's always going to be people out there who are going to try and take advantage of other people they see as weaker."

From the appalled look on Haldir's face, she gathered the elven cities very much were not like New York City.

"You mean… it is commonplace for women in your world to know how to protect themselves in such ways because it is commonplace that men would attack them?" he asked.

"Okay, you guys keep harping on me about learning how to use weapons and you're telling me that sort of thing doesn't happen here?" she asked, thinking it a reasonable question.

"Because we are teaching you to protect yourself from orcs. Goblins. Creatures that are not men or elves, but monsters. They would as soon kill you as look upon you," he replied, as though it made all the sense in the world. "Yes, I have heard of such things happening in the cities of men. But an ellon would never force himself upon an elleth. Or a mortal woman."

Aisling just blinked and looked at the fire. If that were the case, maybe she should consider staying in Imladris or Lothlorien forever.

"Aisling… has someone…"

Aisling whipped her head over to look at Haldir, who was frowning deeply though he was looking at the ground.

"No! I mean, I've never had to use those moves outside of practice," she said, reaching out to put her hand on his arm. "Sure, guys have gotten frisky with me. But I haven't been in that situation." He looked up at her. "Trust me, no one has taken advantage of me. Even when I've been drunk. Side effect of having two older cousins always hovering."

She then patted his arm.

"I'm good. You don't have to worry about me… or my honor," she said, still smiling. "Pretty sure Liam's actually stopped me from pouncing on guys a few times."

She chuckled half-heartedly, hoping to lighten the mood, though she wasn't sure she had done that from the look he was giving her. Haldir nodded and looked back to the fire, moving away from her slightly.

Crap, she shouldn't have made that joke about pouncing on men.

"I would still feel better if you knew how to use weapons," he then said. Aisling nodded.

"Sure. Yea. We'll do more tomorrow. And I won't complain this time," she said, smiling at him. He nodded, and Aisling noted a slight hint of relief in his face. "So… goblins I can guess, but what are orcs?"

Haldir chuckled and pushed up from the ground.

"Tomorrow… you should rest."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> You can thank the Google crash. Uploading four chapters tonight. But also they were chapters I was eager to post.
> 
> Thanks for reading and following!


	9. Something Bad

When they stopped the next day, Aisling immediately set off into the trees without unsaddling Roharan. She had needed to pee super bad for the last 10 minutes or so but knew they were going to stop soon and didn't want to seem like the weak one - yet again - so she waited. But now she was about to burst.

Once she was far enough away that she was sure Haldir and Legolas couldn't hear her - goddamn elf hearing - she stepped behind a tree and relieved herself, moving as quickly as possible. While she felt that she was relatively safe, she didn't like to be alone in the woods for too long. But despite her soreness, she felt in relatively high spirits, ready to start with that day's training. Haldir had spent the afternoon discussing a few things he wanted her to try and she was actually kind of looking forward to it.

As she started back towards camp, she heard a loud rustle in the trees somewhere to her side - at least she thought. She couldn't really tell. Coming to a stop, her eyes widened as she looked around, but didn't hear anything else.

"Okay, funny guys," she shouted out, though she wasn't sure why she would think one of them was playing a prank on her. Definitely not Haldir or Aragorn. But maybe Legolas? She wouldn't put it past him to incorporate an ambush into his training tactics. And it was either that or she was about to be devoured by something.

Oh, god, she really hoped she wasn't about to be devoured by something. Even if this was a dream, she didn't think it would be pleasant.

Standing still a few more moments, nothing happened, so Aisling started towards the camp again in a brisk walk, feeling like whatever it was, she really didn't want to find out. But then the rustling happened again, this time louder and coming from behind, causing Aisling to shoot off in a sprint.

"I am NOT about to die here," she muttered, feeling her heart begin to race.

She pushed herself to go faster, but just as she tried to dash around a tree, she ended up tripping and face-planting into the ground and sliding a bit. A growl sounded behind her, causing her to freeze and then flip over, seeing a large wolf creeping out of the trees.

"Oh god, okay," she whispered, looking around and quickly going through her options.

She wasn't sure if she could outrun it and the way it was snarling at her, she didn't think wolves were friendly here. Or well, they probably weren't that friendly anywhere, she just had never seen one in the wild. Or maybe it was actually a person. Did they have shapeshifters here? Aisling somehow managed to get up to her feet, putting her hands out. Fuck, why didn't she know what to do if she ran into a wild animal? Why did no one think to tell her about this? She should have asked. If she survived this, she was definitely going to ask.

"Nice wolf. I'm not dangerous. Are you… do you understand me?" she said, her eyes locked with the wolf's. It growled at her, baring its teeth. "Okay, you are _not_ a nice wolf, then."

Slowly, she started backing away, praying that someone would hear her. She wasn't that far from camp. Surely Legolas or Haldir would hear with their super hearing. The farther she moved back, the more the wolf inched towards her, its muscles rippling under its fur as though it was about to pounce. Oh shit, this was not good.

"Nice, wolfy," Aisling murmured again. "Goddammit, why couldn't this have been Twilight?"

She then decided the best thing to do was to turn and make a run for it, screaming bloody murder in the hopes someone would run to her aid. Spinning around, she started sprinting again, hearing the wolf launch itself forward as well.

"Oh shit, oh shit, oh shit," she shouted over and over again. "HELP!"

Aisling swore she felt the wolf take a swipe at her leg, throwing her off balance and once again tumbling to the ground, though she immediately tried to scramble to her feet. But the wolf lurched forward and she spun over, throwing up her arms to protect herself. The animal latched its jaws on her left forearm, causing her to shriek in pain as she tried to shake it off of her. But the wolf had her in a vice-like grip as tears sprung to her eyes.

Suddenly remembering the daggers, she pulled one out.

"GET OFF!" she shouted, determined that she was not about to be eaten by a wolf.

The wolf sank its teeth in deeper, spurring a bellow of pain. She somehow managed to stab it, but the animal wouldn't let go, so she pulled back and stabbed it again.

"GET… OFF!" she shouted, feeling her survival instincts kick into overdrive as she added her legs to the mix, attempting to kick it away.

Suddenly, two arrows whistled through the air, landing in the wolf's back, causing it to let go of her arm and howl in pain as it backed away. It turned its eyes to something behind her, still moving away, when two more arrows landed in its back. The animal stumbled back a bit more before collapsing on the ground.

Aisling somehow pushed herself up into a seated position and stared at it, breathing heavily as her heart continued racing. She watched the wolf take one, two and then one last breath before it went still.

Okay, it was dead now. She could calm down. But for some reason, she couldn't get her heart to stop racing. Or stop staring at it, thinking about how close she had been to dying. Or maybe she hadn't been. Now her thoughts couldn't seem to stay focused on one thing.

Holy shit, she had just been attacked by a wolf.

"Aisling!"

She blinked a few times, not really paying attention as she wondered why her life hadn't flashed before her eyes like the movies and books always said. She then felt searing pain in her arm and she looked over, seeing Haldir crouched down next to her, his hands pulling her arm towards him, probing the area around the bite. Aisling looked down, seeing that the wolf's teeth had ripped through both of her tunics and blood was starting to seep through the material.

"Oh god," she uttered, her eyes fixed on the blood. She wasn't squeamish by any means, but she couldn't help but think it was coming out pretty fast. Was blood supposed to come out that fast?

Haldir quickly pulled her up into his arms and rushed back to the camp, sitting her down next to a fire that someone had managed to get started while she was gone. He then pulled her sleeves back, revealing even more blood. While it hurt like a sonofabitch, she had to admit the bite didn't look as bad as she was expecting - which, well, she was clearly expecting to see half her arm ripped off. It had felt like the damn wolf had been trying to rip it off. Instead there was minor tearing around the teeth marks. The elves must have really strong fabric or something, because she was certain the wound should have been worse.

Oh god, why wouldn't her heart stop racing? She was taking short, quick breaths, even though she knew she needed to calm down and try deep, long breaths.

"Aisling, are you hurt anywhere else?"

She managed to shake herself back to awareness as she looked up, meeting Haldir's eyes.

"I'm okay," she said immediately the first thing that popped into her head. Haldir frowned. "I mean, no. That's it."

Haldir nodded and called out something. Aragorn walked over with his pack, dropping to the ground next to her, his own concern evident. He reached into the pack and Aisling watched in silence as Haldir quickly cleaned the wound. By some miracle, Aisling managed not to shout or shriek when it stung, only grimacing and wincing, though a groan managed to escape her lips once. Haldir gave her an apologetic look before continuing.

The entire time, Aisling couldn't stop thinking about how close she had come to dying. And that something like that… it shouldn't have felt so real. Not in a dream. Sure she had felt discomfort and some pain before, but she really thought for a few moments when the wolf bit her that she was about to die.

Fuck, what was going on?

Finally Haldir had finished applying some sort of salve to it before wrapping a length of cotton around the wound. Aisling continued to stare down at it a few more moments.

"Aisling," Haldir said softly, but she ignored it.

"I think she is in shock," Legolas said. Aisling blinked a few times and then looked up and over at him.

"Sorry," she said. Wait, she hadn't meant to say that. She meant to say she wasn't in shock.

Christ, maybe she was in shock. Was that what this was? She had never been in shock before. At least she didn't think so.

"You have no reason to be sorry," Haldir said immediately. Aisling looked over at him and shook her head, now feeling tears starting up.

Shit. She was not in shock and she was not about to sit here and cry.

" _Pull yourself together, Ash,"_ she mentally ordered herself.

"I couldn't fight it off. I didn't know what to do," she said instead, the words rushing out of her mouth. "Oh fuck, this real. It's all real. I'm really fucking stuck here. Holy shit. Holy shit."

She leaned forward, dropping her head into her hands as she screwed her eyes shut and tried to take deep breaths. Now would probably be a good time to get herself under control. She heard Haldir say something to Aragorn - or maybe it was Legolas - she wasn't sure, but she didn't care. Aisling was starting to spiral and she was desperately trying to keep it together.

"Aisling, drink this."

She opened her eyes and looked up, seeing Haldir holding out a cup to her. She looked at it and then back up at him.

"It will help with the pain," he said, though there was a flicker of something in his eyes that made her think he wasn't being completely honest.

But rather than dwelling, she took the cup and downed the contents, hoping it was some sort of strong liquor. To her disappointment, it was only water. But almost as soon as she finished it, she felt woozy and lightheaded.

"I think I'm… okay now," she slurred. She then felt herself falling over to her side as everything went black.

****

"I must admit, wherever she is from, they speak strangely," Legolas said, watching as Haldir arranged Aisling on her pallet and covered her in a blanket.

"I believe they speak more openly there," Haldir said, before standing, though his eyes were still fixed on Aisling. Her mouth had fallen open in her sleep, but her brow had smoothed out and she seemed peaceful, despite her outburst just moments ago.

He did not wish to give her a sleeping draught, but felt it was best considering her condition. He was not sure how to calm her, harkening to when he had first found her and she was muttering about this world not being real. That time he had simply yelled at her, but this time, he wasn't sure yelling would work after she had just been attacked by a wolf.

His sharp eyes then looked up, his sight traveling through the woods towards where he had found the beast on top of her, its teeth ripping into her flesh. For a moment, he had worried that he was too late and that the wolf would let go and rip out her throat before he could kill it, but his instincts had taken over.

However, he could still feel his heart hammering in his chest though she was safe. Just a few days on the road and he was already failing in his charge to protect her.

Aisling had been doing so well that he did not think twice when she ventured off on her own, an uncomfortable look on her face that signaled she was in dire need of relieving herself. But it seemed they had all been far more worried about orcs and wargs and goblins that they forgot to teach her how to protect herself from nature.

"She managed to stab it several times," Legolas said, drawing his attention. Haldir's eyes widened slightly as he looked down at Aisling in wonder. He heard Legolas walk closer to him, holding out the dagger that must have fallen from her hand. "Perhaps she would have succeeded in fighting it off. She is stronger than I thought."

Haldir reached out and took the dagger from the prince, taking in the blood coating it.

"I should clean it," he said, already starting towards his pack to get a cloth.

"At least we do not need to hunt this night," Legolas said, though his voice was void of cheer. Haldir's eyes turned back to Aisling. "She will be fine. I know you did not wish to give the draught to her, but she would not calm without it."

Haldir looked over at him and then over to Aragorn, who was staring at Aisling with an equally concerned look upon his face.

"What did she mean? That it is real?" he asked, looking back at Haldir. He could feel the prince's gaze as well, holding the same question.

"She believes she is stuck in a dream. Or at least she thought so. When I first found her, she was convinced that she had somehow died in the storm and this was some sort of afterlife or that it was simply a dream," he admitted. "I do not understand it fully, but I believe that she has now fully realized that she is not living in a dream."

There was a heavy silence as they all stared down at her. Haldir took a deep breath and closed his eyes a moment, before opening them and looking over, seeing Legolas had brought the wolf's body over.

"We should not let its death be in vain," he said, starting towards it.

He needed to do something with his hands to try and calm his mind.

****

Sometime later in the night, Aisling was aware that she was awake, but for some reason she couldn't move her body at all. For a moment, panic started to set in as she struggled to open her eyes, move her limbs, but there was nothing but deep, oppressive darkness.

" _Help! I can't move! Someone!"_

She couldn't speak. Her lips weren't moving. All she could do was shout in her own mind. She had read about sleep paralysis before and wondered if this is what it was. But usually people could open their eyes. See. So this couldn't be that. But then what was it?

Perhaps the coma dream had ended and she was finally dead. And this is what being dead really was. But wait, she wasn't dreaming. Or at least she hadn't thought she was when the wolf attacked.

Unless she was now dead because the wolf actually had killed her.

The panic grew as she attempted to struggle against the darkness more. She began shrieking in her mind, begging for whoever was doing this to have pity on her. To let her go to heaven or hell, just somewhere other than this. Unless this was hell.

"How is she doing?"

Aisling stopped struggling, immediately recognizing the voice. She grew quiet, willing it to come back. All she could hear for a few moments was the pounding of her own heart.

"She's still stable. Still out."

" _Tiernan! Liam! I'm here! I can hear you!"_

On her right hand, she felt a pressure, as though someone was holding her hand. But she wasn't sure who it was. Not without her sight. She then settled again, forcing herself to breath in and out slowly, calming her heart rate. And she listened. Now that she was focused, she could make out beeping. A heart monitor. There was a TV on in the background playing the news. Something about storm damage.

"There was a bit of something… just before you walked in."

"Oh? Should I get the doctor? Maybe… maybe it's something… she'll wake up soon…"

"She's quieted down now."

"Oh."

Aisling sobbed, stuck in her mind.

" _I'm here! I'm in here!"_

"She's going to make it, you know that. Ash… she's a fighter. She's not going to give up."

"I know…"

" _I'm… I'm alive! I'm in here! I can hear you!"_

She began struggling again, attempting to force herself to wake up. To throw her arms around her cousins and tell them all about the weird coma dream. Or… whatever it was.

"Have you eaten today?"

"I'm fine."

"Come on, Tier. You need to eat. I can sit with her while you get something."

"I don't want to leave her… this is all my fault…"

" _No, it's not! I'm the one who ran after Toto! This isn't your fault."_

She heard a strangle sob and the pressure on her hand was gone.

"It's not your fault. I couldn't get the door open… But we gotta stay strong… She'll come back to us…"

" _Tiernan! Liam!"_

Suddenly, Aisling shot up, tears pouring down her cheeks and a shriek still on her lips as her eyes flew open. But instead of a hospital room, she found herself in the dark clearing, the fire nearly dead. She felt hot tears pouring down her cheeks as she continued to struggle breathing.

She was still here. Still stuck in this damn dream. Or… whatever it was. She wasn't sure what to believe now. Just earlier, she had thought this was all real. A fucking wolf had bit her arm and now that she thought about it, she could feel an ache where it had bitten her. But then she had sworn she was in that hospital room listening to her cousins. She had _felt_ Tiernan hold her hand.

It appeared her sanity was starting to crack.

"Aisling!"

She looked over, seeing a worried Haldir crouched next to her. Wait, where did he come from? Had he been there the whole time? His brow was furrowed as he reached out and brushed a bit of hair from her sweaty forehead. It was a gentle touch and had she been in any other shape of mind, she might have enjoyed it.

"I'm… I'm… it's just… a dream," she struggled to get out before she pulled her knees up and buried her face in her hands as she fought off the urge to sob.

After a few moments, she felt strong arms around her and a large hand running up and down her arm.

"I do not know what it was you saw in your mind, but it is passed," he murmured, his lips near her ear. Aisling dragged in a ragged breath.

"That's it. It's not over… _this_ is the dream, Hal," she said, her voice cracking. He moved away from her and Aisling looked over at him. "I heard my cousins… I'm in a hospital somewhere… in a coma. Or, at least…"

Haldir's expression did not change, though she swore that she felt his grip on her tighten slightly.

"I am afraid I do not understand," he said softly after some time.

"It means, my body is still alive in my world. I'm… injured. Badly. And I'm in a deep sleep. I can't wake up. At least… I tried and I couldn't," she said, looking away from him. " _This_ is the dream… oh, god. I was right… it is a dream… Or, fuck. I don't know! I don't know anything anymore!"

Without warning, Haldir pulled her against his chest, nearly knocking the air out of her as Aisling's eyes widened. She looked up, seeing his piercing grey eyes looking into her own and for a moment her heartbeat faltered. His hand came up and gently stroked her cheek, causing her to blush furiously as in an instant her mind switched from utter chaos to wanting to do nothing more but kiss him. Or wrap her arms around him and never let go. It only made her feel even more disoriented.

"Does this feel like a dream?" he asked softly, his eyes imploring her to answer. "You can feel it, can't you?" Unable to speak, Aisling just nodded. He then reached out and took her hand, placing it against his chest, just over his heart. Aisling gulped, feeling the steady beat just under her palm. "You feel my heart? Is that not real?"

Aisling struggled to take a breath, still unable to look away from him.

"I can feel it," she finally whispered. Finally, a small smile appeared and Haldir loosened his grip on her.

"This is reality. What you saw in your sleep, _that_ is but a dream," he said.

He moved and let go of her, but Aisling nearly started to reach out for him, not wanting him to go anywhere. Though truth be told, she was so overwhelmed by different emotions, she wasn't sure what to do. Or what she wanted to do.

First, she thought this was a dream. Then she was nearly eaten by a wolf and knew that it wasn't. But then she swore she felt Tiernan's hand and _that_ had felt real too. She couldn't seem to make up her mind on what was real.

_And should you doubt yourself, there will always be someone there to help you find your way._

Aisling's eyes widened as she remembered Galadriel's words. Wait… there was no way she could have known this would happen. Or could she?

Haldir then reached out and smoothed the hair away from her face, drawing her to look back at him.

"It was just a dream," he murmured. "Nothing more. There is nothing to fear. I vowed that I would help you return home, and I will. And I swear to you, I will do my best to make sure no more harm comes to you." Aisling nodded. "Try and get some more rest."

He started to stand, but Aisling reached out and grabbed his arm, her grip strong. He stopped and looked over at her.

"I don't think I can sleep again," she whispered, at once hating herself for sounding so weak, but at the same time not wanting to be alone.

Haldir studied her a moment before settling back against the tree.

"Shall I tell you stories of Lothlorien?" he asked. Aisling nodded. Haldir took a deep breath and began, his voice soft and melodious. Mesmerizing in a way.

Without asking or speaking, Aisling moved until she was able to rest her head on his shoulder, her body leaning against him, taking advantage of the rare moment of physical contact with him. It soothed her as his warmth started to fill her where they touched. He only paused a moment before picking up the story again and then reaching up and around, wrapping his arm around her.

Aisling said nothing, just focused on his voice until finally, she fell into a dreamless sleep.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry (but not completely) there is always a twist. But it'll be fine. I promise. And well, I think this is pretty much how I would react...
> 
> Thanks for reading and following!


	10. Like a Comet Pulled from Orbit

Despite falling asleep listening to Haldir's stories of Lothlorien, Aisling woke up still feeling disoriented the next morning. Everything that had happened yesterday - from the wolf attack to the dream - had her seriously questioning her sanity right now. Even with Haldir's reassurances the night before that this was the real world, she was left reeling and questioning just what was real and what was the dream.

It made the most sense, logically at least, that Middle Earth was the dream. (Seriously, how did a world like this actually exist? What's more, how did she get here?) But then again...

She had been in pain from her injuries from the storm. Felt sore after riding all day and sleeping on the ground. She felt the clothes she wore. Her arm was smarting from the wolf bite and just thinking about the attack had her heart racing slightly. And then last night, she had felt Haldir's heart beating in his chest.

Aisling's face heated up as her thoughts returned to last night. She slyly glanced over at him where he was finishing up with packing his own horse and then turned back to her own, eyes shut and hands tightly gripping the straps she was using to tie down her pack. It had been the most intimate exchange the two had had so far, though she told herself it was just a friendly gesture on his part. She had woken up screaming in the middle of the night and as the member of their party who had known her the longest, he had checked on her. Then found her losing her shit and had no choice but to calm her down. Again. After she had lost her shit earlier.

Embarrassment flooded through her as she recalled her incoherent babbling and going off by herself. Getting into trouble and potentially killed. God, she really should have been paying more attention and not gone so far away from the camp. But so far, no one else had brought it up. For that she was grateful. The last thing she needed right now was a group therapy session or yet another reminder that she was easily the weakest in the group.

She already had a literal reminder of that on her arm.

"Come on, we must be off," Aragorn said loudly to everyone. Aisling looked over and found his eyes softened a bit as they met hers. "We are wasting daylight and I do not think it wise that we tarry here," he said, though it was gentler.

Aisling nodded and then turned, quickly finished up her task before mounting the horse, though she grimaced slightly in pain and looked down at her arm a moment. Taking a deep breath, she then lightly kicked Roharan and set off, falling into place behind Aragorn. Right. This was just another day on the road. Nothing more. She could do this. Nothing was wrong. Nope, she was not currently questioning everything around her. Not at all.

****

Haldir watched as Aisling rode just in front of him next to Aragorn, frowning in concern. For some reason, she had decided to pretend that nothing was out of sorts, though it was obvious that her normally happy chatter was forced and stale. She never seemed to meet anyone's eyes. Her face paler was than usual and withdrawn in a way that caused him great worry. He knew that she had not gotten much rest last night despite the draught. Even after she had fallen asleep again, as soon as he moved her back to her pallet, she immediately began to toss and turn, unable to settle without him nearby.

Not as though he could have left her side regardless. Even now, he felt that he should be at her side and his eyes were constantly scanning their surroundings, searching out any sort of danger that could come before it got too close.

It was better to focus on that rather than the feeling that had come over him when he wrapped his arms around her the night before. It was folly to allow himself to entertain any ideas that there was something deeper at play here, for Aisling was mortal and set on leaving this world while he would forever remain. They were friends and companions, nothing more. Aisling was like a comet, only coming into orbit for a brief time and then she would pass on. This concern he felt for her was merely one he felt out of his sense of duty to look after her. And out of guilt that he had not done so yesterday.

But he could not stop returning to Lady Galadriel's words to him as they left.

" _Stay at her side, Haldir. Be her anchor in the storm. But also, keep your mind open, for there is much to learn on this journey."_

Surely, the Lady had only seen his desire to protect the mortal woman in his mind and nothing more. That she wished for him to think beyond the forests of Lothlorien for once. There was nothing more.

And yet…

In his many years of existence, no one had drawn his attention like she had. No one had embedded themselves into his thoughts as she had. With her strange way of speech and bizarre recollections of the even stranger world from whence she came. The way her eyes would seek him wherever they went. How she would smile when she found him and her eyes would light up like stars. The way he too would always seek her in a crowd. How a warmth spread throughout when she had seen fit to gift him, and only him, with a special name. As though he were something precious to her.

The fact that she learned ways to protect herself because there was a common need not to protect oneself from creatures, but from her fellow man. While he was most impressed with the ingenuity of the moves - surely anyone of any stature and strength could perform them - he still was not so sure they would work against enemies here. Not against goblins and orcs with their gnashing teeth and crude weapons. Aisling would have no time to get out of their grasp should an orc gain hold of her. In that way, Galadriel's advice made perfect sense and after the attack, it was more clear just how fragile she was. Haldir needed to stay at her side to make sure she survived this world long enough to return to her own land.

He had long held the sense of duty to protect. It was his life's work to protect the borders of Lothlorien and the elves within. A duty he would gladly lay down his life for. But never had he felt this strong a drive to protect one single individual. It must be Aisling's lack of knowledge of this world. Her inability to protect herself from the threats that were in Middle Earth. In some ways, Aisling truly was helpless. Though not completely. She had proven yesterday that she was capable of protecting herself in some ways. And had kept her wits about her despite her strange circumstances. Until last night, that is.

"Did she tell you more of what she dreamt last night?" Legolas asked, pulling up to Haldir's side. "Or even spoken about the attack?"

The marchwarden glanced at him, then fixed his sight back on Aisling, who was staring straight ahead of her, now silent, her shoulders drooping as though she carried a great weight.

"I told you, it was but a nightmare," he replied. The prince made an impatient noise in the back of his throat. "If she wishes you to know the details, she will tell you herself."

"She does not seem willing to speak of it this day. Of any of it," Legolas said, his tone carrying a fair amount of concern, though his face was calm.

"She is likely embarrassed," Haldir continued. "You have seen that she can be stubborn. Focuses on her weaknesses… I am sure her pride is somewhat wounded."

"We both know this is more than a mere matter of pride," Legolas said, turning his sharp eyes to Haldir. "Between the attack and whatever she saw in her mind, it has disturbed her greatly. In just a night, the light has left her eyes."

Haldir's brow furrowed, knowing that Legolas was only voicing his own worries. He understood why Aisling was upset, though she tried to hide it. She was questioning her very sanity. The attack and dream had altered her perception of reality. He had been so sure that he had quelled her fears, going against his usual nature by holding her close and providing her a small amount of physical comfort. And yet, she still woke up with a haunted look in her eyes. But then again, this was a dilemma that would not be solved by simply holding her or telling her stories until she was able to fall asleep.

"The mind is a fragile thing sometimes," Haldir finally said, his eyes still fixed on her. "And she has been through much. It is easy to overlook, considering her cheerful demeanor, but she has traveled to our world from one vastly different and knows not how this happened, nor if she will be able to return." He glanced at the prince. "I assure you, my lord, I understand that it plagues her mind. I only suggest that we not draw more attention than necessary for now."

"But still, surely there is more we can do," Legolas pushed. "I do not like seeing her this way."

"Nor do I," Haldir replied.

"Then what do we do?" Legolas asked.

"Continue on as normal. Allow her patience, but let her continue with her act until she seems fit to discuss it," he said, not wishing for the prince to know that he too was unsure of just how to help her at this particular moment. "And then we find a way to send her back to her home so that she can be reunited with her family."

There was silence for a few moments.

"Very well," Legolas said, finally answering. He then rode off, shouting to Aragorn that he intended to ride ahead, scouting the way. Haldir remained where he was, constantly watching Aisling.

" _She will be fine. She is strong,"_ he told himself. _"She will be fine."_

" _Be her anchor…"_

****

Aisling woke up feeling more tired than when she had lay down the night before. It had been exhausting pretending that everything was okay, and she knew for sure that no one believed her, but had played along with her regardless. For a few moments, she lay on her back, staring up at the clear blue sky and listening to the forest life around her. Birds teetering in the branches. Squirrels or what have you scampering around. The sounds of her traveling companions moving around the camp. They had probably been up for hours before her.

They had all been kind with her yesterday, not bringing anything up about the attack or her nightmare. Haldir had seen to her bite, and said it was healing nicely. Legolas had even insisted rather cheerfully (though she knew it was fake) that they continue on with their lessons, though amended it to account for her injury. But it had ended much sooner than usual when it was obvious that her heart just wasn't in it.

No matter how much she tried, Aisling couldn't seem to shake the cobwebs from her mind. Everytime she closed her eyes, she tried to force her way back to the place where she heard her cousins. Back to the hospital room, but she couldn't ever seem to get there. In the light of day, she could see that Haldir was right. That _that_ had been the dream and this was reality. Christ, as if a wolf attack wasn't enough to make her realize. Or anything else. Tears pricked at her eyes as she once again began to wonder if she was ever going to get back home.

If she'd ever see her cousins again.

But then she swallowed her tears and sat up, stretching out the kinks in her neck. She couldn't let herself wallow on the ground when they needed to find this wizard. And even though she was injured, she was determined to try and pull her own weight, though it didn't help that Haldir was hovering a bit more.

Well, okay, so maybe that wasn't _completely_ bad.

After quickly eating a bit even though she wasn't that hungry (Christ, what she would give for a cup of coffee in this place), Aisling packed up and was ready to set out almost before the others. As she went over her pack to make sure everything was secured to Roharan, she felt eyes on her. Glancing around, she found Haldir on the other side of the clearing, though just as she looked at him, he was already looking away.

For probably the millionth time, she thought about how he had held her until she fell asleep and how calm she had felt. How easy it was to believe that this was the reality in that moment. While he had not asked her about the attack or her dream, or said a whole lot outside of that, he was always nearby. Had sat next to her last night until she had fallen asleep, though he didn't hold her again.

Sighing, Aisling shook her head. Everything was confusing enough without adding _that_ on top of things. She needed to focus on one thing at a time and right now the most important thing was surviving this trip so she could find the wizard and go home.

****

Haldir watched as Aragorn and Legolas rode ahead, leaving him behind with Aisling. She was in a more sullen mood this day, her eyes flat, barely taking in the forest around them. Not even attempting to keep up with pretending. While he had been intent to give her space and allow her to speak to him on what was bothering her mind when she was ready, he found that he could no longer take this from her and had spent all morning pondering ways to bring back her light.

He had thought over what Rumil or Orophin would have done in this situation, but quickly dismissed that strategy. The two were in mischief more often than not and their ideas would have likely included a prank, teasing or flirting. Things that Haldir was most definitely not adept at.

No, the only thing he excelled in in this regard was bluntness. Perhaps he should try things his way.

"You are not well," he said, looking over at her.

Aisling did not speak at first, just raised a delicate eyebrow in his direction with a spark of something in her blue eyes. Anger. A flash of anger. He was a bit unsure about it, but would take any reaction at this point.

"Excuse me?" she asked, a hint of ice in her voice.

"You barely slept and I noticed that you barely have barely eaten today. Is it the dream? Or is your arm bothering you?" he continued, unsure of why she might be upset by the question. He only stated the truth. He knew that she likely did not wish to discuss this topic, but at this point he felt that addressing it was the best way to push her forward.

Aisling blinked a few times and then looked away, color beginning to seep into her cheeks.

"I'm fine," she said hollowly.

"I do not believe you. You are not well," Haldir said.

"God, can you stop saying that, Hal? Sounds like I'm sick or something," she grumbled. "I'm not sick. I'm just… confused."

"Do you still believe that this world is but a dream?" he asked, keeping his voice even though he could not fathom how she thought that way. Even now there was a breeze blowing loose strands of hair from her face. Could she not feel it?

"No. I mean… you can't possibly understand what I'm going through," she said, frowning, though she still refused to look at him. Her cheeks turned a bit redder.

Haldir reached out, placing his hand on her arm, being sure to avoid her wound, and squeezing, if anything to further prove to her that this world was real and she was not dreaming. And that he was here at her side. Aisling stared at his hand a moment before her eyes slid up, meeting his.

"I may not fully understand your strife, but I know what is real and what is but a figment of imagination. I am real. This world is real. There is no need to doubt yourself or your sanity," he said fervently. "Does the dream still plague you? Is that why you could not sleep?"

Aisling turned away from him, now blinking rapidly as tears started to fill her eyes.

"No. I didn't have it again," she admitted.

"Is that not good news?" Haldir asked, unsure of why this would be distressing to her. She took a shaky breath.

"Good news that I haven't heard my cousins in my dreams again? Yea, peachy," she said dryly, pulling her arm from his grip.

Haldir did not speak a few moments, thinking upon this. She missed her family. It was only natural, he supposed. They were all she had ever known, even though Aisling was no stranger to losing loved ones. Haldir could not imagine losing Rumil or Orophin to death, though their profession was rife with such danger. And though his mother and father had sailed, he would see them again when he too chose to sail west. But Aisling had lost first her parents and then her uncle to death. And he did not know about the afterlife in her world. Perhaps she would never see them again. Or at least believed that she would not.

Perhaps this too added to her struggles. She worried that she would never see her cousins again as well. That the wizard would not be able to send her back.

Haldir had thought Aisling well adjusted considering her fanciful story. And not once had he doubted its validity. But now he could see that being here, surviving the wolf attack, was taking its toll on her. Perhaps this is what Lady Galadriel meant. Being an anchor in the storm that was Aisling's mind.

"I know that you do not know how you came to be here. Why you are here. Or if or how you will return, but you are not alone," Haldir said. "I assure you of this. If you need to unburden your mind, please, allow me to help."

Aisling glanced over at him. He hoped that she could see the sincerity in his eyes. He wanted to do this for her. If it would help ease her mind so they could return to how they had been the first few days of their trip. Talking happily as they rode. She finally sighed and shook her head.

"Okay, so… I guess I'm confused. When I had the dream, I thought I finally had some answers. But then the wolf and… I don't know. Nothing seems to make sense. Could this be an intense coma dream? Yea, maybe. But then I remember feeling the wolf bite my arm, and…" she faltered for a bit, her cheeks coloring a bit before she continued. "But it doesn't change the fact that I need - want - to go back to my world. I have my job, my family. Friends. Responsibilities. Let's face it, I'm not really cut out for this world… And regardless of whether I'm in a coma over there or just missing or… whatever, I know that they're really worried about me." She furrowed her brow. "I don't like it when people worry about me."

"I am afraid that is something you have no control over. No matter what you do, there will always be someone that worries for you," Haldir answered. Aisling glanced at him sideways, a hint of a smile on her face. This time it appeared genuine.

"Really? Who do you worry about?" she asked. "Or rather, who worries about you?"

He knew she was attempting to change the subject, but he was elated that she was finally speaking about things, so would play along. For now.

"I am sure that my brothers worry for me. At times. While our lands are safe, there is always the chance of bloodshed in our chosen profession. And I know I worry for them when they go to guard the borders and I am not there," he replied sensibly. Aisling nodded slowly.

"Hard to imagine Orophin worrying about anything. Though Rumil… I could see that," she said. "He's obviously the more sensitive of the two."

"That is a sound judgement," Haldir replied. "I worry for you, as well." Aisling looked over at him, her eyebrows raised slightly as more color flooded her cheeks. "It was I who found you injured and alone in the woods. It is my responsibility to make sure that you are safe and able to return home. Even Lady Galadriel has given me this task. And already I have nearly failed."

Aisling looked back forward, the look of surprise now replaced with one of slight disappointment and then guilt. Bother, what had he said that would warrant such a look?

"It wasn't your fault, you know," she said. "I went off on my own. You can't watch me all the time."

"I worried that I would not get there in time. Not when I heard you scream," Haldir said, stopping himself before he said more. Before he admitted how truly fearful he had been. "But making sure you are safe is a task that I gladly take on. Even now, I worry for you. Being so despondent and morose."

Aisling glanced at him again, her expression now contemplative. She then sighed again, the small smile returning.

"Well, thank you. Guess I need it more than I thought. And… I guess for now, I'm just getting stuck in my head again. Liam is always getting onto me about that," she said. "Always overthinking things. God, no wonder I haven't dated in years."

Her eyes suddenly widened as her cheeks turned bright red, as though she had not meant to say such things. Though Haldir had not a clue as to what she meant by dating. She must have seen this in his face.

"Right, suppose you guys don't really do that over here. Or you call it something else. Maybe… courting?" she said hesitantly. Ah, that is why she seemed so embarrassed.

Haldir had to admit that now he understood, he felt a bit of unease himself, though he was not sure why. He was not one to hesitate to speak. Not usually.

"Ah, so you have a betrothed waiting for you as well?" he asked, though the question felt odd on his tongue and there was a strange churning in his stomach as he awaited the answer. Part of him hoped she said yes, so that he could put to rest the strange thoughts and feelings he had been having towards her.

"No," she said quickly. "Okay, so maybe it's different. Think of dating as… a step below courting. When you're… getting to know someone before you seriously start thinking about… marriage." Haldir nodded his understanding. That was a simple enough explanation. "And I don't have anyone that I'm courting. Or dating. Just… yea… too busy with work… and everything." She glanced over at him, a shyness now coating her. "What about you?"

"I, too, am not courting - or dating - anyone," he replied, testing out the strange word. "My duties keep me on the borders of our land more often than not. I have not had the luxury of finding a life partner. But as you know, we elves have many years. There is more than enough time before I have to think of such things."

Though now that he truly thought about it, he felt that was not a complete answer. He spent enough time in Caras Galadhon and around elleth to find someone. He just had not felt that pull yet. The startings of a bond that would be unbreakable and last an eternity. He studied Aisling a moment, thinking that perhaps that was truly the reason behind her singlehood as well.

Aisling chuckled softly, a gentle smile on her lips before she looked up and he found a conspiritol glint in her eye.

"Between you and me, I think there's definitely something along the lines of dating or courting between Aragorn and Arwen," she said. Haldir found himself smiling with her.

"And what, pray tell, gives you that idea?" he asked.

"Oh my god, I know you guys are super observant and have incredible eyesight. Have you not _seen_ how they look at each other? Like the other walks on water or something," she said, laughing. She then sighed wistfully. "It's the way everyone wants someone to look at them… Well, maybe not _everyone_ , but you know… most people… some people..."

She shifted in her saddle as though she was a bit uncomfortable, making sure not to look at him. Haldir chuckled softly.

"I suppose it is not so much a deep secret that they have long held affections for each other. I am not often in Imladris, but I have known about it," he replied. He looked over and caught Aisling watching him, though once she was aware, she looked back forward again.

"Oh, well. Guess I'm the last to find out for sure… what about Legolas?" she then asked. Haldir nearly chuckled, for some reason.

"As far as I'm aware he is unattached," he said calmly. "But as a prince, his father has… certain expectations for him."

If he had heard the question prior to learning that the prince resembled her cousin, he might have been worried, seeing their closeness. Granted, even knowing that, an odd feeling came over him that he was altogether unfamiliar with.

Thankfully, Aisling snorted in amusement, drawing him from his thoughts.

"I am not surprised. I mean, as little time as I've spent around his father, I get it," she replied. "Probably wants him to be with the perfect elf princess."

Though for a moment, the smile faltered as yet another contemplative look came over her face. And yet again, Haldir wondered what was on her mind.

"As far as I'm aware, there are no princesses. But yes, someone of that caliber," he said.

Aisling seemed to shake off whatever it was that had come over her and rolled her eyes as she continued laughing. She then looked over at him, her smile true and brilliant.

For a moment, Haldir lost his breath.

"Thanks, Hal," she said softly.

"For what?" he asked, still temporarily stunned, though he quickly tried to recover. Thankfully, Aisling did not seem to notice.

"For this. Being normal with me. Getting me out of my head," she replied.

For a fleeting moment, Haldir felt as though there was something tangible connecting them. A small thread reaching from him to her. But then she looked away and it was gone.

"Anything for you, Aisling," he said softly.

Aisling just smiled and shook her head, her cheeks once again turning a charming shade of pink. She then continued on, asking more questions about Legolas and Aragorn that he somehow managed to answer though his thoughts were elsewhere.

Slowly he was coming around to a realization that was not yet fully formed, but still terrifying in its depth and intensity.

He really would do anything for her. For a small, fleeting moment, a thought crossed his mind that he would dare not speak aloud.

He hoped they never found the wizard. For then Aisling would forever be lost to him.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I did say there would be romance... (sorry! Wine posting...)
> 
> Thanks for reading and following!


	11. Hot Air Balloons

Despite being tired and sore, Aisling couldn't help but smile in relief as the opened gate to the village of Bree came into sight. They were planning to stay in an inn while there so she would finally have a bed and a bath once again. God, she was so ready for a hot bath and finally feeling clean again. Though they had stopped a few streams and springs on their way here, it wasn't the same as lounging in hot water and sudsing up.

Though it also didn't come with catching a glimpse of Haldir without his shirt, but Aisling was still trying (unsuccessfully, obviously) to get that image out of her head.

While things had returned to normal since their talk, there was still an edge of something there. Something left unspoken. Something had changed that day. For a moment, Aisling thought she saw a genuine interest from him, more than just feeling responsible for her. But it was so brief, that she wasn't completely sure it had been there at all.

Perhaps it hadn't been, now that she thought about it. It wasn't like he had said or done anything to her about it. Though she was pretty sure if he had said something, she would die of mortification, because really. Why would a guy like that be interested in someone like her? He was 3,000 years old and she was basically a baby to him.

But he hadn't pulled away from her, either. Riding at her side every day and helping with her lessons at night. Exactly as he had been doing this entire time.

Though it wasn't like it mattered. Soon they would find this wizard and she would go home.

Excitement buzzed through her veins. Home. It was so close. Soon she would see Liam and Tiernan again. Sleep in her own bed. Go back to her life…

And have to leave Middle Earth.

Aisling's stomach dropped slightly as the smile slipped slightly. Was she seriously feeling sad about leaving here? Surely not. She had nearly been killed by a wolf, was sore and stiff from sleeping on the ground and roughing it. And she was unused to the lack of modern conveniences. But as she glanced over at Legolas, then Aragorn and finally at Haldir, she knew that yes, a part of her would be sad to leave. Spending 10 days on the road with these guys had forged a bond of friendship.

Shaking her head, Aisling turned her attention back to Aragorn, who was leading them through the village towards an inn that he knew the wizard frequented when in town.

" _Focus on home, Aisling,"_ she ordered herself. _"And then_ _ **this**_ _will all be a dream…"_

There was an odd twisting in her stomach at that thought.

Aragorn came to a stop and hopped down from his horse, looking back at the group. Legolas was peering around at the people milling around on the street, the two elves getting more than their fair share of looks. Aisling reminded herself that they were in human territory. Everyone here looked far less refined than the elves. And from the way they were staring, it was unlikely they got many chances to see one elf. Now they had two in their town.

"I will see to the rooms and start inquiring about our friend," Aragorn said before turning and walking into the inn.

"You guys ever get used to it?" she asked, looking from Legolas to Haldir. The marchwarden raised his eyebrows, a slight smile on his face though it quickly disappeared. "People staring at you?"

"It is no concern of mine," Haldir said, casting a glance around the street, though Aisling wasn't sure what he was looking for.

"You stop caring about such things when you have lived as long as we have," Legolas added. Aisling just shrugged and glanced around the street again, her mind turning to the thought of a hot bath. She really, really wanted to have a nice long soak.

And then they could find the wizard.

Shortly after, Aragorn returned and hopped onto his horse.

"Come, the stables are this way," he said, already starting off.

"Is he here?" Aisling asked.

"First, let us get situated in our rooms and rest. Then we will speak of Gandalf," Aragorn said, not looking back at her. Aisling frowned slightly.

"But did you at least ask?" she pushed.

"Not now," Haldir said. Aisling whipped her head around to look at him, finding the elf carefully watching Aragorn. He then looked back at Aisling, offering her a small smile, a glint of something in his eyes. "Surely you would like to rest before we continue our search. And as I recall, you have been rather vocal about your desire for a proper bath of late."

Aisling blinked a few times and then looked away, blushing slightly.

"Right," she said, her thoughts - yet again - returning to that moment. God, she really needed to get to her room and fast.

****

Sighing, Aisling leaned back in the tub that had been brought to the small room Aragorn had acquired for her as the only woman in the party. The others were sharing a room just next door. She had finished scrubbing every nook and cranny of her body to rid it of all the dirt and dust that she had accumulated over the last 10 days and then cleaned her hair a good three times before taking the chance to relax before the water got cold. She wasn't expected downstairs until supper time, and figured that the others were probably out tracking down the wizard. She gathered that he hadn't been at the inn when Aragorn asked and therefore they were going to have to do a bit more searching.

Truthfully, she was perfectly happy with staying at the inn and getting some rest in relatively more comfort than she had lately.

She lifted her arm, staring at the bite mark. She wasn't sure if Haldir and Legolas had done some sort of elf magic, but it was healing faster than she expected, no longer needing to be wrapped up. She reached up and brushed her fingers over the marks, wondering if it was going to scar. Now that the terror of that night was behind her - and the confusion, for the most part - she felt a bit of pride. Legolas had said she landed some good hits before Haldir showed up and he had no doubt she would have eventually killed the creature on her own.

While Aisling had never been a fan of hunting or killing things, she did feel somewhat accomplished. Maybe she could hack it in Middle Earth.

Dropping her arms back into the water, Ailsing found herself drifting off into warm darkness before suddenly finding herself back in the woods at the stream.

Oh crap. She had to daydream about this.

She had just finished redressing, though struggled a bit with the ties on the side of the tunic as the water had been freezing and her fingers were slightly numb.

Aisling heard a twig snap and looked up, but didn't see anything. Having a small flashback of the wolf, she quickly finished and started walking back down the stream to the trail that would take her back to their camp. The guys were likely already finished up and back there, knowing them.

Rounding a bend in the stream, Aisling looked up towards the trail and came to a stop, her eyes wide and mouth opening slightly as her heart stopped and then sputtered back to life.

Haldir was bent over the water, his hands under the surface and then brought it up to splash on his face. While he was still in his boots and breeches, his tunis were off, both laid over a nearby rock. He straightened up, the water dripping down his face onto his perfectly sculpted chest. Aisling's eyes roamed his body, taking note of a scar on the lower right side of his abdomen and then another on his left bicep. God, elves really were a thing of beauty. And she found the scars made him even more attractive. For a split second, she found herself wishing she could feel those arms around her again.

But then he turned his head, his grey eyes meeting hers.

"I'm so sorry. I thought you were done," she stuttered instantly, sure that she was blushing furiously before she practically ran to the trail and not saying anything as she hurried on.

She wasn't sure just why she was acting like a skittish teenager. She had seen a man's chest before. Hell, she had seen a lot more than that. And she was a grown ass woman. And it had been an accident. So why did she feel like she had just been caught spying in the boys' locker room?

Snapping her eyes open, Aisling huffed and frowned, her relaxed mood now gone as she couldn't stop thinking about the moment. It didn't help that as she dashed past him, she was sure she saw a hint of a smile on his face. If it had really been there, he had enjoyed the moment as much as she had.

But then again, maybe she was just making that up.

Not wanting to linger in the daydream and feeling she had spent enough time lazing around, Aisling carefully lifted herself up and out of the tub and then walked over to a large cloth that had been left by the maid for her on the bed and started drying off. Casting a disappointed gaze towards her still dirty traveling clothes - the sleeve still ripped - Aisling was grateful she had at least washed her spare undertunic at the stream so it wasn't so ripe. If they intended to be here for a couple days or however long it took to find the wizard and all that, she wondered if it was possible to send her clothing off to be washed and mended, even though she had nothing else to wear. Or hell, she could fix it herself. While she mostly used a sewing machine making Halloween costumes, surely she could close up a few small holes by hand.

Quickly, Aisling dressed and then sat in front of the lit fireplace, allowing her hair to dry. Haldir had said he would come get her when it was time, so she intended to squeeze in a quick nap as long as her overactive imagination would stop fixating on Haldir's naked chest and let her.

"It doesn't matter," she murmured to herself. She would be going back soon anyway. "It doesn't matter…"

****

Haldir didn't speak as he led Aisling downstairs to the now-busy tavern. While she hadn't slept as long as she wanted, she felt more rested and a nervous energy had filled her as they maneuvered through the people towards a table at the back where Aragorn and Legolas were already seated, a few plates of food already in front of them along with some tankards.

Aisling sat and turned her attention immediately to Aragorn.

"Did you find him?" she asked, her blue eyes lit up with hope. He didn't answer at first but didn't shy away from her gaze. The longer he was silent, the more worried she grew. "He is here, right?"

Finally Aragorn took a deep breath.

"I am afraid that we have missed him," Aragorn said, looking away. "He was here. However, he left but a few days ago."

Aisling's heart sank as she looked away, tears of frustration picking at her eyes. She took a deep breath and slowly let it out. She had been so set on finding Gandalf here that she hadn't stopped to think about what happened if they didn't find him. She was so sure that they would find him. But, now that she thought about it, nothing ever really came that easy in life, did it? Of course, they wouldn't find Gandalf in the village.

"Okay, so, he's not here. But he was here recently," she said, pushing her disappointment aside as she tried to focus on their next move. She looked back at him. "We can follow him, right?" Aragorn nodded. "Okay. So what time are we leaving tomorrow?"

"We shall stay until we can find which way he was headed. If we set out without that knowledge we very well could be moving farther away from our quarry," Aragorn said, reaching for a piece of bread. "Besides, you need the rest."

Even though she knew it was a good move, Aisling couldn't help as her frustration grew a bit more. She wanted to leave now. To find Gandalf now. She wanted answers. _Now._ And hadn't she proven by the end of the trip that she could hack it out in the wild? Sure she wasn't a full-on backwoods woman, but she had finally stopped complaining. Was used to being on horseback for long stretches at a time and sleeping on the ground. She had even figured out how to make a fire. Had nearly killed a wolf on her own. Legolas seemed pleased with how she was coming along with fighting, now changing up her training a bit more to suit her now that he had a better idea of what she was capable of.

That had to count for something? She didn't need to stay in the village and rest anymore than they did.

"I know it is not easy. But we will soon discover where he was headed and we will find him," Legolas said. Aisling looked over at him and nodded, forcing a smile.

"Right. I know. This isn't the end of the world. Just a minor setback. We'll find him," she said, reaching for a bowl of stew and a spoon.

As she started eating, she didn't miss the look that passed among the men, though she wasn't sure exactly what it meant. Christ, did they think she was going to lose it over this? She most certainly was not. She was made of stronger stuff. This wasn't like the wolf situation at all. Hell, if they were going to treat her with kid gloves because of that, she was going to lose it on them at some point.

"Seriously, guys. I'm fine," she said. "Besides, maybe a few days with an actual bed isn't so bad. Though… is there somewhere I could wash my clothes? Maybe get some needle and thread? I don't know about you, but my stuff is not in the best of conditions."

"I am sure something can be arranged," Aragorn said.

They settled in to eat, the three commenting on where they should go to inquire about the wizard as Aisling half-listened, her eyes roaming the tavern. There were all sorts there, though the clientele was mostly men. The few women she did see looked as though they worked there, bringing food and tankards to various tables, smoothly avoiding the few advances that came their way with a cheeky remark or smile.

She then turned and reached for her tankard, finding it empty. She frowned slightly, not realizing she had drank it so quickly. It wasn't as good as the elven wine, but it wasn't bad either. Just different. And she could use a few drinks to take the edge off.

Pushing her empty bowl away, she stood, intending to go to the bar and get another.

"Where are you going?" Haldir asked, stopping her. She held up the tankard.

"Getting another. You want one?" she asked, raising an eyebrow at him. Haldir frowned slightly.

"I do not think it wise," he said slowly. Aisling snorted.

"Trust me. I'm a big girl. I can handle my liquor," she said, turning and starting her way towards the bar.

While she got more than a few catcalls and leers, she ignored them, managing to get her refill and make it back to the table, though she immediately noticed that Haldir was stiff, his grey eyes shooting glares around the room. Legolas was doing much the same, though Aragorn only seemed relieved that she was back.

"Do not go protective on me," she said as soon as she sat, causing both elves to look at her. "Trust me. I'll be fine."

****

Despite her earlier proclamation, Haldir found that Aisling was indeed, not fine. Or perhaps she was too fine… As the evening continued, she had consumed more of the mead, all the while insisting that she was fine and no where near drunk. And that the mead had nothing on some drink she called tequila.

He had managed to stop her from going to the bar herself, finding that would be nothing short of disastrous with the attention she was garnering from others. The last she had gone, she had sauntered through the now rather rowdy crowd in a way that had his eyes widening and heat filling his cheeks. It was only the looks of appreciation he saw from the other men that drew him from it, causing him to glower should any of them stare too long.

But somehow, every time he turned around, she would have a full tankard in her hand as if though by magic. He was fairly sure she had made some sort of deal with one of the women working there, as he had seen one with dark hair wink at her.

"God, all they need is music. This place would be amazing if we could dance," Aisling shouted over the noise, her cheeks rosy as she began moving her shoulders around in some sort of odd dance in her chair to music that did not exist. "Liam would love this place."

She then reached for her tankard, though Haldir placed his hand on hers.

"I believe you have had enough, Aisling," he said seriously. She stared at him a moment and then grinned, laughing loudly.

"Oh, you kill me, Hal," she said, swatting his hand away. "I told you, I'm fine. Lighten up! You've barely touched your drink all night."

She then managed to get the tankard away from him and up to her lips. Haldir looked to their companions, though Legolas seemed more amused than concerned at the moment. Aragorn only watched on with a curious look.

"She has made some sort of dealing with the barmaid," Haldir said in Sindarin. Both looked at him. "Keep an eye on the dark-haired one."

"Should we not allow her a night of merriment? She is not used to being on the road. Has well-earned it in my opinion," Legolas replied. Haldir frowned at him. Did the prince not see the seriousness of the situation?

"We are all keeping an eye on her, Haldir. She shall be fine," Aragorn then said. "Though she will likely regret her decisions in the morn."

Haldir turned back to her, seeing that she was now watching a nearby table in rapt interest. It was a group of young men, all singing boisterously some sort of bawdy ditty that was not meant for the ears of the fairer sex. He flushed in anger, intending to go tell them to stop, when he heard Aisling laugh loudly. He turned back to her, seeing her head tossed back, her auburn locks cascading passed her shoulders in fiery waves. Her blue eyes were lit up in mirth. For a moment, he could not look away, finding himself transfixed by the way she smiled and looked as though she could not possibly be any happier than in that moment.

For a moment, he wondered what else could induce such a reaction from her.

But before he could get further lost in that thought, he saw her stand and start towards the table, tankard in hand. Two of the men were now on the table, incorporating a drunken jig to the song.

"Perhaps now we should intervene," Legolas said, though Haldir was already to his feet and following her.

"Aisling…"

The men had noticed her, all of them turning to grin at her as she clinked her tankard against theirs and tossed it back, emptying its contents and evoking a loud round of cheers. She then placed it on the table as one of the men standing on the table offered her a hand and pulled her up with him.

"Hello, boys!" she shouted, as the man in question held onto her waist. Haldir saw red.

"And what is the fair lady's name?" he asked, slurring his words slightly.

"I am Aisling, and I'm no lady," she said just as boisterously, earning another round of cheers.

Dear Eru and all the Valar, what was Haldir going to do with her?

"Aisling, who is not a lady, needs a drink!" the young man who still had hold of her shouted and more cheers sounded.

"Aisling!" Haldir called out as the men started into yet another tune, the one holding Aisling attempting to dance with her.

She looked over at him, breaking out into a glorious grin.

"Join us, Hal!" she shouted, though started laughing as she lost her footing a bit. The young man managed to catch her before she toppled over, but just barely as he too was losing his balance.

"Please, come down. It is unsafe," he said, feeling very much like a nursemaid as he frowned up at her.

"Oh, Hal. Why so serious?" she asked before dissolving into giggles, obviously thinking she had made some sort of brilliant jest.

"Aisling… Ash," he said, testing out the name. She had, in fact, asked him to call her as such. And he was in great need of getting her to listen in this moment. "Please, come down and return to the table."

"I believe the lady is in good spirits here," the young man said, now sneering at him. Though upon getting a full look at Haldir, his eyes widened and his grip on Aisling loosened slightly.

Aisling turned, facing Haldir, a soft look on her face that almost had him believing she was seeing sense. She blinked a few times and sniffled.

"You called me Ash," she said softly. She then took a step towards him, not realizing how close to the edge she was and promptly pitching forward.

Haldir easily rushed up, catching her in his arms.

"I like it when you call me Ash," she said, completely unperturbed by the fact that she had fallen from the table and nearly to the floor.

Haldir sighed and adjusted his hold on her before turning and making his way towards the stairs, ignoring the cheers and lewd comments from the table. He needed to get Aisling to the safety of her room before she did anything else that would land her in trouble.

"You're so strong," Aisling commented as he made his way up the stairs. "I like strong."

"You are intoxicated," Haldir said dryly.

"Yes. Yes, I am," Aisling said before snorting and giggling. "You should try it. It's so much fun."

"Forgive me if I do not find this the place nor the time," he replied, glancing down at her. "And I feel you shall regret this in the morning."

"Eh, I regret nothing. Except that one time I slept with Tyler What's-His-Face. Oh god, I regret that."

Haldir faltered slightly as he moved down the hallway, unsure of what she was saying, but at the same time having a bit of an idea. But Aisling did not notice.

"Why are you so serious always?" she then asked, peering up at him with innocent curiosity. "Did something bad happen?"

"No, it is just how I am," he replied, finally seeing the door to her room coming into view.

"Oh. Well, okay. Something bad happened to me, and I think that made me serious. Well sometimes. It made Tiernan SUPER serious. But we can't always be serious," she continued to babble. "Sometimes you just gotta have fun, you know? Life is too short!"

Haldir opened her door and walked over to the bed, putting her down. He then looked over, seeing her fire was long out. Sighing, he walked over to start it again, not wishing for her to get cold in the night.

"You take care of me," Aisling then stated. Haldir stopped in his task and looked over at her. She was wearing an inquisitive look. "Why?"

"Because you need it, at times," he said, turning back to the fire.

"I'm not weak, you know," she said, something in her voice changing. "I can take care of myself. I'm not some, some damsel in distress that you have to constantly save. Or well… I don't want to be. I mean… I could have fucking killed that wolf without you… or well… usually I'm not like this."

Haldir paused again, then stood, turning to face her. She was sitting on the edge of the bed and attempting to maintain a stoic look, but was failing miserably as he could read everything in her eyes. She did not look away in embarrassment as she likely would have were she sober.

He could see the hurt, the pain, in her eyes. But also strength and determination.

"I don't want to be like that. In my world, I'm not. I can take care of myself… but here… I just… it's so frustrating," she continued, her voice cracking. "But I don't need minders."

Haldir walked over, dropping to his knee in front of her. Aisling's eyes widened at the action. He hesitated a moment before reaching out and taking her small hands in his before looking up at her.

"I know. I do not see you as weak. Nor do I wish to be your minder," he said softly.

Aisling only stared at him, and for the first time, he could not tell what she was feeling or thinking.

"Then what do you want to be?" she finally asked softly.

Haldir felt his heart lurch. He had seen all the signs. Knew of her growing attraction for him. And of his for her. But he also knew that this was impossible. Which is why he had attempted to maintain a distance. Reminded himself constantly that she would be leaving. Even if she stayed in Middle Earth, she would eventually leave him through death.

And even though he felt himself strong, he was not sure he could handle that.

"I want to be a friend. A shoulder to cry on and comfort, should you need it. To make sure that you are able to return to your world," he said, though his heart wanted to say something more. "And to protect you."

Aisling pulled one of her hands from his, placing it on his cheek as tears glistened in her eyes. Haldir held his breath, not expecting this reaction from her.

"You can't protect me from everything," she whispered in such a way that he thought she had somehow sobered in the last few minutes.

"But I wish to. I wish to protect you from whatever pain this world may cause you," he said, for the first time in his long life speaking without thinking. Before the shock could set it, she smiled softly, now caressing his cheek in a way that had him forgetting everything but her touch, for no one had ever touched him this way.

"I think one thing our worlds have in common is that you can't stop pain from happening," she replied with much more wisdom than he expected from her in this state. It nearly sounded like something the Lady of the Wood would say. "But… I appreciate the sentiment…"

Haldir reached up, unsure of why he was acting in such a way, but finding he did not wish to waste this moment, and placed his hand on hers. He closed his eyes briefly, reveling in the moment. He then opened his eyes, looking up into hers and finding the same soft look there.

"You deserve someone who would give you the stars," he said softly, unsure of just where this was coming from.

Aisling's eyes widened slightly, her lips parting. He knew that he wanted to kiss her, but he should not. Not while she was in this state. Nor ever. She leaned forward and though reason told him to stop, he found himself pulled in, unable to fight it.

But just before their lips met, Aisling's face contorted in discomfort and she drew back suddenly, her hand now covering her mouth. Before he could ascertain what was happening, she shot off the bed over to a chamber pot in the corner, dropping to her knees as she began to heave into it.

Haldir shook his head, finally coming out of his reverie. While unfortunate for Aisling, he was grateful for the distraction, lest they had continued. He stood and walked over, dropping down next to her, and pulling her hair back.

"You should go… this is embarrassing," Aisling managed to get out before she heaved again.

"Nonsense. You are in need of aid and I shall give it," he said, the desire to take care of her now settled in.

"Oh god," she groaned.

Once she had emptied the contents of her stomach, Haldir helped her back to the bed and then poured a glass of water. He gave it to her, urging her to drink all of it. He then took the empty glass and placed it on the table and turned back to tuck her in.

"I'm not a child," she murmured, her eyes already closed.

"I know. I do not think you as such," he said softly.

He looked down, finding her already drifting off into slumber. There was something serene about her when she slept. As though the worries she carried were swept away and she was at peace. Unable to help himself, he reached out and caressed her cheek, then bent down and kissed her forehead.

"No matter what trial you may face here, I will always be at your side, Aisling," he vowed softly, knowing she did not hear him nor would she remember.

He then turned and walked to the door, stopping for a moment to look back at her before leaving. He did not go back downstairs, instead going to his room and finding it empty. Sitting on his bed, he ran his hands over his face, feeling suddenly disoriented and unsure.

He knew that it was folly, but still, his heart hoped that it was not. For he knew that what he felt for Aisling was more than mere duty.


	12. Prince of the Grasslands

Aisling groaned as she attempted to open her eyes and then ended up burrowing further under the covers. She didn't want to get up. Not with the raging headache she currently had. But she supposed she should so that she could get some Tylenol and water and then attempt to sleep it off. Or eat a burrito. Actually, a burrito sounded good about now. Or not. God, she hadn't felt this wretched in forever. When was the last time she drank this much?

"I'm going to kill Liam," she moaned.

"I have never met him, but I would assume that he would protest such an idea."

Aisling's eyes flew up as she shot up in the bed and then doubled over, the sudden movement making her head pound more.

"Are you well?" Haldir asked, stepping over to the bed and bending over her.

Aisling felt the heat pool in her cheeks as she attempted to remember just what had happened last night. For a moment, she thought she was home in her bed, having a rare hangover thanks to Liam, who was always trying to get payback for all the times she had taken the piss out of him about his own.

But she wasn't at home. She was at an inn in Bree. And _something_ had happened last night, she could feel. She remembered being in the tavern. Drinking with the guys. Then there was a table of other guys singing a really funny song. Everything after that was fuzzy. She then sat up and felt her chest. Okay, she was still dressed. That was good. _That_ hadn't happened. She then looked over, seeing Haldir with a worried expression.

He must have helped her back to her room.

Relief began to course through her as she smiled at him, though winced in pain.

"I'm good. Just… your average hangover," she said. "My head hurts."

Haldir backed away from the bed as she swung her legs around and planted her feet on the ground. She saw some food on the table, but wasn't sure if she could stomach it just yet. She had a vague recollection of throwing up. God, she hoped Haldir wasn't there to witness that. She hadn't drank that much since university. Or well, there had been a couple times here and there - parties that Liam had hosted at their townhouse.

"I was not sure if you would feel like eating, but had the proprietor's wife bring something up just in case," he said.

Had he been here this whole time watching her sleep? Aisling wasn't sure how to take that. Or maybe he had just come in this morning to make sure she was still alive. Surely he hadn't spent the night in here looking over her. But she couldn't help as a warmth spread throughout her chest at that thought.

Once again, Haldir was looking out for her. Christ, as if she wasn't having a hard enough time fighting off this stupid crush.

" _It's not for long. Don't forget that you're going back,"_ she silently reminded herself. _"And it's only because he feels responsible for you… nothing more."_

"Just… water for now," she replied, feeling a bit woozy. He walked over to the table and poured some water from a jug there into a cup and then walked it back over to her. "Thanks."

Haldir then walked over and settled against the wall, his sharp eyes fixed on her.

"Do you recall last night?" he finally asked. Aisling looked over at him, offering a sheepish smile.

"Is this when you tell me I made a complete idiot out of myself?" she asked. There was a faint smile, but then something else entered his eyes. Something close to disappointment. But then it was gone. "I just remember drinking with you all and then that table of guys…"

"Yes, you intended to make friends, I believe. But then when you fell from the table, I caught you and brought you to bed," he replied. "Made sure you were comfortable before I retired to the other room." Aisling nodded slowly.

Good. He hadn't spent the night with her. Or… nope. That was good. Definitely good. Right?

"Thanks," she said softly. "You're always taking care of me."

Haldir winced slightly, but then offered a smile.

"It is nothing to concern yourself were in need of aid and I provided it," he said, pushing off from the wall. "I will see to the others and allow you to finish your breakfast."

He then left the room and Aisling stumbled over to the table, taking in the offerings. Thankfully there was a lot of good ol' greasy wonderfulness, which is what Aisling preferred when she was hungover.

"God bless, Hal," she murmured as she sat down and started to eat. She then continued to try and remember what else happened. She felt like she was forgetting something important.

Had she and Haldir spoken? Her brow furrowed as she tried to remember, but her headache wasn't helping. Sighing, she pushed it aside for now. If it was important, surely he would tell her, right?

Later that day, Aisling went down to meet with the others for dinner, finally feeling more herself after sleeping half the day. Haldir had managed to find her a dress while her traveling clothes were being laundered and mended, even though she had insisted she could do it herself. The dress was rough and slightly itchy, but better than walking around naked. As she walked over to the table, she glanced around nervously, wondering if anyone here had seen her performance last night. Thankfully, no one paid her any heed and she made it to the others unscathed.

"It would seem Aisling has seen fit to grace us with her presence," Legolas said, a small smirk on his face. Aisling glared at him as she reached the table, Haldir immediately jumping up to pull out her chair.

Well, that was interesting. Giving him an odd look, she sat down and turned to continue glaring at Legolas.

"Forgive me, _your highness_. Not all of us can handle whatever was in that beer last night," she retorted.

"You seemed rather fond of the mead," Legolas replied, causing her to roll her eyes. God, he was turning more into Liam every day.

"Regardless, it is good to see you up and moving around," Aragorn said, a small smile on his face as his eyes twinkled. Aisling huffed, and then sneered slightly at the tankard of whatever the hell it was in front of him.

She was not going to drink another drop of that stuff ever again.

"So, any news?" she asked, looking up at him.

"Yes, I believe I know where he was headed," Aragorn said. He set out in the direction of the Gap of Rohan, though I am not sure if he is headed to Isengard or further to Minas Tirith."

Aisling sighed and crossed her arms in front of her.

"Take it that's pretty far," she said, part of her already knowing the answer. Aragorn glanced at the others and then looked back to her.

"About a month's time to Minas Tirith, though hopefully we will overtake him on the road as I believe he is traveling by wagon," he said. "If he was only headed to Isengard, it would take about 17 days."

"Let's hope he was only going there," Aisling muttered under her breath, though she was sure Haldir and Legolas heard her with their insane hearing.

"We will gather supplies and set out the day after tomorrow," Aragorn said.

"Sounds like a plan," Aisling said as she sat up. "Anything I can do?"

"Just rest. It will not be an easy journey," Haldir said, turning to her. Aisling raised her eyebrows in surprise, noting Legolas and Aragorn doing much of the same thing out of the corner of her eye.

"Oh… kay," she said slowly. "I guess that's my assignment…" She then looked over at Aragorn. "Though let me know if there is something I can do."

"For now, that is sound advice," he replied, turning his attention to the food in front of him.

Aisling nodded and looked down at her own plate. The others started discussing their course to Isengard, though she tuned out a bit, knowing she would have nothing to contribute to that conversation anyway.

All she could do was hope that they would find this wizard, but despite everything, she couldn't help but feel as though that hope was starting to fade slightly.

" _No, don't do it, Ash. You will find him,"_ she told herself. _"You will find him, and he will send you home. He has to."_

****

The next day, there was a knock at her door. Aisling walked over and answered it, finding Haldir standing there with her traveling clothes neatly folded in his hands.

"Thanks, though I could have gotten those," Aisling said, taking them from his hands.

She really did feel a bit helpless with the way he and the others insisted on doing everything for her. But then again, she was in some sort of weird fantasy world that she didn't understand. Maybe it was for the best. She'd probably end up embarrassing herself or getting herself killed. Or almost killed. Again.

"I do not mind," he said. He then seemed to hesitate before meeting her eyes. "Could I come in?"

Aisling's eyes widened slightly, but she stepped back and let him in. Truth be told, she could use some interaction. The others had been out seeing to their supplies, leaving her with nothing to do and no one to talk to. She had spent the morning walking around the village a bit, though didn't venture too far from the inn, worried she'd get lost. It was starting to grow on her, though it had nothing on Imladris.

And the longer they stayed, the more eager she was to get on the road. Each day meant Gandalf was moving farther away.

"Is everything okay?" she asked, as she shut the door behind him. "There're not any problems, are there?"

Haldir looked at her and smiled slightly, shaking his head.

"I wanted to ask you about something," he said, the smile fading quickly. "The other night… you mentioned something that has been on my mind." Aisling snorted.

"Yea, I was drunk, I'm sure I mentioned a lot of things," she said, walking over and setting her clothes down on the bed. But she couldn't help a spike of worry. Oh god, she had embarrassed herself in front of him. Shit.

What had she said?

"You mentioned that something bad happened to you and that it made you serious," he said. Aisling froze slightly. "Was it your parents' death?"

Aisling blinked a few times and then took a deep breath, slowly turning to face him. She could see the worry in his eyes.

"If you do not wish to discuss it-"

"It's fine," Aisling said, a tense smile on her face. "God, I can't believe I brought that up. Well, no, I could see why I would. The only time I really talk about it with anyone outside of Liam or Tiernan, it's when I'm drunk."

"Again, if you do not wish to discuss it, you do not need to say anything. I should not have asked," Haldir said quickly.

Aisling studied him a moment, thinking it over. He was giving her an out. But she had always taken the out. And for some reason, she was tired of taking the out. She sat down on the bed, her eyes fixed on the floor. She took a deep breath, mentally preparing herself.

"I was 10."

Aisling closed her eyes, finding herself going back to that day. She wasn't sure just why she was telling Haldir about this. She didn't normally talk about it with anyone. Even with her cousins, they would talk about her parents, but rarely brought up how they had died. But for some reason, she had the desire to open up more. To let someone in. Well not just anyone, she wanted to let Haldir in.

And that day was now taught in history classes. It had been a rather uncomfortable day in class when they got to the topic in high school, but she still hadn't mentioned it even then. Not to her teacher or classmates. Had just suffered through it. Maybe it was time to stop making herself suffer. Talking about something made it easier to handle, right?

"My parents moved to Oklahoma when my mom was pregnant with me. She's from around there and they wanted to be somewhere safe. Thought it would be safer than in New York City," she continued, her eyes still closed. "I was in school that day… But they had gone up to Oklahoma City. I'm not even sure why they were there… I know they had said something about it, but I can't remember…"

Aisling felt tears start to fill her eyes. She took a deep breath and opened her eyes, but still stared at the floor, not wanting to see the pity that she knew would be in Haldir's eyes. It's how everyone looked at her when they found out. That was the main reason she never spoke about it.

"It was all over the news. All everyone was talking about that day. But I didn't realize they were in the building until hours later," she said. "My uncle came down with my cousins as soon as he heard about it and picked me up from school… my dad must have told him they were going to the Murrah Building that day…" She swallowed. "It was a bomb. A… giant explosion. The man who did it… he was angry with the government… the… people in charge of my country... and put a bomb in a truck in front of the building. It went off at 9:02 a.m. By the end of it, 168 people were dead, including my parents. But… I didn't know… all day we were watching the news and I didn't know that my parents were in there…"

She finally brought herself to look up at Haldir, feeling the tears falling down her cheeks. She wasn't sure if he understood what she was talking about - did they have bombs here? They definitely didn't have trucks. But what she found in his eyes was so intense, it nearly took her breath away. It wasn't pity, but rather a deep sadness and understanding.

In half a second, he had crossed the room and was seated next to her, pulling her into his arms. Aisling rested her head on his shoulder as she let the tears continue to fall. She hadn't allowed herself to think too much about how her parents had died, only focusing on the lives they had lived and their memories. But the older she got, the angrier she got when she thought about it.

No one in that building deserved to die that day. Especially not her parents. Not like that. And they weren't even supposed to be there. What she could remember was that it was a last-minute decision they had made the night before, dropping her off at the Wrights that morning before they left so Eric could take her into school with the twins and Amanda.

"I am so sorry, Aisling," he murmured, running his fingers through her hair. "Such sadness you have carried all these years."

"They found them together," she continued. "As they were going through the rubble, they found them together. My dad had… wrapped himself around my mother… like he was trying to protect her. So I guess there's that…"

Haldir pushed her back from him slightly, taking her face in his hands.

"You have much strength, Aisling," he murmured. "To have faced such an atrocity at a young age… that takes strength."

Aisling only blinked a few times. She had never really thought about it like that. She was a kid at the time, didn't understand a lot of what happened that day until she was older. All she had really known was that her parents weren't coming home, and she had to go live with her uncle and cousins. And then he had died in a car accident just six years later, a few months before 9/11. All she had done was kept going. Kept living. She hadn't felt particularly strong about that. It was just something she had to do. Something she thought everyone who had been through such things did.

"I don't know about that…"

"It took strength. And to see you weather this storm as well as you have. Never doubt yourself… Ash," he said.

There was a vague recollection of something in her mind. This wasn't the first time he used her nickname, she felt. But she couldn't remember the first time. Still, Aisling couldn't help but feel closer to him. More connected. Even if she couldn't remember. But now the feeling was stronger that there was something she should remember.

"Okay," she said softly, finding that she wanted to believe him. That she was strong. He then leaned forward and left a brief kiss on her forehead.

Aisling's eyes widened at the contact and then felt herself begin to blush. He must have been a bit taken aback as well because he let go of her and stood.

"I am going to see to the horses. Would you care to join me?" he asked.

"Yea, sure," Aisling said, standing. She felt like she was in a bit of a daze.

As they left the room and started down the stairs, Aisling couldn't help but think about how incredibly kind and understanding Haldir had been with her this entire trip. She knew that she had developed a crush on him, but… was this perhaps… turning into something more?

****

A few days later, they were well on their way towards the Gap of Rohan, though Aisling still couldn't shake off the weird feeling she had around Haldir. Well, not weird. But different. She started noticing little things. How he was always nearby, finding small ways to touch her. How he attempted to cheer her up a bit more. Talked to her more. Gave her more responsibility and began teaching her more complicated maneuvers in their daily sparring sessions. All starting from the day she had told him about her parents.

She shook her head, focusing back on the road they were taking. He had ridden ahead with Legolas, leaving her with a mostly silent Aragorn. Glancing over at him, she figured it wouldn't hurt to try and get to know him a bit better. She was surprised at how little she actually spoke to him - knew about him - despite the fact they had been on the road together for as long as they had. Despite the bond she inexplicably felt with him.

"So… you live in Imladris all the time?" she asked, keeping her voice light. He glanced at her and then returned to watching the path.

"I grew up there, yes. After my father died, my mother sent me to be raised by Lord Elrond," he said.

"Haldir said you're descended from some line of kings," Aisling continued. Aragorn looked at her, his expression a bit unreadable, though she felt as though she probably wasn't supposed to know that. He then sighed.

"Yes, I am," he replied. "Though I did not know this until I was 20 years of age. Elrond informed me and then I returned to my people to become their chieftain and learn their ways."

"And so Imladris… that's how you know Arwen. You guys grew up together… or… well, something like that," Aisling said. He once again glanced at her.

"I met her shortly before I left, when she returned to Imladris from visiting her mother's kin in Lorien," he said. Aisling just watched him. After a few moments, he looked at her, his eyebrows rising in question.

"Oh, come on, Aragorn. I could see that from a mile away," she replied, now smiling. "You like her." Aragorn looked away.

"I do not know what you speak of," he said, though she could see him attempting to not smile.

"How long has that been going on?" she asked. He didn't reply. "You know, I can just ask Legolas or Haldir…"

"I knew from the moment I met her that I loved her," he said. Aisling's eyes widened slightly, not expecting him to come out with it so quickly. "But we did not have much time together. Only when I would return to Imladris. I spend most of my time in the wild with my fellow Rangers. To most outside of the elves, I am called Strider and am nothing more than a Ranger. I prefer it, to be honest."

"So… it's kind of a secret then," Aisling said.

"My lineage or my love for Arwen?" Aragorn asked. Aisling shrugged.

"Both, I supposed," she replied.

"I do not often mention either," he said.

"Well, I'm not going to say anything," Aisling assured him. "And well… you and Arwen. I can see it. You look good together."

Aragorn once again glanced over at her, a small smile on his face, though he then smoothed it out into a look of indifference.

"She is kind and beautiful… and I am completely undeserving of her," he said.

"Oh, come on. I do not for a second believe that," Aisling said with a snort. "I mean, I barely know you guys, but I can tell you that from what I see… you totally belong together. And you're a good man, Aragorn. I'm pretty sure she sees that, too."

She wasn't exactly sure what possessed her to say that, but she felt a bit of sympathy for Aragorn. Maybe it was because she felt for Avery and Amanda, which in turn, had her feeling for Aragron and Arwen. They were in similar situations, it appeared. And Aragorn was just as humble as Avery. She was always rooting for things to work out with Avery and Amanda. And she really hoped that things would work out for Aragorn and Arwen.

"I thank you for your kind words," Aragorn said, though he sounded slightly unsure. Aisling just shrugged and grinned.

"Anytime, Aragorn."

****

Haldir could feel the prince watching him closely as they rode ahead and knew that he wished to speak with him, but still he hoped that he would not. He was unsure what to say to him should he inquire about Aisling. But at the same time, he knew that it was noticeable to his traveling companions his shift in behavior.

It was only a matter of time.

"You grow fond of Aisling," Legolas finally said, breaking the silence.

"It is difficult not to. I have noticed you doing much the same," Haldir replied.

"Yes, but I feel there is a difference in our affections," Legolas said. Haldir stared straight ahead, his face a calm mask.

"She has… spoken to me of some things. The death of her parents, being one. As well as her insecurities. I felt that it would do some good to allow her more responsibility. Allow her to feel as though she is contributing more. She is much stronger than we have given her credit," he stated.

There was silence for a few moments before the prince spoke again.

"Did she tell you this that night? The night you assisted her to her room?" he asked.

"No, the next day. Though she spoke of other things that night," Haldir said. "I assure you, my intentions are that of a friend and only a friend." He glanced at Legolas, who was still studying him intently. "You may speak your mind, though I feel you will do so regardless of permission."

"I have seen the way you look at her. It is not with the gaze of one who wishes to remain merely friends. Be careful, Haldir," Legolas said. "Yes, she is much stronger than she appears, but she is not meant for our world. We are searching for a way to send her back to hers this very journey."

"I know," Haldir replied.

"Beyond that, she is mortal-"

"I know, Legolas," Haldir said, not quite believing how harsh he was speaking to the Mirkwood prince. He then took a deep breath. "As I said, it is merely a fondness and will remain that. And it is my responsibility to look out for her. It is out of that duty that I care for her. Nothing more. I understand the ramifications of my actions. You do not need to remind me."

"Yes, of course," Legolas said. "But I speak also from a place of concern for Aisling… do not hurt her. And do not hurt yourself. For you know if you take that path… it will only lead to misery for you both."

"I keep that in mind always," Haldir replied.

"Very well."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay, so I'm trying to slow down on posting (thanks Google breakdown for spurring that post-anxiety post surge). I need to try and catch up on writing. And then I went and added about 5 more chapters to my outline because I realize I had WAY overestimated how much time things were taking with all the traveling stuff, and that would have included a massive time jump later on, which made no sense. So more fleshing out of things and character development and building up plot points from Chapter 20. And this also means more Rumil and Orophin.
> 
> Apologies for this chapter having a good dose of sad stuff. But there aren't too many chapters like this. Though there is plenty of angst coming up, along with sweet moments with Aisling and Haldir. And fun stuff. But yea, if you haven't guessed, I am from Oklahoma and use a lot of real life stuff in here (though my parents didn't die in the bombing - a family friend did). But Chandler is a real place and where my family moved when I was 12 from OKC. The house is real (the house my parents built, though no horses... bummer) and the cemetery is real. It's where my mom (and most of my dad's family since the early 1900s) is buried. Really beautiful, peaceful place...
> 
> Anywho, thanks everyone for reading and following!


	13. The Search for Ruby Slippers

Aisling once again found herself in a sea of darkness. But rather than be afraid this time, she embraced it, a certain joy filling her as she waited to hear her cousins' voices. She wasn't sure how or why, but she had somehow made it back to the dream.

But then there was a bright flash of light and Aisling found herself standing in the living room of the house in Oklahoma. A younger version of herself was seated on the sofa in between Liam and Tiernan, the TV on playing the news.

She looked over, seeing a scene of destruction. A building with the front sheared off, a giant pit open in front of it. In the background, she could hear her uncle on the phone with someone, though he was attempting to speak softly. It didn't matter. Aisling knew that she was too caught up in the television to hear him anyway.

Liam put his arm around her, pulling her close.

"It's okay, Ash," he said softly. "You can cry, you know."

Little Aisling didn't reply, just continued to stare at the TV. Tiernan said nothing, just watched her closely. She knew this memory, what her uncle was about to tell her. She hadn't really felt anything yet at that point, because she didn't know. All she knew that a bad person had blown up a building in Oklahoma City, but it was over an hour away. And her parents hadn't come home.

She didn't understand why her uncle and cousins had flown in from New York City for this.

"Why are you watching this?" her uncle nearly shouted as he walked over and turned the TV off.

All three children jumped slightly, but as soon as he noticed, his expression softened.

"Tiernan, Liam, why don't you guys go get unpacked. I need to speak with Aisling," he said. Both boys looked as though they didn't want to leave, but eventually got up and walked out of the room.

Uncle Malcolm sighed and stepped over, sitting next to her on the sofa, his blue eyes full of pain. He looked like her father, but at the same time didn't. They had the same eyes, the same dark hair. Similar faces. But her uncle was taller and leaner.

"Ash, sweetie, I, I have some bad news," he said, his voice cracking slightly. "About your parents."

"Why aren't they home yet? They said they would pick me up from school," Aisling said, turning to look at him. Uncle Malcolm looked away, rubbing his hands together.

"Sweetie, they aren't coming home," he said softly.

"But why?" Aisling asked, interrupting him as her eyes filled with tears. "They love me, don't they?"

"Oh, yes, sweetie. They love you so, so much," he said, looking over at her. "More than anything. But… you saw the news, right? About that building in Oklahoma City?" Aisling nodded. "Ash… your mom and dad were in that building."

Aisling blinked a few times and looked back at the dark TV.

"Ash… they didn't make it," her uncle said, his voice much softer.

"But… why were they in that building?" she asked, her young mind not quite grasping what her uncle was telling her. That her parents were dead.

"They had some, some business there. It wasn't… they shouldn't have been there," Malcolm said, his voice cracking again. Aisling looked back at him, a bit surprised. She had never seen her uncle cry. "Ash, you're going to come live with me and Liam and Tiernan in New York City, okay? We're not leaving yet. We have to… take care of some things here and well, the funeral, but then you'll come live with us, okay?"

"But I like living in Oklahoma," Aisling said, her lower lip quivering. "I don't wanna leave."

"Oh, I know. But… your mom and dad, if anything happened to them, they wanted you to come live with us," he explained. "But we'll keep this place and we can come back and visit whenever you want. I promise."

Aisling nodded, big fat tears now rolling down her cheeks. She looked back at the TV.

"Are you sure? That they're really gone? My teacher said they found people alive," Aisling said, her child mind not wanting to truly believe that her parents were never coming back.

"I'm so sorry, Ash. They're sure," he whispered. Aisling nodded as she started to really cry.

Her uncle pulled her into his arms.

"I'm so sorry, Ash. I'm so, so very sorry…"

Aisling's eyes opened as she gasped, her heart hammering in her chest. She pushed herself into a seated position and wiped her cheeks, finding that she had been crying in her sleep.

She wasn't sure why she would think about that day. Or well, maybe she could understand. Since opening up to Haldir about her parents, she found herself telling all sorts of stories from her life that she hadn't before. And that had her thinking about them even more.

For so long, she had kept these things to herself. How she felt about her parents' death. Uncle Malcolm's. Feeling as though she had to grow up much faster than her friends because of those two experiences.

In a way, it was freeing. Getting a lot of it out in the open. She felt that when she returned, she would be able to talk about it more with Liam and Tiernan.

But at the same time, she was coming to the realization that there was a reason she felt comfortable opening up to Haldir. She could no longer deny how she was starting to feel towards him. And it scared her. Because she knew that she was leaving and she was terrified that she couldn't stop herself from getting even closer to him. Closer in a way that would ruin her when she eventually made it back home. Whenever that was.

"Aisling," Haldir said, already approaching her from where he had likely been standing watch.

She looked around the clearing, finding Aragorn still asleep (or at least he appeared that way) and Legolas off, probably keeping watch somewhere else.

"I'm okay. It was just a dream," she said as he dropped down to his knee next to her.

"Like the one before?" he asked, his brow furrowed in worry.

"No, this was just… a normal dream," she said. "Or well… it was about the day my uncle told me… about my parents. But it's fine. Just give me a moment."

She wiped her cheeks again, willing the tears to stop. God, how many times did this make of her crying in front of him? Too many. She really needed to stop making it a habit. He would never see her as capable and independent. She didn't even cry this much back home.

"Do you wish to speak about it?" Haldir asked softly. She looked up at him, offering him a small smile. Bless him, he was a godsend. But at the same time, Aisling wasn't sure she wanted to talk about it with anyone right now. Despite everything she had told him so far.

"I'm okay, I swear," she replied. He nodded.

"Do you wish for me to stay with you? Until you've fallen asleep again?" he then asked.

"Um… yea," she said, her cheeks flushing slightly. He smiled and settled on the ground next to her as she laid back down on her side, facing him. "Tell me about your parents."

She found that she didn't want to talk about herself, but she wasn't ready to go back to sleep just yet. Haldir glanced down at her and then looked around the clearing. He took a deep breath.

"My parents are both of Lorien," he started. "Had grown up with each other. Their families were neighbors. For centuries, they saw each other every day, though as elfings, my mother was not so fond of my father. She said that he would tease her too much."

Aisling chuckled.

"Sounds like he had a crush on her," she replied, looking up at him. Haldir smiled slightly and nodded.

"It would take him sometime to finally confess his feelings to her. But he said that since they were elflings, he had thought she was the most beautiful elleth in all of Lorien. And the kindest," he replied. "It took some time before my mother returned his affections. Though she, too, admitted that she was already falling for him before he attempted to woo her."

Aisling chuckled softly.

"Woo. Sounds so… romantic. I wish people wooed where I'm from," she said. Haldir merely glanced at her, before returning to looking off into the trees.

"Is it not common? With this… dating of yours?" he asked.

"Suppose it depends," Aisling said, her face scrunched up slightly in contemplation. "But certainly no one has ever wooed me." She then blushed at the confession.

Haldir didn't look at her, but he shifted slightly. Aisling cleared her throat.

"I'm guessing no wooing for you either," she said, priding herself for how calm she sounded.

"No, I have not attempted such an act," he replied. "As I have said, my duties keep me rather busy."

"Well, I for one, hope you get the chance," she said. "You're a good guy. I'm sure you'll find some nice elf woman to woo someday."

He didn't respond at first, and she couldn't detect any shift in his expression. The only thing that moved were his eyes as they roved around the clearing. Oh shit, maybe she shouldn't have said that. But Aisling couldn't help it. Despite whatever she was feeling, she was still going home. Though she couldn't deny the slight pain in her heart at the thought of Haldir flirting with someone else, even though she knew it was ridiculous.

"Perhaps someday," he finally said. He then looked down at her. "You should rest, and I should return to my watch."

He then stood and walked off. Aisling let out a deep breath and then rolled onto her back, staring up at the sky. Well, that was just fantastic.

****

The next day came and went much in the same way all the others had. They rose early, ate, then set out. The ride and their occasional breaks were full of comfortable silence or pleasant conversation. That night when they stopped, Aragorn replaced Haldir in her lesson while the elf went off to hunt. Aisling was a bit surprised as he had been overseeing her fighting education since she arrived, but pushed it off to the side, concentrating on remembering everything Haldir and Legolas had taught her up to this point.

She was rather pleased with herself when she managed to throw him off and get the dagger to the ranger's throat. But then he had taken advantage of her distraction and knocked her onto her butt in the dirt.

Aisling was seriously beginning to wonder how any of them expected her to defend herself at this point, but still kept on. By the time Haldir had returned, she had worked up an appetite and could barely wait for it to cook before digging in.

Legolas then entertained her with more stories of Mirkwood before she finally moved to her pallet to turn in for the night while the others divided the watch yet again.

Quickly enough, Aisling found herself drifting off, thankful that she wasn't about to toss and turn all night after the long day on the road.

But just as quickly, she fell into yet another dream. She found herself standing in the horse barn at the Oklahoma house, though her cousins were nowhere in sight. The more she looked around, she realized she was completely alone. She looked towards the house and then turned, seeing Sunfire in her stall. Smiling, Aisling walked over and began petting her nose.

"I've missed you, girl," she said softly. "Where is everyone?"

"It is true that you enjoy spending more time in a stable," a voice said from behind her Aisling squeaked and turned around, her eyes wide as she saw Haldir standing there, though he was dressed in a pair of blue jeans and a button-up shirt, the sleeves rolled up.

She had to admit she liked how he looked in modern clothes, the sleeves showing off his muscular arms. But the way he was staring at her had her fidgeting.

"What are you doing here?" she asked.

Haldir smiled slyly, something she had never seen him do before, but yet again, she had to admit that she liked it.

"This is your dream, is it not? Perhaps you could tell me," he replied, stepping towards her slowly.

"I… I guess…" she stopped speaking, unsure how to answer the question. Or rather, she knew, she wasn't sure she wanted to say it out loud. Even in a dream.

Haldir continued walking towards her, his grey eyes fixed on her as he looked her up and down. She glanced down, finding herself in her normal attire that she wore at the farm - cut-off shorts and a tank top.

"I find the clothing in your world rather strange, yet… enjoyable," he said.

Aisling backed up until she found she could move no farther as she was backed up against the horse stall. Sunfire backed up, disappearing in it.

"Are you afraid of me?" Haldir asked, a curious look coming over his face. Aisling shook her head quickly, as her heart sped up. She was excited, but not about to tell him that.

What the hell was up with Haldir? She had never seen him act so forward. Or sexy. Oh god. She could not be having one of _those_ dreams right now. She was sure the others were nearby. If she made any noises, they would all know what was going on in her head.

Haldir was now in front of her, his hands coming out and resting on top of the stall, blocking her in. All Aisling could do was stare up into his eyes which were, well, there was no other word for it, they were _smoldering_. He then reached out and caressed her cheek with his finger, causing chills to run up and down her spine.

Christ, just kiss her already.

His grin grew as he read her body language and a throaty chuckle left his lips.

"You're enjoying this. Is this how you would prefer me?" he asked.

"I like you just how you are. You don't have to change for me," Aisling found herself saying.

And it was true. Even if he was a bit stiff still, seeming to keep her at a distance half the time, while hovering the other half. But then there was the kindness and warmth in his eyes when he looked at her.

Haldir's eyes drifted down to her lips and then back up to her eyes as he licked his own. She could feel her heart pounding in her chest. He then reached out, his hand resting on the back of her neck before he pulled her towards him, his lips crashing against hers. Aisling was jerked forward, her hands coming up to brace herself against his chest as her entire body began to tingle and come alive.

A moan involuntarily sounded in her throat as Haldir's other hand came to rest on her waist, gripping it tightly. Aisling's hands slid up and her arms wrapped around his neck as he pulled her up against him, deepening the kiss.

Somewhere in the back of her mind, she knew that she shouldn't let the dream continue. But she couldn't help herself, the larger part of her mind saying to hell with it. It was a dream. No one but herself would know.

She then felt someone shaking her.

"Go away," she murmured against Haldir's lips.

"You wish me to leave?" he asked. The shaking happened again.

"No, not you. Whoever is trying to wake me up," she said.

"Aisling…"

"Oh god, I love how you say my name…"

"Aisling!"

She shot up from her pallet, eyes wide and breathing erratic. Quickly, she looked around and found a concerned Legolas next to her. Sighing, she leaned forward and rubbed her face. At least it wasn't Haldir who woke her up this time. She didn't think she'd be able to survive that.

"Are you well?" he asked. "You were moaning in your sleep. It was not another nightmare, was it?"

"No, no. I'm, it's okay," she said, still not looking up at him as she tried to regulate her breathing, sure her cheeks were a flaming shade of red.

"Are you sure? It sounded as though you were in pain," he continued.

"I'm fine, Legolas," she snapped. She then grimaced and looked up at him with an apologetic smile. "Sorry… just… you surprised me, is all."

The elf prince gave her a strange look, his blue eyes scanning over her face, obviously looking for some sort of distress.

"I promise, it wasn't a bad dream," she said, looking away. _"It was actually a pretty good one…"_

"Ah, well then… I will leave you," Legolas said, pushing up from the ground and quickly walking away.

Aisling groaned and fell back to the ground and then hissed in pain, forgetting that she wasn't in a comfortable bed but on the hard ground.

"Fuck me…"

****

Legolas did not stop walking until he was a far distance from the clearing and then took a deep breath, glancing back through the trees. He knew that Haldir was on the other side a ways and likely would have gotten there before himself were he closer. But perhaps this was better.

For if he had arrived sooner, Legolas feared the ramifications. At first, he had thought Aisling in the throes of another bad dream. He had heard her wake up from them before, though Haldir had always been the one to calm her so that she could sleep again. But then as he attempted to wake her, he saw the look of bliss on her face. Heard her murmur Haldir's name under her breath.

And here he had thought Haldir would be the most of his worries.

His cheeks flushed a bit, embarrassed of what he had witnessed. But he knew that he owed it to Aisling to tell her the truth of their kind - their ways. He was certain no one had told her, otherwise she would keep her affections in check. And while he did not relish it, it needed to be done. Otherwise she would likely end up with her heart broken.

Sighing, he shook his head. This was not something he wished to do, but he would do it nonetheless.

****

The next day, Aisling was slightly surprised to find Legolas glued to her side. While she would have preferred Aragorn after last night, she pushed it from her head. Surely he didn't know what she had been dreaming about.

A comfortable silence finally fell over the two, though Aisling noticed that Legolas wasn't as still as he usually was. Though he was constantly scanning their surroundings, this time he seemed to be taking stock of where the rest of their company was located.

"Aisling, I feel there is something of which I should speak to you," he said after finally deciding they would be unheard.

She immediately grimaced, though she knew she should have expected it. She took a deep breath and slowly let it out.

"Sure," she said airily, patting herself on the back for not sounding nervous.

"You are not of this world and do not know our ways. So it is understandable that you might not know of this. I am also unsure of how these things are done where you are from," he started.

Aisling sucked in a quick breath, the embarrassment already rising. Shit. Shit. Shit. This was almost worse than her uncle attempting to give her the birds and the bees talk before giving up very quickly and asking the housekeeper to do it.

"I have noticed that you are rather fond of Haldir," Legolas said.

"Well, yea… he did kind of rescue me," she said, glancing around and sure that she was blushing. Thank god, he was riding farther ahead. _"Keep your shit together. You are not a high school student anymore."_

"And he was the first person I met. But we're just friends."

Which was true. And there was no way the ancient elf could possibly feel anything for her anyway. She was just a human woman with nothing to offer in this world. But she felt like squirming right now. Especially with the look Legolas was giving her.

"I can tell you care for him a great deal. Which is why I tell you this," he said, looking away. "For the elves… there is only but one other for us in this life. One partner. We take no other, should anything happen to them."

Aisling's eyes widened slightly. That seemed really serious. Only one? And Christ, she had only had one slightly naughty dream. Did that really warrant this conversation?

"Our fea… or soul, if you will, they bond in a way that cannot be unbroken. Should one or the other pass on or we lose them in some other way, it is as though our fea has been ripped in two," he continued. "You have met my father. Much of how he is, it is because of my mother's death."

Aisling swallowed the lump in her throat, now getting a better idea of where this conversation was going. But at the same time, she couldn't help but feel sorry for King Thranduil. That actually sounded a lot like something Tiernan would do.

She then stopped herself from going down that road and focusing on the here and now. As much as she didn't want to.

"Our relationships are far more binding and resolute than those of humans. Should our partner pass on… it can become too much..." Legolas said. Aisling looked over at him, somehow wishing that he wasn't saying what she thought he was.

"I thought the only way you could die was by injury or something," she said. Legolas looked at her, giving her a sad smile.

"We can fade. Our fea gradually leaves us over time until we cease to be," he replied. Aisling was silent as she looked away, her eyes falling on Haldir. "And for us… the physical act of love, it seals this bond. For us, it is akin to marriage. There is no going back. Thus why in our culture, we often have long engagements. At least a year. To make sure that we have found the other soul to which we wish to bond ourselves for all eternity."

"Sheesh, no pressure, right," Aisling quipped, though it felt lame on her lips. She looked back over at him. She was reeling slightly at the information. She then quickly looked away. "I mean, thanks for the info, but… you've got nothing to worry about. I don't… we're not. There's nothing there. Not for me. And well, I'm about 100 percent sure there's nothing on his part."

She felt a small pressure on her hand and looked down, seeing that Legolas had placed his hand on hers. She looked up into his eyes, finding nothing but sympathy.

"I tell you this, because I know how much you care for him," he said softly. "I know that you would not wish to harm him. More than that, I do not wish to see you get hurt. Sometimes, we cannot control our feelings, but we can control our actions to those feelings."

Aisling swallowed the lump in her throat, feeling like she wanted a giant hole to open up in the earth and swallow her whole right now. But instead she smiled and nodded.

"I appreciate it. Thanks for letting me know," she said softly. "And like I said… there's nothing there."

Legolas didn't reply, only nodded, pulling his hand back. It was then that Aisling thought of Arwen and Aragorn.

"Oh god," she said. Legolas looked over at her, confused. "Arwen and Aragorn…"

"Ah… you have seen that, though their circumstances are different. Should they bond, Arwen will eventually die someday. To be with him would be to give up her immortality. As half-elven, she has that choice," he said. "It is why Lord Elrond does not wish it. Arwen is his only daughter. And Aragorn understands this."

Aisling glanced behind them, her eyes falling on Aragorn, who was thankfully also scanning their surroundings.

"And he has a great destiny ahead of him. He has much that weighs heavy on his mind and heart," Legolas continued. Aisling nodded, looking back at him.

"He makes a lot more sense now," she said with a small smile. "Why he's so serious and all." Legolas nodded.

"But that is nothing for you to worry about. Hopefully soon we will find Mithrandir and send you home," he said.

"Yea… home…"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So, things are shifting... or well, they have been shifting so shifting further. But before anyone gets angry with Legolas, understand this is coming from a place of concern. He really cares about Aisling as a sister/cousin/person. He doesn't want her to get hurt, ultimately. 
> 
> And I hadn't intended to post today, but I was working on finishing up Chapt. 16 then editing some earlier chapters and got inspired to work on a few scenes later on. During this time I was listening to the song "If You Love Her" by Forest Blakk, and I won't lie, I feel like that's become the theme song for Aisling and Haldir in my head (it's still on repeat right now - go have a listen). And then I just really wanted to post another chapter. Yes, there is more strife with Aisling and Haldir to come, but I feel like on both sides, they are trying to be realistic for their circumstances. But... I do promise more lovey-dovey stuff, laughs, and all that (and well... other stuff...).
> 
> Thanks for reading and following!


	14. Causing Commotions

To say that things were awkward after Aisling's talk with Legolas would be putting it lightly. She was suddenly very aware of Haldir, every time he was near her (was he always hovering so much?), every look he sent her way (it was just friendly concern, right?), she felt clearly and distinctly. She then would try to shake it off, telling herself that Legolas had just been reading into things too much. There was nothing going on between her and Haldir.

Sure, she had that one slightly steamy dream, but that was it. Nothing more. Just a silly dream that meant nothing. She wasn't interested in him like that. She had dreams like that all the time about guys she didn't have feelings for, that she didn't even know.

But then she thought about all their conversations. The soft look that came into his eyes sometimes. How he comforted her when she had nightmares. Taken care of her the night she got drunk at the tavern. How he had saved her from the wolf.

Aisling shook her head again, trying to focus on the road they were riding down. She needed to stop thinking about this. Legolas had just gotten into her head. Nothing was going on.

She glanced over, seeing Haldir just up ahead with Aragorn, the two silent though Haldir was scanning the land around them. They had come to a long stretch of relatively open grassland, though there were rolling hills. In a way it reminded her of Oklahoma. But being here in this strange land, she couldn't help but feel a bit exposed. She didn't know just what it was that they were on the lookout for - no one had yet to explain what these orcs were - but surely with Haldir and Legolas' sharp eyes and Aragorn's instincts, they'd be able to spot any trouble before it hit them.

Aisling continued to study the marchwarden, seeing his strong shoulders, his striking profile as he looked out. Sighing, she pulled her eyes away.

It was just a crush. Nothing more. What Legolas had told her weighed heavy on her mind. Knowing what she did, there was no way he had any sort of real feelings for her. It was just responsibility to look out for her. If elves' relationship were so definite and resolute, there was no way he could be considering anything more than friendly concern for her.

"That's it. Nothing more," she whispered to herself with a short nod.

They continued on riding until Haldir peeled away from Aragorn, turning his horse around and waiting for her to reach him. Aisling's heart pounded slightly.

"We should come to a small forest before nightfall. It will give us cover," he said.

"Okay," Aisling said a bit too quickly. He studied her a few moments before sighing.

"I fear I have done something to upset you," he said.

"Oh no, you didn't do anything. I'm fine," Aisling said just as quickly. Shit, she really wasn't helping herself out here. He quirked an eyebrow at her, clearly not believing her. "Really, just… a bit tired is all."

"Very well," he said, turning to continue scanning the land around them.

"So, ah… what exactly are orcs?" she asked, seriously desperate for some sort of conversation that wasn't going to lead to her continuing to obsess about him. Haldir glanced at her. "You never explained and well, would be nice to know what I'm supposed to be looking for."

"They are creatures, though it is said the first were once elves. They were tortured until they were no longer what they once were. They were servants to the first Dark Lord Morgoth before the First Age," he explained. Aisling nodded slowly. While interesting, she wasn't sure how this helped her. "They are nasty creatures. Dark, thick skin and fangs. They are cruel and vicious. Will stop at nothing to kill their quarry."

Aisling's face paled slightly as she gulped.

"Certainly hope that we don't run into any of those then," she said, trying to keep her voice light but failing.

"There is nothing to fear, Aisling. Should we run into a band of orcs, we will stop at nothing to keep you safe," Haldir said. Aisling looked over at him, clearly seeing his concern.

"You think we might?" she asked. Haldir looked away, once again scanning the horizon.

"I am not sure. Before I would not think that we would, but…"

"But what?" Aisling asked, feeling her stomach drop slightly. Something else was going on here, she could feel.

Haldir turned to look at her again, this time she was sure he was weighing the pros and cons of telling her. While part of her would have rather stayed in the dark, she wanted to face whatever it was. He finally nodded, coming to some sort of decision.

"Dark times approach these lands," he said. "I do not know just what it is, but Lady Galadriel has seen something in her mirror. Asked that I increase the guardians at our borders. It is why the rulers had gathered to meet in Imladris. More orcs have been seen traversing the lands. There is a great unrest."

Aisling nodded, feeling not at all comforted by any of this. She looked at the land around them, feeling like a pack of wild creatures were going to jump out and ambush them at any minute.

"I promise, we will find Mithrandir and send you back to your world before any of this comes to pass," Haldir said, drawing Aisling's eyes back to him. She took in his serious expression and the intensity in his eyes.

"Yea, you're right. Absolutely nothing to worry about. Not at all," she said, though even she wasn't convinced.

"Truly, Aisling," he said. She glanced at him again, offering a smile.

"Yep… got it…"

****

Even though she kept telling herself that she was perfectly safe, Aisling couldn't help but jump at every noise when they stopped for the day in a small clearing in the woods that Haldir had mentioned. It had her pretty distracted during her lesson and she could tell that Legolas was frustrated with her until Haldir took him aside, saying something to him. She didn't know what it was, but Legolas seemed a bit more understanding after that, suggesting they end for the night.

They still had some time before the sun set, but Aragorn wanted to hunt for their dinner before it got too dark, so she settled next to the fire with Legolas, who was checking his arrows while Haldir went off to scope out the area.

"We are safe, Aisling," Legolas said soothingly. She looked over at him.

"I know," she replied.

"You are worried we will run into trouble," he said.

"It's not like you guys have helped with all your dark times talk," she shot back at him.

"We only wish for you to be aware of the dangers that lurk in this world," he said.

"I know," she said with a sigh and sheepish smile. "Sorry, just… it was easier thinking everything was fine. But you're right, I need to know."

She then pushed up from the ground, Legolas still watching her closely.

"I just need to… you know. I promise I won't go far," she said. And this time was true. After Haldir told her about orcs, she was for damn sure going to stay close to the camp and others.

Legolas nodded and returned to checking his arrows as Aisling turned and wandered into the trees, though not too far. After she took care of her business, she quickly started back to the camp, hoping that Aragorn was back with dinner. She breathed a bit easier as she saw the fire come into sight, but then frowned when she didn't see Legolas or Haldir.

Coming to a stop, she looked around, taking in her surroundings. The woods were rather quiet with the only decipherable sounds of the fire and some rustling of wildlife around her. But yet, something felt off. She contemplated shouting out for them, but stopped, thinking if something was wrong, the worst thing would be drawing attention to herself.

She quickly tried to go through everything that the others had told her. If there was trouble, she should stay behind them and let them fight. But no one was around. She then looked up into the trees, remembering something about hiding. If she could climb one of these trees, surely the branches would be enough. And thankfully she still had her daggers on her.

Taking a deep breath, she walked over to one that she thought was climbable - she had done it enough as a kid so surely she could get up the trunk. She then heard something that sounded like a large creature moving through the underbrush really fast and doubled her efforts to get up the tree. It took a few tries, but she finally found her footing.

Unfortunately, before she could get very far, something very strong grabbed her around the waist, pulling her down. A large shriek escaped her lips and she turned and shrieked again, seeing quite possibly the most disgusting… creature she had ever seen. It was snarling at her, grotesque fangs jutting out of its mouth and a putrid smell washing over her. A dark sound left its throat that was something like a laugh. Though she was shocked, she immediately tried to wriggle out of its grasp, shouting for the others.

So this was an orc.

Within seconds it seemed, more of the beasts had entered the clearing, about five of them. Where were the others? The orc that had her started attempting to drag her off.

Finally, Legolas and Haldir returned to the clearing, swords drawn.

"HELP!" Aisling shouted.

"Your daggers!" Legolas managed to get out before he was pulled into a fight with two of the creatures.

Haldir pulled out his bow and quickly notched an arrow, attempting to aim at the orc that had her, but it continued pulling her deeper into the woods, one arm now wrapped around her waist and not providing him with a good enough shot. Aisling tried pounding the arm with her hands, but quickly found that didn't work.

Quick, hadn't she learned something about getting out of this kind of situation? But she couldn't get her brain to settle enough to remember as she kicked, shouted and hit at the beast. She then tried to reach her daggers, but couldn't seem to reach them with the way the orc was jostling her about.

"Mother… fucking… monster!" she shouted, finally managing to elbow it hard enough that the orc loosened its grip though she was pretty sure that it hurt her more than it. Her arm had gone slightly numb as soon as she made impact, though now it was throbbing.

She pried the arm off her and started to run back towards the others when something closed around her wrist, yanking her back so hard, she thought she might get whiplash. The next thing she knew, she was shoved up against a tree, a sharp pain in the back of her head that had her grimacing and seeing stars. Before she could catch her bearings, a large hand was around her neck, cutting off her air.

" _Think, Aisling! Think! You KNOW how to get out of this!"_

She reached up, grasping at the hand and trying to pull it away, but then realizing it was no use. And it wasn't what she was supposed to do. She had wasted precious seconds and could already feel the wooziness start to kick in.

Aisling then reached down and fumbled until she finally got one of her daggers out, starting to lift it up to stab at the creature, but already black was starting to cloud her vision.

" _Goddamnit, fight, Aisling!"_

Suddenly, the orc froze as its grip loosened. It coughed and warm, black blood shot out of its mouth, splattering across her face before it let go of her and fell to the ground. She gasped loudly, taking in a deep breath as she stumbled away from the tree and stared down at the dead orc at her feet, though she vaguely wondered who had killed it.

All Aisling could hear was her own struggled breathing as she then looked around at the grotesque bodies that littered the ground, noticing somehow that Aragron had returned at some point and he and Legolas had run off after a straggler.

Her eyes then turned back to the body at her feet. The large nasty orc that had her pressed up against a tree, its large hand around her neck. She reached up, her hand brushing over her tender neck, absentmindedly thinking that it would bruise. And there was a slight pounding in the back of her head.

Someone was saying something, but she couldn't hear it. It almost sounded as though she were underwater and it was coming from far away. She could feel someone shaking her, but she couldn't look away from the dead creature.

"It would have killed me," she murmured, realizing that if she had thought the wolf was about to kill her, that was nothing compared to staring into the eyes of an orc as it attempted to strangle her.

Now that the adrenaline rush was dying out, she started shaking, vaguely thinking that _this_ was going into shock.

She was then yanked over, two large hands pulling her head over until she was looking up into Haldir's eyes. She blinked a few times, still not quite registering what was going on.

"I shouldn't be here. This was a mistake," she murmured. She was by far the weakest in the party and someone was going to get hurt because she couldn't defend herself.

She had the opportunity to do so, but when the moment came, she couldn't remember a goddamn thing. Hadn't been able to react in time.

"Aisling, focus on my voice," Haldir said, still holding her face in his hands, his brow furrowed. Her eyes were moving back over to the dead bodies, but Haldir forced her to look back at him. "Aisling…"

Suddenly, she stiffened, noticing that he was leaning in towards her. Holy shit, was he about to kiss her? Wait, why would she even be thinking that right now? She sucked in a quick breath and closed her eyes, but rather than feeling his lips on hers, she felt his forehead against hers, causing her eyes to fly open.

"I am so sorry," he murmured. "I should have gotten here sooner."

"It's not your fault. It's mine. I should have… I froze," Aisling said. "I forgot… everything…"

He then opened his eyes and moved away from her, his hands dropping away from her face, though she missed the comfort she felt when he touched her.

"Are you otherwise hurt?" he asked, starting to look her over for injury. His eyes clouded slightly in anger as they took in her neck.

"I'm fine. I think," she said. "But you… you're bleeding."

Her eyes fell on a gash in his arm, starting to reach for it.

"'Tis but a scratch. I will be fine," he said. He looked over as Aragorn and Legolas came back and surveyed their surroundings.

"We should move quickly. There could be others," Aragorn said. "Are you fine to ride, Aisling?"

She nodded, looking around for her pack. She found it next to the fire where she had left it.

"Let us make all haste," Aragorn then said, rushing over to the horses. Aisling didn't speak, just moving to grab her bag and start towards her own horse, focusing on the orders.

Yes, following orders was good. She could do that.

"Aisling, are you sure you are well?" Haldir asked. She stopped and looked over at him, blinking a few times before nodding.

"I'm fine. We need to go," she said, turning back to tying up her pack to the horse.

"Aisling-"

"We can talk about it later," she said tersely, already pulling herself up into the saddle. She looked over at him, seeing him nod and then rush to his own horse.

The group then set off, moving deeper into the forest.

****

They rode for a few more hours at top speed until Legolas and Aragorn deemed them safe enough to stop, though said it wouldn't be for long. They needed to get back on the road in case there were more orcs lurking nearby. A dull ache had started up at the back of her head and her throat was sore. It hurt to talk, so she tried not to.

Aisling sat on the ground, knowing there was no way she would be able to settle down to sleep, even though the others urged her to try and get some rest before they started out again. Not to mention, she could have a concussion and she remembered something about not sleeping if you had a concussion. Or was she supposed to sleep? There was no fire tonight, with Aragorn saying they didn't need to draw anymore attention to themselves.

She stared off into the forest, a bit dazed, until something dropped into her lap. She looked down, seeing a small portion of lembas there and then looked up, seeing Haldir already moving to sit next to her.

"I thought you were on watch," she said.

"Eat," Haldir ordered. "And I am on last watch."

Aisling picked up the bread, glancing at him out of the side of her eye and feeling as though he was there to look out for her rather than rest. It was what he did. Take care of her.

"I'm okay," she said, breaking off a piece of the bread and putting it into her mouth. She chewed slowly, wincing slightly at the pain in her throat.

"I should see to your neck," he said. "And…"

Aisling jumped slightly as she felt his hand on her chin, guiding her to look at him, nearly jerking out of his grip. There was a flicker of something almost close to pain in his eyes at her reaction. She then saw the cloth in his hand and managed to keep still as he reached up and cleaned the blood off her face.

For a moment, she closed her eyes, but then she saw the snarling face of the orc and her eyes flew open again as she shuddered. Haldir paused.

"I am sorry you had to experience such things," he said softly.

"You guys did warn me," she replied, offering a half smile, but Haldir didn't return it. "It's… I'll be fine. I just… need to… process."

He nodded and finished with her face, then put the cloth aside.

"If you permit?" he asked.

Aisling swallowed and then lifted her chin as he gently felt around her throat. She winced a few times, but it wasn't that painful. Mostly sore.

"I can give you something for the pain, but it will bruise, unfortunately," he said. Aisling just nodded. "Are you hurt elsewhere?"

"I, ah, I hit my head. Against the tree," she croaked, her throat scratchy.

Haldir moved closer as she turned her head, allowing him to feel around her skull. Aisling whimpered in pain when his fingers hit a lump that had formed at the back.

"It did not break the skin, but it will hurt a while longer," he said. Aisling nodded as she turned back around, putting more of the bread into her mouth. She chewed and swallowed, grimacing again when it hurt going down.

She heard Haldir move away and glanced over, seeing that he had walked back to his horse, pulling something out of his pack and then walking back over. He sat down and set a cup on the ground in front of him. He poured a powder in and then some water from his skin. He swirled it around and then handed it over to her.

"Usually I seep this, but it will have to do for now," he said. Aisling smiled gratefully as she accepted it and took a sip, making a face at the taste.

"This is-" she stopped, wincing at the pain in her throat.

"Do not speak. You should allow your throat time to rest," he urged. Aisling nodded and took another sip. "I know the taste is bitter, but it will help."

'Thanks," she whispered. Haldir smiled slightly, but then urged her to finish the drink.

The more she drank, the more relaxed she felt. Looking down, she realized that there must be some sort of tranquilizer in the drink. She glanced over at Haldir, her eyes wide in question.

"You should try and sleep. This will help. And only for a short time. I did not put much," he said. Aisling nodded and continued to drink.

They sat there in uncomfortable silence for a bit longer before Aisling felt her eyes beginning to droop. The empty cup fell from her hands as she tipped to her side and felt Haldir's arm around her.

"Just sleep, Aisling."

****

She didn't know how she knew, but Aisling felt it immediately the second she fell into the dream. She could hear the TV again. And the beeping of the heart monitor. She didn't struggle this time, instead remaining relaxed. Maybe it was the drug that Haldir gave her that brought her here.

"Did you see that?"

Aisling tensed, her heart crying out at the sound of Liam's voice.

"What?"

"The monitor for… shit, I can't remember. That one. There was a blip or something," Liam said.

"It was just a blip. It doesn't mean anything," Tiernan said wearily. "It's done it before."

"Yea, but maybe this time-"

"Just… stop, Liam."

There was silence and Aisling felt like crying. They were giving up on her.

" _I'm trying to get back to you!"_ she shouted in her mind.

"I can't believe you're giving up," Liam said, his voice soft in accusation. She could almost picture him glaring.

"I'm… not giving up. Just. I think we need to start being more realistic. I've looked into some hospices in New York and the logistics of getting her there-"

"Hospice?! Are you fucking kidding me? She's not dying, Tiernan!"

"I know, Liam!" Tiernan shouted back, the anguish clear in his voice. "But… we have to start considering the long-term here…"

Aisling felt the tears welling up as she cried out to them. Part of her wished she could fall out of the dream or someone would wake her up. She couldn't stand listening to her cousins worry about her. But the sedative was strong and she was stuck there.

Why couldn't she wake up?

Suddenly, she felt calm wash over her. The voices of her cousins faded away and she felt as though she was floating in a warm sea. She took a deep breath and let go, trying to forget what she had heard.

****

Haldir immediately moved back to Aisling's side as soon as he heard the first whimper. He reached out and smoothed the hair from her brow as her breathing hitched. While he wished to wake her from whatever nightmare she was caught in, he knew the draught would not allow him to do so. It was meant to give her a dreamless sleep, so he was unsure how this was possible.

"Hush, hush," he murmured.

"I'm trying to get back to you," she murmured, her head jerking slightly.

She was dreaming about her cousins again. Haldir's brow furrowed as he continued to stroke her hair, attempting to soothe her as more whimpers sounded from her lips. He took a deep breath and leaned closer. He had not tried this in many years, but it was obvious she needed peace.

Haldir began to softly sing to her a lullaby that his mother used to sing. It had always soothed him to sleep, so would hopefully offer the same comfort to Aisling. Soon enough, her face relaxed and her breathing evened out.

Once he was certain she was calm, he pushed up from the ground and walked a short distance away, then looked back at her.

He had struggled to reach her, seeing nothing but red as soon as the orc gripped her around the neck. In a manner of seconds, he saw every possible outcome. That it would snap her neck. Or stab her with the wicked blade at its side. But then it seemed it was intent to squeeze the life out of her.

He had seen her eyes begin to roll back in her head, her hand with the dagger falling down to her side, as he sunk his blade into the creature's back and it coughed blood on her face. But she was alive. He had wanted to pull her into his arms straight away, but managed to stop himself.

And then later on, he was hurt when she moved away from his touch, but it was to be expected.

Looking back over at her, Haldir breathed deeply and then sighed heavily as he shook his head. She could have died this day. Despite the fact she had attempted to defend herself, she had been easily overwhelmed. He could not let her out of his sight the rest of this journey.

" _I must protect her,"_ he thought with all urgency as a surge of affection flooded through him. Haldir nearly jumped from the shock of it.

Casting one more glance at Aisling, he then fully turned away, his brow furrowed. He must watch himself. He was growing too attached as it was.

"She is leaving," he said softly, as though that would remind him to keep a distance. "Fulfill your vow, then return to Lorien. That is your duty."

But even then, part of Haldir felt as though he were fighting a losing battle.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> And finally our first encounter with orcs... which... yea. Didn't go so great.
> 
> I have finally finished my other story on here, so I can focus fully on getting more of this one finished up, so good news there! Should be able to post more now that I'm writing on it more often. I spent the last few days getting the other one finished so I wasn't going back and forth so much. Just need to get Chapter 17 finished here and then it's just fleshing out chapters a bit until we get to Chapter 20ish. I've got so many bits and pieces of this story written throughout... I had hoped to get some writing done on it tonight, but after I had finished posting the last of "Siren's Call" and then got around to posting this chapter, I'm about done in, so planning to get to bed since 5:30 am will come far, far too soon...
> 
> Thanks everyone for reading and following!


	15. The Wizard and I

Haldir roused Aisling gently just a few hours after she had been knocked out. She didn't say anything to him, but she was sure he had known about the dream from the soft look he gave her. Thankfully, he didn't ask. Only helped her with her things before they set off.

It was still dark as they rode through the woods, Haldir staying close to her and helping guide her as they rode until it was light enough she could see better. They stopped after a few hours to get something to eat and rest a bit more. Aisling was sure the others needed it more than her - they had done the actual fighting, after all.

"How fare your injuries?" Haldir asked, sitting next to her. He didn't reach for her this time, probably remembering how she had jerked away the night before.

Aisling gave him an apologetic smile and lifted her chin so he could examine her throat. He felt around gently, though she still winced a bit. He then gave her another cup that she looked into warily.

"It will not put you to sleep. Just ease the pain a bit," he said. She nodded and took it, finding the tea mixture soothing on her raw throat.

"Do you do that often? Fight orcs?" she whispered. While it was a bit easier to talk, her throat was still scratchy and it hurt if she spoke too loudly.

"Yes," Haldir said. "Orcs do not breach our lands, though they may try."

For a moment, Aisling was a bit stricken, thinking about how much danger his job really was. If he had to fight those creatures all the time, how was he still alive? But then she remembered how easily he had fought them off.

Right, 3,000 years. He had a lot of time to practice and get good at it.

"Do not fear for me, Aisling. I know what I am doing," he said gently, sensing her thoughts. "I have had many years of fighting."

Aisling looked back at the fire, frowning slightly.

"But I was not always such," he continued. Aisling glance at him. "Though I certainly thought I was when I first joined the guard. I was a bit arrogant. Had advanced through my training much faster than others. But that arrogance nearly got me killed the first fray I entered on the borders."

"What happened?" she asked. Haldir smiled slightly.

"I boasted much of my skill. And then when the time came… I did much like you. In that moment, I could not recall much of what I had learned. Another guardian came to my aid and then finally I was able to fight," Haldir said. "Sometimes… in that first moment, you become… overwhelmed. But then you need only rely on your instincts."

"Is this you telling me I'll do better in the next fight?" she asked softly. Haldir smiled again.

"Yes, though I hope that we do not have another fight," he said. He started to reach out for her, but stopped. Aisling noticed and reached out, taking his hand and squeezing it.

"Thanks," she said. He nodded and then let go of her hand, standing.

"Finish your tea," he ordered softly before walking away.

****

"Aisling."

She turned, seeing that Legolas had taken Haldir's spot riding at her side. A couple more days had passed since the fight and she was finally starting to feel normal again. Though she noticed that the guys were still taking things easy on her. She was starting to get a bit frustrated by it, but kept quiet, knowing they were all feeling a bit guilty about not getting to her sooner. Though in her mind, they had nothing to feel guilty about. She was the one that had forgotten everything they taught her in the moment when it counted.

"How do you fare?" he asked, his blue eyes falling on her still bruised neck. He winced and looked away.

"I'm okay," she said. "Really, Legolas. I'm fine." He looked back at her, his brow furrowed. "And before you say anything, do not apologize. I've already heard it a bunch from Hal. And even Aragorn. You guys did what you had to do."

"But I saw that-"

"Hey, it's done. If anything, I've learned that I need to practice more," Aisling said, cutting him off. "You guys are great teachers, but yea… I need to train more so that next time, it'll come to me more easily."

Legolas stared at her a few moments, frowning, before he looked away.

"I hope that there is no next time," he replied. Aisling sighed and reached over, placing her hand on his arm.

"Look, this has got to stop. I'm not dead, so there's no need to be all mopey about it. And I'm going to need you to stop going easy on me in training," she said. Legolas looked down at her hand and then up into Aisling's eyes. She offered him a smile, hoping they could finally put the orc attack behind them.

God knows she was ready for it to stop being the elephant in the room. Granted, it didn't stop her from having nightmares about it. But then Haldir had noticed and gave her something to help her sleep last night, which she appreciated. The last thing she wanted was for everyone to continue worrying about her.

Finally, a small smile appeared and Legolas nodded.

"Very well. I shall not take things too lightly when we train today," he said. Aisling smiled in return, removing her hand and turning back to the road.

"So… when do you think we'll run into this wizard guy?" she asked.

"I do not know. If he is not moving so quickly, we very well could overtake him any day now," Legolas replied.

Aisling's eyes widened as her heart sputtered a bit. Any day now? That was… so soon. But they had been looking for him for well over a few weeks now, so it made sense. But still. She could be going home any day now.

Her thoughts turned to Tiernan and Liam. God, she hoped they weren't too worried. She remembered the last dream she had about them. Tiernan talking about moving her to a hospice in New York. While she still didn't quite understand it all, she was slowly starting to wrap her head around it. She knew that this place was real even though she still didn't know how she got here. But she was starting to think that the dreams about her cousins were also real. That somehow she was alive in both worlds, though her consciousness was stuck in Middle Earth.

Though, if she thought about it too much, it made her head spin a bit. Which is why she hadn't mentioned her theory to the others. They would probably want to dissect it and Aisling wasn't ready for that.

Hopefully Gandalf would have all the answers she needed.

****

Haldir watched as Aisling and the prince laughed and jested together. He was happy to see her return so quickly to her former self. For a time, he worried that the orc attack would leave her mind and soul greatly damaged. But as with most things, she appeared to be adjusting.

Though it still did not stop the anger coursing through him whenever his eyes fell upon the bruises that painted her neck. He should have gotten there sooner. Stopped the foul creature from ever laying a hand on her.

He was determined that should they find themselves in a similar situation in the future, it would not happen again.

"She seems better today," Aragorn commented. Haldir glanced at the ranger and nodded, then then turned back to watching the two.

"Each day she grows stronger," he commented. "Though I feel she is put out that our lessons have been much lighter of late."

"She is determined, I will grant you that," Aragorn said, a small smile on his face. "That determination will aid her well until we can locate Mithrandir."

Haldir nodded, but did not respond. With the rise of the sun each morn, he was reminded that they were drawing nearer to the wizard, though he did not allow himself to dwell too long on what would happen once they found him. For he believed Mithrandir would send Aisling back to her world. He did not like the thought that they only had, perhaps, a few days at most together.

Haldir was altogether not yet ready to say good-bye, though he knew that he must. It was strange that in such a short time, this one mortal woman would throw his whole life upside down. Before he was content to spend his days guarding the borders of Lorien, spending time with his guard and his brothers. But now, he found himself wanting more.

Just as quickly, his thoughts turned to Legolas' warning. Haldir felt a prick of anguish as he forced himself to look away from Aisling. As much as he enjoyed her company and found himself growing attached to her, it changed nothing. She was leaving this world to go back to hers. And even if she did stay, she was mortal while he was not.

Haldir glanced at Aragorn, for a moment thinking of his predicament. He had clearly seen with his own eyes that he and Arwen were very much in love. But he also knew there was heartache there. For if Arwen chose a life with Aragorn, she would give up her immortality, which surely weighed heavy on his mind. Looking back at Aisling, Haldir could not help but then wonder what he would do if he had been given the same choice.

Was it greater to experience something such as love, even for a short while, than nothing at all?

While he was not yet sure of it, he knew that his life would be rather dull once Aisling left. But perhaps with time, it would grow colorful again.

"I will miss her too," Aragorn said softly, causing Haldir to look over at him in surprise. The ranger glanced at him, smiling softly. "Though I think, not as much as yourself."

"She is… interesting," Haldir said, not wishing to lay bare his thoughts to Aragorn. While friendly, they were not so friendly.

"Far more than that, I gather. But it is the right thing to do. To send her home," Aragorn continued.

"Yes, it is what I vowed I would help her do," Haldir replied. "If you'll excuse me, I shall ride ahead and check the way."

He then spurred his horse forward, easily riding past Legolas and Aisling. Taking a deep breath, Haldir focused on scanning the land around him and not his wavering thoughts.

****

The four stopped at the top of a hill a few days later as Haldir and Legolas scanned the horizon. Aisling attempted to do the same, but could only see land, hills and more land and hills. And then the giant mountain range.

She was a bit sore from training last night, but at the same time a bit exhilarated. The elves had taken things up a notch and she finally felt like everything they were teaching her was finally sinking in. She had almost gotten the one-up on Haldir, though she felt like that had more to do with the fact that he had gotten distracted by something at the last second and not on her fighting prowess.

"You see anything, Hal?" she asked, looking over at him. His grey eyes remained fixed before him and for not the first time - nor probably the last - Aisling wished she had the elves' sight.

"There," he finally said after some time, pointing ahead. "I can see a campfire. I cannot make a form there, but I can clearly see smoke. Should make it there by midday if the occupant does not move."

"Then we ride," Aragorn said, already spurring his horse forward.

Aisling quickly followed as excitement filled her. Yes, they had no idea if this really was the wizard, but something inside her told her that it was. It had to be. And she wanted to get to him now.

She pushed her horse faster, which in turn had all the others riding faster, sensing her haste. They continued on, barely stopping that morning, until finally they came up over the top of another hill and Aragon shouted for them to stop.

She looked ahead, seeing a small campsite and an old man seated there with a long grey beard and long robes, almost as though he was expecting them, a walking stick propped up on the rock he was sitting on at his side.

"Is that… is it him?" she asked, looking at the others. Legolas grinned as Aragorn smiled and nodded. Haldir wore a small smile as well, though it seemed more strained than before.

"It is Mithrandir. Come," Aragorn said, urging his horse forward.

They moved at a more leisurely pace and as they neared the camp, the old man slowly stood. Once they arrived there, Aragorn quickly dismounted and walked over, greeting the man.

Aisling hopped off her horse and turned, finally able to get a good look at the wizard. Her eyes then widened as her mouth dropped open, though she quickly snapped it shut. She still remembered how things had gone down with Thranduil and Legolas. Well, at least she wasn't about to hug this guy.

But there was no doubt that Gandalf was the homeless man that had stopped her on the street in Chandler. His words now made sudden sense.

He turned his weathered eyes over to her, studying her a few moments before pulling his hat off and bowing towards her.

"You have traveled a long way, Aisling," he said. Her eyes widened as her mouth did drop open this time. How did he know her name? Wait… maybe he was actually in Chandler and this wasn't a doppelganger.

"Did you just… you know me," she said. "Or wait… did you read my mind?" Holy shit, he was the real thing. Joy filled her. He could send her back.

But then she felt conflicted as she glanced over at Haldir.

"I did not. I only read your face, which is rather expressive. And I was informed that you would be seeking me. Found me much faster than I expected, to be honest," he replied matter-of-factly. "I had not been waiting long for you."

Aisling's eyes widened slightly as she caught the warm twinkle in his eyes. She swallowed and looked over at Haldir again, finding while his face was expressionless, there was a nearly hidden storm in his eyes. She looked away abruptly, not sure what to make of that.

"Come, walk with me, Aisling. We can allow our companions to take care of things here," Gandalf said.

He held his arm out to her and Aisling stepped over, taking it as the old man led her away. They didn't speak for a while, but then Aisling couldn't take the silence any longer.

"You… I saw you in Chandler," she said, looking over at him. Gandalf's eyebrows rose slightly. "You were in my world."

"I was?" he asked, seeming amused. "I do not recall meeting you before this day."

"But… you were. You told me-"

Aisling stopped as she turned to him, realizing that this must be another doppelganger. Right. Apparently this was another doppelganger. Albeit one that was a bit more informed. She sighed and smiled sheepishly at him.

"Sorry, right. It wasn't you," she admitted as they started walking again. "I've been… yea… there's been a lot of that. A lot of people here, they look like people back home… I guess it's just my mind filling this place with people I know…"

"Your mind?" Gandalf asked.

"Yea, I mean. I know this isn't a dream. Or well, maybe it is some sort of coma dream," she said, coming to a stop again. "You said that you knew I was coming. How?"

"A wizard knows a great many things, Aisling," he replied cryptically with a small smile.

"Do you know how I got here? How I can get back?" she asked, holding her breath. Gandalf studied her a few moments.

"Just how is it you believe you came here?" he asked calmly. Aisling took a deep breath and then launched into her story, leaving nothing out. The wizard was silent for a long time before he spoke.

"This is most curious," he finally said.

"But do you know how to send me back?" Aisling pushed, wanting answers, not commentary.

"I think the more appropriate question is, do you want to go back?" he asked. Aisling started slightly, frowning.

"Of course I want to go back," she stated with a snort.

Without thinking, her eyes drifted over to Haldir and felt her resolve falter slightly. She did want to go back, didn't she? She missed her cousins, her life. Everything. She didn't belong here in this world. She could barely take care of herself.

Haldir stopped and looked over, their eyes meeting. Yet again, she saw a bit of the storm in their grey depths and, yet again, she didn't understand it. She then thought about what Legolas had told her. She had to go back. Even if a small part of her was tempted to stay, she couldn't. It would be better for everyone if she left. Then they could go on with their lives and quit risking their lives for her.

She shook her head and looked back over at Gandalf.

"What I want doesn't matter. I need to go back. I don't belong here. And I have… responsibilities. My family. I need to go back," she said. "And I need you to help me."

Gandalf stared at her a few moments, before sighing.

"I cannot explain just how you came to be here, Aisling. Or why - that is something you must discover on your own. And it would seem that you have yet to find that answer," he replied. "And, I am afraid that I cannot send you back to your world as I do not possess this knowledge."

Aisling took a deep breath, her eyes starting to water slightly as her heart sank. All this time on the road, searching for Gandalf. The orcs. The wolf. Everything. And it was for nothing. He couldn't help her.

"Are… are you sure?" she whispered. Gandalf smiled sadly at her, reaching out to rest his hand on her shoulder and squeezing.

"Yes, Aisling. I am sure. But there is no need for tears or sadness," he said, stepping closer to her. "Yes, it is disappointing, but perhaps it means there is something greater awaiting you."

"Something greater?" she asked, slightly incredulous. "Like what? Nearly getting killed again? I can't do this! I need to… I need to…" She stopped speaking as she jerked out of his grip and rubbed her face. "I think… I need to be alone for a bit…"

She didn't wait for him to answer, instead walking away. She didn't venture far, but far enough that hopefully the others would leave her alone for a bit while she processed. And well, she was afraid that she'd continued ranting at Gandalf if she stayed with him, and it wasn't like this was his fault. It was unfair to expect that the wizard would have all the answers and be able to send her back. God, she must be delusional to think it would have been that easy.

Sitting on the ground, she huffed, feeling the tears fall down her cheeks.

He couldn't do it. He didn't know how to send her back. The realization that she really was stuck here hit her strong, leaving Aisling starting to panic slightly.

If she couldn't go back to her world, what did she do now?

Aisling blinked and looked around the land. It was beautiful here. Far more beautiful than her world. And she had made friends. But they all had lives that they needed to get back to. Aragorn needed to go back to Arwen and whatever his destiny held. Legolas needed to go back to his father and kingdom. He was a prince, after all. There were probably a ton of more important things he needed to be doing in that regard.

And then Hal.

He was the leader of the Lorien army. Had a lot of responsibility. He needed to go back to his kingdom. Wherever that was.

"So… where do I go?" she whispered as she pulled her legs up to her chest and rested her chin on her knees.

****

"You are sure?" Aragorn asked the old wizard with a concerned look as Haldir watched Aisling.

"I am sure. I do not know how to send her back, for I do not understand how she got here in the first place. Falling unconscious in a strange storm in her world and then waking up here," Gandalf said. "I have never heard of this before. And even if I did know how to send her back, I would not just yet. There is more for her to accomplish in these lands."

Haldir looked back at the wizard, not understanding. More for her to accomplish?

But the wizard did not divulge anything more on this, instead inquiring after Lord Elrond, Lady Galadriel and Lord Celeborn, as well as King Thranduil, which was frustrating. Haldir did not wish to discuss the elven leaders. He wished to glean more information from Mithrandir on Aisling's situation.

Though, Haldir was partly relieved that Aisling would be staying longer. As soon as they had laid eyes on the wizard, he had felt as though his heart stopped and a deep pain began. He was not ready for her to leave. He did not wish for her to leave. And he knew that it was selfish of him to wish such a thing, but he felt as though his life would be rather empty with her gone. And it was foolish to continue denying the truth to himself.

It mattered not that she was mortal. That she was not of this world. Or if he kept her at arm's length. None of it had worked and even now he could feel his fea reaching out for hers. Legolas' warning still rang clear in his mind, but Haldir knew that it was in vain. And perhaps it was too late.

But he knew how she struggled here. How she yearned to return to her family. And he had vowed he would help her to return to them. He could not forsake that. No matter what, he would help her in that regard.

"She seems a bit distraught," Gandalf said, drawing Haldir's attention. He met the wizard's eyes. "Perhaps some comfort would help."

Haldir's eyes widened slightly as he realized that the wizard was urging him to go speak with her. He cleared his throat and nodded, turning to walk over to her. As he neared, he could tell that she had been crying. Was still crying. But yet made no sound, the tears silently falling down her cheeks.

Quietly, he sat on the ground next to her. Aisling continued to stare out at the land, her arms wrapped around her legs.

"He can't do it," she said. "He doesn't know how to send me home."

"Yes, Mithrandir informed us," he said softly.

"I'm stuck here," she said. "I can't go back."

Haldir took a deep breath and looked away, searching his mind for something to say to ease her pain.

"I don't know what to do… where to go. I don't…" she stopped and sighed, though he did not miss the hitch in her voice. Haldir looked over at her again.

"You will come with me to Lorien," he said, not sure why she would be so confused about that. It was obvious to him. Where else would she go? Surely she did not think that he would abandon her.

Aisling whipped her head around to look at him, her eyes wide. In that moment, he worried that perhaps she would not wish to continue on with him.

"You will come with me… won't you?" he asked softly, finding his heart was suddenly pounding. "Do you wish to come with me to Lorien?"

His mouth had gone dry as he waited for her answer, worried that she would say no. Maybe she would prefer to return with Aragorn to Imladris or perhaps go with Legolas to Mirkwood? For Haldir knew that with Mithrandir located, this would be the end of their traveling group. The task now finished, they would part ways and return to their homes.

Aisling sniffled slightly and then a small smile appeared. She started nodding her head.

"Yea," she said softly. "I would like that. Going to Lorien… with you."

Relief flooded through Haldir and he could not help as he smiled as well. He started to reach for her, to pull her into his arms. Perhaps finally kiss her. But then he stopped, remembering the others were nearby. And well, there were still obstacles in their way. She still wished to return home and he did not wish to further complicate that. He looked away, and cleared his throat, nodding.

"Come, we should return to the others," he said, standing up and then holding his hand out to Aisling and helping her up.

Once she was standing, she stared up at him a moment before she wrapped her arms around him. For a moment, Haldir froze, staring down at her. He then slowly returned the embrace, dropping his head down to hers and leaving a soft kiss in her hair that the others would not see and she hopefully would not feel.

"Thanks, Hal," he heard her whisper.

"I told you… anything for you…"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay, so I got Chapter 17-19 done today. Though I already had parts of 18 and 19 done, so not a ton. But really, did anyone think that Gandalf could actually send her back? Or was it only obvious to me because I'm writing the story?
> 
> Thanks for reading and following!


	16. Say There's No Future

By the time the group was gathered around the fire later on that evening with food, Aisling was seriously starting to think they were on a casual camping trip and had not been trekking for several weeks to find a wizard who couldn't actually send her home. Though in that respect, she was really starting to relate to Dorothy and all the shit she went through.

Gandalf and Aragorn were smoking pipes while Aisling sat in between Legolas and Haldir, listening in to the conversation going on around her. It seemed that Gandalf really did know a lot of things.

After her initial breakdown, Ailsing was starting to make some peace with the news that the wizard couldn't send her home. Haldir helped by telling her perhaps Lady Galadriel and Lord Celeborn or even Lord Elrond would be able to look into things and find some information that could help her. That she shouldn't give up hope just yet. And the more she thought about it, the more she figured Haldir was right.

It wasn't time to give up. And it wasn't the end of the world. Surely they would find _something_ that could help her get home. And in the meantime, she was eager to finally see Lorien for herself, though she wasn't looking forward to separating from the others. She wasn't sure just how long they would stay together before they took off on their own.

Her eyes drifted over to Aragorn, picking up on him mentioning something about going back to Imladris. Gandalf was nodding slowly.

"I believe that would be a sound decision," he replied, which was accompanied by the slight raise of a brow. "I shall likely be heading that way soon after I have completed my task." Aragorn didn't react at first, but then nodded once.

Okay, Aisling was starting to get a feeling something wasn't being said in front of her. But she brushed it aside as she turned to Legolas.

"What about you?" she asked, finally joining the conversation.

"I shall return to Mirkwood," he said with a sigh. "No doubt my father and his company are already there, waiting for me."

Aisling nodded as she turned back to look at the fire. Made sense. It was time for everyone to return to their lives. Well, except her, that is.

"And you, Aisling?" Gandalf asked. Her eyes widened as she looked over and met his gaze.

"I'm going to Lorien with Haldir," she said. "Figured we could talk to Lady Galadriel and Lord Celeborn a bit more. See if they could find something that could help me."

Gandalf's eyes shifted over to Haldir and a slight twinkle appeared before he looked back at Aisling.

"Lorien is a beautiful place," he commented. "I feel you will find it quite comfortable there, while you search for answers." Aisling shrugged.

"Not like I have a ton of choices," she replied. "I don't have a home here. And it's not like I know a ton of people."

"Yes, but even though it has not been long you've been in this world, I can see that you've already created a great circle of friends. Friends that will stand by you through any trial," Gandalf replied.

Aisling thought it over and knew he was right. Yes, she hadn't been here long, but she felt rather close to this odd group. Perhaps a cross-country trek did that. She looked over at the prince, seeing him smiling at her. She then looked over at Haldir, who was watching Gandalf closely, a slight look of suspicion on his face. Whipping her head around, she found the wizard smiling warmly as he chuckled, likely at Haldir's expression.

She then shook her head. Haldir was a friend. Yes, just a friend. Though even she knew at this point it was getting hard to continue trying to convince herself. A lot had changed between them on this trip, and she was both excited and scared about how things could change further as they set off on their own and then arrived at Lorien.

If this was her world, she would be diving into a relationship wholeheartedly at this point. But this wasn't her world. It was Middle Earth. And she wasn't from here. And he was an elf. Would live forever. Unless, for some reason, he was falling for her as well. And then he would fade - die - when she eventually left or died. She didn't want that for him.

Thankfully, the conversation picked up around her, giving Aisling time with her thoughts as she glanced over at Haldir, thinking over earlier. He had seemed almost nervous when he had asked her to come with him to Lorien - as though he was worried that she would say no.

He had become her rock on this journey and Aisling couldn't imagine being anywhere in this world without him. Hell, part of why she was now becoming conflicted about going home was because of him.

But she pushed those thoughts aside for now. She had another few weeks or whatever on the road to agonize over that. For now, she needed to focus on Aragorn and Legolas and enjoy the small bit of time she had left with them.

****

The next day dawned too soon, and before she knew it, Aisling was up and everyone had made ready to set off. She said her good-byes to Gandalf, then turned to Aragorn and Legolas, feeling tears prick at her eyes.

Aragorn held his hand out, but instead she walked over and threw her arms around him. He returned the hug and she then turned to Legolas, letting out a small whimper before hugging him as well.

"No tears, Aisling. Hopefully we shall meet again," he said softly. She stepped back and managed to smile as she nodded, not trusting herself to talk or else she would dissolve into tears.

"We wish you safe travels," Aragorn said, bowing his head towards them.

"You too. Get home safe," Aisling said, barely managing that bit.

"And I hope that you find what it is you seek," Gandalf said sagely with a look that had Aisling immediately thinking he wasn't talking about going home, but rather whatever it was she was supposed to be discovering while here.

Right… the reason _why_ she was here.

She managed a nod before turning and getting on Roharan, feeling if they kept this up, she was going to be a crying mess in a manner of seconds. Haldir made his good-byes and then mounted Gwaedal.

With one more look to the wizard and her friends, they then set off, going slightly in the direction they had come, though they were now riding parallel to the mountains. They rode in silence for a bit as Aisling pulled herself together. She finally took a deep breath and looked over at Haldir.

"So how long until we get to Lorien?" she asked, still having no clue where they were going. Perhaps at some point someone would have a map they could show her.

"I would guess perhaps a week or so. Possibly a fortnight as we must pass through the mountains," he said, his gaze turning towards the range. "There is a pass we can take, though it is not as wide and easy as the Gap of Rohan."

"Then why aren't we taking that?" Aisling asked. Haldir looked at her, an amused look on his face.

"I felt it was better to get there quickly. The Gap of Rohan would have added another several days to our journey," he replied.

"Oh," Aisling said, finding it was logical. She did want to get off the road sooner rather than later. "Wait… so do we have to climb?" They were going over a mountain, after all.

"No, we will not. There is a road, though it is small. And we shall have to move quickly and be alert. Orcs do roam these mountains," he said.

Aisling gulped, not wanting to have anymore encounters with the creatures. She prayed the rest of the trip would be uneventful. But she felt that if they did come into contact with them again, this time she wouldn't freeze. She would fight back more.

"We will arrive safely. I will do my utmost to make that happen," Haldir vowed. She looked over at him, finding his expression full of determination.

"Okay," she said, nodding. "Yea. It'll be fine. I'm sure." She then smiled hopefully convincingly. But she was pretty sure her fear was evident. At least to Haldir who seemed to be able to read her better than most people.

She told herself it was because he was an elf and that's what they did. Had nothing to do with whatever was going on between them. Because nothing could go on between them.

Christ, she needed to stop obsessing over this.

"So… I think I know what to expect when we get there, but what else can you tell me about Lorien?" she asked, knowing she needed a distraction.

"Depending on when we arrive we may have to stay on the border a night…"

****

When they finally stopped for the night, Aisling focused on getting what she needed off Roharan and not the nervous energy coursing through her. She tried unsuccessfully to tell herself that this wasn't any different from any other night on the road. It's not as though Haldir was going to confess his undying love for her and they would make love under the stars now that they were alone and settling down for the night.

Shit, she really had let her imagination get away from her. She needed to push that thought _way, far_ out of her mind.

Besides, she wasn't even fully convinced that there was anything more on his part, though she had seen signs - or what she thought were signs. He was an elf. Perhaps they were just… like that. Everything in Middle Earth was far more confusing and once again, she wished that this was her Earth so she would at least have a better idea of how to react. But it wasn't. And regardless of whatever might be going on between them, she knew she couldn't let it progress if it was _that_. She was going back home someday and he was an elf.

Any relationship between them was impossible. So therefore - no relationship.

She glanced over, seeing Haldir quickly and efficiently getting a fire going, his eyes fixed on his task. He had removed his weapons, so she assumed he wouldn't be hunting for supper that night since they still had good supply of lembas and other food provisions for now, though they would probably need to hunt more before they arrived. He had said it could take another week or so to get there, though he was going to try and push them as fast as they could, eager to get back to the safety of Lorien.

Sighing, Aisling walked over and dropped her pack on the ground and sat near the fire, intending to massage her legs. Though it became apparent that Haldir had other plans as he stood and walked over to Gwaedal and pulled out two wooden swords that he had somehow found in Bree and had been using in her training every so often.

"I thought we could take a break tonight," Aisling said, offering him a hopefully charming smile.

A small smirk appeared as Haldir walked over to her and held out one of the swords, an eyebrow cocked.

"I thought you wished to learn to protect yourself more," he simply replied. "The best way to retain your training is to keep training regularly."

Aisling sighed and pushed up from the ground, taking the sword and swinging it around a bit to get refamiliarized with it as she walked a bit of a ways from the fire. Well, this was probably better than sitting around and agonizing over just what the hell was between her and Haldir. She then stopped and looked up at him expectantly, waiting to see just which move he intended to pull on her.

Haldir stood still a few moments longer before suddenly lunging towards her so quickly, she barely had enough time to get her sword up to protect her head from the blow. Her eyes widened slightly. Seemed he wasn't going to take it easy on her even though it wasn't nearly as fast as she knew he could move. But before she dwelled too long, she pushed him away (just barely) and managed to back up a couple paces, trying to find some sort of in.

Yet again, he didn't give her much of a chance before advancing on her. For a few minutes, Aisling did everything she could to try and stay away from him, moving with far less grace than the elf, but yet still a bit proud of herself. She was thinking less about what she was doing and just… doing it. Okay, so maybe everyone had a point with all the repetition stuff.

And even though she had yet to try and land her own blow, she swore she saw a small smile on Haldir's face as though he was proud of her progress. Hell yea, she could defend herself.

Finally, Aisling found her opening, though she was pretty sure Haldir was doing it on purpose. But not wanting to look a gift horse in the mouth, she lunged forward, intending to take it. Unfortunately, her feet got tangled up and instead of smacking him in the chest with the wooden sword, she fell forward, her arms flailing. The sword flew off somewhere to her right and she crashed into Haldir with enough force that they both began tumbling back, his own sword falling from his hands.

They landed in a tangle of limbs, though thankfully Aisling's fall was softened by Haldir, who grimaced slightly when they made impact with the ground.

"Oh, god! I'm so sorry!" she spit out, eyes wide as she looked down at him.

She then realized that his arms were around her and she was mere inches from his face, now very aware of every bit of their bodies that were touching.

She froze, gulping slightly and unable to look away from his grey eyes. He didn't move or say anything for a bit either, staring back at her. Aisling could feel her heart thumping and was fairly sure he could feel it as well, which only made her cheeks flush even more.

He then moved, lifting his head slightly and she thought that he was going to kiss her, which only made her heart thump harder. God, she wanted him to kiss her, but at the same time didn't. Because that would definitely be crossing a line she wasn't so sure she was ready to cross yet. His eyes drifted down to her lips and then back up to meet hers and she _knew_ he was definitely going to kiss her.

He then closed his eyes as she remained still before he laid his head back on the ground.

"My apologies, but it is a bit uncomfortable. Could you get up?" he asked, finally speaking.

"Oh, yea, sorry," Aisling said, scrambling off him and trying to stand, though she fumbled at first and landed back on his chest. She then shot up and off him as though he were a white-hot iron, backing away as Haldir gracefully rose from the ground, brushing himself off.

"Are you… I didn't hurt you, did I?" she asked, finding it was probably better to keep a distance right now.

Haldir looked over at her, smiling slightly as he shook his head.

"Though I believe that is enough for tonight," he said, walking over to pick up first his sword and then Aisling's.

"Yea, I think I'm good…"

****

Haldir settled a few feet away from Aisling next to the fire, feeling as though he couldn't trust himself to move closer. For a moment when she had lay atop him, he was overcome by the desire to finally kiss her. By the grace of the Valar, he had stopped himself though everything else inside wished to go through with it. It was a peculiar feeling, being overcome by desire in such a way. Most definitely not something he had ever experienced before, even when he was a young and foolish ellon. But then again, he had never met one such as Aisling before.

He looked over at her, finding she was staring at the fire with her blanket wrapped around her, quietly eating a bit of the lembas he had given her. Her cheeks were still a light shade of pink. But he found the silence most uncomfortable and wished to return to the relaxed manner they had earlier as they traveled.

"You are improving," he said after clearing his throat. Aisling's eyes darted over to him, wide for a moment before her face relaxed into a smile and she shrugged.

"Still nowhere near you, but yea. I'm getting somewhere," she replied lightly. Haldir chuckled.

"I have been training with a sword for nigh unto 2,800 years. I fear it will take much longer for you to reach my skill," he said. Though he then grimaced slightly at how haughty that sounded. He did not wish to sound so.

But Aisling's laughter broke forth and he looked back to her, finding she was still smiling.

"This is true," she said. "Though I consider myself lucky to have such a skilled guy to train me." Haldir nodded and looked away, unsure of what to say next.

"So… maybe two more weeks on the road," she said. He looked back at her and nodded. "And then… Lorien…"

"The Lady and Lord are kind and generous. I am sure you will be made comfortable," he said, hoping to assuage any fears she might have. Aisling nodded, her gaze returning to the fire.

"Yea. Though... just increases my debt to them. Taking me in on the road, and then at Lorien. And asking them to keep helping me find a way home," she said, a note of melancholy in her voice. "And I've got no way to repay them…" She frowned. "God, I don't even have any money or a way to make money… None of my skills apply here…"

"I am sure that we will find a way," Haldir said, drawing her gaze again. A soft smile appeared that made his heart flutter yet again. He had not meant to say "we" but found he enjoyed it far more than he should.

And there was no doubt in his mind that he would do anything possible to help Aisling transition into life in Lorien. Perhaps if she came to love it as he did, she would not wish to return to her world.

He then shook the thought aside. He could not allow such things to cross his mind.

"Yea, I'm sure I can find something useful to do," she replied, looking back at the fire. She shrugged. "I doubt I'll make a good soldier, but I'm a decent cook in my world. I could… figure out how to cook here. Surely it's not _that_ hard. I have picked up some things watching you guys… Or maybe sewing? I mean, I used a machine before, but I did a bit of hand-sewing. Wasn't all that good at it, with a machine or by hand, but it's something…"

For a moment, Haldir was in awe of her resilience, but then again, he expected nothing less from her with how much he had gleaned about Aisling since coming across her on the road to Imladris. Even now when she could be wallowing in grief over Mithrandir being unable to help, she remained optimistic. Was searching for a way to stand on her own.

She then laughed, appearing to have recalled something. She looked over at Haldir.

"Don't suppose you have a need for Halloween costumes? I got pretty good at making those. Liam would force me to make his every year on top of my own," she said.

"I have not heard of this Halloween," Haldir said, finding himself leaning towards her and yearning to move closer, but yet holding back. "What is it?"

"Well, it's a holiday. A long time ago in my world, people would celebrate All Hallow's Eve, or I guess some people still do. Anyway, it's a religious thing - people would remember those who died. And I think _that_ was based on this pagan holiday called Samhain. Anyway, it somehow morphed into what it is today," she explained. "A night where everyone dresses up in costumes and kids go to all the houses and ask for candy or sweets. And adults go to parties and… well, get drunk and make merry."

"And it is every year?" Haldir asked, intrigued. Aisling nodded.

"On October 31. Liam does a big costume party every year at our house and it usually gets a bit wild," she said rolling her eyes slightly. "Last Halloween he made me make him this costume from a movie called '300' that was basically a cloak and a… loincloth of sorts." She chuckled and shook her head. "One of the easier ones he's had me make actually… He _had_ to be Willy Wonka one year and the hat just about did me in…"

"What were you?" Haldir asked, not sure what a Willy Wonka was and a bit appalled that someone should go wandering around in a loincloth in front of others. Though he had by now learned that social niceties were very different in Aisling's world.

And he was curious.

"Last Halloween? I was The Lady in White," she said with a smile.

"Like Lady Galadriel?" he asked, surprised. Aisling laughed a bit harder and shook her head.

"No, we have this thing called an urban legend - a story that's been told so many times that no one is sure if it's true or not. They're usually about ghosts and serial killers or something. But for stories about The Lady in White, in some, she's a bride left at the altar on her wedding day and dies of a broken heart - or sometimes she kills herself. Anyway, she becomes a ghost and takes her revenge on unsuspecting men," she said. "I found this wedding dress and veil at a thrift store - a shop where people take things they don't use anymore and other people can buy them for cheap. Dirtied it up a bit and then painted bloody tears on my face. Went over really well… Or maybe it was more like Bloody Mary, now that I think about it… another urban legend..."

Haldir found it a bit odd, but felt a small flutter in his stomach at the mention of Aisling wearing a wedding dress. No, he could not entertain such thoughts.

"Other costumes, well… I've been a vampire and a pixie. That was fun for all of about five minutes when I kept hitting people with my giant wings," Aisling continued. She stopped speaking for a moment, the soft smile remaining though a sad look came into her eyes. "Actually… Liam and I always have fun putting on those parties together…"

Haldir's heart went out to her.

"Perhaps we could by chance do something of that nature in Lorien… if you should still be here at the time," he said.

By the Valar, part of him wished she would be.

Aisling looked over at him, her eyes wide, but then she smiled.

"Yea, that could be fun. Won't be the same, but it would be nice to have a taste of home here," she said wistfully.

Haldir watched her a few moments, wanting nothing more to pull her into his arms and comfort her as he had before, but he could not. His self-control had already been tested enough this day and he did not trust himself to keep her at a distance should he move closer.

So instead he stood and glanced around them before looking back to Aisling.

"You should rest. I will keep watch," he said. Aisling nodded, though he noticed a bit of disappointment entering her eyes.

"Sure… okay…"

He then turned and walked away, resisting the urge to turn and look back at her. It was now clear that the next weeks of travel would be trying. But he would get them safely to Lorien one way or another.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay, so now that I'm writing the Lorien chapters (finished Chapter 20 & 21 today) it is SO HARD to keep from just... posting everything to get there, because I am soooo happy with them. But I only have Chapter 25 and then Chapter 29-31 finished after that, so attempting to pace myself so that there's no long lag between postings and I have time to edit and make sure there aren't too many plot holes or mistakes. And yes, there was going to be an awkward girl-falls-on-top-while-training moment in here. At this point I feel like I should just lean into the tropes and make them as ridiculous as possible because there's a few more coming.
> 
> Thanks everyone for reading and following! Hope you're enjoying it!


	17. No One Controls Destiny

Aisling followed Haldir's lead as he slowed Gwaedal down to a trot. They had been riding fairly hard for the last couple hours - well, truthfully the last few days. It seemed that he was just as eager to get to the safety of Lorien as she was. Though she told herself it was because of orcs and not because of what happened the day they nearly kissed. Even though everything had been normal and about the same, she could feel a slight underlying tension that hadn't been there before.

Maybe she should just force him to talk about it?

No, she couldn't do that. Because what if he was feeling something more towards her? She couldn't have that. No, it was better that they stay friends and friends only. And they could do that as long as they didn't acknowledge the obvious draw that was between them. Ignore it until it went away, and all. And Aisling was sure that would be easier once they got to Lorien and not constantly around each other.

He would go back to his job guarding the borders and she would… do something. She wasn't sure just what yet, but she was certain that she could find something useful to occupy her days while she was stuck here.

"So, not much farther, right?" she asked, glancing over at him and desperate to try and break the silence.

It was the first thing either had said to each other since they set out after a short lunch break. Granted with the pace Haldir had set, it wasn't as though they had much of a chance. It was hard to talk while maneuvering a galloping horse through the increasingly more rough terrain.

"Should not be longer. I suspect we can be a decent way into the mountains before we must stop for the day," he said, not looking at her as his eyes scanned the forest slope around them.

The terrain was beginning to get rockier and more inclined even though they had been heading upwards since that morning. Aisling knew that Lorien was just on the other side of the mountain, so hopefully that meant only a few more days on the road. She was beginning to think they had gotten extremely lucky so far. No more encounters with orcs.

"So, this whole unrest thing… how did it start?" she found herself asking. Probably wasn't the best thing, considering she very well could end up with nightmares about it, but hey, it paid off to be informed, didn't it? And so far she still had no clue exactly what was going on.

Just that packs of orcs were randomly traveling around the land and attacking people. And things were unsettled. There had to be a reason why.

Haldir glanced at her, his usual unreadable expression on his face, though Aisling knew by now this is what he did when he was contemplating something. He then looked away.

"Thousands of years ago, a dark lord came into power. Sauron. He intended to destroy Middle Earth and take it as his own," Haldir began. "He was once a Maia - a spirit that descended to help the Valar create Arda. But he followed another into darkness - the first dark lord Morgoth."

He glanced over at Aisling, likely to see if she was following.

"Okay, so long ago there was this bad dude named Sauron who followed this other bad dude. Bad things happened. Got it," she said, knowing it was incredibly simplistic. A flicker of a smile came over Haldir's face, but he nodded and looked away.

"It is said that he was once not wholly evil. Middle Earth had seen much destruction after Morgoth and at first he wished to help rebuild the land. But then darkness took over. He began to amass large armies of orcs and trolls, corrupting the minds of men. He sought to win over the elves as well, but some did not trust him - Lord Elrond, Lady Galadriel and Gil-galad, High King of Noldor were some," he said.

"Wait a minute, Elrond and Galdriel have been around that long?" Aisling interrupted, her eyes wide. She knew elves were immortal, but he was talking about a really, really long time ago. "Were you there for that?"

Haldir glanced at her, appearing mildly amused.

"I was not born until just before the dawn of the Third Age - the age we currently live in. This all transpired in the Second Age," he explained. Aisling nodded slowly, letting that information sink in as she motioned for him to continue. "Sauron gave gifts - rings of power. He gave them to nine rulers of men, seven dwarves and three to the elves. He then in secret made one Ring of Power through which he intended to rule over all the others."

"Sounds like an egomaniac," Aisling commented. Haldir only raised his eyebrows slightly.

"The men and dwarves fell sway first, as they were more easily corrupted. However, the elves forsake the power of the rings and were not swayed, otherwise Sauron would have likely gained control of all of Middle Earth," he continued. "But not all men had fallen to him. One, Elendil, led those who lived in exile. Became the first king of the Dunedain. The elves joined with him for the Last Alliance. Together they met Sauron in battle and he was defeated."

"Okay, sounds good. So what's that got to do with what's going on now?" Aisling asked. "They killed him, right?" Haldir glanced at her again. "Oh shit, they didn't."

"He was defeated and thought killed, yes. Elendil's son Isildur cut the ring from Sauron after the dark lord had killed Elendil and the High King in battle, destroying his body. But rather than destroy the Ring, he took it for himself," Haldir said. "Some time later, Isildur was betrayed and killed - the ring lost."

Aisling didn't comment this time, too eager to hear the rest of the story.

"The ring remained lost and for a time, all of Middle Earth thought the threat had been vanquished. But about 70 years ago, there were rumblings of darkness returning," Haldir said. "My Lady had sensed this. She and Lord Elrond have the gift of foresight-"

"Wait a minute - she can see into the future and you're just now telling me this?" Aisling said, cutting him off. She looked off into the forest, blinking slightly. But then again, she probably should have known this. Guessed it from the cryptic way she spoke.

Okay, so maybe that wasn't as big a revelation as she was making it out to be.

"My apologies. I thought you had understood this," Haldir said, for a moment seeming worried. She looked over at him and smiled.

"It's fine. Sorry. Continue," she said. No distractions.

"Mithrandir believed that Sauron had returned, though he was masquerading as a being called the Necromancer. They began a council to discuss this," he said. "But Sauron bode his time. Regathered his strength. And all the while he has been searching for the ring."

"So no one's found it yet?" she asked. "It's still out there somewhere?"

"It is," Haldir replied simply. "But I fear as though it is likely to make its presence known to us. As I said before, unrest has been growing. Sauron is soon to make his move."

Aisling gulped slightly. That sounded ominous. God, could she have picked a worse time to drop into Middle Earth? It sounded as though they were on the verge of war. Aisling could barely hack it here as it was - there was no way she could survive a war. She couldn't even properly defend herself against one orc.

"There is nothing for you to fear, Aisling. Lorien is safe," Haldir said. She looked over at him, seeing the concern in his eyes. "There is still much that is not known. He may not yet strike. It could be years or centuries."

He then seemed to hesitate slightly. It was so slight, she was sure others wouldn't have noticed, but after spending as much time around him as she had, she was starting to slowly learn how to read him.

"You don't think that, do you?" she asked. Haldir looked away, his brow furrowed. "You think it's coming sooner."

"There have been rumors that the ring may have been found. But that is all - rumors," he said.

"Did Lady Galadriel see something?" she then asked.

Haldir remained silent a few moments longer and didn't look at her as he spoke.

"Nothing is for certain," he replied, which pretty much answered that question for Aisling. This ring probably had been found. What's more, Sauron was looking for it - had been looking for it. If it had been found, it was a matter of time before he managed to get his hands on it again. "But the peoples of Middle Earth will fight back. Will do what they can to make sure that the Ring does not fall within Sauron's grasp again. Should it be found, it will be destroyed so that he can never return to his full power."

"Suppose that's good to know," she said with a half-hearted chuckle. He glanced at her again. "Right. So… no need to get all doom and gloom just yet."

She could feel him studying her, causing her cheeks to heat up a bit, though she didn't dare look over at him.

"Perhaps," he finally said. Aisling looked over and noticed he wore a small smile. "Come, we should move quickly. There is yet a long way to go before we can stop."

He then pushed his horse a bit faster up the incline, moving in front of Aisling. She didn't say anything as she followed him, her mind slightly reeling from all the news. But she then told herself there was no reason to get too worked up about it yet. There was a chance that the ring had fallen into the right hands. They could destroy it before Sauron got it, surely. Yea, there was no reason to freak out just yet.

Everything was fine.

Hopefully those wouldn't be famous last words.

****

Aisling sighed as she hopped off Roharan later on when they finally stopped for the day. She was sore and tired and still a bit overwhelmed by everything Haldir had told her. They hadn't spoken much since then, leaving her with far too much time to think about things.

But yet, she still hadn't allowed her worry to take over, so she supposed that was good. The more she thought about it, the more she convinced herself not to dwell on it. Whatever was going on, she would be Lorien. And then perhaps she would go home before anything happened.

But did she really want to go home?

Aisling started slightly at the thought. She hadn't really thought much about the question Gandalf had posed to her since then. At least tried not to. Because she found more and more lately, she wasn't sure of the answer.

"Aisling."

She turned, finding Haldir standing far closer to her than she expected, and hopped back slightly, her eyes wide. She bumped into the horse, causing Roharan to huff and stomp the ground in irritation.

"I wanted to apologize. I did not mean to worry or scare you," he said, a look of concern in his eyes.

"I'm fine, really. I'm glad that you told me," she said quickly, feeling bad about making him worry.

"I firmly believe that Lady Galadriel and Lord Celeborn will find a way to send you to your home before any of this comes to pass," he vowed yet again. Though this time, Aisling noticed that there was something else just barely hidden in his eyes. Something she had possibly seen before.

Almost as though he didn't want her to leave.

Aisling's eyes widened as she looked away and then mustered up a brave smile.

"Yea, I'm sure they will," she said as she looked back at him. "I'm not that worried about it. This… ring thing. Or going home. Not anymore."

The weird thing was, she believed it. Even with all the information about this upcoming war being dumped on her earlier, she wasn't as worried about getting home as she had been. Which was beyond odd. She should be terrified to spend one more night in this place.

But part of her knew that Haldir wouldn't let anything happen to her. As they rode up the mountain and she processed everything about what was going on in Middle Earth, she had come to the conclusion that she felt safe with him. And that more and more, she wasn't struggling so much with not being able to go home, accepting the fact more that she was going to be here longer than expected.

And she was beginning to struggle with leaving him. Which was almost just as dangerous in her mind, considering they could never be together. Not in the way she wanted if she was being truly honest with herself.

God, all this mental back and forth was giving her a headache.

"Really. Stop worrying so much. It'll give you wrinkles," she joked, hoping to at least get him to stop being so concerned.

Haldir looked slightly surprised and confused for a moment, but then quickly hid it as he smiled and nodded. He looked around the small clearing and then back at her.

"Follow me. There is something I wish to show you," he said. He then turned and started walking off. Aisling glanced around and then followed him.

They walked a bit of a ways into the surrounding trees, Aisling stumbling slightly here and there, though Haldir moved gracefully in front of her. They finally came to a break in the trees and Aisling noticed she could hear bubbling water. As she stepped up to his side and looked down, she saw a small, but beautiful spring.

"I know it is not a bath, but I thought you might wish to take advantage. The water is warm and clean," he said, glancing at her. "I will be close, keeping watch so that no harm shall befall you."

Aisling's eyes widened slightly as she looked back down at the spring and then over at him, grinning. God, he really was starting to understand her.

"Thanks, Hal," she said, already starting down the small hill towards the water. She stopped at a group of rocks on the edge and started reaching up to undo the clasp on her cloak, but then stopped and glanced behind her.

Haldir had already moved away, disappearing in the trees. She wasn't sure just how close he was staying, but knew that he wouldn't likely take advantage of the situation. Didn't seem like something he - or elves in general - would do.

Sighing, she quickly started removing her dirty traveling clothes. True it wasn't a proper bath, but she had a feeling she would enjoy it nonetheless.

****

Haldir stepped into the trees, moving far enough away from the spring that Aisling would have privacy though not too far away that he was out of earshot. His eyes constantly scanned his surroundings, searching for any sign that things were out of sorts. But so far, nothing was amiss. The forest was alive with the sounds of wildlife. It would likely go quiet if and when danger approached.

Stopping, he took a deep breath and slowly let it out. He worried he had told Aisling too much of what was happening in Middle Earth. That it would be too much for her to bear, but she seemed to have handled it well. Too well. He wondered if she truly understood the seriousness of the situation.

Glancing over his shoulder, he could hear her begin to hum, some tune he was unfamiliar with. It must be from her world.

Turning back to his task, Haldir found his thoughts wondering, as they had been doing many times over the past several days on the road. They returned to that night they spoke by the fire. The night he had nearly kissed her. Once again, a feeling of regret welled up in him and he attempted to push it aside as he had done much since then, though found it harder.

She was returning to her world. Lady Galadriel and Lord Celeborn would find a way, surely. But what if they could not? What if Aisling truly was to stay in this world?

He had pondered this many times and each time he fought from allowing himself to dream too much. In his mind, he could picture her staying with him. Finally admitting his feelings towards her. But even then, he struggled to see how it would turn out. Yes, perhaps they could marry. Spend their lives together. But someday he would lose her - even if she chose not to return to her world.

Aisling was mortal.

A small pain seized his heart in that moment. Even though these were mere musings, they brought with them true anguish. Sooner or later, one way or another, Aisling would leave him. And it was growing more difficult to allow himself to let her go. He chose not to speak as they rode out of fear everything he was thinking and feeling would come pouring out from his lips.

One part of his mind told him that it was not yet too late. That he could still walk away from her, from his feelings. But the other said that it _was_ too late. A bond was forming that could not be unbroken. Either way, he worried it would be too much for Aisling to handle. She was not of Middle Earth and despite how well she seemed to be adjusting, he did not know just what would be too much.

Haldir closed his eyes briefly as he took a deep breath and slowly let it out.

"She will leave. You cannot forget this," he murmured to himself. "She will someday leave and you will remain…"

It was then that he heard a shout and a loud splash. Immediately, Haldir turned, quickly making his way back to the spring as every scenario ran through his mind. He cursed himself for getting distracted and allowing something to befall her.

He had just pulled his sword, coming to the ridge and stopping as he looked around, finding nothing amiss. But where was Aisling? His heart pounded as he looked back to the water. At that moment, Aisling broke through its surface, a smile on her face as she laughed.

She then started, finding him standing there as her cheeks immediately colored and she ducked a bit farther under the water, trying to cover herself and keep her head above the water.

"S-sorry! I, um, I slipped," she said. "Fell in."

Haldir swallowed and looked away, sheathing his sword, trying to avoid looking directly at her. He was not unaware of her current state of undress and the water was clear. His eyes fell on her clothing, which was piled on a nearby rock.

"I will… allow you to continue," he said, abruptly turning and walking away. He could hear Aisling cursing to herself under her breath.

After he had stepped a bit away, he stopped and took another deep breath, glancing over his shoulder as he heard Aisling moving around in the water, murmuring to herself, though he was too far away to clearly make out just what she was saying. He then turned back to scanning the forest, fighting off the image of her pale exposed skin that threatened to overtake his thoughts which was an entirely unfamiliar sensation.

Yes, he had seen other elves in various states. There were elleth on the guard and when out in the wild, it was not unheard of that they might come upon one another in such a state. Though there was no desire there. And as old as he was, he knew what transpired between two that decided to bond. It was easy not to dwell on such thoughts as he had yet to meet another that he would wish to join with in such a way.

But Aisling was proving much different. All the moments he had yearned to kiss her came back to him. And the moment at the river when she had come upon him without his tunic. He had seen the look in her eyes, was entertained by the fact that he had seen appreciation there. Had she entertained such thoughts of him after that day?

Shaking his head, Haldir cursed softly to himself. He should not dwell on such thoughts. Not of how pale and unblemished her skin appeared, wondering how soft it was to the touch. Of running his fingers through her long, wavy hair. Or pressing his lips to hers.

He could not. Should not. But yet… he was.

****

"Fuck," Aisling whispered to herself after Haldir had disappeared, sure her face was tomato red.

Of course he would come check on her. She had shouted pretty loudly when she slipped on the rock and tumbled into the spring. And well, looking out for her was what Haldir did. But still, she was embarrassed, especially when he had looked away. While she wasn't completely sure just how comfortable the elves were with nudity, she guessed probably not a lot from what Legolas had told her. Hell, they were big proponents of waiting until marriage, so it made sense.

It was for that reason that she had tried to cover up as much as she could, but she was certain he had still gotten a good look at her. It wasn't like the water left all that much to the imagination. Groaning, she felt her cheeks heat up yet again, not looking forward to going back to the campsite. This was going to be all sorts of awkward - much how she had been when she accidentally walked up on him bathing in the river all those weeks ago as they headed to Bree. Except then, she had only seen a topless Haldir.

He had definitely gotten more of a show with this.

"Shit, shit, shit," she muttered to herself as she leaned back against a rock, wondering how long she could stay in the pool.

She then stopped and looked up. Right. She was an adult - not an awkward teenager. People saw each other naked all the time. At least in her world. And Haldir was thousands of years old. Surely he had seen a naked woman before. This didn't have to be awkward.

"Right. It's fine," she told herself softly. "You're just going to finish cleaning up and go back to the campsite and act like nothing happened. Because nothing happened. Yea, that's what you'll do."

With a short nod of her head, she set about to quickly cleaning up, then getting out of the pool, though she glanced around the clearing. She wasn't expecting Haldir to be anywhere close enough to see her again, though part of her kind of wished he would be. She had seen a hint of something in his eyes before he looked away. Outside of the obvious embarrassment on his part, she thought perhaps there was a bit of interest.

Smiling to herself, she started attempting to dry off a bit before putting her clothes back on, but then stopped. No, she couldn't allow herself to think like that. Right, there could be nothing between them.

This was just an awkward moment, but they would move on. And she was for damn sure not going to be the one to bring it up. Nope. Not gonna happen.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I tried to fight it... and I lost. So I'm posting the next three chapters. I can't even blame this on wine or Google.
> 
> Thanks for reading and following!


	18. Just For This Moment

Aisling felt someone shaking her, though she was still deep in the control of sleep. She rolled over and grumbled something under her breath about five more minutes. God, why did no one in this damn world understand the importance of sleep?

Not to mention, she didn't want to leave the dream. She was currently snuggled up next to Haldir by the fire, the two of them gazing up at the stars. It was a nice dream. She didn't want it to end.

There was no awkwardness here. Unlike the last few days on the road which had been rife with it. Ever since he had come across her in the spring, naked as the day she was born. They didn't talk about it, but the tension between them had only grown with Haldir pushing them forward at a much faster rate, giving the excuse that they were nearing the pass and he wanted to get through quickly.

Aisling had her own thoughts on why they were going so fast.

"Go away," she mumbled, pulling her blanket around her much more tightly and feeling Haldir's arms tighten around her in the dream. She needed more time here. More sleep in general. Hadn't she just laid down anyway? It was too soon to get up.

"Aisling! Wake up!" an impatient Haldir shouted.

Immediately, her eyes flew open as she shot up and looked over at him. He was far closer than she expected, though he backed away as soon as she turned to him.

"Sorry," she said, rubbing her eyes and avoiding looking at him.

Shit, why had she allowed the stupid dream? Or well, it's not like she could control them. But they were coming at an increasingly annoying rate. Which only added to the tension.

"It is fine. I wish I could allow you more sleep, but we must be moving," he said, already standing and walking over to Gwaedal.

Yawning, Aisling stretched a bit before getting to her feet and quickly getting her things together. Even though she was more tired than she had ever felt on this journey, she knew he was right. The longer they stayed in one place, the more they put themself at risk of discovery. It was better to move quickly and get through the pass so they could start down the other side of the mountain and make it to Lorien.

Soon enough, everything was packed and they had eaten a quick breakfast. Aisling pulled herself up onto Roharan, moving a bit more slowly than usual as she grimaced. They hadn't even started out yet and she was already feeling sore and stiff. At least Haldir had been taking it a bit easier on their training sessions. Half the time, they stopped for such a short period of time that he urged her to sleep rather than do anything else.

Which conjured up more questions. If he was always on watch while she slept, when did he sleep? Surely he got some. There was no way anyone - even an elf - could go days on end without proper sleep. Maybe he got a few winks in while they were stopped. Or maybe elves didn't need any sleep at all.

Right, she did remember something earlier on… he and Legolas had taken longer watches before because they didn't need as much sleep… But still...

They started up the trail, moving a bit more slowly as it became rockier. Aisling pulled her cloak a bit more tightly around her, noting that the temperature was colder now that they were in the upper reaches of the mountain and the air was thinner. Thank god they weren't going by foot. She'd have to stop every five minutes for a break.

But onward they continued, neither really speaking as she followed him, thanking whatever deities that existed here that Roharan seemed to know how to get up the mountain and to follow Gwaedal on her own. Even though Aisling felt confident on a horse, she had never ridden up and then down a mountain.

As she was prone to do during these long stretches of silence, her mind wandered. She wondered what Lorien was going to be like. Despite the fact that she was more than ready for a roof over her head and a soft, warm bed to sleep in. She could almost picture it in her mind from the many stories Haldir had told her. The elves moving through walkways in the branches of the large trees. Living in them. Even with his vivid descriptions, it was still a bit difficult to imagine completely. Did they look like treehouses back in her world? Did the elves swing from vines to get from one place to another.

Aisling snorted to herself. She could not picture any of the elves she had met so far swinging through the branches on vines. Especially not Lady Galadriel. Though it painted a humorous image in her mind - the beautiful Lady of the Wood, gliding through the air on a vine, her golden hair streaming behind her as a loud cry similar to Tarzan sounded from her lips.

Oh god, she really did need more sleep.

"What is so amusing?"

Aisling looked forward, finding Haldir turned in his saddle slightly so he could see her.

"Oh, nothing!" she said quickly. He only quirked an eyebrow at her, a half-smile on his face. "Well… okay… I was just thinking about Lorien and how you said a lot of people live in the trees. And well… there's this story in my world about this man who is raised in the jungle by gorillas. Tarzan. And he gets around by swinging on vines from tree to tree. And I just… thought… well… wondered if you guys do that."

Haldir didn't speak, just considered her words as his smile grew.

"I mean, obviously you guys don't. It was just… a funny thought," she said, now feeling a bit foolish. But Haldir chuckled, turning back to face the path forward.

"I admit, the idea is most amusing. But no, we do not swing on vines. We have bridges and walkways, as I told you," he said, though thankfully there wasn't any joking in his tone.

Aisling found herself breathing a bit easier, feeling some of the pressure that had settled in her chest leaving her.

"I would wager it would make an entertaining sight… seeing Lady Galadriel do so," he then added. For a moment, Aisling was thankful he couldn't see her, sure she was blushing. And once again, she wondered if he could secretly read her mind.

Wait, no. That would definitely be a bad thing, she realized as for a second her thoughts flew back to the sight of him in the river. And then to her dreams of late.

"Yea, that's what I was thinking," she said, forcing a bit of a laugh. "Tarzan does this yell or shout thing whenever he swings on the vines. Definitely could not picture Lady Galadriel doing _that_. Or even raising her voice, now that I think about it."

"Is that so? Perchance, how does this yell sound?" Haldir asked, once again looking back at her. Aisling flushed pink.

"I am not about to do the Tarzan yell. I can't," she said immediately. Haldir smirked at her, turning back around in his saddle.

"'Tis sad, then. I was hoping you could educate me," came his flippant reply.

Aisling's eyes widened slightly. Was he really flirting with her right now? After all those days of awkward silence.

"Or perhaps you are frightened," he continued. Aisling snorted.

"I'm not. Just… thought we were trying not to draw attention to ourselves," she said, determined not to take the bait, though she couldn't help but smile slightly.

"Ah, so it is rather loud then? Perhaps it is wise not to," he replied. Aisling rolled her eyes.

"Try all you want, I'm not doing it," she said. He glanced at her again over his shoulder.

"Very well…"

****

When they stopped for the night, Haldir told her that they would be making their way through the pass the next morning. While he wished to continue on, night was quickly approaching and it would do them no good to be halfway through the pass when it fell.

It left them far too exposed for an ambush.

He then commented on perhaps Aisling teaching him this Tarzan yell once they reached Lorien that had her yet again rolling her eyes and laughing at him. While it wasn't exactly like it had been before, she did like seeing his playful side return.

Maybe they were finally passed that bit of awkwardness regarding the spring incident.

She set about to getting her blanket out, ready to get a bit of sleep, though she swore she could feel him watching her. She paused and looked over, finding him brushing down Gwaedal as much as he could. While the horses needed the rest, he was concerned they would need to ride at a moment's notice, so both stayed saddled at all times.

Okay, maybe her mind was just playing tricks on her. But part of her felt a bit disappointed.

Settling down on the ground, Aisling pulled the blanket tighter around her as she leaned against a tree trunk. She wished they had a fire, but yet again, Haldir was worried it would draw attention in the night, so instead she attempted to stay warm with just the blanket and her cloak as the forest slowly became darker around them. While she knew Haldir wouldn't need a fire to see, she couldn't help but feel a bit out of sorts, not really being able to make out much as it grew darker.

"Do you ever sleep?" she found herself asking as Haldir started checking his arrows. He paused and glanced at her. "I just wondered. I never see you sleep."

"I do," he replied. "Elves do not need nearly so much sleep as mortals. I nap when I can." Aisling nodded slowly, looking around them.

It was then that she noticed the forest had gotten a bit quieter around them. Or maybe not. Looking over at Haldir, she saw that he had gone rigid for a moment, seeming to be listening intently. He then rose from the ground, his quiver on his back and his bow in his hand.

Oh shit. This wasn't good.

"What is it?" she whispered.

"I am not sure, but something approaches. Stay where you are," he replied just as softly.

Aisling couldn't help but get to her feet, dropping the blanket on the ground as she looked around, trying to see anything in the encroaching darkness. If something was coming, she didn't want to be caught on the ground.

Haldir began creeping noiselessly towards the edge of the small clearing where they were, every muscle in his body taunt, which only made Aisling more nervous. Shit, this was another band of orcs, wasn't it? But surely they would hear _something_.

Suddenly, there was a sound like something large charging through the trees. Aisling backed up against the tree and almost before Haldir had time to drop his bow and pull his sword out, a slender, dark creature launched out of the trees towards him.

A shriek almost sounded from Aisling, though she quickly covered her mouth, smothering it and not wanting to draw attention to herself. She frantically looked around, just waiting for more orcs to show up, but for some reason no others did. Looking back, she saw Haldir attempting to wound the orc, a clang resounding through the forest as his sword hit the crude blade of the orc's.

For a few moments, Aisling stood in shock, watching as they fought. Part of her thought it was safer to stay here on the other side of the clearing. And she knew that Haldir could handle himself. But as they fought, she couldn't help but get more worried.

It was obvious that Haldir wasn't at full strength after traveling so much and sleeping so little. Even with his superior fighting skills, she worried that he wouldn't be able to hold off the creature for that much longer. And he had yet to seriously wound it. Or at least enough that it would stop attacking.

It was then that Aisling thought she should do something. She couldn't just stand there and watch the orc take out Haldir. Glancing around, she then remembered the daggers. Looking down, she pulled one out and then looked over at the two, trying to find an in.

Part of her screamed that this was stupid and she should stay back. It was a surefire way to get hurt. But the other part of her screamed that she couldn't let Haldir get hurt. He was already grimacing from a hit that could have been worse if he had not moved away at the last minute. And even though he still moved impossibly fast, she could tell he was straining.

Quickly, but quietly, Aisling moved closer, her eyes searching. For a moment, her eyes met Haldir's and she could see that he wanted to shout at her, tell her to get away, but at the same time didn't want to risk the orc turning on her.

Adrenaline was pulsing through her veins, somehow keeping her calm. And then, it was almost as if something took over her body.

The orc's back was to her and she knew this was her chance. She had only intended to stab it in the back, but she ended up taking a flying leap, jumping completely on the beast and holding tight as it tried to jerk her off, reaching for her arm. Before it could do much of anything, her right hand swung around its front and she yanked back, the dagger slicing through its rough skin with more force than she thought she possessed.

Somehow, she managed to hop back off, stumbling away as she watched it drop its sword and fall to its knees, letting out a bellow of pain before it collapsed face forward on the ground.

The clearing went silent again, the only thing she could hear was her own haggard breathing and the thump of her heart.

Holy shit, what had just happened?

Aisling stared wide-eyed at the bloody dagger in her hand and then dropped it, something more like a squeak than a gasp coming from her mouth as she looked down at the dead orc at her feet.

She then looked around the clearing frantically. There had been more last time. There had to be more this time. Where were they? Were they hiding and waiting to attack when they dropped their guard further?

"Aisling… it was a scout," Haldir said, drawing her attention.

"A scout?" she asked, though she knew what that was. Her brain just hadn't caught up to what was going on just yet.

"Yes. Sent ahead. We are safe for now, but we should move quickly before others come searching for it," he said calmly. She nodded, bending down to pick up her dagger, though her eyes drifted back to the dead orc.

"I killed it. I killed that orc," she stated, her voice sounding as though it was coming from far off. That it wasn't her voice.

"Yes. And I am grateful though I wished you had not intervened," Haldir replied.

She straightened up, her eyes still fixed on it. She knew they needed to move and get out of there, but for some reason her feet wouldn't work.

"I've never killed anything before," she said, her voice almost a whisper.

Holy shit, she had killed something. Not just killed it by accident. She had slid her dagger across its throat without a second thought. At the time, all she could think about was the fact that it would kill Hal and she didn't want that to happen. She had to stop it. But did she have to slit its throat? That seemed too vicious. Too cold-hearted.

She wasn't a cold-hearted killer, was she? Did this make her that now? No, it didn't. Even now, she was disgusted with herself. Even though it was a horrible creature that would have killed both of them without hesitation, she decided then, she didn't like killing anything and didn't want to do it again.

"Aisling," Haldir said and she heard him move closer to her. But still she didn't move. Didn't speak as she kept staring down at it, dark, thick, black blood staining the forest floor.

Christ, she had done that.

"Aisling," Haldir said, this time with a bit more force as he gripped her upper arms and shook her.

She jerked her head around, meeting his eyes. He looked worried, but also a bit relieved. But she couldn't ignore the intensity in his eyes. Still, it wasn't enough to snap her out of whatever state she was in.

"I… I…" she said, unable to form a sentence.

"I would be dead if you had not killed it," he said earnestly. "You have saved my life."

Aisling nodded, still not really registering anything. She had just killed something. Haldir stared at her, seeming to hesitate about something. Before she could wonder what it was, he yanked her to him. She barely had time to drop the dagger and brace herself against his chest before his lips came crashing against hers.

For a moment, she was stunned. But then something took over and she closed her eyes, beginning to move her lips against his. Her body relaxed as Haldir held on to her tightly, his hands moving to rest on her waist, before sliding around her, keeping her against him.

And for a moment, she allowed herself to give into the kiss. A quick and sudden heat spread throughout her body as the kiss deepened and she suddenly knew without a doubt everything that he was feeling for her. He wasn't helping her or protecting her out of friendship or a sense of duty. People didn't kiss you like this if they only wanted to be friends.

Especially not elves.

But then Legolas' warning slid into her thoughts. At first, she tried to push it aside, but it wouldn't go away. Then all she could think about was Haldir dying because of her.

Somehow, she found the strength to break off the kiss and push him away. He must have been stunned, because Haldir stumbled back from her and didn't move to take her back into his arms. They stood staring at each other for a time, both of them breathing heavily. Aisling then took a deep breath, tears already pricking at her eyes. But she had to say something.

"We can't… we can't do this," she said. Haldir only stared at her but then blinked and shook his head, as though he was coming out of a daze. "Legolas… he told me… about… how elves do things." Haldir looked back up at her, his brow furrowed. "I know that… I know how you guys view… physical things. And I'm not ready for... _that_. With anyone, not just you. But I also know… I can't let you get any closer to me, Hal. I don't want to be the reason you die. This… it goes no further than this."

The silence lasted so long that Aisling nearly started fidgeting, all the while feeling as though her heart was breaking. But she somehow remained in place, the only sounds that of her still trying to catch her breath.

Finally he took a deep breath and looked away, his brow still furrowed.

"Yes… you are right," he admitted. "This goes no further."

For a moment, Aisling felt disappointed, even though he was going along with her. While a small part of her wanted him to fight her on it, she knew ultimately, this was the best way. He then looked back at her, now seeming all business.

"We should move. It will not remain safe here," he said, starting towards their horses.

"Yes… we need to move," Aisling repeated, bending down to pick up her dagger again and wiping it against her pants to clean it off as she made for the horses as well.

" _You did the right thing,"_ she told herself. _"Yea, but why does it feel so wrong…"_

****

As they rode through the night, Haldir kept looking around them. It was dangerous to ride through the pass at this time, but they had no choice. If they remained in the clearing, it would be a matter of time before the rest of the orcs came upon them. He was surprised it had attacked in the first place, but supposed that it had thought they were easy prey. Easy enough to take on its own without the aid of others.

For that misjudgment, Haldir was grateful. And that Aisling remained unharmed.

He had seen what she was doing out of the corner of his eye and while he longed to shout at her to move away, to let him take care of the orc, it could have been more disastrous if the orc had noticed her.

Part of him felt a sense of pride. She had reacted on her own. Slain the orc and possibly saved him. For while Haldir had been confident he could take the orc on his own, but he knew that he was tired and moving more sluggishly than usual, the many nights of little sleep catching up to him. For he found it difficult to sleep when they could be attacked at any time.

But even now, with his attention on the land around him, many thoughts crowded his mind. The thought that he could have very well lost Aisling this night. And what had transpired afterwards.

He knew she was going into shock and they could not waste time. But there were a manner of things he could have done to bring her back. Why had he settled on kissing her? But even then, he would not wish to take it back. For a few moments, all he had focused on was the feeling of her in his arms. His lips against hers. The warmth that had spread through his body like a wildfire, awakening sensations inside him that he had not known were there to begin with.

And then she had pushed him away and he regained sense. And then the shock that she had been informed. Haldir should have known that the Mirkwood prince would have told her of such things. All their previous interactions now made sudden and clear sense.

She was pushing him away because she did not wish to be the reason for his decline.

And while he had gone along with it, Haldir knew it mattered not. He had felt his fea brush hers. And felt the strong beginnings of a bond. No matter what she wished, it was too late. For now he would never go a day without wanting to be with her, even long after she left.

But now was not the time to dwell on such things. He needed to get them to Lorien and quickly. Perhaps once they were in the safety of the elven lands, had rested and regained their strength, then he could finally find the way to tell her. To confess how deep his feelings for her ran.

And that he did not care how long they had together, for even a short period with her at his side was far better than to have never met her at all.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Just a bit more drama before we get to Lorien... Actually, there's drama in the next chapter too. But I think it's the sort you readers might like...
> 
> Thanks for reading and following!


	19. What Is This Feeling?

Aisling was grateful for the stopover at the border. Haldir had pushed them much harder, much faster than before after the orc attack and they had made good time, reaching the borders of Lorien just a couple days later. For a moment there, she thought she was going to fall off her horse as they raced towards the large forest that almost appeared out of nowhere (perhaps that was her sleep-deprived delirium?).

Thankfully, she had been so tired that she hadn't been able to really think about or process what happened in the clearing. Nor did they talk about it, though there wasn't much talking of any sort going on, to be honest.

She had grinned in relief when they began to slow down, too tired to even really notice or take in the grandeur of the trees around her. For the first time in what felt like forever, she had been given a bed and allowed to sleep a full night. She hadn't even taken the time to undress or enjoy the view from the platform where they had put her, immediately falling into a deep and - thankfully - dreamless sleep.

But then far earlier than she wished - even though it was nearly mid-morning - Haldir had woken her up, telling her they had a few more hours to ride before they made it to Caras Galadhon. She washed her face and gathered her things, then descended the ladder to the forest floor. They had fresh horses, which Aisling was a bit upset by. She felt she had created a bond with Roharan and didn't want to leave the mare behind. But Haldir assured her that the Galadhrim would bring both Gwaedal and Roharan to the city. They needed more rest, having been pushed to the brink in their rush to get to Lorien.

So reluctantly, she got on the new horse and they set off, neither still talking as they traveled.

But as soon as they stopped at a ridge that looked out over the city, Aisling forgot everything as she stared in awe. It was situated on some sort of large hill or small mountain - she wasn't really sure which - with thousands of large trees that hid whatever structures were there from view. Even though she couldn't really see the city, she had never seen anything like this at all. From a distance, she could tell that the trees had to be massive.

They continued on and Aisling thought her eyes might fall out of her head, they were so wide, as they passed through a large gate and she finally got to see the famous elven city of Caras Galadhon.

It was just like Haldir had said. Well, no. It was better.

The trees were massive, large and strong enough to hold buildings of various sizes in their branches and around their trunks, nearly countless walkways and archways connecting them. In all her wildest dreams, Aisling knew she could never think up something like this. She could see a lot of elves going to and fro, either on the walkways or on the forest floor. Many stopped and bowed their heads towards Haldir as they rode by, then studied Aisling with curiosity. She wished she had been able to bathe before they got there, knowing she probably looked rough - her hair pulled up in a hasty bun and her clothes dirty. God, she probably smelled really bad. She hoped Haldir was taking her somewhere where she could get a bath and not straight to Lady Galadriel and Lord Celeborn.

The last thing she wanted was to see them in her smelly, dirty, half-delirious-from-little-sleep state.

Apparently, Haldir had other plans.

They made their way up the hill towards the heart of the city, finally coming to a stop in front of the grandest of all the dwellings. In short, it was literally a palace in the trees. And Aisling knew without being told that this was where Lady Galadriel and Lord Celeborn lived.

"Um… don't you think we should maybe… bathe… before this," she said after she had dismounted, her wide eyes fixed on the palace.

"Perhaps. But I figured you would wish to be done with this so that you could spend the remainder of the day resting," Haldir said. Aisling glanced at him and then looked back at the tree.

Okay, that made some sense. The sooner they could tell them they were here, the sooner she could sink into a warm bed and sleep for the next three days.

"Right. Okay," she said.

Haldir touched her elbow, but then quickly moved away, motioning for her to follow him. Swallowing the memory of the kiss and the last time he really touched her, she walked behind him, starting up the massive stairway that wrapped around the trunk of the tree. At first she hoped they weren't going all the way to the top. And then, once again, what she wanted didn't matter because it became clear that's exactly where they were headed.

By the time they reached the top, her legs were screaming, but she took a deep breath and tried not to focus on it as they walked across a large platform and bowed before the two elven rulers. From the look on Lady Galadriel's face, she was clearly expecting to see them.

Right. She could see the future, Aisling reminded herself. She probably saw this at some point.

"I am glad to see that you have arrived safely, though saddened that you did not find the answers you sought," Lady Galadriel said as they straightened up. "Mithrandir did not know how to send you to your home?"

For a moment, Aisling felt a bit frustrated. It was very clear from the small smile on Galadriel's face - and the fact that they were both here in Lorien - that she knew Gandalf hadn't been able to send her home. But instead Aisling swallowed her frustration and shook her head. This was just the exhaustion getting to her.

"He couldn't, unfortunately. And apparently there's more for me to learn while I'm here," she said, grimacing slightly at the annoyance in her voice. She hadn't meant to sound so harsh.

"I am truly sorry, Aisling. I know how much you must miss your family," Galadriel replied.

For a moment, Aisling found it curious that Lady Galadriel had said that. But she shook it off, thinking she was so sleep-deprived, she was reading into things more than she should.

"We shall endeavor to keep searching for a way," Lord Celeborn then said. "In the meantime, you are welcomed here in Caras Galadhon for as long as you wish to stay."

"Thank you," Aisling said, grateful she was finally remembering her manners. Again, they didn't have to do anything for her, but yet again, the elven rulers were being beyond generous.

"In the meantime, you must need rest. I assume our marchwarden will be able to provide space until different accommodations should be needed or wanted," Galadriel said.

Aisling almost missed the expression of surprise on Haldir's face, but at this point she really didn't care where she stayed as long as she could get a bath, clean clothes and a bed. Galadriel had fixed him in an amused stare.

"Yes, of course, my lady," he said, bowing once again. Aisling followed suit and then they were walking down the stairs.

They made them down them much faster than it had taken going up and then Aisling was following Haldir through the city. Part of her wanted to ask where they were going, but she found herself too tired. So instead, she took the reins of the mare and mindlessly followed wherever he led, going down various pathways that snaked their way through the trees.

She barely looked around her, too caught up in getting where they were going. But then finally she managed to look up and see something that caught her attention between the trees.

There was no fucking way.

Aisling picked up her speed, now walking ahead of Haldir, her eyes fixed on one tree in the not so far distance. There was no way. But at the same time, it was there. And really, at this point she should expect it. Middle Earth seemed to be the gift that kept on giving in terms of surprises and unexplained shit.

She could vaguely hear Haldir speaking to her, saying her name. But she didn't stop. Not until she was standing in front of the large tree, her eyes wide as her mouth dropped open.

She had seen it in a dream. Did her best to explain it to her tattoo artist, working for months before it was perfect. Then and only then had she decided she was ready to have it tattooed on her back. Granted, her design did not have the large, but modest home nestled in the branches. But there was no missing the large trunk, the branches that stretched out and then up to the sky, twisting around each other.

It was here. It was real and in front of her. How was this possible?

"Aisling," Haldir said, finally catching up to her.

"This… what is this place?" she asked softly. She heard Haldir sigh and turned to look at him, finding a soft look coming over his face.

"This… this is my home," he said.

Aisling looked back at the tree, momentarily stunned by the implications. She seriously needed to get some sleep before she passed out from shock. Already her heart was racing.

"I saw it in a dream," she said finally, remembering Haldir's reaction when they first met and he had asked her to remove her shirt so he could dress her wound on her back.

At the time, she thought it was because he hadn't seen a tattoo before or because she had to take her shirt off. Now she understood it was something more - this woman drops out of the sky from a mysterious land with your home tattooed on her back. Though, why hadn't he said anything about it? Well, now that she really thought about it, Aisling wasn't sure if she would have believed him even if he had. Not until she saw it with her own eyes.

"I wanted to get a family tree tattoo for a long time and… I saw this tree in my dreams… explained it to my artist until we finally got it right…" Aisling continued. "I didn't realize it was real…"

She wanted to look at him, but didn't, not sure she was ready to admit what all of this meant. They had just arrived in Lorien and she was tired. But there was no denying it anymore despite her best efforts to push him away. They were connected. Everything was connected.

She then remembered Gandalf telling her that there was more to discover in this world. Galadriel's about this journey being more than she thought. Aisling was beginning to think that all of this had been leading to the elf standing next to her. But just that thought alone had her head spinning. She stumbled slightly, reaching out and finding Haldir's arms around her, stopping her from falling.

"Come… you need to rest," Haldir said. "I will take care of the horses later." Aisling just nodded and followed him up the stairs, one thought starting to play over and over in her mind and making it harder to breathe.

Holy shit, she was in love with him.

****

Aisling sighed as she leaned back in the large tub, trying to relax, though her mind was still whirling.

In her fugue-like state upon discovering it was his home she had tattooed on her back, Haldir had led her into the house and then up to a second floor where there bedrooms and a bathing chamber, as he called it. She had promptly fallen on the bed in the room he showed her to and passed out, her mind unable to handle any more stress.

When she woke up hours later, she had barely stepped out of the room when Haldir appeared and ushered her back in, saying he would draw her a bath. Aisling didn't argue or even say anything, just nodded and sat on the edge of her bed, staring at the floor. He returned shortly after with a towel, or something she assumed was a towel, handing it to her and motioning her to the bathing chamber.

If she hadn't been so out of it - even after however many hours of sleep she must have gotten - she would have marveled at it. They were literally up in a tree, and yet the elves had managed to craft a room with a rather large built-in wooden tub that was currently full of warm water.

She sighed as she sunk into the water and then quickly scrubbed herself from head to toe, making use of the bottles that Haldir had probably left for her and the bar of soap. Soon enough, she was sparkling clean and her mind was wandering.

What did this mean? Did it mean anything? It had to, right? Haldir flipping lived in the tree that she had tattooed on her back. A tree that came to her in a dream. It had to be a sign, right? They were meant to meet. Maybe everything - coming to Middle Earth, the journey, all of it - was meant to lead her to Haldir. This was all about him.

She loved him, after all.

Or maybe it was just a coincidence. Maybe there was something else she was supposed to discover while she was here and this had nothing to do with it. Hadn't she pushed him away? And he didn't fight her on it, just went with it.

Aisling groaned and shook her head. She had been going over and over everything in her mind for what felt like hours now, though probably wasn't nearly that long. Granted the water was going cold. Haldir was probably going to think that she had fallen asleep again.

There was suddenly a knock at the door and Aisling sat up.

"Yes?" she called out.

"I have brought you fresh clothing. I will leave it for you in your chamber," Haldir said.

"Okay. Thanks," she said. She looked around the bathing chamber, her eyes falling on the towel he had given her.

Getting out, Aisling quickly dried off and then wrapped it around her, gathering up her dirty clothes and then making her way out of the room, creeping down the hallway to where her room was located. She didn't hear Haldir. Walking into the room, Aisling shut the door behind her and looked over at the dress laid out on the bed along with various undergarments. She wasn't sure where he had gotten everything, but she was grateful for something clean. It was a simple dress of light blue linen and looked easy enough to get into without help. The last thing she wanted to do was to have to ask Haldir to help her to get dressed.

It took a few tries, but Aisling finally got into the dress and pulled her hair up into a bun and out of her way, taking in her appearance in a mirror. It was still odd for her to be wearing such clothing, but she had to think that she looked nice. And at least this one didn't have long, droopy sleeves that would trip her up.

She then left the room and ventured towards the stair, making her way down. When she reached the bottom, she stopped taking in the large open room that she had previously missed in her haze. The walls were mostly windows, allowing the late afternoon sun to paint everything in warm light. It was furnished with a settee, some chairs and a small table situated in front of a fireplace along with a large table and several chairs for eating. An open terrace sat just next to the dining table, while an archway led to another room that looked as though it were a kitchen.

Haldir was seated in front of the fireplace, looking refreshed with his sword in his lap and his bow and quiver on the table before him. He must have been cleaning his weapons, though he quickly put the sword aside as he stood and turned to face her.

"I had thought perhaps you would wish to rest more," he said, meeting her gaze, though something seemed unusually twitchy about him. Haldir was never twitchy, Aisling thought. He was nervous about something. Had to be.

Aisling couldn't blame him. She was nervous as well, not sure where to even start with unpacking everything. Even after her long nap, she didn't feel all that refreshed thanks to her mental gymnastics. But they needed to talk about this. And she felt like she wouldn't be able to relax until they did.

Because as much as she wanted to ignore everything, it was too much.

"The nap was pretty good," she said, smoothing out the front of her dress. "Thanks. For the dress."

"I will see to it that you have a few more made. My neighbor is a very able seamstress," he said. Aisling nodded and looked around the room.

Christ, this was miserable. She needed to just talk to him. Taking a deep breath, Aisling looked back at Haldir, taking a step towards him.

"So, Hal-"

"By the Valar, I did not think we would see you again," Orophin boomed as he and Rumil suddenly walked in through the front door.

Aisling jumped in shock and spun around to face Haldir's brothers. She was equal parts annoyed and relieved to see them. Smiling, she walked over and hugged first Orophin and then Rumil.

"While I am sorry that you appear unsuccessful in your venture, it is good to see you again, Aisling," Rumil said, taking her hands in his. "And to see you well and unharmed."

"Well, it wasn't without a few bumps," she admitted, sure her cheeks were slightly pink.

"Come, I know my brother has a rather decent stash of good wine. Let us drink and you can tell us of your journey while Haldir prepares our meal," Orophin said loudly, already grabbing Aisling's arm and leading her over to the table.

Out of the corner of her eye she could see Haldir appear mildly frustrated, though he quickly hid it and moved towards the kitchen. Aisling settled at the table with the brothers, starting from the beginning. After a few moments, she found herself beginning to relax as Haldir brought out goblets and a pitcher of wine, pouring it out before he disappeared and then reappeared with a plate of fruit and cheese. He then sat next to her.

Though she continued talking, Aisling was very aware of his proximity and it set her slightly on edge. Not so much in a bad way, but more so in anticipation. She knew they needed to talk, but she wasn't exactly sure just what to say to him yet.

But she would figure it out later.

****

Aisling sighed as she laid in bed staring at the ceiling. She had completely lost track of time with Orophin and Rumil. They ended up talking for hours, drinking wine and eating. The sun had disappeared by the time she felt her eyes drooping and she knew that there was no way she could stay awake, the exhaustion settling back in.

Haldir had sent off his brothers, though both promised to come by the next day. They then retired to their rooms and Aisling managed to get out of the dress, crawling into her bed in just the shift that she wore underneath it.

She was so tired that she was sure she would instantly fall asleep. But as she tried to close her eyes, suddenly her mind was full of going over everything again. The kiss. The tree. The way Haldir had looked at her all night. Everything going back to the day they first met in the woods. It felt like it was a lifetime ago, but really it was maybe a month or so at the most.

Aisling didn't feel like the same woman anymore.

Opening her eyes, she sat up and looked towards the terrace in her room, frowning. Since she wasn't getting any sleep, she could at the very least figure out just exactly what was going on in her head. And what she was going to tell Haldir when they finally spoke.

She knew that she cared for him. Far more than she should. That despite having never been in love before, that this was what it was. But she also knew that she needed to go home. So far, no one seemed to know how to do that and she very well could be stuck here forever. Aisling started slightly, realizing that she was no longer that upset about not going back. Yes, she missed her cousins and her world. Having a car and knowing how to do things and take care of herself.

But here in Middle Earth, she was learning and experiencing new things. Things she'd never have gotten the chance to do back in her world. It wasn't all that bad.

And her world didn't have Haldir.

Aisling sucked in a quick breath. She knew that if or when she finally left, she would be devastated by leaving him. In just a month and a half, he had found a way into her thoughts and heart. She couldn't deny it anymore.

And now she found she didn't want to wait to talk to Haldir. There was no way she could get to sleep until she got everything off her chest. She knew it was ridiculous. And that she had pushed him away. She still remembered what Legolas had told her, but a larger part of her mind countered that it would be okay. Somehow. She had survived orc attacks - gone as far as killing one. Made it through a grueling journey by horse.

And she knew that Haldir cared for her.

Throwing her blankets off, Aisling got out of bed and made her way across the dark room. She pulled open the door and quickly made her way down the corridor to Haldir's door.

Taking a deep breath, she lifted her hand to knock. Yes, she could do this.

****

Haldir tried to settle into sleep, but found he could not. It had been so long since he had seen the tattoo on Aisling's back. Recognized the tree that held his home. At the time he had found it curious, but nothing more. He had then forgotten of it, even as his feelings for her grew.

But upon seeing her reaction, the fact that she immediately recognized the tree that she had forever imprinted on her skin, he now realized that they were all signs. The tree on her back, everything. And that Aisling was the one he was meant to be with. To bond with. It defied logic - besides the fact she was mortal, she was not of this world. And still wished to return to her own someday. But it was growing more and more difficult to swallow his feelings and push them aside. Even now, he longed to go to her. To tell her how deeply he felt.

If only his meddlesome brothers had not come by. They could have settled things this day.

He turned onto his side, hoping to push the desire to go to her aside, but it only grew. It was then that he realized he could not fight it any longer. Haldir sat up and threw the sheets back, getting out of his bed. With long, sure strides, he walked to the door of his sleeping chamber. Yes, it was late. And this was most forward, but something inside him whispered that this was right. That he needed to do this.

He placed his hand on the doorknob, took a deep breath, and then twisted it and pulled the door open. He had not expected to see Aisling standing there, her hand up as though she intended to knock and her eyes wide at seeing him standing there dressed in only his sleeping breeches, his hair down around his shoulders.

In fact, he was stunned as well.

She slowly dropped her hand, her cheeks flushing pink, but she did not turn from his gaze.

"I… I need to tell you something," she said, attempting to appear resolute, but he could see the hesitation in her eyes.

He remembered her declaration before. That this could go no further. He had agreed at the time, but even then, he knew it was useless. His fea had already touched hers in a way that could not be unbroken. To deny it now would only hurt both of them further.

So while she hesitated to speak, he chose to act.

He reached out, taking her waist in his hands and pulling her closer to him. While her eyes widened in surprise, he could see the relief there as well. He then bent down and pressed his lips against hers for the second time. Almost as soon as they touched, Aisling had wrapped her arms around his neck, returning the kiss with more fervor. Words were not needed - he could feel everything she had been about to say in that one kiss. And returned it.

But after some time, Aisling pulled back, her cheeks flush and a smile on her lips. As they gazed into each other's eyes, Haldir spoke once again without thinking. But he did not care any longer.

"Ash… I love you…"

She did not speak for a time and if it weren't for the look in her eyes, he might have despaired. But then a smile broke forth and his heart soared.

"I… I think I love you too. I mean, I know, but… god… this is… everything is… I'm a bit overwhelmed," she admitted. Haldir felt much the same.

While he knew without a doubt that he had met his match and that he loved her with every part of his being, so much had happened. He did not wish to overwhelm her further. So he pulled her close, holding her tight against him and reveling in the feeling her relaxing into his embrace. He gently kissed the top of her head.

"I understand… but there is time enough. We can work this out," he said softly.

"Yea, we can do that," he heard her reply as he felt her arms tighten around him. "But… I'm happy to stop fighting this."

"I as well…"

Neither spoke for a time, instead enjoying the comfort of the embrace. But even among his happiness, Haldir could not help as his thoughts turned to the future.

Where did they go from here?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> YES! The moment we've all been waiting for, yet I've known about for a lot longer. Well sort. Mostly. And hell, I have been holding onto that tree/tattoo moment for A LONG time. But now, no more posting until I get a few more chapters written. It's time for bed.
> 
> Thanks for reading and following!


	20. Over the Rainbow

Aisling slowly opened her eyes, taking in the sunlight streaming in from the open terrace and hearing birdsong. A soft smile came over her face as she felt the heavy arm draped over her waist. She wasn't sure if Haldir was awake yet, but he pulled her closer to him, burying his nose in her hair and breathing deeply.

Her eyes drifted closed again as she settled into his arms, not wanting to move. She felt his lips press against her shoulder and a tingling warmth spread throughout her body.

God, why had she waited this long to tell him that she loved him?

"Must we stir?" he asked, his voice thick with sleep.

Aisling couldn't help but chuckle as she twisted slightly to look back at him over her shoulder. His eyes were still closed, his hair down from his braids and flowing behind him across his pillow. She had to admit that she felt much the same. She never wanted to get out of this bed.

"I'm not in any rush to get up," she said softly, watching as his eyes opened and he looked deeply into her own.

Her breath caught in her throat as her stomach did flip-flops. She wasn't sure if she would ever get used to the way he looked at her now that they were no longer fighting this. Haldir was not holding back anymore, that was for sure. Aisling had never felt this loved, this wanted. While part of her was scared by it, a larger portion of her was excited to see where it would go. Or maybe that was just because she was currently drowning in honeymoon-stage bliss.

Eventually reality would catch up - there was still the matter of their future - but that could wait a bit longer.

He then leaned forward, catching her lips in a gentle kiss. It was much more reserved than last night - truthfully, things had gotten pretty steamy, well, by elven standards, anyway. After they had confessed their feelings, they had shared a more heated, passionate kiss that had her close to forgetting her own name.

But then exhaustion had won out and next thing she knew, she was close to passing out in his arms and he had carried her to his bed where she promptly fell asleep. Regardless, she was absolutely sure that nothing along those lines would have happened. A) She wasn't ready to, for all intents and purposes, "marry" Haldir even though she knew she was in love with him (that was another of those "think about it later" things), and B) Haldir had the self-control of a saint. Or well, an elf.

In fact, she was pretty sure the main reason she was here and not in her own bed was because his bed was closer. Or maybe not. She wasn't completely sure, to be honest, and wasn't about to ask if it meant she could sleep next to him every night.

"I believe I will spend the rest of my life wondering just what I have done to have the Valar bless me with you," he said softly, brushing her hair back from her face.

Aisling chuckled and shook her head, her cheeks turning bright pink.

"Pretty sure I'm the lucky one in this situation," she replied.

Seriously, how could he think that he was the lucky one? Haldir had, quite literally, rescued her. More than once at this point.

"Lucky? You are a gift, Aisling," he said before pressing his lips to hers again.

Christ, he was turning into a monster. It seemed now that Haldir had finally come clean about his feelings, he couldn't stop kissing or touching her. Which she was incredibly fine with. She couldn't stop kissing him either. Though they should probably tone it down in front of others. Aisling still wasn't sure if she wanted to go announcing that they were together from the treetops while they were still figuring things out. And well, she was still figuring out how things were done among the elves.

God, there was so much to learn still. But at least they had gotten over this hurdle.

"How long have you known?" Aisling asked, pushing him away. She wasn't sure why that thought was suddenly taking precedence in her mind, but it was.

"Known what?" Haldir asked, though he was smiling slightly.

"That you were in love with me," Aisling said, refraining from rolling her eyes. Haldir chuckled and pulled her closer as she shifted around until she was facing him.

"Perhaps… it was that night in the inn, I believe, when I truly began to realize the depth of my affections for you," he said. "I had found myself drawn to you before then - since the moment I met you, to be honest - but that was the night that I realized I wanted to be more than merely a friend. Even though that is what I told you at the time."

"Wait… the night I got drunk?" Aisling asked, her eyes wide. "Not fair. I don't remember that night. Oh, god. Please tell me I didn't make an ass of myself. I know you said I didn't before, but come on. Be honest this time."

Haldir chuckled again.

"I was honest before. 'Twas nothing for you to be ashamed of. You spoke of your desire to take care of yourself. And then you were rather sage that for a moment I wondered if you were truly that intoxicated. But then the next day, I was grateful that you did not seem to recall the conversation… I had been rather… sentimental," he said. Aisling just stared at him. "I told you that you deserved someone who would give you the stars. Though thankfully I stopped myself before vowing I would be such person… Never before have I spoken so rashly..."

Her eyes widened slightly before she started laughing loudly. Oh god, she wished she had remembered that. She then saw the stricken look on Haldir's face.

"I know that these sorts of things are done differently where you are from," he started, sounding a bit unsure.

"Oh, no. No. No. You did nothing wrong. It was perfect, Hal. I wish I could remember. You should be sentimental more often," she replied, snuggling closer to him as she caressed his cheek.

"I also said that I wished to protect you always. To which you replied that I could not protect you from everything," he continued. Aisling's eyebrows rose slightly.

"Wow, I was rather sage," she said, rolling away slightly. She then looked back at him and smiled. "I'm not exactly sure when it was for me. I think I've known for a while though. Maybe it was the day Legolas told me about elves, warning me to be careful. I tried to play it off, but even then I think I knew I was kidding myself and that I was falling for you." She stared at him a few moments. "I keep forgetting how quickly this is all happening…"

"Yes, but that is only because it was meant to happen. At least that is what I believe," Haldir said, leaning towards her. Aisling smiled and nodded.

"I'm glad that I'm here now. With you. In this big comfortable bed that I'm not sure I can get out of for the next year," she replied.

"Ah, we must rise at some point. My brothers are coming by today. And eventually I will need to return to my post at the borders," he said with a sigh. Aisling's eyes widened.

"So soon?" she asked. He smiled and brushed his lips against hers.

"Not today. I will tarry here a few weeks more to help you settle," he replied.

Aisling smiled at that. She didn't want him to leave just after they had finally gotten this out in the open. Honestly, she didn't want him to leave at all, but it was his job. He was going to have to go back eventually. Hopefully he wouldn't be gone too long.

"Okay, so let's stay here a bit longer and then we can get up," she said, burrowing under the covers a bit more as she rested her head on Haldir's shoulder. She felt his arms tightening around her.

"Yes… let's…"

****

Aisling hummed to herself as she chopped vegetables, glancing over at Haldir, who was roasting a chicken behind her in the large hearth. A soft smile came over her face, enjoying the domestic scene. It was a bit surreal. And even though things were definitely different here - cooking was turning out to be an adventure - she found that she was happy.

"I thought perhaps after we dine with my brothers, I would take you on a tour of Lorien so that you can become more familiar. Show you where the marketplace is and such," he said, glancing back at her.

"That would be nice. I'm eager to see more. Everything so far has been beautiful," she replied.

"Perhaps you should take her to Lady Galadriel's garden."

Aisling whipped her head around to see Orophin leaning against the frame of the archway, a smirk on his face. She hadn't even heard him come in. Aisling chuckled though saw Haldir frown slightly out of the corner of her eye. Brothers.

"Since you're here so early, you could at least help us," she said, turning back to her task, shooting him a smirk. "I take it you know how to cook?"

Orophin laughed loudly, walking over to her side as he rolled up the sleeves of his tunic.

"Any excuse to be at your side, my lady," he replied, causing Aisling to roll her eyes and huff.

"Yea, not going to work on me, buddy," she said with a smile.

"You are immune to my charms?" he said, glancing over at Haldir with a wide grin.

"Please, you knew this back when we first met," she said, picking up a knife. "Where's Rumil?"

"I am not my brother's keeper," came Orophin's reply.

"Yes, but I am often yours," Haldir said dryly. Aisling snorted as she shook her head, glancing over at him. He gave her a small wink, which had her chuckling again as she turned back to work.

"Come on. We've got work to do," she said.

****

Sometime later, Rumil had arrived and the four were seated around the table yet again. Though this time, Aisling kept glancing over at Haldir, noticing that his leg kept brushing up against hers. Every so often, he would give her a soft, knowing smile. But for the most part, they kept their hands to themselves, though she was counting down the seconds until either Rumil or Orophin said something, sure that it was obvious what was going on.

"So, dear Aisling, what is it you intend to do while you bide your time here in Lorien?" Rumil asked. Though he had a small smile, she could see his eyes twinkling slightly as he glanced over to Haldir. Aisling shrugged. They might have guessed something was up, but she wasn't going to be the one to say anything first.

"Dunno. Suppose I'll find some kind of job or… whatever. I mean, I was thinking about sewing, maybe? I can do that. Not very well, but it's a start," she said.

Rumil and Orophin glanced at Haldir and back at Aisling.

"I am sure that Haldir will keep you very comfortable," Orophin said, reaching for a water goblet. "You will not need to find work if you do not wish it."

Aisling blushed slightly, not missing the underlying context of the remark. This was Orophin, after all.

"Perhaps, but I gotta do something to keep busy," she said, deciding the best thing to do for now was to ignore it. "Otherwise, I'd probably go a bit batty."

"May I make a few suggestions," Orophin said, starting to grin.

Rumil stomped on his foot under the table, causing him to frown at his brother as he grimaced in pain.

Aisling just snorted and started laughing, glancing over at Haldir. The oldest of the brothers only smiled softly in return, reaching under the table to squeeze her thigh before pulling his hand away and returning his attention to his brothers.

"If you are going to roughhouse, I ask that you please take it out of doors," Haldir said dryly.

"Never fear, dear brother. Your house is safe," Orophin said, starting to laugh. "Though I fear for your-" Rumil stomped on his foot again, this time doing it so hard that Orophin almost pulled his arm back to smack him.

"Sometimes I wonder," Haldir said softly, setting Aisling off in a fit of giggles.

"If it would be helpful, perhaps Haldir could introduce you to Daella," Rumil offered, after shooting another warning look towards Orophin. "She lives near here and is a great seamstress. I am sure she would enjoy your company. There are many things you can learn from her if you are keen on sewing."

Aisling noted the slight coloring in his cheeks, but only smiled and didn't draw attention to it. She planned to ask Haldir about that later before she commenced with giving the youngest brother a hard time about it.

"Sure, sounds like an idea. I wouldn't mind making a few more friends while I'm here," she said.

"Do you know how long you will tarry?" Orophin asked.

As soon as the question left his lips, an awkward silence fell over the table as Aisling avoided looking at Haldir. She cleared her throat and smiled, though it was a bit strained.

"We're not sure," she said. "As I said yesterday, Gandalf didn't know what to do. But Lady Galadriel and Lord Celeborn said they were planning to keep looking into it. I'm sure they'll figure something out."

She then reached for her water glass and nearly downed the entire contents. She hadn't thought much about how long she would be here. With everything that had happened after they spoke with Galadriel and Celeborn yesterday, it was the last thing on her mind. And while she was okay with being here indefinitely, she didn't want to think about it too hard or long.

There were still a large amount of unknowns ahead but she wanted to ignore them right now and stay in her happy little bubble with Haldir.

"Yes, it is good to keep hope," Rumil said, smiling brightly. Though his eyes glided over to Haldir a moment before he turned back to his food.

Aisling took a deep breath and slowly let it out, hoping the moment was completely passed. It seemed that it was as they turned to brighter topics and it didn't come up again.

Well, at least there was that.

****

"You are keeping secrets, brother," Orophin said softly. "Though not particularly as well as you usually do."

Haldir started slightly, not realizing he had been lost in thought watching Rumil and Aisling as they washed the dishes for a while now as Orophin informed him of the latest happenings at the border. He had heard not a word Orophin said, getting lost in the way Aisling smiled.

He looked over at his brother, noticing the smirk on his face. Of course Orophin would see through everything. But rather than be annoyed as was usual, Haldir found himself smiling and altogether unable to keep his happiness to himself.

"Aisling and I…" he stopped for a moment, looking to the ground and then met Orophin's eyes. "I love her. And I have told her. She returns my affections."

Orophin's eyes widened slightly, but then he grinned and chuckled.

"I had a feeling," he said, glancing over at him and then over at Aisling. "In fact, I knew from the day that you brought her to the camp that this would be the likely outcome of your meeting."

"Do not jest, brother," Haldir chided. Orophin looked back over at him.

"I am not jesting. Both Rumil and I sensed something between you. And I did what I could to push things along as best I could. The sooner you realized your feelings for each other, the better," he replied matter-of-factly.

Haldir stared at him a moment, taking in Orophin's expression of amusement though there was sincerity in his eyes. He knew that his brother often lived to bother him. Orophin claimed it was to make things more lively, but Haldir had found it rather unbecoming for an elf of Orophin's age. When Orophin spoke of Aisling in Imladris, Haldir had only assumed it was his usual sort of ruckus. But now it seemed his brother was more astute than he gave him credit. For he had gleaned the growing bond between Haldir and Aisling almost before he had.

Haldir found himself smiling again, too happy to be annoyed at all. He looked over, seeing Aisling toss her head back as she laughed loudly. A sudden and overwhelming sense of joy came over him. It had not truly been that long, but he found he could not imagine a life without her.

Though there was a prick of worry. There was still the matter of her return to her world. They had not discussed it yet, but Haldir knew it was a matter of time. Lady Galadriel and Lord Celeborn would not stop until they found a way to send her home. And he was yet unsure just what Aisling would do if someday she could return. She seemed settled and happy despite the fact that she was to remain in Middle Earth for the time being.

Perhaps if the time came, she would choose to stay with him.

But whether she stayed or left, it did not change the fact that she would leave him some day. And that was the true conundrum, for as he was aware, there was no way to grant Aisling immortality. And it was their eventual parting that Haldir knew would be his undoing.

"You are thinking too much again," Orophin said.

"How can I not?" Haldir said, still watching Aisling. "Whether it is through death or to her world, someday Aisling will leave me. I wish to bond with her, but even if we do not, I will fade without her."

There was silence between the brothers for a time.

"I am unsure she truly understands, though it matters not," Haldir continued. "Whatever she chooses, I want only her happiness. Whatever time I have with her is a gift and one that I will take regardless of the consequences."

"Have you told her this?" Orophin asked. Haldir shook his head.

"I do not wish to overwhelm her. She is happy for now. I wish for her to remain so. Perhaps when I return from the borders, we shall discuss the future," Haldir said.

"All will be well, brother," Orophin said softly. Haldir looked to his younger brother, finding his expression serious, for once. "She is your match and you hers. It will work as it is meant to." He reached out and tightly gripped Haldir's shoulder.

Haldir nodded, thankful for his words. While it would not make the conversation on their future together easier, it helped.

"I have a favor to ask of you," Haldir said. "While I am away at the borders, I ask that you look out for her in my stead."

Orophin smiled slyly.

"Are you sure that is wise? What if she becomes besotted with me and chooses to leave you," Orophin jested. Haldir only stared at him. "Never fear, brother. No harm will come to Aisling while you are away." Haldir continued to stare at him. "Nor will I attempt to steal her affections. I doubt that I could regardless. You should see the way she looks at you."

Haldir smiled and looked back to the kitchen.

"All will be well, Haldir," Orophin vowed. Haldir nodded, unable to take his eyes from Aisling.

"I hope that you are right."

****

Aisling gripped Haldir's arm a bit tighter as he led her down a pathway that provided a few of the most exquisite garden she had ever seen. There was a waterfall in the middle of it that fed into a stream that disappeared into the trees. Blooms of varying sizes filled the air with a calming aroma.

"Wow, this is… I mean, I thought I was already impressed with this place, but it just keeps getting better," Aisling breathed, unable to pull her eyes from the scene.

"Lady Galadriel is rather fond of her garden," he said, causing Aisling to look up at him and blush slightly under his gaze. He continued on walking, pulling her over to a bench where they sat and Aisling looked around.

"Caras Galadhon is a lot bigger than I thought it would be," she said. "I thought it would be more like Imladris."

"Imladris is the smallest of our strongholds. But that of Mirkwood is larger than Lorien," he replied easily.

Aisling nodded, taking in the information. She still hadn't seen a map of Middle Earth, so really had no reference in terms of size to anything. Maybe she could have Haldir show her one when they got back to his house.

Suddenly it hit her just how important his position as marchwarden was, which really, she should have realized this before now.

God, he was in charge of keeping this very bustling city and all its inhabitants safe - which turned out to be a lot bigger and bustling than she originally thought. Meaning the army was probably a lot bigger than she thought as well. And he was taking a few weeks off to help her. She was probably keeping him from a lot of work, considering he had been gone for several weeks before this point.

"I'm sorry for inconveniencing you," she said, turning to look at him. "You probably have a lot of work you need to get back to."

Haldir only smiled and reached out to gently caress her cheek.

"It is of no consequence," he replied. "I left a trusted captain in charge in my absence. And Orophin stepped in to lend his aid when they returned before us. Though I will likely spend some time before I leave in meetings on the current state of the Galadhrim." Aisling only frowned more, causing him to chuckle softly. "Rest assured, Aisling. I have been doing this a rather long time. I will quickly be apprised of current circumstances. And, Lady Galadriel encouraged me to spend more time with you as I rarely, if ever, take time away from my duties."

She still felt bad about keeping him preoccupied, even though they had literally arrived in Caras Galadhon yesterday. And just when had he had the time to speak to Galadriel? She certainly didn't remember her mentioning anything like that yesterday?

"Yea, but, I mean, you don't have to waste so much time showing me around or whatever if you need to get back to things. I'm sure I can figure stuff out on my own," she explained quickly.

While she wasn't completely sure if that statement would be true - Aisling could tell it was going to take some time to learn her way around the city and even figure out something as simple as cooking considering the lack of all appliances she was used to - she wanted to at least try to figure it out on her own so he could devote his time to doing more important things.

Haldir didn't speak for a bit before he shook his head and slid his arm around her waist, pulling her so close that their noses were almost touching. While the garden was fairly secluded, Aisling was well aware that just about anyone could come by at any second, though she couldn't pull her eyes from his.

"Would you fault me for wanting to spend every moment that I can with you before I leave?" he asked softly. "I should like to create fond memories to tide me over whilst I am on the border and we are separated."

Aisling gulped slightly, feeling a simmering heat starting up throughout her body. Even though she knew he didn't mean _that_ , it was definitely the first place her 21st-century mind went. Okay, maybe they should use separate bedrooms. Especially if he was going to continually look at her like that. It was so close to the smoldering look he had given her in that dream she had in the stable.

Rather than respond vocally, Aisling just nodded and smiled. He then bent down and kissed her. Though it started innocently enough, Aisling quickly found herself gripping the front of his tunic before remembering where they were.

"Sheesh, Hal," she said with a laugh, glancing around as she pushed away from him, thankful that they were still alone as she caught her breath and willed her body to stop reacting to him.

"We may refrain from certain activities, Aisling, but elves are not so prude as you would think," he replied with a chuckle.

Obviously, as she was learning. Or well, she wasn't sure. For all she knew, Haldir was just naturally a good kisser. Oh god, why was she fixated on this right now? She didn't even really think about sex or whatever that much back in her world. Damn Haldir, for being far too sexy. And for kissing so well that Aisling was left unable to think straight.

"It is not unheard of to steal away for a kiss here or there," he continued. "Though I will admit, I have not felt so inclined in a very long time. Not since my youth."

"Duly noted," Aisling said with a nervous laugh, seriously hoping he wasn't about to ask her about her own experience. It wasn't as though she was ashamed by anything, but she didn't really think this beautiful garden was the place to have such a conversation.

Not to mention, compared to Haldir, Aisling definitely had a bit more experience in that area and wasn't completely sure how that was going to go over. It was then that she had a vague recollection of saying something about regretting sleeping with someone that night at the inn when Haldir carried her to her room.

Shit. She hoped he forgot about that.

" _STOP IT, ASH! YOU ARE A GROWN WOMAN, FOR GOD'S SAKE,"_ she silently scolded herself. _"Get your shit together."_

Wait. When was the last time she had her period? Aisling silently did the math.

" _Aha, now I understand. I'm frickin' ovulating… that's why I've suddenly got sex brain. Okay. Just another day or two and I'm good. That_ _ **has**_ _to be it. Though yea… separate beds. Do not want to 'accidentally' get married..."_

She gave herself a short, determined nod and then realized she must look ridiculous right now.

Thankfully, Haldir didn't comment, instead stood and offered her his arm, though his eyes were twinkling with amusement. Damnit, he could probably tell what she was thinking about.

"Come, there is more to show you. And then if it is not too late, perhaps we can call upon Daella about your dresses and possibly an apprenticeship," he said as she stood and took his arm.

"Sounds like a plan," she said, smiling in relief. She then remembered Rumil's reaction to the elf woman at lunch. "Say… anything going on with her and Rumil? I did notice that blush…"

Haldir laughed loudly, something that both surprised Aisling and warmed her heart. It thrilled her no end to see this other side of him.

"Ah, now that is a tale that started a good 500 years ago," he said.

"Well, let's see how much we can get through on the walk there…"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> One of these days I'm going to learn how to stick to my own damn milestones. I told myself not to post until I finished through Chapter 24. But then I spent SO LONG writing Chapter 22 and then going back and editing/rewriting on Chapter 20 and 21, that I thought I should just go ahead and post another one. Going to work on Chapter 23 after this, though…
> 
> And… PSYCHE! You didn't seriously think I was going to have Aisling and Haldir do the deed, did you? Okay, so truthfully, the opening of this chapter wasn't intentional. I was attempting to write a sweet "waking up in the arms of the man you love" moment. It wasn't until I went back for several rounds of editing that I realized how that could be construed… Sorry? ;) And initially, there was a bit more of Aisling getting fixated on sex in this chapter, but I went back and toned it down. Then left in the bit in the garden, because, well, it is a conversation that's going to have to happen - Aisling is from the 21st century where views on sex are more relaxed/different (and she's a normal, 29-year-old woman who has a healthy sex life), while Haldir… is an elf. And they are in love.
> 
> Though honestly, that bit about ovulating does actually happen to me... and I just realized I opened the period box without addressing it in the story... Eh, let's all assume that someone in Imladris has helped out Aisling there...
> 
> When we get to Chapter 23, I actually have a long (probably unnecessary) explanation for the choices I've made regarding elves, sex and talking about it in the Author's Note. So, trust me, everything will make sense once we get there and there is a reason behind it all.
> 
> Anyway, thanks for reading and following, and Happy New Year!


	21. The Place Where We Belong

Two weeks went by in the blink of an eye.

One blissfully happy day with Haldir bled into another and before Aisling knew it, she was waking up - yet again in his arms - with a sinking feeling in her stomach because he was leaving for the border that day.

True to his word, Haldir spent most of the time helping her adjust to life in Lorien - though he had begun going over reports from the border and meeting with other Galadhrim as it grew closer for him to leave. While there was still a ways for her to go, Aisling had thrown herself into everything and even managed to cook a couple meals without something ending up burnt or under-cooked. Though even with her many mistakes, Haldir had been kind and patient. Often laughing with her, but never at her.

Nope, that was all Orophin. And sometimes Rumil, but mostly Orophin.

The house had been full of activity and laughter between her attempts to cook or clean or do much of anything without the things she was used to and the frequent visits from Orophin and Rumil. The seamstress Daella - a delightfully bright elf with a wicked sense of humor - had also been stopping by wherever Aisling didn't go to her house, working with her on sewing. Surprisingly, (or maybe not so much) it was something that Aisling seemed to pick up naturally, thanks to all the years of making Halloween costumes. Though for the time being, she was relegated to making small repairs or alterations.

Each day, Aisling thought less and less about going home and more about how she was taking time to enjoy the little things in life. Something she didn't really do a whole lot in her world with all the pressures of the family company.

But today, she really wished they could forget about the outside world and stay in bed.

"We should rise," Haldir said, though his eyes were still closed and his arms tightened around her.

"But then you have to go," she replied, very close to whining, but not really caring. He would be gone for two weeks and though she knew that he typically left for longer, she still thought it would feel like forever.

Haldir chuckled and Aisling felt him shifting. She looked up, meeting his eyes as he reached out and smoothed her hair back from her face.

"'Tis but a fortnight. And then I will return," he said, smiling softly.

"Yea, but what if you get hurt? You said that orcs often come along the border," she replied, seriously worried he would get injured even though he along with Rumil and Orophin had assured her multiple times that it was nothing to get worked up about.

There was still that whole "the world might end because a really bad dude was looking for a powerful, magic ring" thing that no one really talked about.

"Do not fret too much for my safety. I will do everything in my power to avoid injury so that I can return safely to you," he said before pressing a kiss to her forehead.

"But-"

Before she could finish her sentence, he cut her off with a kiss and then chuckled.

"I will be fine. Rumil is going with me," he said. "Now, we must get up."

He then pulled out of Aisling's arms and got out of bed, stretching. For a moment, Aisling laid there watching, momentarily mesmerized by the way the muscles rippled in his back. She then shook her head, coming out of the stupor and getting out of bed as well. Walking over to a wardrobe, she pulled out one of the new dresses Daella had brought by last week and slipped it on over her shift, finding it was much easier to deal with all the buttons and lacing this time around. She had managed to talk Daella into some design changes - small things that would make it easier for Aisling to get in and out of on her own. While the elf woman had been baffled at first, once she had finished, she had commented that she may begin using them on some of her own clothing.

After washing her face with a cloth and basin of water kept on a side table, Aisling turned, seeing Haldir returning from the bathroom - no, it was called a bathing chamber, she reminded herself - in new breeches and his undertunic. He then quickly set about to finishing his own dressing. Aisling walked over and sat on the bed, watching as he slid weapons into various places and then sat in a chair to pull on his long boots. His sword, bow, quiver and arrows were downstairs with his cloak. He then braided back his hair, checking to make sure it was in place and out of his way in a mirror. She wasn't exactly sure why, but she found it intriguing to watch him prepare for the day.

They then went downstairs and Aisling gathered up some food for breakfast while Haldir checked over his pack and weapons. Just as they finished eating, there was a knock on the door and then Rumil stepped in, ready to head out.

Aisling stood, watching as Haldir walked over and put on his sword belt, then pulled on his cloak and quiver. Before grabbing his bow, he walked over and pulled Aisling into his arms, kissing her soundly. While she had previously been a bit shy about PDA in front of his brothers, Aisling had by now gotten used to it. And well, she wasn't going to see him for two weeks so she didn't really care what Rumil thought about it.

"Be safe," she said afterwards, not wanting to let him go. Haldir smiled down at her.

"I will. And I am sure after a bit of time, you will be so busy you will not even realize that I am gone," he said. Aisling just rolled her eyes as Rumil chuckled.

"Never fear, Aisling. I will make sure he returns to you," he said.

"Better," Aisling replied, narrowing her eyes at him. "I'm holding you personally responsible if he comes back hurt."

"I shall take my charge with all seriousness," Rumil said gallantly with a flourished bow. Aisling rolled her eyes again, though chuckled. She turned her gaze back to Haldir and gave him one more hug.

Stepping back, Haldir walked over and picked up his bow, then turned to her one last time as Rumil walked out the door.

"I shall miss you every moment I am away," he said.

"And here I thought you didn't like to be sentimental," she said with a smirk, crossing her arms in front of her.

"Apparently you bring that out in me," he said with a smile. He then bowed his head, turned and walked out of the house.

Aisling sighed and looked around, finding it suddenly far too empty and quiet. While she knew that she wouldn't really be alone the entire time - she did need to get over to Daella's soon and she was sure Orophin would be stopping by for dinner pretty much every day - she couldn't help but feel a bit lost.

Since she had woken up in Middle Earth, she hadn't been away from Haldir for longer than maybe a few hours. Or ever really on her own, now that she thought about it. But now wasn't the time to feel sorry for herself. Haldir had a job to do and she did as well.

Aisling walked over and began cleaning up their breakfast, taking the leftover food back to the kitchen and putting it away before washing the dishes in a tub that sat under a water pump. Once the kitchen was put to rights and she checked that she had everything to attempt dinner that night (and backup in case that failed), she wandered back out into the great room, wondering what she could do to pass the time until she could go to Daella's.

Going back upstairs, she walked into Haldir's bedroom - or well, she supposed now it was their bedroom - and made the bed. She didn't think she needed to do laundry just yet and honestly, that was typically a half-day ordeal - there wasn't enough time before she went to Daella's for that. So, she went back downstairs and spent some time straightening up there.

As she swept the floor, she stopped, her eyes widening slightly as she realized what she was doing. Never in her life had Aisling ever thought she might be a housewife. Sure she did her own cooking, cleaning and such at home - and well, Liam's half the time considering he was hopeless at most things domestic, though they did have a cleaning service that came by regularly - but she had never really entertained the idea that someday she would be doing _this_.

And here she was, playing house with an elf in Middle Earth. Or was it really playing house? Doing house? What was the proper term for that? And they weren't married by any means. But for some reason, as she thought about it, she got a warm feeling in the pit of her stomach. For a moment, she could see her life before her - going to Daella's to work then coming home to cook for Haldir. Falling asleep every night in his arms and waking up to him every morning. Mending his clothes and such.

But then just as quickly, she shook the thought aside.

"Right… work," she muttered to herself, putting the broom away and walking over to pick up the bag of clothing she had been working on. "Time to start another day…"

****

"Aisling!" Daella said cheerfully as she answered the door, pulling the mortal woman in for a hug. She then stepped back and let her walk into the small home that was just a couple bridges from Haldir's. "You are here a bit early."

"Sorry, just didn't like sitting around in that empty house on my own," Aisling said, moving to put the bag down on a chair next to the table that was already covered in cloth, various clothing items and sewing paraphernalia.

"Ah yes, Haldir returned to the borders this morning," Daella said with a knowing smile. "It is always hard the first time."

"Really?" Aisling asked, pausing in pulling out the few shirts she had been repairing, her eyebrows raised.

"Or so I've been told," Daella said coyly, settling herself in a chair and reaching for a dress and her needle and thread. Aisling just chuckled and rolled her eyes before continuing with her task.

Haldir had told her that Rumil had been fond of Daella for nearly 500 years now, but yet still struggled to let her know. On the other side, Aisling had gotten out of Daella that she too was sweet on Rumil, but when she mentioned possibly being matchmaker for the two, Haldir had told her to just let things play out as they would. Which Aisling had begrudgingly gone along with, though often needled more information out of the elleth.

"Is not Orophin to keep you company?" Daella then asked, looking up at Aisling as she settled into her chair and started on a particularly troublesome rip. She still struggled with getting her stitches as small and neat as Daella.

"Yea, but he's got training or something so isn't coming by until later. Besides, I've got my work here to keep me busy until then," Aisling said, scrunching up her nose as she attempted to thread the needle. "Think we're going to do some bow training tomorrow. Kinda want to keep it up and Hal agreed. And well, honestly, it's not a bad skill to have. If I can ever get good enough to actually hit something, that is."

"I must admit, I find your name for him amusing," Daella said. Aisling glanced over at her and then returned to the needle.

"Eh, just seemed to fit, I guess. It's a popular thing where I'm from - nicknames and pet names. My cousins always call me Ash. Or well, Liam used to call me 'butthead' when we were kids," she commented. "Thank god he grew out of that. Though I tend to call him 'asshole' when he's being particularly annoying."

"You have the most unusual terminologies," Daella replied with a chuckle. "I have yet to find occasion to use some of the words you have already taught me, but eagerly await the moment."

"If Orophin stops by again, you might get one," Aisling said, pausing in her attempts to thread the needle to reach for the cut of tea Daella had already put out for her. "Lord knows he tries my patience more often than not."

"Ah, yes. But he is rather entertaining… when he is not a distraction. And easy on the eyes. Many elleth in Lorien are likely jealous of his attention to you," Daella said lightly. "Or would be if it were not already well known that you are our marchwarden's intended."

Aisling spit out her tea at that, just barely missing the shirt, and sputtered. Daella paused, her eyes wide though a smile began creeping across her face.

"His _what_?" Aisling squeaked.

"My dear, Aisling. We may be elves, but we are not above a bit of gossip. And you are quite simply the most fascinating occurrence in these lands in awhile. Not only a mortal woman, but one from another world. Residing here at the invitation of our Lady and Lord, and the first of the fairer sex to truly capture Haldir's eye. He is an ellon of rather high standing, you know. What is it you said? Ah, yes… quite the catch."

Aisling just nodded as she coughed. His _intended_? As in, engaged? They hadn't spoken a word along those lines yet since that day of the last orc attack. She had only been in Middle Earth about two months. Only more recently realized that she was in love with him.

Didn't it take years to get to the point where you wanted to marry someone? She quickly banished the thought that she had just been daydreaming about this only 10 minutes ago.

And when were all these people talking about her? Oh, shit. Just what else were they saying? She had been shacking up with Haldir and she wasn't sure if that was kosher or not. She hadn't even been around that many other elves, save for Rumil, Orophin and Daella, though Haldir had introduced her to a few whenever they went on walks or to the market together.

Holy cow, what if Lady Galadriel thought they were engaged? Could she get out of it? Wait… did she want to get out of it?

"Oh dear, I've upset you. My apologies. I did not mean to do so. My mother always warned me to consider all things before speaking," Daella said. Aisling looked over at her, noticing that she was seriously concerned.

"No, it's fine. I was just… I mean," she stopped and took a deep breath, calming her racing heart and mind. "I hadn't really given a lot of thought to… marriage. I mean, period, not just with Haldir. At all. Surprised me a bit."

Daella seemed relieved, but then a look of understanding came over her fair features.

"It is merely words from idle minds. Do not put much stock in it. The only thing that matters is what is between you and Haldir," she said, reaching over to pat Aisling's hand comfortingly.

Aisling took a deep breath and slowly let it out, nodding. She then studied Daella a moment.

"Can I be honest with you?" she asked, really feeling like she needed a woman's perspective on things. Now that she thought about it, the only woman she had spent any real time with was Arwen, but back in Imladris, she hadn't had all these thoughts about Haldir.

"Have you not been so all this time?" Daella replied, smiling.

"You know what I mean," Aisling said with a laugh.

"Yes, of course, I've told you before, you can be open with me," the seamstress said.

"I just… I know that I love Haldir. But… I've never really been in love before. It's all really new and overwhelming at times. Especially when you factor in the fact I'm in a completely new world. And part of me really wants to just say… fuck it. Okay. Let's do this. Have a life together," she said quickly. "But then I think about my family in my world and how I miss them. What they must be going through right now, and… I don't know. If I were someday given the choice to stay or go back, I honestly don't know what I would do."

She sat back in her chair, frowning slightly as she looked down at the shirt she was supposed to be mending. She then looked over at Daella, finding the elf deep in thought.

"I admit, you are in a most unusual situation. One that I am not so sure I can understand. But, I can tell you this, it may seem confusing. And you may feel unsure. But do not doubt yourself or your heart," she said. "When the time comes, you will know the answer."

"Yea, but how do I know?" Aisling asked, feeling as though that wasn't really an answer.

Or at least the answer she wanted. She wanted someone to tell her what to do so she wouldn't have to go through the long, arduous process of coming to it herself. Which she knew was ridiculous, but still. Daella shrugged.

"The heart works in mysterious ways, Aisling," she said, smiling slightly. "As I said, when the time comes, you will know."

Aisling sighed and looked back down at the shirt again, her brow furrowed. But after a bit, she realized she wasn't going to find the answer staring at a ripped shirt. Nor would she finish mending it. So she sat up and got to work.

"Thanks, Daella. For listening to me," she then said. Even if she still felt she had no answers, she did appreciate Daella's patience with her and attempt to comfort her.

"It is what friends do, Aisling," she replied. Aisling nodded and focused on her again.

"So, Daella… just when do you plan to tell Rumil that you like him?" she then asked, wanting to turn the conversation to less serious topics.

"By the Valar, Aisling. When will you stop asking?"

****

Haldir stood on the flet, looking out over the darkened forest, his keen eyes searching for anything out of sorts. So far, everything had been quiet on the border and he hoped that they remained that way. There had only been a few small skirmishes while he had been away, which he was grateful for. No one had been injured or killed.

Normally when he returned to the border, he felt a sense of ease and comfort. Life was simpler here among the Galadhrim. But this time, he found a slight ache in his heart. And he knew it was because he was separated from Aisling.

He was unsure what it would feel like, but the farther he traveled from her, the more the ache grew and the more he thought of her. That is until he reached his post and focused on his duty. But now in the quiet of the night with nothing but his thoughts, he found them reaching out to her.

For the first time, he wished that he did not have to patrol the borders of Lorien. That he had taken up some sort of living in Caras Galadhon that would have allowed him to stay there and never leave her side. But perhaps this was a good thing. Aisling would need to learn to survive on her own - he had by now learned that she would not be truly happy until she had some sense of independence. And he needed to remember his oath to Lady Galadriel and Lord Celeborn.

"All is quiet to the west," Rumil said from behind him. Haldir turned, watching as he finished climbing up onto the platform. "With luck, we shall have a quiet go of it this time."

"Good," Haldir said, turning to look back out at the trees. He heard Rumil step up to his side. The two stood in companionable silence a few moments.

"You miss her," Rumil said, finally breaking the silence.

"Yes," Haldir replied, his eyes still fixed on the land before him. Rumil laughed softly.

"You can lay bare your thoughts with me, Haldir. There is no need to keep your mind a mystery. What plagues you?" Rumil asked.

"Nothing," Haldir said with a sigh. "Other than I wish I did not have to leave her."

"Aisling will be fine. Regardless of Orophin, Daella will provide her company. Help her," Rumil said. "She mentioned before we left that she is rather fond of Aisling. It is good that they are friends."

"I know," Haldir said, his face still expressionless.

And he was happy that Aisling was making friends. He did not worry for her, despite how scant her education in Lorien and its ways were - Daella would not lead her astray.

He only longed to be at her side for always. Though he was unsure just how to express this to Aisling, knowing that she still wished to return to her world. They did not speak of it, both seeming hesitant to do so, for it very well could damage the happiness they were creating. He also knew of her hesitancy for marriage, though he did not doubt her feelings for him.

"There is something amiss, I think," Rumil pushed.

"It is nothing that concerns you," Haldir said, looking to his meddlesome brother. Rumil raised his eyebrows in response, a small smile on his face.

"Ah, but there is something that concerns _you_ , dear brother. You forget how easily it is for me to read you," he said. "I will listen should you need to unburden yourself. No judgement whatsoever."

Haldir turned back to look out around them.

"It is something I am not yet ready to discuss. But when the time comes, I will seek you," he responded. Rumil sighed, turning and starting back towards the rope ladder.

"And here I thought Aisling had finally softened the hard exterior of Lorien's marchwarden," he said playfully.

"Rumil," Haldir said in warning, turning to scowl at his younger brother.

"Yes, yes, I know. Watch my mouth and to my post," he quipped in return. "A good evening to you, brother."

"And you as well."

Haldir then turned back to scan his surroundings, part of him hoping to find something out there that would distract him from his thoughts. Unfortunately, there was not and he was left to ponder them the entire watch.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So much writing and editing going down yesterday and today (and it's only 5pm on a Saturday, so more time to write! And edit!). Even though I ended up adding in yet another chapter, I am now caught up to Chapter 25 (which is now Chapter 26) AND written a bonus chapter that may or may not get posted, and only to AO3 (because… reasons I'll explain later). As well as finally written the last chapter (now Chapter 33), though I've had the three chapters leading up to it finished for ages. Which means, I have only three chapters left to write. Wow. Can't believe I'm nearly finished with this story…
> 
> As always, thanks for reading and following!


	22. One Short Day

Aisling hummed to herself as she worked at the table in Daella's kitchen, thinking the tunic she was making was coming along nicely. It wasn't nearly as beautiful as anything the seamstress made with tons of intricate embroidery, but Aisling had been working on it for almost a week now and things were coming together despite the fact it was super tedious to do everything by hand. And well, she had never tried embroidery before, but even then, Aisling thought the simple design she had come up with was turning out… not completely horrible.

Maybe Haldir wouldn't notice that her vines were choppy rather than flowing smoothly?

"You have not stopped humming since you arrived," Daella said, a small smile on her face. "I take it you've received word from your dear Hal."

Aisling looked up at her and then blushed as she smiled and nodded.

"Orophin brought me a letter last night when he came over for dinner," she said, holding the tunic up and wondering if she got the size right. Daella swore these were Haldir's measurements, but it looked too small.

"And…"

"And what? He just talked about being on the border. And how much he misses me," Aisling said, lowering the tunic and starting to work on it again.

Daella didn't need to know she had been up half the night reading it over and over again and had pretty much memorized it at this point. God, she sounded like one of those lovesick heroines in a romance novel.

"Dear Valar, Aisling. At least recite some of it to me. I have oft wondered if there is a poet lying in wait somewhere in that duty-driven mind of Haldir's," Daella said with a laugh.

"Eh… I wouldn't call him Shakespeare, but he's got his own way with words," Aisling said, attempting to brush it off.

It wasn't that she was embarrassed. Daella had proven more than anything over the past weeks that she most definitely was a much-needed girl friend and handled pretty much anything Aisling did or said with good humour and not too much shock. But at the same time, the letter was fairly personal. Namely that Haldir missed "drifting off into reverie with you in my arms" and all that. Aisling was pretty sure he meant that for her eyes only. And well, she was still trying to figure out just how much was allowed with elves. She trusted Daella, but was also still a bit cautious after finding out that she and Haldir had been the topic of gossip. Definitely didn't need to be the first major scandal in Lorien.

Though really, was it all that scandalous that she slept - as in literally slept - with Haldir? It was most definitely PG-rated in terms of her world. Eh, maybe it was best not to find out...

"Do not be shy, Aisling," Daella pushed, chuckling. "Shall I share some of the love poems that have been sent to me? There are some rather sweet ones…"

"Any from Rumil?" Aisling asked, raising an eyebrow at her. It was Daella's turn to blush.

"None that I recall," she said. "Still… tell me something… Do his arms feel as strong wrapped around you as they look?"

"Daella!" Aisling shouted with a laugh, slightly scandalized.

"Oh, do not be so meek. You forget how much of your world you have shared with me. And alas, we may not partake of certain activities, but an embrace is nothing to be ashamed of," Daella replied, nonplussed.

Aisling stared at her a moment, just chuckling. Okay, so maybe elves weren't completely what she thought.

"Besides, I have seen Orophin and Rumil and they are fine specimens. It would only make sense that Haldir would be as well," Daella continued. "Twas only their bare chests, but I shall not forget the sight…"

Aisling's mouth dropped open in shock as Daella smiled at her.

"Truly a work of art, those two. I would assume it 'tis the same with their brother," Daella said, looking down at the dress she was working on.

"I'm sorry, but what?" Aisling asked, laughing again. Okay, so they had apparently moved their friendship to _that_ level. Daella chuckled.

"Please, you are to tell me that you would not appreciate a fine specimen if you saw one?" she replied. "And during your time with Haldir, you have not witnessed this?"

"Well, I mean… Yea, I have. God, the first time I made such an ass out of myself. We stopped at a stream to bathe and I accidentally walked up on Haldir with his shirt off. I swear I actually squeaked and then ran off," Aisling said. "And I really don't understand why I was so embarrassed. It's not like I haven't seen a naked man before."

Aisling suddenly stopped, realizing what she was saying as she looked up and found Daella staring at her with a surprisingly sly smirk. Oh, she was good, that Daella. Apparently this is exactly where she had been attempting to steer the conversation all along.

"Tell me, Aisling. I am curious as to how your world is in this regard," she said, placing the dress aside.

"You know, you could have just come out and asked me," Aisling said, laughing a bit nervously and stalling. "Besides I'm not sure just why you'd be interested…"

She knew that eventually she was going to have this conversation with Haldir, but that was off in the future someday. She hadn't completely expected the seamstress to bring it up. Though now that she thought about it, this could be a good opportunity to ask some questions of her own. God knows, she wasn't about to ask Orophin.

"I am curious. You are the first mortal that I have ever met, and most definitely the first to have traveled from another land far beyond my own. You have mentioned things that drew my attention," Daella said with a small shrug. "You have yet to explain to me just what this 'making out' is."

Aisling laughed, slightly relieved Daella hadn't brought out the big guns right away.

"Yea. Okay. Well, making out is kissing, but a bit more intense," she explained. "It can last for awhile and there's… a lot of touching going on. In my world, we usually start with a kiss or two. Then graduate to making out."

Daella seemed to be taking in the information as though she were sitting in a college lecture, the curious look still on her face as she nodded slowly.

"Ah, so it is a passionate embrace," she said. Her grey eyes then turned back to Aisling with laser focus. "Are you well-versed in this?"

"Are you?" Aisling shot back instinctively. Daella chuckled. "Sorry, yea. Though, not as much as I got older. Really big in high school and all before I… moved on to other things. I think it's about the same for most people in my world… Now that I think about it, I kind of grew out of other things as well…"

"Pray tell, what are you speaking of? These 'other things'?" Daella asked, still smiling slightly. Aisling sat a moment, gathering her thoughts and trying to decide how to proceed. "If you are concerned that what you tell me will find its way to other ears, rest assured. I am not among those that gossip."

Aisling breathed a sigh of relief, though she had always figured she could trust Daella. And really, she had been dying to talk to _someone_ about all of this.

"Well, I mean, when I was younger, in my world, people were always obsessed with losing their virginity - or for some, not losing it until marriage. Though personally, I didn't really understand what all the fuss was. So finally in college, I did it," she admitted. "And yea, that first time kind of sucked. First few times, now that I think about. But then I figured out what I liked and it got better. But as I got older, I guess the novelty of it wore off a bit. The whole one-night-stand-casual-sex thing. And well, I was working so much, I barely had time for a dating life, much less a sex life.

"So, I guess my view on it changed. I didn't join the 'saving it for marriage' camp - I mean, that ship had sailed - but I decided that I'd rather save it for relationships with someone I really care about. Casual sex can be fun - and really good, I'll admit - but when it's with someone you care about… it's somehow better," Aisling concluded.

Daella studied her a few moments before speaking.

"It seems that your way of thinking is not so different from ours," she finally said with a small smile. Aisling chuckled.

"Yea, except for that whole thing where you guys don't have sex until marriage," she replied. Daella chuckled.

"This is true, but it is because the act itself is very sacred in a way for us that it is not for mortals, or so I have been told. It is not just the joining of two bodies, but the literal bonding of two souls," Daella said. "And we are not prone to be swayed by the desires of the flesh. Yes, some may partake of certain things out of the curiosity of youth, but we are only ever overcome when we have met the other for which our fea calls to. Our match, so to speak."

"Right, and there's only one," Aisling added. Daella nodded.

"For even if we are parted by death, we are not truly parted forever. We shall reunite," Daella said.

Aisling considered the information and then took a deep breath, hesitating on her next question. But she felt more and more she needed to ask someone. Preferably not Haldir. Or Orophin.

"Are there… do you have many cases of an elf and a human falling in love?" she asked, suddenly rather interested in the tunic. When Daella didn't speak, Aisling looked up, finding a soft look had come over her face.

"There are a few," she admitted, the elf woman now seeming to hesitate.

"Just tell me," Aisling said. Daella nodded.

"We have stories of the elf Luthien who fell in love with the mortal man Beren and theirs was a great love. But upon their marriage, Luthien became mortal and so they both eventually died and entered into the mortal afterlife together, or so it is said. The elf Mithrellas married a man - Imrazor - but then disappeared after she gave him children and was never heard from again," Daella said patiently. "And then there is Aegnor - the brother of Lady Galadriel. He fell in love with a wise woman, Andreth. But they never married - could not - and both died in battle."

"Seems like a lot of dying going on," Aisling said, frowning.

It was then that everything Aisling had been pushing aside and trying to ignore came slamming into her mind like a mac truck.

At the back of her thoughts, she had always known that Haldir wanted to marry her. That he wanted her to stay in Lorien with him, though he had never said it explicitly. Knowing the elves and learning more about their culture, it was now very obvious where his thoughts were going. He allowed Aisling to sleep in his bed and at times they most definitely made out, which she now very clearly understood meant that he was of the mind their souls were meant for each other.

And while she was realizing the same thing and just how much she loved him, finally and fully understanding that this - a union between a mortal woman and an elf - was extremely rare and star-crossed was almost too much. She supposed before she had hoped that maybe it wasn't super uncommon and potentially possible. Arwen and her family were half-elven, after all. That had meant somewhere in their line, a mortal and an elf had gotten together. And really, she had known all along that it was possible for Haldir to die because of his love for her. That was the whole reason she had pushed him away at first.

But now that she was looking all of this in the face, she was paralyzed. There was a reason they hadn't talked about the future in those two blissful weeks together.

Because she wasn't ready to face it, though she wasn't sure what Haldir's motivation was.

"Aisling… I really have upset you," Daella said. Aisling looked over at her, eyes wide, but then she smiled and shook her head, already feeling tears pricking at her eyes.

"No, you didn't. This is all… really, I should have been thinking about this before now. And it's not like I didn't know… I just chose to ignore it," she said quickly.

"You need not be afr-"

"If it's okay, I think I'm going to go home… I just… really need to be alone with my thoughts right now," Aisling said abruptly, standing.

"Of course. But should you desire to speak more, please do not hesitate to seek me out," Daella said, standing as well.

Aisling smiled stiffly and nodded, then gathered up her things and left the house. She didn't stop walking until she had arrived back at Haldir's, thankful no one stopped her. She then went straight to his room and fell back on the bed, staring up at the ceiling as she finally allowed her tears to flow.

What the fuck did she do now?

****

"Seriously, can we just stop for today? I told you I wasn't in the mood," Aisling said as she looked over at Orophin, the normally bright elf studying her with a furrowed brow. She was trying not to whine, but knew that's exactly what it sounded like.

She only got about an hour of wallowing in her misery before he showed up and declared they were going to the training grounds to work on her archery. Though she protested at first, she eventually thought that maybe it would get her mind off things. But that had been proven impossible fairly quickly. Aisling was beyond distracted.

Her cheek was currently smarting from accidentally smacking herself in the face the last go round. So far, she hadn't been able to get an arrow anywhere near the target despite the progress she had made before.

"You are unfocused," Orophin finally said.

"Yea, no shit? What gave you that great idea, Sherlock?" she retorted. Orophin just looked confused. "Yes. I'm upset. I thought it was obvious when you found me crying in Haldir's bed."

"He will return safely in a week's time. Did he say something to upset you in his letter?" Orophin asked, suddenly appearing worried. If she weren't so upset, Aisling would have been touched. And probably made another smartass comment as Orophin rarely looked worried.

"No, he said that he missed me," she complained, turning to look at the target. Maybe if she got angry enough, she might be able to hit it. Channel all her frustration into training. Isn't that what people did in movies?

"And that has upset you how?" Orophin asked. Aisling huffed and turned back to him.

"He wants to marry me!" she shouted. She then jumped and looked around, suddenly glad the training field was empty. Though there was a chance that someone was nearby and still heard her. Damn elf hearing.

"I may be unfamiliar with your world's ways, but I thought such news was usually greeted with happiness," Orophin replied. Aisling huffed and ran her fingers through her hair.

"Yea, well usually one doesn't end up being the reason the other dies when you get married," she retorted. "Oh and don't even forget there is still a chance that I could go home."

Orophin's eyes widened slightly as he realized just why Aisling was upset.

"You do not wish to stay here with Haldir?" he asked softly.

"That's the thing… I don't know. I mean, I miss my family, Orophin. And I've spent my whole life in my world with them and only two months or so here. I have a life there. People who are probably worried beyond belief about me," she said. "And then… here… I have Hal. And god, I know that I love him. And the thought of leaving him… it rips my heart out. But the thought of never seeing my cousins again…" She stopped speaking and closed her eyes, gathering her thoughts. She then looked over at Orophin. "He loves me… and I love him. But… he's going to die someday - either if I go back to my world or… if I die here. Either way, it's going to be because of me. And I don't know how I can live with that knowledge. That guilt. Fuck, I knew a relationship was impossible, but I fucking ignored it anyway and now..."

Aisling groaned in frustration as she nearly threw down the bow, but then stopped. She was not about to throw a tantrum. She was an adult.

Orophin didn't speak for a bit, only stared at her, no expression whatsoever on his face. He then sighed and looked away. When he finally met her eyes again, Aisling saw a glint of pain in his own.

"I do not wish to lose my brother," he said softly. "But… that risk has been there long before you came to this world. We are Galadhrim and have faced death many times over. He knows well what could likely befall him by pursuing a union with you. And he does not care. His love for you is so great, that he would gladly face death just to have whatever time with you he is given."

Aisling couldn't speak, she was so taken aback. She had never seen Orophin so serious before. That and the weight of what he was saying was setting in. She knew Haldir loved her. That he wanted to marry her. But even then, it hadn't really sunk in just how deep those feelings went. Not until now, anyway.

"It should be him telling you these things, not I, I will admit that," Orophin continued. "But if it is guilt that is holding you back, do not allow it to. For he is aware of the consequences and cares not. He only cares for you and your happiness - even if that means you do someday return to your world and leave him."

Aisling swallowed the lump in her throat and nodded. This was really becoming too much to handle right now.

"I think… I should get home," she whispered. Orophin nodded.

"If you should wish to speak on this more, please do not hesitate to seek me out. Or if you should like a distraction, I can provide that as well," he said. Aisling found a strangled laugh escaping from her mouth.

"I might need that later," she said, still blinking back tears. "Maybe over some of that wine you love."

Orophin smiled and nodded.

"I shall bring some by later. And allow me to take care of supper this evening," he replied.

"Sure, though I had a roast planned," Aisling quipped. Orophin snorted.

"If that is anything like your attempt at chicken, I fear for my stomach," he replied. Aisling finally gave him a real smile.

She nodded and walked over to him, hugging him.

"Thanks, Orophin."

"Of course, Aisling."

****

Haldir slowly blinked open his eyes, seeing light pouring in from the terrace and turning Aisling's hair into strands of red gold as they spread out on the pillow. Her face was peaceful as her chest gently rose and fell with each breath, her lips slightly open.

While he did not wish to disturb her slumber, he could not help himself as he reached out and caressed her cheek and then ran his fingers through her soft tresses. She sighed and a soft smile came over her face.

"I was having such a good dream," she murmured. Her eyes opened and she peered up at him, her smile now playful.

"Then return to your slumber," he replied.

"Now, why would I do that when the real thing is here in front of me?" she said softly. She then pushed up, still holding the blanket to her. It was then that Haldir took notice of the fact that she was undressed.

Leaning forward, she pressed her lips to his, moving them gently. It did not take much to coax him into action as he returned the kiss, his hand reaching up to her cheek. This was most forward, but he found that he did not care. This was the one with which he wished to bind himself for all eternity, after all.

He could feel Aisling moving and when he finally pulled from her in order to catch his breath, she was seated upon his lap, staring deep into his eyes.

"I love you, Hal," she said softly.

"And I you, Aisling," he replied. "Nin baras tinu… My fiery star…"

A glorious smile spread across her face before she brought her lips to his yet again, though this time a searing heat tore through his body as he wrapped his arms around her, drawing her closer.

He wanted nothing more than to feel every part of her being against him. Never before had he experienced such sensations. Such pleasure.

He found himself gasping, his eyes rolling back into his head. But then a sudden, unwanted shaking.

"Haldir…"

"Aisling…"

"BROTHER!"

Haldir shot up from his cot, suddenly wide awake and alert as he looked around the flet where he had retired for a few hours of rest and found an amused Rumil kneeled next to him.

"Apologies for stirring you from your slumber, but it is nearly time to set out to the western border," Rumil said. "Though I will allow you a few more moments to compose yourself."

He then stood and started towards the ladder as Haldir frowned slightly. He was in perfect composure. It was then that he glanced down and realized the lingering side effects of the dream. Suddenly rather embarrassed, he cleared his throat and stood, walking over to a basin where he began to splash cold water on his face.

After he was certain he was composed, Haldir gathered his weapons and nimbly climbed down to the forest floor, finding the small company of elves awaiting him. He nodded, towards them and ordered them to move out, though avoided the smirk his brother was currently giving him.

During the journey, he was able to push all thoughts of the dream aside, focusing on his surroundings and searching for any sign of danger. More reports were coming in of enemy forces from Dol Guldur testing the western border, though none had so far made much progress. But still, it was troublesome.

Once they had arrived, Haldir ordered the Galadhrim to join those that were already there and moved to the flet where he would stand watch that held a clear view through the trees to the plains beyond.

Now alone, he struggled to maintain his focus. There was no immediate danger and his traitorous thoughts returned to the dream. While he dreamed Aisling every night since he had left for the border, he had not had one of this nature. Though if he were truly to be honest with himself, his thoughts of Aisling had not remained so pure since the day he confessed his love for her.

But now was not the time for such things, he thought as he shook his head.

"Brother," Rumil said from behind him. Haldir did not turn, but kept a neutral expression. He should have expected Rumil to seek him out.

"I have not the time nor am I in the mood, Rumil," he said sternly.

"I only came to see that you are well," Rumil said lightly, stepping up to his side, though maintained his gaze on the horizon. Haldir could see the clear smile on his face out of the corner of his eye.

"I am well," he replied. Rumil chuckled softly.

"You may appear well to the others, but I am your brother. And you clearly are disturbed by something," he said.

"I do not wish to discuss it," Haldir said.

"I am not Orophin. I promise I will not jest," Rumil said. "I gather your thoughts of Aisling are turning towards a union."

Haldir glanced at him and then returned to scanning the forest.

"This is no secret between us," he replied.

"Yes, and you have my blessing," Rumil said casually. Haldir started slightly, then turned to his brother.

He knew that both Orophin and Rumil were fond of Aisling and had accepted his feelings for her. But Rumil had yet to directly voice his opinion on a marriage between them. It was rare for such an occurrence due to the dire consequences such a union often led to.

"What? You thought that I would disapprove? Why must you think so lowly of me, brother? I have always wanted your happiness," Rumil continued.

"You know it is no light matter," Haldir said.

"It never is," Rumil said with a sigh. "Though, yes, your circumstances are more difficult. But I know that you have likely thought long and hard of such things. Does Aisling know of your intentions?"

Haldir sighed heavily and turned to face the trees again, an expression of pain coming over his face.

"I have not spoken openly of them, no. And though she seems to understand our ways, I worry that she does not understand them fully. Mortals view love and marriage much differently than us - more so in her world," he said. "Though she has said that she loves me, I am not so sure of her thoughts on our future. We actively chose not to discuss such things before I left."

"I see why that might weigh heavy on your mind. She may yet choose to return to her world," Rumil said. Haldir glanced at him and nodded.

"And I wonder… is it fair of me to ask her to give up her world for me?" he said. "Without hesitation I am willing to give up immortality for her, but it is not the same. I have lived 3,000 years, seen most of what there is for me to see in this life, or at least enough. She has such a short life ahead of her and would be letting go of everything she has known. For me. Someone she has only known for but a short time, even among mortal standards."

The brothers stood in silence as they both pondered Haldir's words.

"You do not wish to ask her to choose," Rumil finally said. "For asking for her hand, that would be asking her to choose between her world and you. I see now why you would hesitate."

"I wish only for her continued happiness," Haldir said with a sigh. "Whatever that may be."

"But surely you must see how much she cares for you," Rumil said, turning to him. "That must count for something."

"Yes, but again, she is human. Who is to say that she might be able to return to her world and find love and happiness there?" Haldir countered. "At least there she would be returned to her family."

"But she would not have you," Rumil pushed. "And we do not know if this is even possible. She very well may be stuck here until the end of her natural life."

Haldir did not speak for a time. True, he had considered this. But he had vowed he would help her to return and he could not forsake that even though he had found a lifemate in Aisling. It was _because_ of his love for her that he would do this, even if it meant the breaking of his own heart.

"We have a very difficult discussion ahead of us," Haldir finally said. "But I will let her go when the time comes - one way or another."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> First of all, you have no idea how much research has gone into elves' love lives. Seriously. If the FBI or police were to have a gander at my Google searches for the past few weeks for any reason, they would probably have some questions.
> 
> Secondly, since I gave Aisling a steamy dream, I felt it was only fair to give Haldir one too. (Hence, my most recent deep dive into Tolkein's elves and sex.)
> 
> Lastly, I'm not exactly sure how what was supposed to be a silly, lighthearted story that didn't need a lot of thought morphed into one where I'm spending serious time researching things and agonizing over dialogue and "DOES THIS FIT IN MIDDLE EARTH, OH MY GOD?!" and such. But here we are. And I guess that's just how I roll. I can't not take any story I write seriously, apparently...
> 
> A lot of LoTR stories I read seem to fall into one of the two extremes - either elves are super chaste and passionless and super proper or they're out there boinking anything and everything (found stories on both sides that I enjoy, but I digress). I guess with this one, I wanted to try and stick to what Tolkien created (God, why did I do that? I should have leaned all the way into trope-land and just written a steamy, yet ridiculous story where I could do whatever the hell I wanted - so much less stress), and find a sort of balance. I mean, from what I've read, it seems like Tolkien created his elves somewhere in the middle of the two extremes - the dude wrote himself that elves "took joy" in sex, though he then followed it up with the fact that they lose interest after kids (though, not all that different from real life, I think… still sad…). So, that's the road I took.
> 
> And I suppose that is my long and completely unnecessary rationale that no one probably wanted to read behind how I portrayed sex in a story that probably didn't need sex in it to begin with, but you know, Aisling is normal human woman who thinks about sex, so really there was no way around it. You're welcome?
> 
> Thanks for reading and following!


	23. I Need Help Believing

A few days later, Aisling found herself wandering through Lorien in a bit of a fog. She had gone to Daella's to try working but found herself unable to focus. After she had to redo the same seam for the tenth time, she finally gave up. Daella then tried to coax her into talking, but she didn't want to, so went back home.

Orophin would come over and try to distract her - making sure to mention nothing about Haldir or their predicament - which he was mostly successful at. But then once he was gone, Aisling would lie in Haldir's large bed and stare at the ceiling, everything crowding her mind and swirling around.

She needed to figure this out before Haldir came home. And god dammit, she was an adult so surely she could figure it out. She had made difficult decisions before. She could make this one - whatever decision she was supposed to be making, that is. Everything tumbled around so much, that she wasn't even sure what she was supposed to be deciding half the time.

Aisling knew that she loved Haldir. That was a given. She knew she was happy with him. Knew that she was happy in Lorien for now and was finding her way here. Making friends and learning to fit in even though she still got the occasional look of curiosity from passing elves when she went to the market or was out and about. But did she want to stay here forever? Could she be happy here forever? Well, not forever, but for the rest of her life, at least.

Part of her argued that she could. Haldir was like no one she had ever met before and despite the turmoil of the last few days, one thought solidified in her mind over the others. She was in love with him in a way she had never experienced before and felt that she might not experience again. All this despite the fact that she had only known for a few months. It helped that the signs were there. He obviously cared deeply about her, and she had tattooed his home on her back. If that wasn't a sign that they were meant to meet, then she didn't know what was.

But then she thought about Liam and Tiernan and everything began tilting back into confusion all over again.

"Aisling."

She looked up as she came to a stop, not realizing that she had walked over towards Galadriel's garden. The elf herself was standing at the entrance, a soft smile on her face.

"Lady Galadriel," she said, dropping into a hasty bow.

"I was just about to send for you. Would you care to walk with me?" Galadriel asked. Aisling swallowed and nodded, walking over to her and suddenly a bit nervous.

She had never been around the ancient elf alone, though she wasn't sure just why she was nervous. Galadriel had been nothing but kind to her so far. And she was going to send for her. Maybe she had figured something out about Aisling's predicament. A way to send her home.

The two began walking as Galadriel looped her arm through Aisling's, steering her through the garden.

"I hear that you have been settling well," Galadriel said.

"I'm doing the best I can. Still figuring stuff out and all, but yea, I think things are going well," Aisling said with a strained smile.

"I sense you are unhappy," Galadriel said.

Aisling glanced at her, wondering if she could read minds as well as see the future. But then remembered that Lady Galadriel had been alive for a very, very long time. She was a pro at reading people.

"Just… missing Haldir is all," Aisling said.

"I see. But he will be returning shortly," Galadriel said.

"Yea," Aisling said, suddenly back to worrying about the conversation they were going to have to have when he got back. She was eager to see him but yet, not ready to see him.

"I could tell when he first brought you to us that your fates would be intertwined," Galadrel said. Aisling came to a stop as she looked over at her, her eyebrows raised.

"You saw that?" she asked. "You saw our future?"

Galadriel smiled softly, seeming not surprised at all that Aisling would know about her foresight. She turned to the mortal woman, studying her closely.

"I could see that you were drawn to each other, even though you had just met," she said softly. "I was not sure just where your journey would lead you at the time, but I could tell that you would be further drawn together. Upon our return to Lorien, I then saw that you two had become deeply connected. Would continue to do so."

Aisling swallowed and looked away, her heart racing slightly. She was tempted to ask her more. To get more specific. But she was also afraid to know at the same time. Deeply connected? Did that mean she decided to marry him?

"Come with me, Aisling," Galadriel said, taking her arm and leading her through the garden again.

She didn't say anything, just continued to follow until they came to a small opening in a hedge and walked through. They went down into a sort of courtyard where there was a stone basin. She wasn't sure why, but Aisling thought she felt some sort of pulsing come from it. The air felt different here. Like it was heavier.

Galadriel let go of her arm and stepped over to the basin, then looked up at Aisling.

"This is my mirror. Through it, one can see the past, the present, and sometimes what may come," she said sagely.

Aisling's eyes widened slightly as her mouth went dry and a thousand questions entered her mind. This was where Galadriel saw things. And apparently anyone could. She glanced at the basin and then back up at Galadriel.

"Did you see me coming here?" she asked, not sure why that was her first question. Galadriel shook her head.

"I did not," she said.

"But you've seen things about me and Haldir," Aisling continued, taking a hesitant step towards the basin.

"I have," the elf replied and for a moment, Aisling thought she was going to leave it at that. That Aisling was going to have to pry the information out of her, she was silent so long. But then she spoke again. "I know that you love him deeply and that he loves you."

"Well, yea," Aisling said, huffing slightly in frustration. "But that just complicates things."

"Because you still wish to return to your home," Galadriel said. Aisling nodded. "We still have not found a way."

"I know, and… and it's more than that," Aisling said, feeling tears starting to well up again. "I mean, I'm a human. He's an elf. It's… impossible."

"And yet it is," Galadriel said, her face giving away nothing of what she was thinking.

"Someday he's going to die because of me," Aisling nearly shouted. She ran her fingers through her hair and began to pace. "Even if I stay, someday I will die and I will leave him. And then _he's_ going to die. And… I can't live with that guilt. That I'm the reason he lost immortality. It's bad enough that I have to live with what I'm doing to my cousins."

She stopped pacing and looked over at Galadriel.

"And that's a whole other thing. I've been here for over two months. Whatever they think has happened to me, I know they must be devastated," she said, feeling tears coming down her cheeks. "They've always looked out for me."

"Would it ease your mind if you could see them?" Galadriel said softly.

Aisling lost her breath. That was possible? Her eyes ventured to the basin as she stepped closer, almost able to see over the edge to the water within it. She hadn't had any of the dreams where she could hear her cousins since the orc tried to strangle her and had long given up on having another one. Sure, she dreamt about Liam and Tiernan often, but not like that. And she was part relieved not to hear them worrying about her, but part just wanted to hear their voices again.

She then stopped and closed her eyes, taking deep breaths. If she looked in there and saw her cousins, she knew it wouldn't be good. It would only add to her pain. What's more, what if she saw the future? What if she saw Haldir dying? In her current state, Aisling wasn't completely sure that she could handle it.

"I don't think it would," she said softly, opening her eyes. "I've heard them in my dreams and it only made me feel even more guilty. They're worried and there's nothing I can do about it. No way to tell them that I'm okay."

A curious look came over Galadriel's normally calm face.

"What do you speak of?" she asked, tilting her head to the side.

"This sounds weird, but twice I had these weird dreams about my cousins. I could… hear them. Like I was back in my world, or at least my consciousness was. I couldn't move or open my eyes, but I could tell that I was in a hospital room and… they were there, and they were talking about me being in a coma," she said, not sure if the elf would follow her. "I know it was just dreams, but they felt so real. And… I felt connected to them."

Galadriel stepped towards her, the curious look still there.

"Did anything strange happen before these dreams? Anything that could have brought them on?" she asked. Aisling shrugged.

"I don't know. No? Or well… the first one… I had just been attacked by a wolf and the second… it was the night we were attacked by a band of orcs," she said, not really understanding Galadriel's interest in her dreams. "But I've dreamed of them a lot since I woke up here."

"But none others like those?" Galadriel asked. Aisling shook her head.

Galadriel looked away, a pensive look on her face. Her eyes drifted to the basin as she stepped closer and peered down into it.

"But it's not like it matters. I can't communicate with them. They were just dreams. And like you said, it's not like I can go back right now," Aisling said.

Galadriel looked up at her.

"If given the choice, would you?" she asked.

"The one question everyone wants an answer to," Aisling muttered. Galadriel only continued to stare at her calmly. "I don't know. I… want to stay here with Haldir. But I don't belong here. I belong in my world. But at the same time I… I don't want to hurt him."

Galadriel studied her for a time before she glided over to Aisling and took her hands, squeezing them as she smiled at her.

"You have great courage, Aisling. I have seen this much. You have been on a difficult journey, both in bringing you to Lorien and in bringing you to Haldir. But your journey is not over," she said. Aisling frowned. Not over? Was she leaving Lorien? Or did she mean going back to her world? "Do not lose that courage. Do not lose hope. The future is not always set and at times Fate will bring you exactly what you need."

Aisling felt more confused, unsure of what Galadriel was talking about. Was she telling her that it was okay to be with Haldir? To leave her cousins and world behind? Or did she mean that it was okay for her to want to go back home and to leave Haldir? That he might yet survive without her?

"I don't understand," Aisling said. "And this doesn't change the fact that Haldir is going to die someday. Or… does it?"

"Haldir knows his mind. You need only look into your own heart and decide yours," Galadriel said, letting go of Aisling's hands and stepping back from her.

Even though she had more questions, she felt as though the Lady was dismissing her. Rather than continue to vent her frustration, she bowed to her and then turned, making her way out of the small courtyard and then out of the garden.

She had always thought Lady Galadriel was wise, but now she only felt more confused and no closer to figuring things out. God, she hoped Orophin brought more wine tonight. Enough that she could just black out and forget about everything for a little bit.

****

Aisling knew this was a dream. Or rather, it was a memory. But it had been so long since she thought about it.

She stood in the doorway, watching Tiernan as he sat at his father's desk. He was dressed in a dark suit, his expression guarded as he took in the various papers and files and such spread about it.

No one had been in there since the accident. It was left alone and remained the way Uncle Malcolm had left it.

He then leaned over, bringing his hands up to rub his face as his shoulders began shaking. Looking over, Aisling saw 16-year-old her standing there, a furrow on her brow and her red hair pulled back in a demure low ponytail. She was still in her modest black dress from the funeral. She remembered at the time that she wanted to go in, but was hesitating. Tiernan had always been so calm and reserved once he had grown up. She couldn't remember the last time she had seen him cry.

She looked back over in time to see Tiernan bellow as he reached out and shoved all the files and papers off the desk, jumping to his feet as he continued to shout and kick at things. She jumped slightly. His face was contorted in pain.

"Tier?"

Suddenly, he looked over, shock clear on his face. He quickly smoothed his hair down and straightened his suit jacket.

"Hey, Ash," he said.

Aisling watched her teen self walk into the room and stop in front of the desk, taking in the mess and then looking back up at her older cousin.

"Are you okay?" she asked softly.

"I'm fine. I'm sorry if I scared you," he said.

"You're not fine," Asling said. Tiernan frowned at her. "It's okay, you know. You can talk to me."

Tiernan looked away, his blue eyes scanning over the desk and then around the room. She could see that he was fighting off tears, wanting to remain strong in front of her. She then walked around the desk and wrapped her arms around him. Tiernan stared down at her a moment, before he returned the hug, finally allowing his tears to fall down his cheeks.

"You guys are always taking care of me - let me take care of you this time," she said. Tiernan chuckled.

"You don't have to do that, Ash," he replied. She pushed back from him slightly, a serious look on her face.

"Hey, I know a thing or two about losing a parent," she replied. Tieran stared at her a moment before he swallowed and nodded.

"Yea, suppose you do," he admitted.

"You have me and Liam. We're not going anywhere," younger Aisling vowed.

Aisling found herself closing her eyes as tears poured down her cheeks. She had broken her promise.

"I'll even help out with the company," younger Aisling continued.

"You don't have to do that."

Aisling opened her eyes, looking over at the two. She had completely forgotten about this part of the conversation. At the time, she had been so dedicated to helping out so that Tiernan didn't have to carry the burden all on his own. She knew that he was taking on a lot - that he hadn't been completely ready to take over the company yet. While she had been thinking of several options for her future, as most teenagers tend to do before they figure out what they really want, this was the moment that she had decided she was going to work at the hotels with him and Liam.

"Really, Ash, you don't have to work for the company. Not if you don't want to," Tiernan said seriously. "If you want to do something else, you can. Christ, you're only 16. You shouldn't know what you want to do right now."

"I want to, Tier," she said. "You need me."

Tiernan took a deep breath and slowly let it out. He then smiled softly down at her.

"Yes, I need my cousin. Especially right now. But you don't have to work at the company because you think you have to. Dad and I, even Liam and I'm sure your parents as well, all we want is for you to go out and live the life that _you_ want," he said seriously. "You don't have to go into the company because you think you have to. Liam and I can handle it."

Aisling took a deep breath. At the time she had convinced herself that it was what she wanted to do. To stay in the family company. To stay with her cousins. And honestly, it was so cemented at that point that she had hardly ever entertained the idea of going off on her own. Sure, there were a few fleeting moments when she considered it, but those had seemed like half-formed ideas at best. She knew that her place was with her family.

She closed her eyes and when she opened them, she found herself standing in the kitchen of the townhouse, frantically trying to air out smoke that poured out of the oven, filling the room. Liam was laughing rather than trying to help her, though the loud screeching of the smoke alarm almost drowned it out.

"Fucking hell, Liam! Would you help?! The whole damn place is going to burn down!" she shouted.

"Relax, it's not," he said, lazily walking over to a window and pulling it open. A good amount of the smoke filtered out and the fire detector finally shut off.

He then turned to Aisling and grinned. She only rolled her eyes in response and walked the burnt whatever it was he had been trying to make into the sink.

"I swear to God, Liam," she said.

Aisling wasn't sure why this memory had come up. Liam was always burning something when he attempted cooking. Her eyes then drifted over to a closed file on the island and she then realized what was going on.

She had found an apartment. It was smaller, but it was her own space. She had been toying around with the idea of moving out for years and was going to finally tell Liam over dinner. But then this incident had happened and she changed her mind, thinking he probably would burn the place down if she left. Why he wouldn't just hire a cook was beyond her. They had had one when they all lived with Uncle Malcolm growing up and already had a cleaning service that came in every week.

Her eyes traveled up, seeing Liam had walked over and thrown his arm around her shoulder.

"Nothing was going to happen. I've got you here and you'd never let the place burn down," he said, smiling cheekily down at her. She huffed and glared at him, then a small smile appeared as she rolled her eyes.

"I hope you know just how lucky you are," she said.

"Course, I do," Liam retorted.

Aisling's eyes flew open as she stared up at the ceiling of Haldir's room. It was still dark, but she wasn't sure what time it was. It had been disorienting at first when she arrived in Middle Earth, not being able to know the time whenever she wanted. But she had started being able to judge a roundabout time from the sun's position. However, that didn't work so well at night.

She sat up and pushed her hair out of her face and then threw the sheets off and stood, walking over to the terrace. She leaned against the railing and took in the moon drenched, quiet city around her.

Her thoughts turned back to the long-forgotten memories. For so long she had told herself that she wanted to work in the family company. She wanted to remain living with Liam. And she had convinced herself. But now being away from them for so long, she was starting to remember things. How she had toyed around with journalism in high school but gave it up. She had even considered going to the University of Missouri, which had the best journalism school in the country, but then ended up studying business and public relations at Columbia because it was in New York and where both Tiernan and Liam had gone. She had given up a chance to study abroad in Italy because it wouldn't actually help her degree and the company was going through a rough spot that she thought she needed to help with. How she gave up dating because every time she tried, it never worked out with all the times she had to cancel when she worked late or Tiernan had called last-minute meetings.

Her entire life had been centered around the company and her cousins. And yea, she didn't regret it. If she could go back and do it over, she would probably make a lot of the same decisions. But she was realizing that at 29, she had never truly tried to live her life for herself.

Except for now.

She was in this strange world. Alone. And she had yet another opportunity to live a life for herself. To find her own way. She was standing at a crossroads and she could either do what she always did - let her cousins and her job dictate her decisions - or she could finally think about herself and what she wanted.

Aisling closed her eyes and took a deep breath, finding her mind instantly filled with visions of Haldir. The way he looked at her. How he took her into his arms. Telling her that she was strong enough. Guiding her, but yet allowing her to try things on her own. How she actually liked sewing and creating things but had never taken the time to really explore that before outside of Halloween. And she was turning out pretty good at it. Hell, she was loving archery, but it was something that she never would have tried if she hadn't come here. But then the guilt snuck in.

Guilt over her cousins. Guilt over the fate she was condemning Haldir to.

_He knows well what could likely befall him by pursuing a union with you. And he does not care. His love for you is so great, that he would gladly face death just to have whatever time with you he is given._

_Do not lose that courage. Do not lose hope. The future is not always set and at times Fate will bring you exactly what you need._

Aisling opened her eyes and breathed deeply, a sense of peace suddenly coming over her.

Finally, after everything, she knew what her decision was.

****

Caras Galadhon was quiet in the early hours of the morning as Haldir quickly made his way towards his home. The sun was just barely risen, and he had been walking nearly all night, wishing to get back to Aisling as quickly as possible. He was supposed to wait and return this day with the small company leaving the borders - Rumil included - but found that he could not sleep, wanting nothing more but to take Aisling into his arms. He had informed Rumil before he left, and his brother sent him off with a smile and well wishes.

As he grew closer, he slowed down, now feeling a bit of hesitation. He was unsure just of what he would say to her. He knew that the early morning hours were not the best time to discuss their future, and he would not ask her to stay. All he wanted was to tell her that he loved her and just how deeply he felt for her. And that he would accept whatever decision she made regarding the future.

For in truth, while he knew that he would leave everything behind to follow Aisling, he could not ask that of her. He loved his brothers and had a purpose for his life here, but she held his heart and soul in her hands. Should it ever be possible, he knew that he would go with her. But their circumstances were not the same. He had lived a long life already, knew without a doubt that the one last great thing the world had to offer him was love, which he could only have with Aisling. She had lived only a short time with so much left to experience before her.

Deciding on this course of action, he sped up, moving quickly through the trees until his home came into sight. He then bounded up the stairs and quietly opened the door, not wishing to wake or alarm Aisling.

As he stepped into the home, he looked over and stopped, finding a slumbering Aisling on a settee in front of a fire that had been reduced to embers, what appeared to be a tunic on her lap. He smiled softly to himself, assuming that she must have drifted off while working on the piece. Her dedication to her work both thrilled and comforted him, for it meant that she was settling into a life here in Lorien without him always at her side.

Quietly, he removed his cloak and weapons, then crept over, taking in her calm face and the gentle rise and fall of her chest. She seemed at peace and he did not wish to disturb her but felt as though she would be more comfortable in bed. He then bent down and pressed a gentle kiss to her forehead. When he pulled back, he saw her eyes flutter open.

At first, she seemed groggy and unsure of what was happening around her, but then her blue eyes locked on his face and widened in surprise as a gasp left her lips.

"You're back," she said softly, starting to smile as she sat up. She then took his face in her hands, guiding him back to her lips. "You're early."

"I could not stand another night or day without you," Haldir said, sitting next to her. She chuckled softly and then looked down at the tunic.

"Ah well, this was supposed to be a surprise, but since you've already seen it," she said, holding it up. "Just finished it."

Haldir took the tunic, studying it closely. It was simple and the designs were slightly flawed. But it looked well-made otherwise.

"You made this? For me?" he asked, glancing over at her. Aisling blushed slightly.

"It's not as good as Daella, but yea," she said, suddenly seeming rather shy. He smiled as he leaned over and kissed her again, putting the tunic aside.

"It is perfect. I will wear it always," he replied. Aisling chuckled and rolled her eyes. She then looked down at her hands a few moments and took a deep breath.

"Hal, there's something we need to talk about," she said.

For a moment, he felt his heart clench in fear. He had not intended to speak of this just yet, but it was clear that Aisling had been doing her own musing while he was away. Perhaps it was for the best that they speak on this sooner rather than later. So, he swallowed his apprehension and nodded.

"What is on your mind, Aisling?" he asked softly.

She took another breath and then turned to him, her eyes meeting his. For a rare moment, Haldir found that he could not read her. Predict what she would say. And that only increased his worry.

"I've been doing a lot of thinking while you've been gone and I came to some conclusions," she started. "First of all, I love you. More than anything. And nothing will change that." Haldir nodded, though said nothing. While the words warmed his heart, he still could not tell what she would say next. "And well, I've realized that… my whole life I've always done everything for my family. Working for the company. Staying in New York. Living with my cousin. I gave up a lot of things for them, but at the time, I thought I was doing what I wanted."

She paused again, looking away as her brow furrowed. Haldir reached out and took her hands in his own. She looked down at them a moment and then back up into his eyes.

"I have another chance to finally make a decision for me. To do what I want. What I truly want," she said, starting to smile. "And… I've decided that I want to stay here. With you. Liam and Tiernan will be okay without me. Or at least… they'll get there."

Haldir could not speak for a few moments, he was so taken aback by her statement. For a moment, he could only stare at her, not quite believing her words. While this was all he had ever hoped for, she had always seemed so set on returning to her world. He could not fathom that she would choose him over her family. Over everything she had ever known.

"I know it's all… a lot. And that… I know that us - this - it's not going to be easy. That… there are a lot of differences between us. But I love you and I know that being with you is what I want," she continued. When he still did not speak, a bit of worry entered her eyes. "Hal?"

He looked away a moment, gathering his thoughts and then looked back at her, a broad smile spreading over his face.

"You have no idea the joy it brings me to hear you say such things," he said. Relief filled her expression. "Aisling, I love you more than anyone and anything. And yes, there may yet be more obstacles ahead of us, but I will gladly face them for you. And I will cherish whatever time we have together."

She began blinking, tears quickly filling her eyes.

"I hope that it's a long time," she said, a few tears sneaking down her cheeks. But there was then a bit of pain in their blue depths. "I still feel guilty. I know what this means for you…"

Haldir reached up and wiped away a tear with his thumb.

"I gladly will take whatever the consequences are," he said softly, hoping to reassure her. "I know what this could mean for me but worry not. I have lived a long life, Aisling. But it is only with you in it that I feel it finally has color. Meaning."

Aisling swallowed and gave him a watery smile. He then leaned forward, kissing her as he wrapped his arms around her and pulled her closer. Even now, he could feel his fea reaching out, brushing against hers. Yearning to unite with hers. He was unsure if she could feel it, being mortal, but surmised she had felt something as she tightened her hold on him, pulling him closer as the kiss took on a fervor it did not have moments ago.

Finally, Haldir pulled away, the both of them breathing heavily as he looked deep into her eyes. All he could think of was that she was staying. She wanted to be at his side. And how much he loved her.

For yet another rare moment, Haldir found himself speaking without thinking.

"Aisling… bond with me."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Don't you just love a good cliffhanger? Though, I think we all know what Aisling is going to say… And trust me. Things are not going to be all hunky-dory from here out just because they've addressed the massive elephant in the room (or well, the second elephant in the room after their feelings for each other earlier). Still more obstacles to face…
> 
> Ah! And for the record, I'm mixing up the books and movies for this story and in case anyone is confused by the timeline, we are now about the time when Gandalf tells Aragorn that Frodo is going to leave the Shire with the Ring. God, I hope I haven't screwed up anything before now… the timeline was mostly just a vague something in the back of my mind as I wrote the first part since I wasn't paying attention to exact months until these last few chapters… This is why I shouldn't start posting until I'm halfway finished with writing, folks. So, I can double check for inconsistencies and all…
> 
> Thanks everyone for reading and following! May post the next chapter tomorrow, but not sure. Depends on what work I get done on it between now and then. As mentioned, I have only three chapters left to write, but they are Chapter 27-29. And I'm currently trying to get more written on another story as well. But may put that one on the side burner so I can finish this up since I'm sooo close.


	24. See How Bright We Shine

Aisling wasn't sure why she was so nervous. It was just Rumil, Orophin and Daella. Her friends. Well, their friends and family. And they all knew what was going on with her and Haldir - would be happy that they had decided to get married. But yet, all morning she had been flinting around the house like a chicken with its head cut off, cleaning up and making sure that everything was perfect from the meal that she and Haldir were preparing - read: mostly Haldir - to the flowers arranged in vases on the table. Even to making sure that Haldir had gotten the right kind of wine. She had also changed her dress a few times, not happy with anything she had put on.

Haldir had finally stopped her, kissing her in such a way that she forgot whatever thing she had been stressing about in the moment. He then smiled and assured her that everything would be perfect and there was no need to be in such a tizzy.

After that, she somehow managed to relax, which made finishing up the meal preparations go a lot smoother. By the time Rumil and Orophin had arrived, they were placing the last of it out on the table. And by the time Daella had arrived not long after, everything was ready and they all sat down.

Despite her nerves, Aisling couldn't help but notice the looks that Daella and Rumil were sending each other. She nearly said something, but Haldir placed a hand on her knee, giving his head a slight shake, though he was smiling.

Orophin, on the other hand, had no such qualms.

"Daella, you look rather lovely this day. Is that a new dress?" he said loudly, giving her one of his most charming smiles.

Daella flushed slightly as she looked down at her clothes and back up at him, though Rumil frowned at his brother.

"It is not," she replied.

"Ah, but it is lovely and brings out the color of your eyes in such a delightful way," he continued. Aisling raised her eyebrows and looked over at Haldir, who rolled his eyes.

"Thank you," Daella replied, seeming a bit flustered as she glanced at Rumil, who was now openly scowling at his brother.

Aisling couldn't help but snicker at the exchange, knowing exactly what Orophin was up to. She glanced at Haldir and could tell that he was about to step in. This time, it was her turn to intervene as she reached over and took his hand, squeezing it. He glanced at her, his eyebrows raised. She shook her head.

She wanted to see how this played out, and god knows, it was about damn time one of them made a move. They had both had a crush on the other for the last 500 years, after all.

"Do you not think that Daella looks lovely this day, Rumil?" Orophin asked, glancing at his brother, though mostly kept his gaze on Daella.

Rumil's eyes widened as he sputtered a bit, looking over at Daella, who was now full-on blushing, and then back at his brother.

"Yes. Of course. She always looks lovely," he replied quickly, though then looked as though he hadn't meant to say that. Aisling could only grin as she continued to eat.

Oh, this was turning out far more entertaining than she thought it would be.

Daella looked down at her plate, for once losing her usual confident exterior and seeming unsure of how to respond. Usually she had any manner of comebacks.

"Thank you, Rumil," she said softly as she glanced over at him.

Rumil gulped and turned back to his food as Orophin chuckled. Aisling tried to hide her amusement, but it was clear that she had failed from the way Orophin was now grinning at her. He nodded his encouragement.

"You know... I heard Lady Galadriel is thinking of hosting a feast soon. You should take - escort - Daella, Rumil," she said casually. Both elves looked at her with wide eyes as Orophin chuckled.

Haldir shook his head, but couldn't hide the smile on his face.

"I… well… what?" Rumil asked.

"What feast?" Daella asked at the same time.

Aisling just shrugged and made a mental note to ask Lady Galadriel to throw one together. Sure, it was a bit of a lie, but seeing how she had stepped in with her and Haldir, surely she wouldn't be above helping another soon-to-be happy couple along.

"Just something she mentioned when I ran into her the other day," she said casually.

Daella and Rumil looked at each other, Daella's expression full of hope while Rumil was starting to look a bit pale. He gulped and took a deep breath.

"Only if you would like," he said. Daella smiled slightly and nodded.

"I would find that agreeable," she said, both of them now smiling.

Aisling glanced over and saw Orophin grinning in delight. He then looked over at Haldir, his grin growing, if that were even possible.

"Now that that is out of the way, would the two of you care to inform us just why we are gathered here this day?" he said bluntly as Rumil and Daella both looked at them. It was Aisling's turn to gulp slightly. "I do hope that it is glad tidings."

Haldir turned to Aisling, taking her hand and smiling at her. She felt the flutter of butterflies in her stomach and for a moment forgot that they weren't alone.

"Aisling has agreed to a union with me," Haldir said, his eyes still fixed on her. "And we wish for your blessings."

There was silence, and for a split second, Aisling whipped her head around, thinking they were going to say no. But what she found were three grinning faces looking back at her and Haldir.

"To be honest, I was expecting you to inform us that you had already wed," Orophin said casually as he lifted his goblet to his lips.

Aisling's eyes widened and she knew that she was blushing, though Haldir narrowed his eyes across the table at his younger brother.

"Orophin!" Daella shouted at the same time that Rumil smacked him on the back of the head. Though Orophin only smirked.

"It is a fair assessment," Orophin replied. Aisling rolled her eyes though couldn't help but chuckle slightly nervously.

He wasn't far off with that assessment. Though she remained in Haldir's bed since he returned, she was starting to think it might not be such a bad idea for her to move into another room. Now that they had decided to get married, she found her self-control was slipping. Didn't help that Haldir's hands started to wander in his sleep, and occasionally she heard him murmur things in his sleep. And well, other things were "popping up".

If this kept up, it would take a miracle for them to make it to the wedding, which Aisling was insisting on, wanting to embrace the traditions of her new home. A year of keeping their hands to themselves while sleeping in the same bed was going to be hard.

Even now, Aisling found her thoughts wandering to the dream she had last night. After a shake of her head, she wondered if maybe she should ask Daella if she could move in with her until the wedding.

"We are not in a time of war," Haldir said sternly, though there was a hint of exasperation in his voice.

"Yes, but Aisling is not of this world," Orophin countered. Aisling rolled her eyes.

"Oh my god, Orophin," she said.

"We intend to inform Lady Galadriel and Lord Celeborn tomorrow. We will then set the dates for our betrothment ceremony and the bonding ceremony and inform you," Haldir said, scowling at his now laughing brother.

"It matters not, but you have my blessing," Daella interrupted before Orophin could make any more comments.

"And mine," Rumil added, though shot a dark look at Orophin.

"You know you have mine," Orophin said, his eyes dancing.

Though she expected as much, Aisling breathed a sigh of relief as she looked over at Haldir and grinned.

"You must allow me to make your wedding dress," Daella said, drawing Aisling's attention. The elf woman was now clearly excited. Aisling just blinked a few times and nodded.

"Sure. I mean, it's not like I know any other seamstresses," she replied.

"Nor any as talented as Daella," Rumil added, causing the elf woman to blush yet again.

"May I suggest a toast?" Orophin said. They all looked to him, seeing he had raised his goblet. They all quickly did the same. "To Haldir and Aisling…" His eyes lit up as he paused and for a moment, Aisling worried he was about to say something raunchy. Haldir must have as well, because he frowned. "May your union be happy and blessed by the Valar."

"To Aisling and Haldir," Daella and Rumil echoed.

Aisling smiled in appreciation as she looked at Haldir, finding him grinning down at her.

"To us," he said.

"To us."

****

Haldir found himself straightening his tunic yet again, which caused Aisling to chuckle. She stepped over to him and grabbed his hands.

"You look fine," she said, still smiling.

Haldir frowned slightly. It was most unfair. The woman had been nearly beyond help the day before when they were to inform Rumil, Orophin and Daella of their plans, but today when they were to go before Lady Galadriel and Lord Celeborn, she was the picture of calm and grace.

And he was the one in a state.

"I am fine," he said sternly, though she only laughed harder, clearly reading through his exterior.

It was beyond him how in just a short time, this mortal woman had been able to read him better than almost his own brothers. But then, he supposed it was because she was his match. The woman that the Valar had intended for him to be with.

"Relax. I'm pretty sure that they are going to be fine with this," she said, placing her hands on his chest. "I mean, Lady Galadriel pretty much told me she saw this coming."

He did not reply, only stared down at her. Aisling then went up on her toes, placing a brief kiss on his lips.

"Relax," she said softly. He could not help as he felt her calm spread throughout him.

It was then that an elf stepped down the stairs towards them and stopped, bowing.

"They will see you now," the elf said before turning and starting back up the stairs.

Aisling took a deep breath and then took his hand, starting up the stairs and leading him along. He took his own deep breath as they made their way up. And then they suddenly walking across the platform and bowing before the elven rulers.

When Haldir straightened, he saw the knowing smile on Galadriel's face. Perhaps there truly was nothing to fret over.

"What brings you before us this day?" Lord Celeborn asked. Haldir felt Aisling looking at him and he took a deep breath.

"We have come seeking your blessing for our union," he said, remaining calm, his expression neutral.

Galadriel looked to Celeborn, the two sharing a small smile. She then looked back to them and gracefully rose from her chair, walking towards them.

"It would bring us nothing but happiness to bless this union," she said calmly.

Haldir could not help but forget himself as he smiled in relief. Galadriel first went to Aisling, taking her hands and then kissing her cheek.

"I see that you have seen past your fear," she said softly. Aisling nodded, smiling as she looked over at Haldir.

"I have," she said.

"When do you wish to have the betrothal ceremony?" Lord Celeborn asked, now walking towards them with a smile.

"Within a fortnight. I can have the rings prepared by then," Haldir replied, looking towards him.

"And the wedding?" Lady Galadriel asked.

Haldir was a bit confused by this question, feeling it would be an obvious answer.

"We shall follow tradition. One year from the betrothal, we shall wed," he replied calmly.

Lady Galadriel looked to Lord Celeborn and then back at Aisling and Haldir, still smiling softly.

"I feel in these circumstances, if you do not wish to adhere to tradition, you should not need to," Lady Galadriel said.

Haldir did not speak, unsure of the Lady's motivations behind such a suggestion. He could see that Aisling was also taken aback, her mouth dropping open. For a moment, he felt a bit of panic pierce his thoughts. While it had been Lady Galadriel's suggestion that Aisling stay with him, he was certain she had not intended for them to share a bed. Did she know of this? What's more, did she know of the current struggle he had each night when he took Aisling in his arms? He hoped that she did not. Only Rumil knew of such things as he was certain Orophin would use the situation to his advantage in his jests.

"I'm sorry, what?" Aisling asked.

"You are not of this world. It would seem unfair to not incorporate traditions that you are used to," Galadriel said calming. "What are the traditions in your world in this regard?"

"Well… I mean. Yea, some people wait a year or so. Maybe longer. Some less," Aisling replied. "Really depends on how grand a wedding you want. Sometimes it's as little as six weeks or whatever. And well, people elope all the time. Run off and get married quickly without the whole fanfare."

Galadriel seemed to consider this a moment as she stepped over to her husband, the two seeming to confer silently though were likely speaking so softly that even he could not hear. Haldir was still unsure just what would the result of this. Though the more he pondered upon it, the more he wished that they would not have to wait a year. For Haldir would take Aisling as his wife tomorrow if they would allow. He did not wish to wait to begin their life together. For 3,000 years he had been alone, waiting for his match to appear. And now that he had found her, even a year - which was nothing to an elf - felt far too long.

The two rulers then turned to them, both smiling demurely.

"I do not see the need to wait so long," Galadriel said. "Not simply for the sake of following our tradition. It is clear in your eyes that your love is deep and true and you do not need a year to ponder upon the decision you have made."

Haldir felt his heart soar, though he did not move, waiting. For they still had not said just how long they were to wait.

"Perhaps… six months would suffice," Galadriel then said, directly her statement to Aisling.

Aisling's eyes widened slightly but she looked at Haldir, her smile bright as she nodded.

"I think that would be good," she said, reaching out and taking his hand

He could not help himself as he lifted it to his lips.

"Yes, that would suffice," he said, unable to look away from her.

"Well then, let us share a glass of wine to commemorate this happy occasion," Lord Celeborn said.

Haldir stepped closer to Aisling, now gripping both of her hands. He nearly could not believe that in six months, this wonderful, amazing woman would be his wife. He only hoped the time would pass quickly.

****

Aisling stood in front of the mirror in her room, pulling at the dress and then turning this way and that to take it in from various angles.

"Do not fret, it is marvelous," Daella chided from just behind her. "Some of my finest work, if I should say so."

"You really didn't have to make me a dress for this," Aisling said, though she struggled to pull her eyes from the mirror.

The dress was of a fine cream fabric and covered in designs of Lorien leaves in a deep green, her shoulders exposed as the sleeves belled out slightly from the elbow. The dress was fitted to her waist and then flowed down from there. It truly was a work of art and she wasn't completely sure how Daella had completed it in two weeks. Her red hair was pulled half back, the rest flowing down her back in loose waves.

"It was my pleasure as your friend. Not to mention the business it will bring in when the rest of Caras Galadhon sees that I have dressed the betrothed of the marchwarden," Daella replied.

Aisling chuckled as she turned to face her, throwing her arms around her in a hug.

"Who knows? Perhaps you will soon be the betrothed of the marchwarden's brother?" she said cheekily. Daella rolled her eyes as she returned the hug and then stepped away.

"I have told you many times before. Best not to hope just yet. I still have not forgiven you for your interference," she replied calmly, though the twinkle in her eyes was obvious. Aisling only rolled her in response. "Come. We cannot be late to your own betrothment."

She then took Aisling's arm and led her out of the room and down the stairs. They then left the home and proceeded through the city to a large clearing where the ceremony was to take place. As Haldir had explained, it was more a feast than an actual ceremony. They would eat and then before everyone present, she and Haldir would exchange silver rings, vowing to wed each other. It was simple and to the point and mostly just a reason for people to get together and celebrate while they officially announce their engagement. But still, Aisling was nervous to be standing up in front of half the city. Not so much the promising to marry Haldir part - that she was absolutely sure about. But she was still new here and was certain there were probably some elves who wouldn't approve.

She was still a human, after all.

"I assure you, all will be well, Aisling," Daella said. Aisling glanced at her and smiled, hoping she didn't appear as nervous as she felt.

Just before they reached the clearing, Aisling saw Haldir standing with his brothers. Upon hearing their approach, he turned, his eyes widening as he took her in. Suddenly, Aisling felt a bit shy as they came to a stop and she looked down at the ground. She felt Daella kiss her cheek.

"I shall see you soon," she said softly.

When Aisling looked back up, she was standing alone with Haldir.

"You look truly beautiful, Aisling," he said, stepping up to her and taking her hands in his.

The love pouring from his eyes nearly took her breath away. All the nerves she had previously been feeling seemed to fade away. It didn't matter that she wasn't an elf - wasn't even from Middle Earth. All that mattered was the elf standing before her. She was instantly quite ready to stand in front of everyone and pledge to marry him.

"You clean up well yourself," she replied, taking in his tunic of the same material as her dress with the same emerald Lorien leaves embroidered on it. He must have gotten Daella to make it to match her dress. Or perhaps he already had it and Daella had made her dress to match his.

"Are you ready?" he asked. Aisling swallowed and nodded.

"Yea, let's do this," she said, smiling. He chuckled as he turned and placed her arm in his and then led her into the clearing.

Many tables had been set up and all were filled. As they made their way to a long table at the end of the clearing where they would sit with Rumil, Orophin and Daella, as well as Lady Galadriel and Lord Celeborn, all conversation ceased around them. Aisling focused on lifting the dress slightly so that she wouldn't trip and fall on her face in front of everyone, though she felt Hadlir place his hand on hers and she couldn't help but look up and smile at him.

He led her over to the table and helped her to sit. Only then did Lord Celeborn and Lady Galadriel stand, their goblets in hand.

"We are gathered here to celebrate the promising of these two in marriage," Celeborn said, turning his gaze to Haldir and Aisling. "But first, let us feast."

With that proclamation, servants bearing trays began wandering through the clearing, placing plates of food on the tables as murmuring picked up and a group of musicians began playing.

"Relax, Aisling," Haldir said, taking her hand and leading it to his lips.

"I'm fine. I swear," she replied. He only smiled and nodded.

****

All too soon, Haldir was standing and holding his hand out to Aisling. She stood and he then led her to the open space in front of the head table where Lady Galadriel and Lord Celeborn stood waiting patiently.

She took a deep, cleansing breath as they came to a stop in front of the couple, facing each other as they held hands. Haldir smiled down at her and she felt her nerves abate yet again. Right. All that mattered was him. She nearly forgot the hundreds of elves currently watching them quietly.

"Haldir," Lord Celeborn said, his voice carrying around the clearing. "Do you swear on this day that this is one with which you wish to bond your soul?"

"I do," Haldir replied without hesitation, his eyes not leaving hers.

"And you, Aisling," Lord Celeborn continued. "Do you swear on this day that this is the one with which you wish to bond your soul?"

"I do," she nearly whispered.

"Then with this exchange of rings, let it be known that these two are betrothed and enter this betrothal of their own free will," Celeborn said. He stepped back as Galadriel approached, a pillow in her hands bearing two silver rings.

Aisling looked over as Haldir took the daintier of the two and slid it on her left index finger. She then reached out and took the other, feeling it's heavy weight as she slid it onto his finger. Looking up, she found Haldir grinning down at her. Without a word, he stepped forward, his hands resting on her waist as he gently pulled her closer and softly kissed her.

There was a loud cheer and Aisling laughed against his lips, clearly telling that it was Orophin, though others shortly followed. The music started up again as Haldir led her to a large open space for dancing and started leading her through the steps.

"Was that so bad?" he asked softly. Aisling shook her head, still grinning.

"Not bad at all," she said with a laugh. "So… six months."

"Yes, though I wish it sooner," he replied. His eyes darkened slightly in desire as Aisling lifted an eyebrow at him.

"Yea, I should probably move in with Daella," she said, chuckling. Haldir pulled her close.

"I am not so sure that I would allow that," he replied, smirking.

"Haldir!" she chided. "We're in front of others."

Dear lord, waiting six months just got harder, Aisling couldn't help but think. But no. She was determined. It was only six months. She could do this. She had gone a few years without sex so far. What was another six months?

"My humblest apologies," he replied, though his eyes glinted mischievously.

"God, what am I going to do with you?" she asked, shaking her head.

"There is only one thing that you can do, my dear Aisling," he replied. Aisling raised her eyebrows in question. "Marry me."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Going into a series of super sappy chapters, guys. Hope you enjoy! I know I've enjoyed writing them.
> 
> Thanks for reading and following!


	25. Kiss Me Too Fiercely

Aisling stood with her arms out as Daella walked around her, her brow furrowed. She then reached out and made a few adjustments, moving pins around here and there.

It was three months until the wedding and the elf woman had been obsessed with getting Aisling's dress perfect. Thankfully, she had been open to taking a few suggestions from Aisling, who wanted to try and marry her world and this one in the design.

The entire city seemed to be abuzz with the news, which Aisling found at times overwhelming. Sure, she had faced her share of the spotlight, being a Hughes in New York City. And she was pretty sure that if she had gotten married in her world, the wedding probably would have gotten a decent amount of attention as well. But having that here felt altogether different though similar – at least New York City was familiar and known. Here, she couldn't go to the market without someone stopping her to give her well wishes or just speak with her. Which a lot of the time was interesting considering her elvish was in serious need of improvement and not everyone spoke English - no, Westron. She needed to start remembering to use terms people here were more familiar with. Adjusting.

She had started keeping mostly to Haldir's or Daella's when she wasn't meeting with the folks Galadriel had planning the ceremony just to get away from it all. She was incredibly jealous of Haldir, who was currently on the borders with Orophin, though she supposed that he was used to the attention, having been the marchwarden for a long time now.

"That should do it," Daella said, stepping back and pleased with her work. "Now, let us get you out of it."

Aisling chuckled as the two of them worked her out of the dress. She then turned and picked up her day dress, sliding it back on.

"I am curious… is it common for people in your world to have paintings on your skin?" Daella asked.

Aisling paused, looking over her shoulder at her. She was wondering when the curious elf would ask about her tattoo. She had seen it several times now with all the fittings they had done.

"Yea, it is," she replied, finishing up with the lacing on her dress.

"Has Haldir seen it?" Daella then asked, though there was a hint of laughter in her voice.

Aisling rolled her eyes and turned to face her, watching as Daella put the dress aside and walked into the kitchen to retrieve a kettle that she had put on for tea.

"He has. The day we met, actually. I was injured and had to take my shirt off so he could clean my wound," she replied. "Of course, he recognized the tree immediately, but didn't say anything, the bugger."

"He knew the whole time what it was?" Daella asked, setting the kettle down along with a box of tea leaves, her eyes wide. Aisling nodded as she sat, watching as Daella put the leaves into seep then sat across from her.

"Yea. I found out when I saw his home for the first time," she said. Daella smiled.

"It is a sign," she replied. Aisling chuckled.

"Yea, I guess so," she said with a shrug.

Daella checked on the tea and then reached for two cups and poured it. Glancing at Aisling with a slightly sly look, she then pushed one of the cups towards her.

"How do you fare with dear Hal?"

Aisling shook her head, knowing exactly what Daella was referring to.

"Everything is fine," she said.

"You are not nervous?" Daella asked, an eyebrow raised.

"About marrying, Hal? No, not at all. Which is strange when you think about it," Aisling said, pondering the thought for a while.

She should be nervous. They had only known each other about five months now and they were getting married. But despite that, Aisling felt like he knew her better than anyone. And that she knew him. Whenever they were together, they were always talking, sharing stories from their pasts. Or talking about their future. It was becoming less painful to think and talk about her cousins. The life she was now leaving behind. It felt like a world away - and well, it was - but it was now quickly fading into memory.

And well, it was better that they talk about that than other things. Though even then, Aisling was still careful about just how much she told him about her previous relationships. He understood the concept of dating and accepted that she had boyfriends before. She was pretty sure that he understood _some_ things despite the fact she had been coy with the details.

"You have not spoken to him fully of your past," Daella stated. Aisling's eyes widened as she looked across the table at her.

"Well, no. But do I _really_ need to? I think he gets it," Aisling said, her cheeks turning pink as she lifted the cup and blew on the tea. She then frowned slightly.

"Ah, you are worried about your wedding night," Daella then said with a small smile.

"Oh my god, Daella. I tell you I've had sex once and now that's all you want to talk about," she joked.

"Everyone worries about their wedding night. I am sure that Haldir has been having discussions on this very subject with his brothers," Daella said matter-of-factly. Aisling just stared at her. "Perhaps not with Orophin."

Aisling snorted, already imagining how that conversation would go down. It would most likely end with Haldir smacking Orophin. For an elf, he certainly knew his way around innuendos.

She then turned contemplative and sighed as she leaned on the table.

"It's always been easy for me to talk about these things with partners. Sex," she started. "I mean, there's nothing to be ashamed of and all, but I can't seem to bring myself to talk about it with Haldir. Maybe because I know that he's never… you know."

"Are you worried he will not satisfy you?" Daella asked bluntly. Aisling eyes widened slightly as her cheeks yet again turned pink.

"I… don't know… maybe? I mean, I know that and it doesn't bother me, but… God, the last time I was with a guy who was a virgin, I was a virgin, too. Neither of us knew what we were doing. And well, it didn't really last that long from what I can remember," she admitted. "And I have no idea what he's expecting… I know we should talk about it, but… yea…"

Daella chuckled.

"I would assume he is expecting to make love with his wife and to finally and fully bond with you," Daella said. "He loves you." Aisling looked up at her, taking in her words. "What's more, I have told you of our ways. I can only assume that regardless, it will be a powerful experience."

Aisling looked down at her cup, thinking it over. This was true. Daella had told her that it was the literal bonding of two souls. She could only assume that meant it was different. And well, she supposed that she could always teach him.

"Ah, at last. A smile," Daella said. Aisling rolled her eyes.

"Yea, yea," she replied with a chuckle. "So, you planning on telling Rumil that you're in love with him anytime soon?"

Daella rolled her eyes, though Aisling didn't miss the slight blush there. It was her favorite way to change the subject, though honestly, she didn't understand why they both tiptoed around it so much. She had even told Rumil just the other day that he should just take her for a walk or whatever it was that elves did when wooing. Bring her flowers and whatnot. He had sputtered a bit before saying he would think about it.

"You are not about to change the subject, Aisling," Daella said.

"Oh, but I am," Aisling retorted, grinning at her. Before Daella could fire off another retort, there was a knock at the door.

Sighing, Daella pushed up from the table and walked over, Aisling looking over to watch her. When she opened the door, even Aisling was a bit surprised. Standing there was a slightly flustered Rumil holding a bouquet of beautiful flowers. Immediately, she covered her mouth and fought off the urge to giggle.

"Rumil," Daella said in surprise.

"I thought perhaps… you might… these are for you," he said, holding the flowers out. Daella accepted them.

"They are beautiful," she said softly. "Thank you."

She then stepped back and motioned for him to enter. Rumil walked in and Aisling grinned and winked at him. The elf gave her a stern look before smiling at Daella as she walked by and went to the kitchen, likely to get a vase for the flowers.

"How fares your dress?" he asked.

"It's going good," Aisling replied. "Though we're taking a break. Sit down. Have some tea."

"I believe that I shall…"

****

Haldir moved around the flet, preparing for bed, though was surprised when he heard someone ascending the rope ladder. Peering over the side, he rolled his eyes upon seeing Orophin making his way up, a skin of what he was sure was wine over his shoulder.

"You should have retired for the night. We must rise early," Haldir said sternly as Orophin pulled himself up onto the platform.

"Forgive me for wanting to make sure all is well with you, my brother. Perhaps share some wine?" he said, sitting down at the small table there and making himself at home.

Sensing that he would not leave no matter how he tried, Haldir sat across from him. Orophin pulled off the skin from his shoulder and held it out.

"How are you faring being away from your fair maiden?" Orophin asked.

Haldir only stared at him a moment before taking a drink and then wincing slightly at the taste. It was stronger than his usual sort. Which brought him to only one conclusion.

Orophin was here to most definitely pry.

"It is not the first time I have been away from Aisling," he replied dryly before handing the skin back.

"But 'tis only three months until your union," Orophin then said.

"Yes," Haldir replied, waiting for the uncouth remark that was sure to come.

"I only thought I would perhaps lend an ear should you have any concerns that you wish to discuss," Orophin replied, smiling slyly.

"I will not discuss this with you, Orophin," Haldir replied, knowing exactly what his brother wished to discuss.

By the Valar, why did he bring Orophin with him and not Rumil? Though he then realized this was perhaps better, for he rather Orophin attempt this conversation with him and not with Aisling.

But a few sips of _this_ wine, and everything would come pouring from her lips.

"I am your brother! Surely, I can offer some ease to your worries," Orophin declared after taking a long swig of his wine, his eyes dancing in merriment.

Haldir was certain that he had partaken of more of it before arriving with some of the other Galadhrim.

"None that I can think of," Haldir replied, keeping his wits about him.

Orophin held the skin back to him and he took another drink, finding the liquid eased down his throat more easily this time. And that the taste did not seem so strong as before.

"Surely there must be something that plagues your mind," Orophin pushed. "Perhaps worries of your wedding night?"

Haldir frowned at him.

"I am not concerned, and even should I be, I would not discuss such things with you," he retorted before taking another drink and foisting the skin back upon Orophin, who only chuckled in response.

"You wound me, Haldir. If you cannot discuss these things with your brother, then who can you discuss them with?" he said.

"As I said, I do not wish to discuss them with _you_ ," Haldir replied, finding the skin back in his own hand. He took another drink before he realized just what he was doing. Frowning again, he handed it over to Orophin.

"I feel you will find yourself much more at ease if you do," Orophin continued. "I would assume that these sorts of customs are much different in Aisling's world."

Haldir's frown deepened. How had Orophin learned of this? While they had not discussed it outright, Aisling had spoken to him enough that he gathered customs in this regard very much were different in her world. His thoughts then floated to one night before he had left. Aisling had been attempting to leave his bed to go to her room - she was still rather insistent on sleeping apart from him, though failed more often than not - when she had somehow ended up upon his lap - much like some of the dreams he had had of her - pushing herself against him in such a way that he forgot all reason as they kissed.

She had then stopped abruptly, realizing what was happening and left him lying there, confused and frustrated. Once he had regained reason, he knew that it was the proper thing for her to have done, lest they had continued on. But he had not wished for her to stop. He then realized that she knew much of the physical act of love from experience rather than from reading about it as he had.

Haldir took another swig of the wine, momentarily wondering how he had the skin yet again.

"I sometimes worry if she will find me… unsatisfactory," he found himself saying. He then snapped his mouth shut, first glaring at the wine skin and then over at his grinning brother.

"Dear brother, even if she does on your wedding night, there is time enough for you to learn," Orophin replied, chuckling.

"It is strange. She is so much younger than me, but yet I still find ways that I learn from her," Haldir continued, silently cursing his loose lips.

By the Valar, just what was in that skin?

"Pray tell, just what is it you have learned from her?" Orophin asked, taking the skin away from Haldir and helping himself to a generous drink.

"At times, it is as though she knows what it is I want before I realize it," Haldir said, starting to feel a bit fuzzy. "She knows where… to touch me… where she wishes for me to touch her..."

"Ah, but that sounds as though it is enjoyable learning," Orophin replied. "And it would seem there is no reason for you to worry."

"What have you done to me, Orophin?" Haldir asked, attempting to sound stern but his words were slurring together slightly.

"Apparently, I have overestimated your stamina," Orophin remarked, glancing down at the skin with a curious look. "I only wished to loosen your lips. You appeared out of sorts and I hoped to remedy that."

"By getting me drunk?" Haldir asked, beginning to sway slightly.

He then attempted to stand and lunge for his brother across the table to show him just how upset he was, but there were two Orophins seated across from him and he was altogether unsure just which one to hit.

"There, there, brother. I fear I have gone too far this time. You should rest," Orophin said, quickly moving to his side and grabbing Haldir before he toppled over, holding him up.

The two stumbled over to a cot, where Orophin placed him.

"I shall not forgive you of this," Haldir slurred, though he already felt his eyes sliding shut.

"Perhaps not for getting you this drunk. But you will for pushing you to speak your mind," Orophin said, a hint of laughter in his voice. "Sleep. I promise I shall not pull such a stunt in the future."

"Best not…"

****

"Aisling, just what is this again?"

She turned around, finding Haldir standing in front of the mirror in his room, glaring at his reflection through the black mask she had put on him. She couldn't help but laugh as he turned to her, the effect being much more comical with the mask.

"You were the one that said if I was still here for Halloween, we should do a costume party," she said lightly as she walked over and picked up her own mask from the side table.

Honestly, she was slightly surprised they even pulled this together. The wedding was just a few weeks away and preparations were in full swing. But when she had suggested the idea of a masked feast - there obviously wasn't enough time for her to make full on costumes so masks would have to do - Daella had jumped at the idea and got on board. She had then recruited Orophin and Rumil to help, everything coming together rather quickly and easily, even though she had spent the last two weeks making mask after mask with Daella.

She stopped as she walked over to the mirror, intending to fix on her own mask and took in Haldir. He was dressed all in black with a mask that looked as much like Batman's as Aisling could get on his head, bat ears included. That partnered with his scowl and she swore he would have made a stunning Batman if she had had enough time and the right material to make the costume. Yea, that idea was dead on. He definitely had the brooding part down.

"You look fine," she said with a chuckle, continuing over to the mirror.

"I look ridiculous," he replied. "It has ears."

"So? Mine does too?" Aisling said, pulling on her Cat Woman mask and fixing it in place. "I told you – we're Batman and Cat Woman."

Suddenly, Haldir was behind her, his arms wrapped around her waist as he pulled her up against him.

"Yes, but you look far lovelier than I," he replied, his voice low as he nuzzled her neck. Aisling rolled her eyes but couldn't help the thrill that coursed through her body.

"Keep this up and I _will_ move in with Daella," she threatened, turning to smirk at him over her shoulder.

"You would not dare," he said, his eyes meeting hers. Aisling only laughed and stepped away from him.

"Come on, we're going to be late."

****

Haldir admitted to himself that perhaps Aisling was correct in that such a feast would be enjoyable. He had forgotten his suggestion all those months ago as they traveled to Lorien and was surprised when she had brought it up again. At the time, he thought it just a musing as she was kept rather busy with the preparations for their union, as was he when he was not seeing after the Galadhrim. But somehow, she had found allies in Daella and his ridiculous brothers.

Now he was standing in a clearing lit up with lanterns as musicians played and the sound of happy conversations and laughter flowed around him as well as the wine. A fair number of elves had joined in the festivities, mostly out of curiosity he gathered. They were all still rather intrigued by the mortal woman from another world that he had chosen to bind himself to.

His eyes searched through the crowd of masks until he found her standing with Daella, Rumil and two other Galadhrim with their wives, her black dress accentuating her slight figure in all the right ways. It was a bit more daring than her usual fare, though she had commented that it was rather tame compared to what most women wore in her world for this holiday. The neckline came rather low and Haldir forced himself to look away, lest someone notice him appreciating the sight.

But then again, this was his future wife. Why should he not enjoy the sight of her?

He then jumped, startled by the sight of Orophin at his side, both because he had not noticed him walk up and because of the garish mask he wore. It covered his entire face and was painted in a grotesque grin.

"Pray tell, just what are you?" he asked, taking a step away as a finger of fear ran down his spine.

"Aisling informs me that this is a clown. Something like a jester, I believe," Orophin said lightly before lifting it so that he could take a sip from his goblet. "She tells me they entertain children in her world."

"I should hope not, lest they end up with nightmares," Haldir replied. Orophin chuckled in response.

"I have very much enjoyed the effect it seems to have on others," he said with a wink.

"Only you would," Haldir muttered, turning to see Aisling walking towards him, a smile on her face.

He found himself relaxing in such a way that only she could induce.

"Ah, the lady of the hour. This has been most enjoyable, Aisling," Orophin said as she approached. Aisling looked over at him, though falter slightly, apparently not expecting how he would appear as he slid the mask back on.

"Really should have gone a different direction with that mask," she said.

"I believe that everyone shall expect this to become a new tradition," Orophin continued, nonplussed by her reaction.

"Good. Maybe next year we can get a bit more elaborate with the costumes," Aisling said, now smiling again.

Haldir felt a spike of excitement at the comment. Next year. Though they were betrothed and would soon wed, it still caused a certain joy in him when they spoke of their future together. Part of him still worried that she would change her mind.

But as she slid her arm around his waist and curled up to his side, smiling up at him, the fear abated. She would not leave him so soon. This he could feel.

"If you will excuse me," Orophin said with a bow before he walked off.

"Off to find another victim, it would seem," Aisling said with a laugh, following him with her eyes before looking around the clearing. "This is going over really well."

"Of course, it would. In large part to your planning and craftsmanship," Haldir replied. Aisling smiled up at him and shrugged.

"Figured I would put my skills to good use," she said. "I mean, definitely got a lot of experience putting on parties. And I make a mean Halloween costume when I have the time. Masks were the next best thing."

"Never doubt your skills," Haldir said. Though he could not help as his gaze drifted down from her face.

"Why, sir Marchwarden. Are you ogling my chest?" she asked, mocked disapproval in her voice as she placed her hand over the neckline. "How unbecoming."

"It is rather hard when you have put it out on display, Lady Aisling," he replied with ease, a smile upon his face. "Perhaps if you meant for only my eyes to gaze upon your bosom, you would have chosen a different gown."

"Maybe I chose this dress _because_ I wanted your eyes upon it," she retorted as she smirked.

"Aisling, it matters not what you wear. My eyes will always be upon you and only you," Haldir said softly, bending down to her. He pressed a brief, yet heated kiss upon her lips, leaving a promise of more to come.

When he leaned back, her eyes were dancing in mirth.

"Good," she replied. "Now… let's go dance."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay, so I ended up adding two more chapters to the story planning. One of them I've gotten pretty much finished (Chapter 27), meaning I now have four chapters left to write instead of the previous three, though I'm going to try and resist the urge to post the wedding chapter (the next one) until I've gotten at least through Chapter 29 finished. Though a lot of it was splitting up ideas into their own chapters since I felt I was trying to cram too much into three chapters. And I felt like we needed a bit more wedded bliss before we move into the drama that leads us to the end of the story (it's pretty intense, I have to admit… want to give you guys a breather before we launch into that… which if you are following the timeline – we're now in October and the wedding is set in November – you probably know what's coming if you know the LoTR timeline well… at this point, the hobbits have arrived in Rivendell/Imladris and the council of the ring has been held…).
> 
> But I promise a happy ending! Just keep that in mind when you get to the heavy stuff. I'll post all the necessary warnings when we get to those chapters…
> 
> Ah, and the Halloween party – I really have to thank Raider_k on AO3 for that. Commenter mentioned Haldir should wear a costume and next thing I know, I was working on this chapter and decided a Halloween party would be perfect to add to it. ^_^ Would the elves of Lorien partake of a masked Halloween party? Maybe not, but I did it anyway.
> 
> Thanks everyone for reading and following!


	26. As Long As You're Mine

Aisling took a deep breath and slowly let it out as she was pulled and tugged in different directions. She tried to still her jumping nerves, but knew there was no way she was going to calm down until she saw him. For a long time now, she knew that Haldir was her rock and only he could settle her.

"Do not fret, Aisling. You look lovely," Daella said, her grey eyes bright with happiness.

Aisling opened her eyes and looked down, her hands sliding over the dress. She had to admit, it was the most beautiful thing she had ever worn and was completely surprised when Daella had shown her the finished product. Though she had spent the last six months working on it, Aisling was still shocked that she had finished it in time, seeing how elaborate it was.

The creme-colored dress had a high collar and a few different layers with the outermost made of delicate lace and tiny jewels sewn into it that glittered brightly. Underneath was a dress of the softest silk that flowed out from her hips into a slightly full skirt that trailed behind her. The sleeves hit her elbows and then flowed down almost to the floor.

Honestly, Aisling didn't feel she deserved something so beautiful.

"Come, look," Daella said, pulling her towards the looking glass.

Aisling took a deep breath and allowed herself to be led over, grateful that she was getting ready in Daella's home and not Haldir's. Her thoughts wandered to him and how he was doing. As soon as she stepped in front of the mirror, she was temporarily stunned.

She wasn't sure exactly what they had put in her bath water, but her skin glowed in a way that it never did even when she wore makeup. Her eyes were bright and her hair flowed around her shoulders in soft waves.

"You are missing one last thing," a gentle voice said. Aisling turned, seeing Lady Galadriel standing in the doorway of the room, a velvet box in her hands.

She glided across the room and sat the box down on a table and opened it, then lifted something out and turned. Aisling's eyes widened slightly as she took in the circlet. It was made of delicate silver woven together. In the middle sat a brilliant blue gemstone.

"Oh my god," she breathed. "It's beautiful… and it's too much. You've already done so much for me."

She looked up, her eyes filling with tears as she met Galadriel's. The Lady of the Wood smiled softly.

"This, I fear, you will have to return. But I wanted you to have something to wear," she said. "It is one of my favorites and I thought it would bring out the color of your eyes."

Galadriel stepped forward and Aisling bent down slightly as the elf placed the circlet on her head. She then stepped back, grinning.

"Perfect," she said.

Aisling turned back to the mirror, taking in the full look. She nearly didn't recognize herself. She took a deep breath and slowly let it out. She was still feeling jittery. And the entire day seemed almost surreal. Aisling had barely considered the idea of getting married before and now she was here, in some fantasy world that she had never known existed. About to marry someone she had only known for several months.

But she knew more than anything that she loved Haldir with all her heart. And she was ready to take this step with him. Though there was a tinge of heartache. She had always thought that Liam and Tiernan would walk her down the aisle if she ever got married. And the fact that they weren't here killed her. But she pushed it aside and blinked the tears away.

This was her wedding day and she was going to be happy.

"Come, it is time," Galadriel said. Aisling looked at her and nodded.

****

Haldir stood in the clearing, nervously shifting on his feet as he waited.

"Calm yourself, brother. She will come," Orophin said from his side. Haldir looked at him and then towards the pathway that led to the clearing where Aisling would soon appear.

"I admit, it is most entertaining seeing you so out of sorts," Rumil said, a smile on his face. Haldir looked at his other brother, frowning slightly. "Seriously, calm. Everything will be as it should."

They stood in a large clearing underneath a large tree at sunset with all of Caras Galadhon present. Aisling had been nervous about that, considering she was still getting to know everyone, but as the marchwarden of the land, the entire city wanted to be present in order to wish the new couple happiness in their journey together.

It was a bit unprecedented that their joining ceremony would take place so soon after the betrothal, but then again, this was an unprecedented coupling. It was nearly unheard of that an elf and a mortal would join together. Nor had any thought that Haldir would fall for a mortal woman.

But here he was, waiting for the woman he loved to arrive so that they could pledge to spend the rest of their lives together. Or at least, as long as they could. Haldir tried not to think too often of just how much time they would have. Instead he would choose to enjoy however many years the Valar blessed them with.

"Look, brother, she approaches."

Haldir looked over, his breath catching in his throat as he watched them walk through the trees to the clearing. Galadriel walked next to Aisling, escorting her down the aisle that ran down between the two groupings of elves, while Daella walked behind, holding up the long train of the dress. Everyone turned to watch them approach, the only sound that Haldir could hear was the beating of his own heart and a vague recollection of musicians playing in the background.

His sight and thoughts were solely on Aisling. She was smiling brilliantly in a way that made his heart falter. For a rare moment in his long existence, he felt the keen prick of tears in his eyes, but took a deep stabilizing breath, not wishing to miss a moment of looking at her.

It felt as though it was taking forever for her to reach him, but soon enough she was standing before him. Aisling turned to Lady Galadriel, the Lady leaning over to kiss her cheek before she stepped back and Aisling turned back to him.

"Hi there," she breathed. Haldir chuckled.

"Hello," he said, reaching for her hand and pulling her towards him under the awning.

He barely registered as Celeborn began to speak, his heart and mind solely focused on Aisling. Since she was still learning, they had adapted the traditional ceremony so that she could understand. But it seemed that she too was barely listening, her blue eyes fixed on him. Tears filled her eyes, though she did not attempt to blink or brush them away, rather let them flow down her cheeks as she continued to grin at him.

It then came time for the blessing. As Haldir's parents had already sailed and Aisling had no family here, Lady Galadriel stepped in to offer her blessings for their marriage on Aisling's behalf and Rumil and Orophin offered theirs for Haldir.

Celeborn then stepped back towards them, motioning for Daella to approach with two gold rings on a pillow. Haldir let go of Aisling's hands as they both reached for the rings. He took a deep soothing breath and then took Aisling's right hand, sliding it gently onto her index finger.

She then took the larger band and slid it on his own finger. She looked up at him, her love for him brimming in her eyes as she grinned yet again.

Oh, how Haldir loved her smile.

"As I understand, the bride and bridegroom wish to say a few words," Celeborn then said, stepping back from them.

Haldir felt his stomach begin to twist. He had been worried when Aisling insisted on including this in the ceremony. A remnant of her world that she wished to add to show that this was not just the joining of two people but two worlds.

"Hal… Haldir," Aisling started, a nervous hitch to her voice. She then took a deep breath, looking down at their joined hands a moment and then back up at him. "The first day I met you, you literally came to my rescue. And then over and over again. I didn't know this world or how I came to be here - still don't - but… that doesn't seem to matter anymore. I know now that I came here for a reason, and… that reason is you. I always felt that something was missing in my life. That it wasn't quite complete. And then I met you and though I didn't realize it at first, I finally figured out that you were the missing piece."

She stopped and grinned again as more tears poured down her cheeks. Haldir squeezed her hands encouragingly.

"I don't know what the future is going to look like, but I know that I want to spend it with you," she nearly whispered. "And I know that I still have a lot to learn, but I promise to always stand at your side. To be a worthy partner in all things."

He nearly gave into the desire to pull her to him and kiss her, but did not, instead trying to remember the vows he had written for her. But standing there, staring down at her, suddenly they did not seem good enough. But he had promised Aisling this, so would do so.

"Aisling, I have lived many centuries with only my duty and love for Lorien as my purpose," he started, faltering in his words in only the way that being in her presence could do. "I had thought those were the only things that I would need. And then one day, I should happen to stumble across the strangest of creatures in the wood."

Aisling chuckled slightly, likely already going back to that day in her mind.

"A mortal woman in the most curious of garbs, spouting the most outlandish story of tornadoes and flying houses," he continued. "But I sensed that this woman needed my aid, so I vowed then to do my best to protect her and help her. It is a vow that I will take with me for all of your life and my own."

He gripped her hands a bit tighter, looking down as he searched his memory for the words he had put together, but finding he could not recall them. He then looked up into her eyes, finding he did not need them as long as he spoke from his heart.

"I love you more than I thought I could love anyone, Aisling. I know that at some point, Fate will pull us apart, but I wish to spend every day, every second, until then making you as happy as you have made me," he said. "You are my other half. My… soulmate. I vow to never leave your side."

Aisling swallowed and then offered him a watery smile as she whispered, "I love you."

Celeborn spoke again before declaring the two now bonded. Haldir wasted no time in pulling Aisling to him and wrapping his arms around her as their lips met in a tender kiss. He felt as though his heart might burst.

When he moved away from her, he felt as though his grin likely matched the one that Aisling sported. And he knew that he truly could not be happier.

****

Aisling laughed loudly at the story Orophin just finished, reaching for her wine goblet. She still couldn't believe that she was sitting at a large feast in honor of her wedding. _Her wedding._ It was insane.

But as she looked over at Haldir, who was watching her with a warm smile, she knew that she was happier than she had ever been. He lifted her hand to his lips, gently kissing her knuckles and looking at her in a way that had warmth spreading throughout her. She couldn't help but wonder just how long they were supposed to stay here.

Even though she had been living in Haldir's home - something she was sure went against all sorts of elven protocols - she had stuck to her guns. Even the few times she had snuck into his bed, or he hers, she had committed to waiting until their wedding night. And now that it was here, she felt a bit of nerves. Almost as much as the first time she had had sex.

"Now, sister of mine, I demand that I get one dance with you before my brother steals you away for the remainder of the night," Orophin said boisterously. "It is tradition, after all."

Aisling looked over at him with a bit of a dubious expression and then passed him to Rumil.

"I am not sure of which tradition he speaks, but I too would like one dance with my new sister," Rumil said, smiling.

"Well, I suppose I have to since it's tradition," she then said. "And honestly, after all that food, I could stand to move around a bit."

Orophin's eyes lit up as he glanced at Haldir.

"Oh, I am most sure Haldir will be most apt to aid with that once you retire for the night," he said with a wink.

"Orophin," Haldir warned, though Aisling laughed and stood, holding her hand out.

"Come on, let's get out on the dance floor before you do or say something that will have my husband throttling you," she said. There was a spark of something in her stomach.

 _My husband_. God, she never thought she'd ever say those words, but she found she wanted to say them over and over again.

Orophin led her out to the dancers and then took a turn, before he passed her on to Rumil. She then did another turn with Orophin before Lord Celeborn asked for a dance. Though she was terrified that she would step on the elf lord's feet and embarrass herself, Aisling got through it smoothly. She then turned, intending to go back to her table for another glass of wine and Haldir, when she frowned, noticing it was empty. Strong hands gripped her waist, pulling her back slightly until she met a strong body.

"Ah, finally I am able to have a dance with my wife," Haldir said softly into her ear.

A shiver of desire ran down her spine, but Aisling managed to keep herself in check as she turned in his arms.

"I've been out here waiting for you, you know," she said, grinning up at him.

He chuckled and led her back to the dancers, expertly leading Aisling through the steps. Thank God Daella had given her some lessons. Aisling found she had more fun when she didn't have to constantly watch others to pick up the steps.

"You look beautiful," Haldir said. Aisling blushed slightly and glanced away before meeting his eyes again.

"Eh, this old thing?" she said lightly with a shrug, causing him to chuckle again.

"Truly, Aisling. You have made me so happy," he said, his tone serious, though he wore a soft smile.

"You make me happy too, Hal," she breathed, momentarily taken aback by the intensity of his eyes. "I don't what I was expecting from being sent here… but I certainly wasn't expecting this…"

"I did not as well," Haldir replied. "But I would change nothing."

"Same," Aisling replied.

She glanced around, seeing the many elves laughing, dancing, eating and drinking around them. Throughout the feast, she and Haldir had gotten many well wishes and she felt like she had found a home in Caras Galadhon. One that she would be happy in for many years to come. It was a beautiful city and everyone was so kind. It was a good place to settle and though she still wasn't sure what her place would be here, she was happy right now to be the marchwarden's wife. Perhaps someday a mother.

Aisling's eyes widened a bit at that thought. But then as her mind settled around it, she knew it was true. Someday she wouldn't mind having children with Haldir.

She turned her gaze back to Haldir, finding he had been watching her the whole time with an amused smile.

"I love how clear your expressions are, my love. But I fear I cannot ascertain just what it is you are thinking," he said. Aisling blushed and looked away a few moments before meeting his eyes again.

"I was just thinking that I'm still trying to find my way here, but for now, I'm happy being your wife," she said. She then took a deep breath. "And maybe someday the mother of your children."

Haldir stopped for a moment, just staring down at her with yet another unreadable expression. He then pulled her close, brushing his lips against hers.

"And here I thought I could be no happier," he whispered. He then looked around and started to walk off, pulling Aisling with him.

"Wait, where are we going? Don't we need to say good-bye or something?" Aisling asked, glancing around a bit worried. She was still an outsider and didn't want to offend anyone.

Haldir only chuckled and brought her hand to his lips, kissing her.

"They will likely make merry until the early hours. We will not be missed," he said. "Besides, there is one last duty to make our marriage official and I wish to not waste anymore time in solidifying our bond."

Aisling's eyes widened slightly and she was sure she was blushing - yet again - but could only nod as she drew closer to him. Haldir led her through the trees to the tree that held their home. _Their home_. He carefully led her up the stairs to the main door before coming to a stop. He opened the door and then turned, sweeping Aisling up into his arms. She couldn't help but laugh as he walked in carrying her, kicking the door shut with his foot and then continuing up the stairs that led to the bedrooms.

He did not stop until they were in the main sleeping chamber, where he gently put Aisling down on her feet. For a few moments, he stared down at her and then bent down, his lips catching hers in a fiery kiss. She swore she could feel everything in that kiss. His love and devotion for her, as well as his desire.

"I am grateful Lord Celeborn and Lady Galadriel allowed us a short engagement," he said softly as he stared down into her eyes afterwards, Aisling already slightly out of breath and her heart pounding. "I do not think I could have waited a year for this moment. Just these last few months have been torture."

"And here I thought elves were the epitome of self-control," she quipped in response. Haldir smiled, though there was a mischievous glint in his eyes.

"We are, but I believe that you are my weakness in that area, Ash," he replied. "A weakness I gladly take on."

They were then locked in another kiss, this much more heated as an urgency began to fill Aisling. She suddenly felt warm all over and wanted nothing more than to be out of the ornate dress, though wondering just how the hell that was supposed to happen with all the lacing and buttons.

But then it didn't matter all too much as she felt Haldir's hands moving down her sides and then to her back as he pulled her flush against him, a fire igniting inside her. She could then feel his fingers pulling at lacing and trying to undo buttons. An annoyed sound came from his throat and she pushed away from him, laughing.

"Bit hasty there," she said, raising an eyebrow at him. She then turned around, allowing him to actually see what he was doing.

"How in all of Arda did they manage to get you into this," he said with a slight huff.

"Very carefully. And don't for one second think I'm going to let you rip this off me. Daella put a lot of work into it," Aisling warned. She heard a sigh.

"Very well. Give me a moment," he said.

Aisling smiled to herself as she felt him get to work, yanking her every so often when the lacing was a bit stubborn. Finally, he got through all the layers and she was able to push it down until it pooled on the floor at her feet, turning to face him in the chemise she wore underneath that left little to the imagination. She looked him up and down before reaching out and deftly undoing the clasps at the front of his silver overtunic. She then slid it off his shoulders before Haldir reached down and pulled off his undertunic, dropping it to the floor.

Aisling took a few moments to run her fingers down and then back up his chest, enjoying the shiver that ran through his body before wrapping her arms around his neck, pressing a chaste kiss against his lips.

"Alright. Now that's out of the way, make me your wife. Fully," she said, smirking at him slightly.

Haldir only grinned in response before lifting her up into his arms yet again and kissing her as he walked over to the large bed. While part of her was still nervous, she was no longer worried about anything that came next.

More than anything, she felt like she was finally home.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Just wanted to let you guys know that I'm still working on the story! Been focused on a different story this weekend but going to try and get the last few chapters finished up with this one this week. I do have the last four chapters of the story written, so the end is close. ^_^
> 
> And I decided to go ahead and post the bonus smutty bonus chapter next. So stay tuned for that. Or you can skip it if you don't want to read it. Won't take anything away from the story.
> 
> Thanks for reading and following!


	27. Bonus Chapter - Wedding Night

For a moment, Aisling was still as Haldir hovered just over her. Her eyes were wide in anticipation and for all his gusto earlier, he now faltered, unsure of just how to proceed. Yes, he was aware of the mechanics and had managed well up to this point by going on instinct alone. But he was equally aware of the fact that Aisling was used to things that he had yet to experience. And despite the fact he had long been in this world, he found himself unsure.

A beautiful, understanding smile spread across her face as she lifted up, leaving a gentle kiss on his lips. 

“It’s okay. We can take it slow,” she murmured. “Or… would it help if I took the lead?”

Unable to speak, he only nodded. Things had been progressing all on their own, much as they had in previous encounters. But either he or Aisling had always put a stop to things before they went too far and now he was nervous to continue though they were wed. 

He allowed Aisling to sit up and then turn, pushing him down on his back as she positioned herself on top of him, slowly reaching down and then sliding her chemise up and over her head, tossing it to the floor next to the bed. 

For a moment, he lost his breath, taking in the sight of her fully unclothed body. Yes, he had previously glimpsed at it that day in the spring, but had yet to see anything close to this since, and nothing compared to seeing its full glory on display before him. He could feel himself stirring and suddenly wished that he was not still wearing his breeches.

Aisling smiled slightly as she bent down, capturing his lips in a slow, languid kiss, her fingers ghosting up and down his chest and leaving him shivering at the contact. Haldir’s hands came to rest on her waist and then sliding up and slowly back down, before venturing around to grip her behind, squeezing slightly. A soft moan sounded in her throat, signally she had enjoyed it, so he did it once more, finding she was now moving against him, creating a delicious sort of friction that had his hips rising to meet hers. 

Her lips moved from his, trailing heat down his neck as he smoothed his hands over her back. His eyes slid closed, a thousands sensations rolling over him as her kisses moved down to his chest, feeling a series of gentle nips and the slight grating of teeth. His hips jerked up of their own accord and she laughed softly, causing him to open his eyes and look down, finding a playful smirk on her face before she continued, making a slow torturous descent. 

His head fell back against his pillow, his breathing now coming in labored spurts as anticipation coiled tightly inside him the closer she moved towards his loins, which were now straining against his breeches. He felt her nimble fingers undoing the lacing and then jerks as she pulled them down and off. He nearly groaned upon feeling himself finally free of the constraining fabric. 

He looked down, finding Aisling now seated upon his legs, her eyes fixed on his length, before looking back up to him, a soft smile on her face. Before he could feel any sort of way about her reaction, he watched with wide eyes as she lowered her head, her small hand reaching to grasp him in a way that had him hissing in pleasure. Her smile only grew as she began to stroke him in a slow sure rhythm, her head still lowering. He watched, transfixed at what she was doing. Her lips parted and her tongue darted out, first swirling around his head and then down the side of his length. 

Haldir eyes rolled back in his head as he fell back against the pillow, overcome. 

“If I do something you don’t like, tell me,” she said softly. He could not manage words, only nodded, his hips lifting from the bed yet again of their own accord. She chuckled softly.

And then he felt her lips surround him, the warmth of her mouth enclosing his member as she took it in, sucking slightly. By the Valar, it was the most incredible feeling he had ever had. A loud moan escaped his lips, but he was experiencing so much ecstasy at her sure touch that he cared not.

She moved slowly at first, taking his length deeper into her mouth and then pulling it back out, working her hand in a steady rhythm that had his pleasure building. At first, he gripped the bed at his sides, but then his hands drifted up, tangling in her hair as something came over him and he urged her to move faster. She chuckled, creating a near delirious vibration that very nearly sent him over the edge. But somehow he fought it off, wishing for her to receive pleasure this night before then and knowing their union would only be sealed upon both of them reaching completion together. 

He allowed her to continue a bit longer, before looking down and meeting her eyes as she pumped him in and out of her mouth. He then mustered his strength, pulling her from him. Without speaking, she understood what he wanted, crawling back up his body and meeting his lips again. His fingers once again tangled in her hair as he felt her grasp him yet again, moving around until he felt his tip pressed against her heat. 

His breath hitched in his throat and completely left him again as she lowered herself upon him slowly, both of them groaning in unison. 

Aisling pulled back from him, not yet moving as they stared into each other’s eyes. She then smiled as she sat up and began slowly rotating her hips. He gripped her waist tightly as he bucked against her, wishing her to move faster. She obliged with a soft laugh. Haldir could barely stay focused, though he managed to open his eyes, wishing to watch her. 

Aisling’s head had fallen back as her pace quickened, an expression of pure bliss on her face as she moved, her breasts beginning to bounce slightly. His hands left her waist, gliding across her smooth skin until he finally took one in each hand, squeezing lightly. Aisling placed his hands upon hers, silently directly him on what to do as more soft moans fell from her beautiful lips. 

And despite the incredible gratification that was coursing through him, attempting to take over his senses, he kept his eyes open and somehow managed to remain focused on the enchanting woman currently riding him.  _ His wife. _

He then watched as one of her hands fell away, moving towards where their bodies were joined, beginning to massage a point there that had her breath hitching as her movement became slightly more erratic. He took note of this, finding it must be most pleasurable for her.

Suddenly, it was as though someone else had taken control of his body as he sat up and nimbly flipped Aisling over on her back, now atop her. Her eyes flew open in surprise and he thrusted forward and then back with sure strokes. She then smiled, wrapped her arms around him as he continued to move, lifting her hips as they fell into rhythm together.

****

Aisling couldn’t think straight. 

In all honesty, she was a bit surprised Haldir had lasted this long. That he grew confident in what he was doing so quickly and took control. But that quickly flittered away as his thrusts quickened. She felt his hand gliding down her side and then grip her thigh as he lifted her leg, changing his angle. A gasp left her lips as she felt him brush against the point deep inside her that very well could send her over the edge, her eyes flying open. A small smile appeared on his face and had she been able to speak, she would have told him ‘job well done’ as he managed to hit it over and over again.

Even the most experienced men she had been with had struggled to find that place within her. 

But that quickly faded as well as the pleasure continued to build and she felt her abdomen begin to tighten in anticipation. This she wasn’t expecting as well. 

A sheen layer of sweat was starting to spread across them as they both struggled to breathe, but neither faltered in their rhythm. It was yet another sign to her that they were meant to be. 

But she could tell he was getting close while she still had a bit of a ways to go. This was, once again, expected. And she found that regardless of whether she reached her climax, this experience was far better than any other she had had.    


This is what it truly felt like to make love. It wasn’t fucking. There was far more going on here than just sex. 

It was about at that time she felt Haldir’s fingers ghosting across her flesh, moving lower. She locked eyes with him, seeing him begin to smile slightly as his finger somehow found her clit and began massaging it. Moaning, she tossed her head back, finding herself now much, much closer to release.

How the hell had he figured that out?

His ministrations continued as his thrusts grew faster and she thought her heart just might pound out of her chest. She was starting to go delirious from the pleasure when she felt something she had never felt before. It was as though her pleasure had doubled, shocking her as she began to shake. Her nails dug into his back as he leaned closer to her, his mouth hungrily finding hers. She couldn’t keep up with him anymore as her stomach tightened more.

“Aisling… oh, Ash…” she heard him murmur against her lips. 

The tightening sensation continued until finally, something snapped. Aisling’s body arched off the bed as a blinding white light filled her vision and the mother of all orgasms racked through her body, coming almost out of nowhere. She couldn’t think as wave after wave of pleasure coursed through her and she felt as though something intangible had slid into place.

When she finally felt herself return to earth, her entire body shaking, she noticed that Haldir had collapsed on top of her, his weight comforting as they both struggled to catch their breath. He then lifted slightly and rolled to his side and off her, though pulled her with him without pulling out of her. She slung her leg over him and stared at him as he smiled and then placed several gentle kisses over her face.

“That was…” she trailed off, finding she couldn’t even describe it. Instead, she smiled, hoping he understood that she was the good kind of speechless.

But even though the climax had passed, she could still feel a sort of humming throughout her body. Like her skin had come alive, which made no sense, but yet that was the only way she could think to describe it.

Haldir reached up and brushed her hair back from her face before pressing a kiss to her forehead and then pulling her closer. 

“That… was our fear joining,” he whispered against her forehead, his fingers brushing through her hair. “You can feel it.” 

Aisling’s eyes widened slightly. Okay, now everything made sense. Perfect sense. 

“Yea… I can… that… I… I don’t even know how to describe it,” she said. “That was seriously the most intense orgasm I’ve ever had.” 

Haldir chuckled. 

“You are feeling me,” he explained softly, pulling back far enough that he could look down at her. “We are connected. The moment we both reached completion was the moment our fear joined fully. You shall always feel me from now on, in one way or another.” 

Aisling gulped, now fully realizing just why elves waited until marriage and had only one partner forever. 

“Oh,” she breathed. Haldir smiled and kissed her gently. “So… it’s like that… everytime?”

“I would suppose. Perhaps more. For now you will fully feel my pleasure as well as your own,” he replied. Aisling just blinked, the information settling in.

Holy shit. 

“What are you thinking, Ash?” Haldir asked. She met his eyes, a grin forming across her face.

“Yea, I don’t think we’re getting out of this bed for at least a week,” she said. 

Haldir laughed, pulling her close. She wasn’t completely sure, but she swore she felt him twitch inside her. Holy cow, did elves have some sort of superhuman recovery speed?

“I do not think I could argue against that, nor would I. We are on our honeymoon, so to speak. I doubt anyone expects to see us for a time,” he replied. “Nor will they bother us for at least a week’s time.”

Aisling tightened her arms around him, suddenly feeling a bit drowsy.

“Good,” she said. She then looked at him. “Rest and then have another round?”

Haldir grinned down at her, a wicked glint coming into his eyes.

“Of course, but I do not think I shall let you rest for long…”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here you go! My one smutty foray for this story. Hope you like it.


	28. Goodness Knows

Aisling slowly opened her eyes, taking in the warm sunshine pouring into the bedroom through the terrace and then stretched lazily when she didn't feel Haldir's arms around her. She rolled over, finding his side of the bed empty.

Apparently he didn't understand the concept of sleeping in, even on their honeymoon. Christ, they hadn't even been married for a full 24 hours yet.

She sat up in the bed, holding the sheet to her chest as she strained to listen for him, wondering if he had just gone to the bathroom or if he was off somewhere else. She then remembered what he had told her the night before.

" _You are feeling me," he explained softly, pulling back far enough that he could look down at her. "We are connected. The moment we both reached completion was the moment our feӓr joined fully. You will feel me from now on, in one way or another."_

While her cheeks flushed slightly as she then thought about everything else that happened last night, she pushed it aside and closed her eyes. Taking a deep breath and focused on Haldir, wondering if their whole soul-bonding, connection thing worked this way.

There. She could feel him. He was incredibly happy. And the feeling was growing, as though he was getting closer.

Aisling eyes flew open, a bit shocked that it worked. And it was a bit weird, being able to tell how Haldir felt. Thank god he didn't scare easy, otherwise she'd have a hell of time while he was protecting the border.

Just as she was about to get out of bed and grab a dressing gown, Haldir walked into the room, a tray of food in his hands, though she noted with a bit of disappointment that he was wearing the pants he normally slept in.

"I thought perhaps you might be hungry," he said as he walked over, though she didn't miss the slight smirk on his face. "We quite expended ourselves last night."

"Famished," she replied, returning his smirk with one of her own as he crawled into bed next to her, settling the tray on his lap.

Aisling immediately leaned against him and reached for a piece of melon and popped it into her mouth. She wasn't sure if it was her or the bonding or whatever, but she swore it tasted sweeter.

Or maybe she was just that hungry.

To say that Haldir was a quick learner would be an understatement. After their first "joining" (as he put it), they had gone a few more rounds, each time better than the one before. Part because he was somehow insanely in tune with her body, managing to pick up what she liked as well as not being afraid to show her what he liked. They had both collapsed after the last round, incredibly sated and unable to do more than roll into each other's arms before they fell asleep.

Aisling seriously hoped he made good on his promise that they'd spend the next week in this bed. Or maybe not - she was still a bit tired. But surely after some breakfast and bit more rest, she would be fine.

"You are most content this morning," Haldir said, glancing down at her with a raised eyebrow. Aisling sighed happily as she looked up at him.

"Of course, I am. Why wouldn't I be? I'm in this incredibly comfy bed, eating delicious food brought to me by the most handsome elf in the world. Ah, who happens to be the love of my life and my husband," she replied with a cheeky grin.

He laughed softly before leaning down and pressing a quick kiss to her lips. For a moment, she got a bit lost staring into his eyes. But then she clearly saw a hint of worry there.

"What is it, Hal?" she asked, sitting up.

"It is just… I worry that you will someday regret your decision," he said, looking away from her. "That you will long for your home."

Aisling sighed, though stopped from rolling her eyes. Seriously, not this again. She had flippin' married him. Wasn't that proof enough that she wouldn't regret staying with him? If not that, then at least the way she had been shouting his name last night should have given him a clue. She then reached over and placed her hand on his arm.

"Hey, I don't regret my decision to marry you. Or to stay. Yea, there are probably going to be some times when I miss my cousins. Or my world. But I made my choice and I'm happy with it," she insisted. "I'm happy _with you_."

He looked over at her, seeming a bit brightened by her declaration, but she could see he was still struggling with it a bit.

"And you better not feel guilty or anything. I'm here because I want to be here," she continued. "You didn't force me into anything."

He reached out and gently cupped her cheek.

"I love you, Aisling," he said softly. Aisling grinned at him. "And nothing makes me happier than right now. Being with you… calling you my wife."

Aisling chuckled and leaned forward and had only intended to give him a soft kiss, but apparently Haldir had other ideas as he pulled her closer, deepening it.

"The food," she murmured against his lips, but couldn't even manage to open her eyes as her entire body came alive.

"It will be fine," he said, shoving the tray to the floor as he pulled her into his lap.

Aisling found herself laughing and then gasping, which quickly turned into soft moans.

Oh, she was most definitely going to enjoy being Haldir's wife.

****

The next day, the couple managed to put on clothes and make it down to the first floor of the home, though Aisling wasn't sure just what they intended to do. Haldir was on leave from the Galadhrim for two weeks, so wouldn't be going to the borders or taking any meetings - she had made him promise. And she was off from working at Daella's, having finished up the few projects she had going on long before the wedding so that she could focus on all the preparations and settling into married life afterwards.

This wasn't like her world where they would probably be off on some grand trip to an exotic locale for a few weeks. She supposed they could have traveled - Haldir had suggested they go to Mirkwood, after all. But then he told her the ride there would take about two weeks and she remembered it had giant, man-eating spiders. As much as Aisling would have loved to see Legolas again, she didn't want to get eaten on her honeymoon.

Aisling moved around the kitchen, humming to herself as she put together a quick lunch for her and Haldir, her hair pulled up on top of her head. She popped a cherry tomato into her mouth and then stepped into the pantry, swearing they had some salted meat that would go well with the cheese and bread.

She then looked up, finding what she was looking for - on the topmost shelf. Sighing, Aisling reached up, going up on her toes, as she grasped around. Stepping back, she looked at where it was before trying yet again.

Aisling nearly jumped when she felt a hand on her waist, but smiled as she looked up, seeing Haldir smirking at her as he easily reached the salted meat. He placed a kiss on the top of her head and took one step back as she turned to face him.

"I had that," she said, raising an eyebrow at him.

"I am most sure that you did, but felt it might be faster if I were to assist," he replied, his eyes twinkling.

"My hero," Aisling said with a chuckle as she started to walk out of the room. Haldir put the meat aside and then stopped her by grabbing onto her waist. Before she could protest, he had picked her up and sat her down on a table, keeping a tight grip on her waist. "And what do you think you're doing?"

"I do recall you saying something about… christening each room in the house last night," Haldir said, pressing heated kisses against her neck.

"I've created a monster," Aisling murmured.

"As I recall, you would not allow me to leave our bed at all yesterday," he replied.

"This is true…"

Haldir's lips moved to hers and it didn't take long before she was hiking up her skirt as Haldir worked at the laces of his pants. She had only been joking about christening the house, but she wasn't about to argue with Hal right now.

"Haldir!? Aisling!"

Both Aisling and Haldir froze before they looked towards the open door of the pantry, clearly hearing Orophin walking around in the living room.

"Never fear! I shall make myself comfortable until you are composed," he shouted, laughter in his voice.

"I shall murder him," Haldir muttered, already starting towards the door. Aisling grabbed his arm, stopping him from going further. He looked back at her, an annoyed look on his face.

Aisling pointed and he looked down, rolling his eyes as he quickly redid the laces on his breeches and straightened his clothing before stomping out of the pantry.

"Why are you here, Orophin?" she heard Haldir say, his anger barely concealed. Aisling chuckled softly as she hopped off the table and straightened her dress, hoping it wasn't too obvious what Orophin had interrupted.

Or well, now that she thought about it, he probably knew before he walked in exactly what he would be interrupting. She made a mental note to always lock the door from here out.

"Just wanted to make sure all was well," Orophin insisted. "It has been a few days...

"Yea, we're on our honeymoon, Orophin," Aisling said, walking out of the pantry and stopping at Haldir's side. She glanced up at him. "I thought you said no one would bother us for at least a week?"

"I clearly underestimated Orophin's ability to keep himself preoccupied," Haldir replied, narrowing his eyes at his brother.

Orophin just continued to grin from where he sat on the couch, his smile growing as he took in the couple's slightly disheveled state, adding that to the fact that they had come out of the pantry together. Aisling rolled her eyes.

"Since I am here, perhaps we could lunch together," he said. "I should enjoy spending time with my favorite brother and sister."

"Get. Out," Haldir ordered.

"That is rather rude," Orophin replied.

"I think you might want to listen to him," Aisling said cautiously. Haldir was not looking particularly happy at the moment. His hands were clenched into fists.

"Come now-"

"Orophin," Haldir said, now descending upon him. The younger elf was up on his feet and already running towards the door.

"You know, I believe I shall call on Rumil," he said, laughing. "Lovely seeing you, Aisling!"

He then bounded out of the house, shutting the door behind him. Haldir stomped over and pulled the lock into place as Aisling leaned in the archway, chuckling. While she wasn't so happy to be interrupted, she had to admit that it was humorous. Mostly because Orophin hadn't _actually_ walked in on them.

And really, Haldir should have known his mischievous brother was going to try something.

He turned to face her, a smirk playing across his face.

"Hal… what are you planning?" Aisling asked, straightening up. It only took a few strides to reach her. He then lifted her up over his shoulder. "Haldir!" she shrieked with a laugh.

"You said the home must be christened, so christened it shall be," Haldir said, already walking back to the pantry.

"Oh my god…"

****

Daella turned, taking in her dress from various angles in the mirror and then stood facing it. She tilted her head and then reached up, pulling her long golden locks back from her face and then up on top her head in the fashion she had seen Aisling wear many times. It looked rather pleasing on the mortal woman, but the elf did not think it had the same effect on her.

Sighing, she dropped her hair and then quickly ran her fingers through it, smoothing out her dark blonde waves. She then pinched her cheeks slightly to give her color.

In all honesty, Daella was unsure just why she was so nervous. This was not the first time she had spent time with Rumil without the presence of others. They were only to walk through the city, much as they had before.

Oh, how she wished she could speak with Aisling. But her mortal friend was now a married woman and likely spending her day in wedded bliss in the arms of her husband.

Daella wished to someday spend days in wedded bliss in the arms of a husband. Though at this rate, she was beginning to think Rumil was set on taking his own sweet time, possibly waiting until the day they finally sailed to Valinor. Or perhaps he was just waiting for things to calm down after Haldir and Aisling's wedding. Surely now that they were wed, Rumil would make his intentions known.

Daella turned to the door, hearing a knock.

"Just a moment!" she called out. She turned back to the mirror for one last look and nodded at herself, pleased as much as she could be with her appearance.

She then quickly made her way to the main room and over to the door. Taking a deep breath, she pulled it open, seeing a smiling Rumil standing there. He bowed towards her.

"Good day, Daella. You look lovely as always," he said.

"Thank you," she replied, sure she was blushing.

Since the day Aisling and Haldir had announced their intention to wed, Rumil had been more forthcoming with his compliments, but yet, she still was not used to hearing them so readily given.

Daella stepped out of her home and shut the door behind her as Rumil offered her his arm. She accepted and they began the long walk down to the forest floor.

"The weather is rather lovely today, is it now?" Rumil asked, a hint of anxiety in his voice.

"This is Lorien, the weather is always lovely," Daella replied with a laugh.

"Yes, that is correct," Rumil said, now frowning slightly.

"Have you heard from Aisling and Haldir?" Daella asked, hoping to smooth over any embarrassment he might feel. That had not been her intention.

Rumil smiled and chuckled as he shook his head.

"I know well enough not to call upon them for at least the first week. My brother, however, is not so wise," he replied.

"What did Orophin do?" Daella replied immediately. Rumil chuckled again.

"Very nearly lost his life at the hands of Haldir's wrath, I should think. Thankfully he is swift on his feet and managed to escape their home before Haldir could get his hands on him," Rumil said. Daella rolled her eyes as she shook her head.

"He shall never learn," she said with an amused sigh.

"That he shall not. I feel great remorse for any elleth that should have the misfortune of falling in love with him," Rumil said.

"Or perhaps it is the love of an elleth that may yet be the thing to tame him," Daella said with a chuckle. "Love changes a person greatly."

She did not miss the change in Rumil just then. The slight coloring of his cheeks. How he avoided looking at her.

"Is that so? How have you come into this knowledge?" he asked, barely managing to keep his voice even.

"I have seen it in others - most recently Haldir," she replied easily. "Before all he thought about was duty. Protecting our borders. Fulfilling the orders of our great Lord and Lady. Not to mention he was rather serious all the time. Rarely did I see him truly smile or hear him truly laugh. And then he returned with Aisling at his side, a light about him that had not been there before." She managed a glance at him, finding a contemplative look over his face. "Did you not also sense a great change in him as well?"

"Oh, yes. I did," he said. "Aisling has most certainly changed him for the better."

"And you?" Daella asked, finding the time to play coy long over.

"I am not in love with Aisling. Why should I change because of her?" he replied, a confused look on his face.

Daella sighed as she came to a stop, turning to face him.

"I meant… have you found yourself much changed… because of another?" she asked. In that moment, all her gusto seemed to leave as she realized how bluntly she had asked him. Though she did not say so directly, she had essentially asked him if he was in love with her.

For a moment, they stared into each other eyes, but then she looked away, worried she had spoken out of turn. Of all the times to ignore her mother's advice to weigh her words before speaking them.

But then she felt his gentle touch on her chin, guiding her to look back at him. His expression had softened.

"I… I do. Has it been the same… for you?" he asked softly.

Daella's eyes widened slightly as her breath caught in her throat. But the longer she remained silent, the more nervous Rumil appeared. He started to remove his hand from her face, but she reached up, holding it in place.

"I do," she replied breathlessly.

A glorious smile broke out across Rumil's face. Without hesitation, he stepped closer and his lips finally met hers after centuries of secretly wondering what it would feel like to share a kiss with him. It was far better than her dreams and musings.

The kiss was short, but sweet. Afterwards, Rumil leaned his forehead against hers.

"You have much changed me, Daella," he murmured, looking into her eyes. "Though I fear I do not deserve you."

Daella smiled as she took his hands in hers, feeling the callouses there from his many years as a Galadhrim.

"Rumil… there is no other I could ever choose… It has always been you…"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So, I had initially meant for this chapter to be a bit longer, but when I was going over and editing, I realized I forgot what I had intended to put at the end and decided, eh, it's pretty good as is. I did promise some more Rumil and Daella. And well, I really like writing wedded bliss Haldir and Aisling (or #TeamHaisling). And yea, now that they're married, so many naughty things going on in that house… can you blame me? And OF COURSE Orophin was going to be a cheeky git. Would he be Orophin otherwise?
> 
> And sorry for the long break (for me) – I was caught up in writing my other story ("Tell No Lie" – basically I throw a bunch of fae/fairies into the Twilight universe and man, that's been fun but SO COMPLICATED). But I need to take a bit of a break as I'm smack dab in the middle of so much drama in that story, so I finished up editing this chapter and then wrote and edited Chapter 28. Now working on Chapter 29, which means I have about… two and a half chapters left to write on this story until I'm caught up and it's all finished! Though I'm toying around with adding another sexy bonus chapter… and adding a bit more to the last chapter… We shall see…
> 
> Thanks everyone for reading and following! Now I'm off to finish up more writing!


	29. The Time Dragon

Aisling hummed to herself as she relaxed in the tub a few days later, a soft smile coming over her face as the candles filling the room cast a warm glow. She stretched out slightly, happy that Haldir had gotten a rather large tub so that she wasn't cramped up.

And speaking of the devil.

"Do you intend to spend the entire night in here?" Haldir asked as he leaned against the doorway, his grey eyes fixed on her as the corners of his mouth tugged up slightly and his silver blonde hair hung loose around his shoulders.

"Maybe," she replied playfully, leaning on the edge of the tub and resting her chin on her arms. An impish smile came across her lips. "Why? You want to join me?"

"I do believe that _you_ are the fiend, Aisling. Not I," he replied with a chuckle, though Aisling sat up with a satisfied smile as he stepped into the room, pulling his tunic off and dropping it onto the floor.

He then quickly pulled off the rest of his clothes, and climbed into the tub, causing a fair amount of the water to splash out in the process as he situated himself behind her. But finally Aisling was reclining against his chest as Haldir wrapped his arms around her.

"I've been thinking," Aisling said, turning to glance at him over her shoulder. He raised his eyebrows in question. "I think it's time."

"Time for what?" he asked, a momentary confusion coming over his expression.

"I think we need to start rejoining the world," Aisling said with a dramatic sigh. Haldir rolled his eyes and pulled her closer.

"It has been but a week," he murmured in her ear before starting to softly kiss her neck.

"Yea, but people are going to start to think we've died in here," she said with a content sigh.

"I highly doubt that, Aisling. They all know that we are newly wed," he replied. "Do you tire of me already?"

"Uh, nope. Far from it," Aisling said with a soft snort. "But we do need to moderate, I think. Just because we're married doesn't mean we should forget that we do have other friends."

"You have grown tired of me," Haldir said, straightening up and frowning slightly.

"Dear god, Hal. No," Aisling said with a laugh. "I'm pretty sure I could never get tired of you, though you do on occasion tire me out. _But_ we should start being a bit more social, don't you think?"

Haldir sighed as he leaned back, pulling Aisling with him. He began to stroke her arms under the warm water.

"We have plenty of time to be social," he murmured, back to nuzzling her neck. "I wish to be greedy and keep you to myself for just a bit longer."

Aisling chuckled as she glanced at him.

"And you called me the fiend," she replied dryly.

"We shall not have another time like this, Aisling," Haldir said. "Soon enough we shall return to our normal lives and I will be taken from you for weeks at a time."

"Oh my god, you drama queen, I just want to go check in with Daella tomorrow and maybe have her and your brothers over for dinner. You'll still have me to yourself for a vast majority of the day," she retorted with a laugh. "Surely you can live with that."

Haldir was silent a few moments, though his ministrations continued. He now ran his fingers lightly up and down her arms, then across her abdomen. Aisling was starting to twitch slightly, fighting off the urge to jerk with every pass he made over her stomach.

"I suppose I could comply," he finally said. "I do need to share a few words with Orophin for his stunt the other day."

Aisling rolled her eyes, though she was still laughing.

"Do not beat the shit out of him, Hal," she ordered. It was Haldir's turn to roll his eyes.

"And what should I get in return for not... 'beating the shit out of him' as you so aptly put it," he said, which had Aisling rolling in laughter. Every so often he would adopt a few of her sayings and it would never stop being funny.

To hear something like that coming from the normally restrained and serious elf was just too much.

"You mock me," Haldir said dryly.

"I... do not..." Aisling wheezed as she continued to laugh. She then shrieked as Haldir's soft strokes turned into tickling and water began to splash violently out of the tub as Aisling twisted around, trying to get away from him.

But she was, after all, in a tub. With no escape.

"Okay! Okay! You win!" Aisling shouted.

Haldir stopped, smirking down Aisling as she attempted to catch her breath. She couldn't help but smile as she reached up and tucked his long hair behind one ear, her fingertips running lightly over the pointed edge. He shuddered at the touch, his eyes darkening.

In one swift movement, Haldir was standing with Aisling in his arms, water dripping everywhere as he stepped out of the tub and continued towards their bedroom, leaving a trail of water puddles behind them.

"Tomorrow we shall be social. But tonight, you are all mine..."

****

"I do hope there is no trouble in paradise," Daella said as she walked at Aisling's side the next day, her arm looped through hers.

"No, no trouble. Just thought it would be good to get some fresh air. And well, remember that we do have friends and lives outside of each other," Aisling said with a chuckle as they made their way through Galadriel's garden at a leisurely pace.

"Pray tell, just where is your husband?" Daella asked. Aisling couldn't help but smile.

God, she loved hearing that. Or saying it. _My husband._

"He's off with your boyfriend, I believe," Aisling replied, smirking at the seamstress.

"Please," Daella said, rolling her eyes, though her cheeks turned slightly pink. "You may try, but I do not foresee that particular vernacular catching in Lorien."

"Okay... your... suitor?" Aisling then said. "Soon-to-be betrothed? Woo-er? Future husband?"

"By the Valar, I should send you to your husband to be punished for your impertinent tongue," Daella jested. Aisling just shrugged.

"Try it. Pretty sure all that would do is just encourage me to act out more," she replied, waggling her eyebrows. While Daella still did not always understand everything Aisling said, she was well versed in knowing when the mortal woman was making a naughty joke.

"You, Aisling, are incorrigible," Daella said, laughing at her.

"No, I'm just married to a really amazing elf... in sooo many ways," Aisling replied. "But seriously... how _are_ things with Rumil?"

"He has escorted me for walks around the city," Daella said. "Brought me flowers the other day again. Oh, and I dined with him and Orophin just the other night." She then stopped and turned to Aisling. "Tell me Orophin did not seriously intrude on you the day after the wedding."

Aisling rolled her eyes and continued on walking, pulling Daella with her.

"Let's just say we now always lock the front door," she replied. "But back to you. You are leaving something out, aren't you." Daella blushed. "Aha! I knew it!"

"I do not know of what you speak," Daella said, her tone a bit haughty. But they both knew it was a lost cause. Aisling just grinned at her like the cat that caught the canary. "Very well... we have... confessed our feelings for one another."

"And... what did you say?" Aisling asked. Daella huffed and shot her a scowl, though it was tempered by a wide grin.

"We confessed that there is no other. He said that he loved me and I returned it... in so many words," she said. Aisling squealed loudly, causing a few others that were also walking around the gardens to stop and look in their direction. Daella glanced around in shock, then swatted Aisling playfully on the arm. "Temper yourself."

"Sorry, I'm just so happy for you!" Aisling gushed. Daella chuckled as they began walking again. "So, when you gettin' married?"

"We have not yet spoken of that," Daella said, her cheeks still slightly flushed. "Though I should hope that we do not wait too long for our betrothal ceremony."

Aisling stopped and hugged Daella, still a bit overcome and mushy with all the love in the air (wow, getting married had _really_ changed her). But Daella had become something of a best friend in the last several months and Aisling was truly happy for her and Rumil. They had been pining for each other for far too long, in Aisling's opinion.

Not to mention, she would get to plan another wedding. Doing the Halloween feast and then helping put together her own had shown Aisling that she really did love putting on events. And that thankfully she had found a place for it here in Lorien. Yes, she was having to adapt, but it was a welcomed challenge, much like sewing and making clothes by hand had been.

"Looks like I'm not the only one getting happily ever after," Aisling said with a happy sigh as they began walking again.

"You and your fairy tales," Daella replied, rolling her eyes slightly though she was still grinning. "But let us not speak of my glad tidings further. Just when shall we expect the pitter patter of tiny feet? I should very much like to be a godmother sooner rather than later."

Aisling snorted, though her cheeks began to color just a bit. Though really she should have expected it. This was Daella, after all. She was bound to bring up kids at some point. And it's not like it wasn't obvious just why Aisling and Haldir had barely left their home since the wedding.

"Oh, I don't know..."

"I should think not long," Daella replied, giving the human woman a sly look "Seeing that this is the first I have caught sight of you since the night you were wed over a week ago."

"Honestly, we haven't really talked about it a whole lot," Aisling said airily. Which was true.

Though she couldn't help but glance down at her flat belly. Aisling hadn't really given it much thought since the fleeting moment at the wedding when she thought she wouldn't mind having children with Hal. She then came to a stop, realizing she very well could get pregnant rather easily. It wasn't as though she had been able to bring her birth control pills with her when she arrived in Middle Earth and had been off of them for long enough before the wedding. Granted she wasn't sure how it was with elves in that regard. Did it take long to get pregnant since she was human? Or did Haldir have some sort of super elf sperm?

Holy shit, what if she was pregnant right now?

Aisling's eyes widened slightly, but she then found herself smiling slightly as her hand rested on her stomach. Much like their wedding night, she found she wouldn't mind it at all if she was (though she didn't want to think too hard about childbirth just yet... it terrified her in her own world and Aisling was pretty sure she was going to have nightmares about it here without the aid of epidurals). Children would definitely make life a bit more complicated, but that was fine.

It would be complicated, but fuller, she decided.

"Why Aisling, I believe you are glowing," Daella said, pulling her out of her thoughts. Aisling glanced at her and then continued walking, though she was smiling.

"We don't know anything," she replied. "We've only been married a week."

"We do not know _yet_ ," Daella pushed.

"You're going to keep us talking about babies, aren't you?" Aisling asked with a sigh.

"I think Aelrindel is a beautiful name..."

****

"Look, Rumil! It 'tis true! Our elder brother is indeed alive," Orophin called out as Haldir approached him and Rumil on the training grounds. Haldir narrowed his eyes slightly, already sensing that they were garnering more attention than he cared to receive. "Tell us, brother, how is wedded bliss? Unless there is something the matter and _that_ is the reason you are seeking us rather than drowning in Aisling's beautiful b-"

"Do not. Finish that," Haldir said, cutting him off as he frowned at Orophin.

The elf only chuckled as he dropped into a bow.

"It is as you wish," he replied cheekily.

"What _does_ bring you here this day? I would have assumed you would be-" Rumil stopped speaking a moment as Haldir looked in his direction, an eyebrow raised. "Preoccupied."

"Aisling wished to visit with Daella, so I felt I should get some air," he said. "Make sure that the Galadhrim are not falling apart without my guidance."

"Must you _always_ think so little of us?" Orophin whined. He then stopped, taking in the small smile on his brother's face. His eyes widened. "Dear me, is Haldir making a jest?"

"I believe so," Rumil said, now smiling. Orophin looked around the field frantically and then looked straight up at the sky.

"I should think the world is ending," he said. Haldir only shook his head and chuckled, unable to hide his amusement at his brother's antics. "Look, he smiles and laughs at me yet again."

"Being married bodes well for you," Rumil said, an amused look on his face.

"And soon enough it shall bode well for you," Orophin declared, slapping Rumil on the back and sending him stumbling forward. Haldir's eyebrows rose slightly in surprise as he glanced towards Orophin and then settled his grey eyes on his youngest brother.

Rather than fumble with his words or attempt to change the subject, Rumil only beamed in happiness.

"I have confessed my affections to Daella," he proclaimed. "We have yet to discuss our betrothal, but I do not wish to wait much longer."

"See what you miss when you are wrapped up in the arms of your wife?" Orophin asked. Haldir shot him a look, but then smiled at Rumil.

"I am happy for you, brother. I do wish all the best for you and Daella," he said. "And I am most certain Aisling will be pleased with this news."

"I must thank her next I see her. For it was with her intervention that I was able to build up the courage to speak my true mind to Daella," Rumil said. "Daella has said it is much the same with her."

Haldir did balk slightly at that. He had encouraged Aisling not to intervene and allow Fate to run its course, but it seemed perhaps he had been misguided in this.

"You shall have your chance this night. Aisling wishes that you both join us for dinner at our home," Haldir said. Both Orophin and Rumil seemed pleased with the invitation.

"We shall be there," Rumil said, speaking for the both of them.

"Now, brother, let us see just how your battle skills fare," Orophin said, already pulling out his sword from his sheath and swinging it around easily.

"It has been just a week. Surely you do not think me rusty already," Haldir replied with a smirk.

"You are a married elf, barely a week wed. I am predicting your response time has been affected in some way," Orophin replied.

Haldir chuckled as he unsheathed his sword and continued towards his younger brother, eager to show that he was still the more superior fighter. One did not become marchwarden without proven skill, after all.

****

Haldir grimaced slightly as he quickly made his way up the stairs to meet with Lord Celeborn and Lady Galadriel, his body aching more than he would care to admit. He had been returning to his home after a rather rousing sparring session with Orophin (in which he was loathed to admit, but Orophin had very nearly bested him), when one of their advisors had approached him, saying they required his presence this instant. He hoped that the elven rulers only wished to inquire after him and Aisling so that he could hurry home to Aisling's healing hands before the others arrived for dinner that night.

"My lord, my lady," he said as he bowed before them and slowly rose.

"I do apologize for interrupting your time with your new wife," Lady Galadriel said, her expression betraying nothing of which she would speak on. "But we felt it was too great of importance to wait until you returned to your duties to speak with you."

"I do hope that you will keep this in your confidence for the time being," Celeborn added. "We do not wish to raise too much concern until more is known."  
  


Haldir did not react outwardly, though he felt a sinking feeling enter his stomach. In his happiness, he had forgotten of the troubles that threatened to plague Arda. It seemed they had finally arrived. Though he would not allow it to show, part of him feared that his days with Aisling would be far less than he had hoped.

"The one ring has been found by a hobbit of the Shire," Lady Galadriel said, a grave note entering her voice. "A council has met in Imladris and a fellowship will be formed to destroy the ring."

Haldir stood silently. Normally, he would not despair at such news and volunteer to join such a journey before it was asked of him. But now he truly wished and prayed to the Valar that Lady Galadriel and Lord Celeborn were not about to charge him with representing Lorien on this fellowship.

He did not wish to leave Aisling and knew there was no way she would be able to join him as it would be a far more dangerous journey than the one that brought them here. Aisling was no warrior.

But Haldir was the marchwarden of Lorien. So he swallowed his fear and did not shy away from meeting the gazes of his sovereigns.

"What is it that you would wish for me to do?" he asked formally.

"For now, keep a keen eye on our borders. Increase the patrols. It is yet unknown how or when the enemy might move against us," Lord Celeborn said.

"The fellowship has yet to form and the future has yet to reveal itself. We must be cautious and alert," Lady Galadriel added. "I only sent for you because I wished for you to be informed and prepared when you return to your duties."

Haldir bowed to them, relief coursing through his veins. He did not have to leave Aisling. At least not just yet. He prayed that this coming darkness would stay beyond the borders of Lorien so that he would never have to leave her. But a small part of his mind worried about the future regardless. For if this fellowship was not successful, it very well could mean the end of everything in Arda.

"I will do my best to keep our borders safe," he said.

"Very well. You may take your leave. Do give Aisling our love," Lady Galadriel said.

Haldir nodded and then turned, quickly leaving the throne room, though he slowed as he descended the stairs to the forest floor. His mind returned to the news he had just received. The ring of power had been found. Thankfully it was not in the hands of the enemy, but Sauron would no doubt be searching for it, putting whoever should bear it in grave peril.

For a moment, Haldir was glad that it was not him who should take on this task, but then shame pulsed through him over such a thought. As a warrior, he should be willing to face any danger to protect those he loved. But in doing that, he would be taken away from Aisling.

One week. They had been wed only one week and this news should come. It was possibly the beginning of the end, if things should go wrong. True, he and the rest of the elves could sail for Valinor where they would be safe. But Aisling was mortal. She could not go. Haldir knew in that circumstance, he would rather stay and die with Aisling than to abandon her and live forever.

Or perhaps this worry was all for naught. There was still hope that the fellowship would be successful. That these troubles would not darken their borders.

Haldir stopped abruptly, not realizing that he had already reached his home, so lost in his musings and worries. He heard laughter from within and stepped over, peering through one of the front windows.

Orophin and Rumil were seated at the table, laughing loudly as Daella glared at Orophin. His hand was to his cheek, signifying that he had likely said something that had earned him a well-deserved slap from the seamstress.

Then Aisling walked into the room from the kitchen, a pitcher of wine in her hands and a grin on her face. Haldir could not breathe for a moment as he drank in the sight of her. The way her eyes crinkled slightly when she smiled. How despite her best efforts, her hair never seemed to stay in the fastenings that she used to hold it back. Tendrils were always pulling free around her face. Her blue eyes that were twinkling in happiness.

His eyes traveled down her body before coming to a rest at her midsection. They had yet to create new life. Would they get such a chance?

Haldir looked away, frowning as he gave himself a mental shake. Danger was not yet breathing down their necks. There was no telling how long it would take for anything to reach them, if it ever did. They were perfectly safe within Lorien and would live a long (well, relatively) happy life together with hopefully children someday. There was no need to be melodramatic just yet.

He then walked to the door, pushing it open as a smile came over his face. Aisling had just put the pitcher down and then turned, grinning at him. Without a word, she quickly walked over and threw her arms around his neck, planting a firm kiss upon his lips.

"You're late," she said, though she was still smiling.

"My most humblest of apologies, my lady," he replied. Aisling rolled her eyes and let go of him, turning back to the others.

"Oh, it's fine. You get to do the dishes as penance," she said lightly as she walked towards the kitchen.

"Haldir washes dishes?" Orophin called out. "Never have I seen the day..."

"I do a great many things that you have not seen," Haldir retorted, shooting a smirk at Orophin as he caught up to Aisling, wrapping his arms around her waist and pulling her back to him.

"What? Hal!" she whined slightly. "I need to finish dinner."

He kissed her cheek and then nuzzled her neck a moment before pushing her forward into the kitchen.

"I shall assist," he said.

"Behave, you two" Orophin called out.

Haldir glanced down at Aisling, the two meeting eyes a moment before they spoke as one.

"Shut up, Orophin!"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So, I'm nearly finished with Chapter 30, which means only one more chapter left to write! Or well, perhaps. I'm currently debating on whether I should add another chapter after Chapter 30. For… reasons… that I can talk about more after I post the next chapter. I am trying to ease into the drama, but I feel like another chapter would just be filler and I want to get the story really going in the run-up to the end. A lot of questions are answered in what is currently Chapter 32, and I don't want to put that off too much. But then I went and made Chapter 29 more dramatic than I had initially planned… eh, whatever. As I said. Once we get to Chapter 32, I'm posting everything in one go so you can get through it without anxiety attacks or anything. Ah, but that means I need to get to work on the addition to the last chapter that I had in mind and the possible bonus chapter after Chapter 31 (which I'm still not sure I want/should write…)
> 
> Thanks everyone for reading and following! Whew, this story has turned out to be much more of a journey than I thought it would be…


	30. Maladies and Remedies

Aisling hummed to herself as she made her way through the city of trees back towards her home from the market. It had been two months since the wedding and they had quickly settled into routine once their “honeymoon” had ended.

Though with the way things went just about every night when Haldir wasn’t at the borders, she almost thought it had never actually ended.

But at the moment Haldir was on the borders, returning to his duty to protect the land and all that dwelled within it. This time he had taken both Rumil and Orophin with him, deeming Aisling more than capable of getting around and taking care of herself and the house on her own.

Her days were busy and full. Daella and Rumil had set their betrothal ceremony to take place shortly after they returned from this trip, so they needed to finish up Daella’s dress and all the other arrangements. And well, keeping up a house without modern conveniences certainly took Aisling a lot longer without Haldir there to help. More than that, she found it harder to fall asleep without him next to her and was eager for him to get back home even though he had only been gone a few days.

And she was pretty sure she would have some big news for him when he returned.

Smiling to herself, Aisling glanced down at her belly and then back up at the city. She wasn’t completely sure just how she was supposed to tell this early without a pregnancy test - which was why she hadn’t even told Daella yet - but she was definitely late, and she was hardly ever late. There was a certain excitement that had come over her once she realized, making it hard to keep her suspicious to herself. She wasn’t even sure if the healers would be able to tell this early or how they would tell at all until she started showing or exhibiting some of the more overt signs of pregnancy.

And well, she wanted Haldir to be the first person she told. He had just left when she started getting her suspicions.

“Two more weeks,” she breathed to herself as she saw the tree that held their home come into sight. Two more weeks and then he would be back.

Her nights of late had been full of dreams about telling him. She had already gone through about 20 different scenarios at this point, and still wasn’t sure just which she wanted to go with. Hell, she had even taken up knitting, working on a soft blanket at night before bed. Or just wandering around the second floor, wondering just which room would make a good nursery. Liam and Tiernan would be thrilled.

Aisling then came to a sudden stop, her smile falling away. Right, they couldn’t know. They were back in her world and she had no way to get back to them or to tell them. Tears started pricking at her eyes, and she had just reached up to brush them away when she felt a jolt of something. Turning, she looked through the trees, trying to make out what was happening in the coming twilight.

Surely something wasn’t wrong. She hadn’t felt as though Haldir was in any sort of danger since he left, though she tried not to use their connection that often, worried she would pick it up at just the wrong time when he was in the middle of a fight or something.

She started walking, picking up her pace as she moved through the trees towards whatever was causing her to have a slight bit of anxiety.

Finally, just on the edges of the city, she came to a stop and breathed a sigh of relief when she saw Haldir walking with Orophin and Rumil at his sides, all three of them completely fine. He met her eyes and smiled softly, causing her to start running towards him.

“You’re early,” she said as she wrapped her arms around his neck and held onto him tightly. “Why are you back early?”

“What’s this, not eager to see your husband?” Orophin joked. Aisling glared playfully at him as she stepped back from Haldir. She then turned her eyes to him.

“What’s going on?” she asked.

“Well, we have had some unexpected visitors that needed to be brought into the city,” he replied, stepping to the side.

Aisling looked behind him and her eyes widened before a giant grin slid across her face. They looked a bit ragged and tired, but Aragorn and Legolas were leading a small group of people. With a laugh, she took off, first throwing her arms around Legolas.

“Holy shit! What are you doing here?” she shouted as she looked up into his familiar face. She wasn’t even sure when she would get to see him again, so this was definitely a welcomed surprise. They hadn’t received any word from him since arriving in Lorien despite sending letters to Mirkwood.

Though he smiled, there was something about him that carried an air of melancholy. She then looked to Aragorn, finding him the same, though it didn’t stop her from walking over and hugging him too.

“We are here to seek rest and respite, for we are on a difficult journey,” Legolas said.

Aisling then looked to the others in the group, finding four small boys staring at her with wide, curious eyes. There was then another short, bearded man and a taller man that she quickly surmised was human from his lack of pointed ears and just the gruffness about him.

“Wow. I leave and you go and adopt a bunch of kids,” she said, looking at Legolas with a smile.

“Begging your pardon, ma’am, but we ain’t no children. We’re hobbits,” one of the boys - nope, apparently they were really short men with extremely large bare feet - said, stepping towards her. Now that she was looking at them closely, she wondered just how she had confused them for kids in the first place. “I’m Samwise Gamgee.”

“Oh, I’m so sorry,” Aisling apologized quickly. Out of the corner of her eye, she saw Legolas smirk slightly.

“I see that some things have not changed with you, though it would appear there is at least one change,” he said, reaching out and taking her hand, peering down at the gold ring. Aisling flushed slightly as she looked back over her shoulder at Haldir, who was smiling softly at her.

“Yea… we have a lot to catch up on,” she said, turning back to Legolas.

“I must escort them to see Lady Galadriel and Lord Celeborn,” Haldir said. Aisling nodded and smiled.

“I’ll walk with you there,” she said.

The group began moving then, with Aisling falling into step between Legolas and Aragorn.

“When did you wed?” Legolas asked before she could bring up any of her own questions.

“Just two months ago,” she replied. He gave her a look of surprise. “Yea, I know. Galadriel let us bump things up a bit. We sent a letter.” His eyes then discreetly glanced down to her stomach. “Seriously, Legolas?”

“Forgive me, it is not so common that a wedding should happen so quickly,” he replied. He then cast a cautious glance towards Haldir.

“Well, we’re not a very common couple, are we?” she asked lightly.

“That you are not,” Legolas said with a sigh and a sad smile.

Aisling took a moment to really study him. Though he didn’t really look all that different from the last time she saw him, there was a sadness in his eyes that hadn’t been there before. And he just looked… soul-weary. She glanced around at the others, noting that a few of the not-children-but-looked-kinda-like-children - what was it? Oh, yea - hobbits were crying.

What the hell had happened?

“Forgive us, we have forgotten our manners,” Aragorn then said. “We have not introduced the rest of our company.” He motioned towards the hobbits. “Outside of Sam, that is Merry, Pippin and Frodo.”

“Nice to meet you,” Aisling replied, turning to walk backwards and offering them a warm smile. “I’m Aisling. Haldir’s wife.”

“You don’t look like an elf,” a blonde one replied, his blue eyes wide. The other blonde one then shoved him slightly.

“Don’t be rude, Pippin,” he hissed.

“But she doesn’t, Merry,” the first shot back. He then looked at Aisling. “But still very lovely, my lady.” Aisling chuckled.

“Well, I’m not an elf. I’m a human,” she said matter-of-factly. She noticed the other man had a curious look on his face as he studied her.

“Just how is it you came to live in Lothlorien?” the slightly taller short man asked. “Forgive me, Gimli, son of Gloin.”

“Dwarf,” Legolas muttered softly from next to her. Aisling glanced at him and then back at Gimli.

“It’s kind of a long story,” she said. “But a pretty good one, I think. Maybe after you guys finish with Lady Galadriel I can tell you over some dinner. You all look tired and hungry.”

“That would be most kind, Lady Aisling,” the man said, bowing his head towards her, though the curious look remained. “I am Boromir, son of Denethor, the Steward of Gondor.”

“Nice to meet you too,” Aisling replied, not altogether sure how she felt about his close study of her.

“Fair warning, not everything she makes is edible,” Orophin called out. Aisling spun around, glaring at him as he grinned back at her.

“For the love of god, Orophin, I haven’t burnt anything in forever!”

“Ah yes, but the… what was it you called it… pizza? Yes, pizza. When you attempted that Rumil very nearly ate a mouthful of wet dough and uncooked meat,” he said cheekily.

“It’s called experimenting! And I finally figured it out, by the way,” she said. Out of the corner of her eyes, she could see Legolas and Aragorn starting to look a bit brighter. Their smiles a bit more genuine than before.

Good. Even though she still didn’t know what was going on, she was glad that she could cheer them up a bit.

The rest of the walk to the palace in the trees, she and Orophin kept up a steady stream of banter that had the weary travelers looking a bit less weary. Haldir would often glance at her, an appreciative smile on his face. But finally they reached Galadriel and Celeborn’s home and Aisling walked up to Haldir’s side.

“I must see them up, but I shall return home soon,” he said after pressing a soft kiss to her lips.

“I can get started on some food,” she said. “They look like they’ve been running for their lives and could use something to eat.” Haldir smiled down at her.

“You have such a kind heart. But I am sure that the Lord and Lady will provide them with whatever they need,” he said.

“I still want to help,” she pushed. Haldir studied her a moment and then nodded.

“I shall hurry back to aid you, and then we can take it to them together,” he replied. Aisling grinned and kissed him again. She then turned to the others.

“See you in a bit!”

****

Aisling turned and stepped out of the kitchen when she heard Haldir walk in. He looked tired, but as soon as he saw her, he smiled. Quickly pulling off his cloak and weapons, he then made his way to her and pulled her into his arms, kissing her deeply.

“I have missed you,” he whispered against her lips.

“Me too,” she replied. She then stepped back. “What’s going on, Hal?”

He sighed and pulled his arms from her, walking over to sit down at the table. He didn’t look at her for a moment, which spiked a bit of worry in her. This couldn’t be good.

“Mithrandir… he has passed on,” he said, finally meeting her eyes. Aisling’s eyes widened as she felt her heart falter. While she had barely known him - and he hadn’t been able to help her at all - she was still upset that the wizard had died. He seemed like a nice person. A bit frustrating at times, but nice all the same.

“Oh god. What happened?” she asked, stepping over to kneel in front of him, taking his hands.

“Balrog,” he replied. Aisling had no idea what that was, but from the look on his face, she decided it must be something horrible. “In the mines of Moria.”

“What are they even doing?” she asked, her brow furrowed. Haldir refused to look at her, his mouth in a thin line. Immediately, Aisling knew he was keeping something from her. Had been keeping something from her. Something that seemed pretty big. “Okay… you better tell me everything now, Haldir.”

He flinched slightly and she knew why. She rarely - if ever - called him by his full name nowadays. It was an immediate way to make sure he knew she was being serious.

“I did not keep this from you on my own accord. The Lady and Lord asked that I not speak of it just yet,” he said. “Not until we knew more.”

“But I’m your wife. We have no secrets. Or at least most of the time. What is going on? Is… is it that whole thing with the ring? The war?” she asked.

Haldir finally met her eyes and her stomach dropped slightly. He nodded.

“They have found it. Frodo - one of the hobbits - he bears it hence. They set out from Imladris and intend to take it to Mt. Doom in Mordor to destroy it,” he said. “Mithrandir was part of their Fellowship but fell defending them in Moria from the balrog.”

Aisling looked away, trying to wrap her mind around everything. In the many months she had been in Lorien, she had been able to learn more about Middle Earth’s history and geography. She knew that Mordor was where Sauron had lived. But the ring had been found. And it was here in Lorien. But it was going to be destroyed. But Gandalf was dead. The first casualty of a trip that might likely have more. Legolas and Aragorn were on this trip - wait, they could die. And holy shit, there was some sort of dark demon lord thing that was looking for the ring and it was here. And her friends were on a journey to destroy it.

“Fuck,” she uttered. She then shook her head and looked up at Haldir. “How long have you known this?”

He didn’t respond at first, which didn’t help. She frowned, a small spike of anger running through her.

“How. Long,” she repeated.

“I was told just a week after our wedding that the ring had been found. But I did not know who would be in Fellowship nor that they were headed here,” he said softly. “I was ordered to keep this information to myself but to increase the Galadhrim at the borders.”

“But you could have told me something. Christ, the war is starting, isn’t it? Everything you told me about before… it’s happening. Now,” Aisling said as she stood, her hand coming to rest on her stomach as she began pacing, her mind whirling.

Holy shit. She was going to be in a war. She wasn’t sure if she could handle that. She barely made it out of the journey here alive and that was only a few orcs. What happened when a whole fucking army of them attacked? And if her suspicions were true, she no longer just had herself and Haldir to worry about.

“There is nothing for you to fear, Aisling,” Haldir said. He stood and walked over, taking her arms in a firm but gentle grip. She looked up into his eyes. “Truthfully I did not wish for you to worry about something that may never breach our borders. Lorien is well guarded by both my Galadhrim and Lady Galadriel’s magic.”

“But what about the rest of Middle Earth?” she asked. “What about Legolas and Aragorn? Those little hobbit dudes? _They_ are going to be out there. And Sauron is going to be looking for them. If the ring falls into the wrong hands, it doesn’t matter where we are; we’re all dead.”

The couple stared at each other a few moments before Haldir pulled her into his arms. He took a long, deep breath.

“I will do my best to protect you. To make sure no harm comes to you. We must put our faith and trust in the Fellowship. That they will complete the task set for them and save us all,” he said softly.

Aisling pulled out of his arms, running her fingers through her hair. How could he be so calm right now? Danger was here and he was telling her to trust that everything was going to be okay? Nothing was going to be okay.

How could she bring a child into a world that was on the brink of war? That very well could be in the throes of it by the time she gave birth?

“Ash…”

She looked back over at him, finally seeing a crack in his strong exterior. She could see the fear in his eyes. He knew just how dangerous the days to come could be. And he was desperate to keep her safe. To not lose her. Just as desperate as she was to not lose him.

“Sorry… this is just a lot to process. Gandalf is dead and… Legolas, Aragorn. This ring business,” she said. She then somehow mustered up a smile, though she knew she wasn’t fooling him. “We should get the food ready.”

She then walked back into the kitchen. She knew this conversation wasn’t over, but she needed to do something with her hands to distract herself until she could process it all. And well, she was fairly sure there was a group of hungry travelers who could use some cheering up right now.

****

Haldir watched as Aisling walked up to Legolas and embraced him tightly, tears glistening in her eyes as she murmured something to him. He had led her to the pavilion where the Fellowship would rest, the two not speaking as they carried baskets of food. He knew that she was coming to terms with everything he had told her in her own way.

At least this time she had not had another fit. She seemed to be taking it well enough, though he knew that she would wish to speak on it more later. He could also feel that there was something more that upset her, something she was not sharing with him.

He sighed and continued to watch, knowing that the truth would come eventually.

“I suppose congratulations are in order,” Aragorn said, quietly walking up to Haldir’s side. The marchwarden turned to him and nodded, a slight smile that did not reach his eyes gracing his expression. “I am saddened that I was unable to attend.”

“Do not think of it. I understand that you were otherwise detained. We sent a letter to Imladris but were unsure if you had received it,” Haldir said, turning back to watch Aisling speak with Legolas as the dwarf walked up to them.

“Lady Galadriel has not determined a way home for her, then,” Aragorn then said. Haldir glanced at him.

“No, but Aisling decided that regardless, she wished to stay with me,” he replied. Aisling was now looking down at the four hobbits, smiling as she spoke to them and then laughing at something that Gimli had said.

Legolas had left the small group and was now walking towards Haldir and Aragorn.

“How long will you stay?” Haldir asked, looking to Aragorn.

“Perhaps a month. The hobbits, they need the rest,” he replied. “They are not used to such long journeys.”

“Aisling will be pleased. She has missed both you and the prince these last several months,” Haldir said.

“I am gladdened to see her again, though I know it must have been difficult for her to stay,” Legolas said, glancing over at her.

“She says she has made her peace, but I have my worries,” Haldir said, now frowning slightly. “Especially now as darkness grows in Arda.”

“But I thought there was no way for her to return,” Aragorn said, his brow furrowed.

“There is not as of now, but Lady Galadriel is still searching,” Haldir said.

“But… what if she discovers a way and Aisling chooses to use it? If she is to leave this world to return to her own and you must stay behind?” Legolas asked. Haldir’s gaze remained on Aisling as she laughed at some story one of the hobbits had launched into.

“Then I will be grateful for the time I have had with her,” he replied. “And do my utmost to keep her safe and happy until the day we are parted, whenever that may be.”

The three men fell silent as they continued to watch Aisling’s interaction with the hobbits and dwarf. The members of the Fellowship seemed in better spirits than when they had arrived, though the ordeal they had just been through still hung over them.

“A peculiar bride you have taken, marchwarden,” Boromir said as he approached. Haldir tensed slightly. He had sensed that something was not well with the mortal man as they made their way into the city, though he could not quite place just what it was. “Human, though she speaks in such a way that I have never heard.”

“It is because she is not of this world,” Haldir said, his sharp eyes now fixed upon the steward’s son, watching him closely. “I came upon her while traveling to Imladris many months ago and set out to help her return to her world.”

Boromir looked to him, a small smile upon his face as his eyebrows rose.

“Yet, rather than return her, you kept her as a prize,” he said. Haldir’s frown deepened as Legolas turned to glare at Boromir.

“You would be wise to watch your words, Boromir,” the prince said sternly. “Aisling is well beloved by not only Haldir, but myself and the Lady Galadriel as well.”

“And highly regarded by Lord Elrond and his sons,” Aragorn added, though his expression was more tempered. Boromir chuckled as he looked back to Aisling, seemingly unimpressed by the regards of elves.

Which only made Haldir more incensed.

“Perhaps I shall discover for myself just why this woman has become highly regarded by the elves,” he said casually as he started towards her. Haldir started after him, but Legolas gripped his arm.

“Do not detain me,” Haldir said, narrowing his eyes at the prince. Legolas only nodded his head towards Aisling, a concerned look on his face.

Haldir looked over as well, noticing that a grimace had come across her fair features as she gripped her stomach. The hobbits did not notice, still involved in their story, but she appeared to be in pain. He started towards her, completely forgetting about Boromir, but before he could reach her, she had offered a quick apology and shot off, running towards their home.

Haldir stood stunned a moment before he quickly made to follow her. Something was wrong, very wrong.

****

Aisling wasn’t sure how long she sat in the privy, staring at the cloth stained red with blood in her hands, tears silently falling down her cheeks. She still wasn’t completely sure what this meant, other than she definitely wasn’t having a baby. She had been wrong in her suspicions, it seemed.

It didn’t lessen the pain, though - both emotionally and physically. She still felt like she had lost something. And her midsection was still cramping like a sonofabitch. Sometimes she seriously hated being a woman.

“Aisling,” Haldir said softly through the door a third time. She looked up at it, realizing she couldn’t stay locked in here all night.

She quickly cleaned herself up, then stood. Sighing, she dropped the bloody cloth into a basket of dirty linens and wiped her cheeks. She then took a deep breath and opened the door, finding an incredibly concerned Haldir standing there. His eyes scanned her up and down, searching for some sort of injury or ailment.

“I’m sorry. I didn’t mean to scare you,” she said softly.

“There is no need to apologize, Aisling. I only wish to know if there is something I can do. Are you in pain? Ill?” he asked, reaching up to feel her forehead. Aisling closed her eyes as more tears streamed down her cheeks.

“I, well… I started my period,” she whispered. She then opened her eyes and found Haldir staring at her in a bit of confusion before the true meaning of her words dawned on him.

“You thought you were with child,” he said.

“Yea, or… maybe I was and I… this is… a... It’s actually common in my world. A lot of women my age have had trouble getting pregnant and all, so I’m not completely sure,” she rambled. “Or maybe I wasn’t… Yea, I probably wasn’t. I mean, I probably shouldn’t be so sad. I wasn’t really pregnant. Just thought I was.”

Haldir cut her off by gently pulling her into his arms. Aisling buried her face in his tunic as she wrapped her arms around him.

“Whether you were or you were not, you had thought a child was on the way. It is alright to grieve, Aisling,” he said softly. “I know that I shall.”

She allowed herself to really cry then, large tears pouring down her face as she whimpered, allowing Haldir to comfort her by rubbing her back and murmuring gentle words into her ear. Upon realizing she was still in physical pain, he gently lifted her up into his arms and walked her to their room. After placing her on the bed he then disappeared for a time.

Aisling stared at the terrace, grimacing here and there, but in general feeling altogether rotten as she continued to cry. After some time, Haldir finally returned, carrying the hot water skin that she always used when she had bad cramps. Placing it on her abdomen, he then sat on the bed next to her and reached up, smoothing her hair back from her face.

“If you wish, I can send for a healer,” he said.

Aisling thought it over a bit and then shook her head. She wasn’t sure if she wanted confirmation one way or the other right now. Though if she was having another one of her bad periods, she probably would need one. Already she had to find the healer a few times before to get something for the cramps.

“Not now. If I get worse, then yea. We can do that,” she said. “I was going to tell you when you got back. I wanted to wait to tell you before anyone else.”

Haldir smiled softly. God, he was going to be a great dad. The thought then made Aisling cry even more. Stupid period screwing with her emotions.

“There is plenty of time for us,” Haldir said softly as he reached for her, once again holding her close to him.

“I know… but I wanted to give you a baby now,” she whimpered. Haldir gently wiped away some of her tears with his thumb.

“When the time is right, the Valar will bless us with children,” he said. “Perhaps now is not yet the time.”

Aisling then remembered everything she had just learned. The ring. The Fellowship. The war.

Right. This really wasn’t the best time for her to be pregnant. Okay, so maybe these Valar people knew a thing or two.

“Do you wish to talk of it more?” he asked. Aisling shook her head.

“Not now. Could you just... hold me for a bit longer?” she asked.

Rather than say anything, Haldir only laid back on the bed, keeping her safely in his arms. After some time, the tears finally stopped and Aisling found herself drifting off to sleep, feeling grateful that she had found him.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So… tada! I finished all the writing! Going to try and post as much as I can tonight, but still need to do some editing. Going to try and get it all up, but I'm a bit hungover and it took a lot to get the last chapter and a half written and finish the additions to the last chapter.
> 
> And sorry. I didn't mean for this chapter to be as dramatic as it is. Seriously, I hadn't planned for Aisling to think she was preggers, but then it just… happened… And makes for a pretty dramatic ride until the end of the story. Sorry! Hence why I'm trying to get all the chapters up in one go so you can power through to the happy ending.
> 
> Thanks everyone for reading and following!


	31. No Good Deed

“How does she fare?” Daella asked the next day, her brow furrowed.

She looked towards the stairs that led up to the second level. Haldir realized as soon as she had come to the door that he should have sent word that Aisling was unwell and would not be working with her this day. But he was as yet unsure of what to tell her about what ailed Aisling.

“The healer assured me that she will be fine. There is no danger,” Haldir said, following her gaze.

Though Aisling had told him yet again that morning that nothing was out of sorts, he sent for the healer regardless after she had tossed and turned most of the night and felt a bit feverish. It reminded him just how fragile she was as a mortal, susceptible to illness and all manner of things that elves were not. The healer had determined that nothing was out of the ordinary, which gave Haldir a peace of mind. She had then given Aisling something for the pain so that she could finally get some sleep and rest.

Just before the healer left, Haldir had taken her aside, asking if she could determine whether Aisling had been with child. The healer admitted that she could not, but as far as she could tell, it was nothing more serious than the few other times that Aisling had sought her during these times.

Perhaps that is all it was.

“You do not look so well,” Daella said.

Haldir looked over, realizing that she had been watching him. He glanced towards the stairs yet again, unsure if Aisling would want her to mention anything.  
  


“I was up most of this night caring for Aisling. A bit tired is all,” he replied.

Daella nodded and then sighed.

“Do inform me if she should wake and feel up to company,” she said.

“I will. Thank you for inquiring about her,” Haldir said. Daella offered him a smile and then turned, leaving the home.

Once he was alone, Haldir sat down and rubbed his face, feeling slightly weary after the dramatic events of the night before. Truth be told, with each passing month he hoped to receive news of a coming child, even though it had not been long since they wed. While he had not known of her suspicions, part of him felt disheartened. He had felt Aisling’s distress and despair the night before and knew it mattered not what had happened in her womb - she truly felt as though she had lost their child.

He was still unsure how he truly felt about it all. Yes, he was saddened that he would not yet be a father. But at the same time, he knew that he should focus on Aisling. Comforting her and caring for her. And reminding her that it had not been so long. There was time enough for them to have children.

Even if he was not sure just how much longer they would have together. But he could not dwell on that just now.

Haldir then stood and made his way to the kitchen, deciding to put on some tea to calm his frazzled nerves then perhaps slip back into bed and rest a bit himself. He had already sent word to his brothers to see after his tasks for that day so that he could focus on Aisling. But before he could place the kettle over the fire, there was another knock upon his door. Frowning, Haldir put the kettle aside and made his way across the living room.

Confusion gave way to understanding when he saw Legolas standing upon his doorstep.

“I have come to inquire after Aisling,” he said. “The hobbits were rather worried when she left so suddenly last night.”

Haldir nodded and stepped aside, motioning for Legolas to enter. The prince gazed about the home as he walked over to the table.

“She sleeps currently. But the healer informs me that she shall be fine in a few days,” Haldir said. “Nothing is out of sorts. Though she will be touched to hear of their concern.”

Legolas raised an eyebrow at him and then glanced towards the ceiling, a curious expression on his face. He appeared as though he wished to ask something more, but then decided against this course of action. For which Haldir was relieved.

“I had hoped she would be well enough for company this day,” he said. “The hobbits as well. It would seem that Merry and Pippin have grown fond of her in the short time they conversed.”

“I am not surprised,” Haldir said, smiling slightly as he made his way to the kitchen to put on the tea. “It is easy to grow fond of her. She quite readily made friends upon her arrival to Lorien.”

“This is true. Even in Imladris, many grew fond of her,” Legolas said. “I hope that she is well soon.”

“She will be fine, as I said,” Haldir replied as he walked back into the room and sat across from the prince. He studied him a moment, a stern look upon his face. He knew that Aisling would worry for Legolas. Likely already was.

“I am well. You can assure Aisling of that when she wakes,” Legolas replied, smiling slightly.

“Still. It is a dangerous journey you have undertaken,” Haldir said. “And the hobbits-”

“They are rather resilient, as you will learn while we tarry here,” Legolas said, cutting him off. “And brave. Frodo volunteered to carry the ring. The others then followed, unwilling to allow him to go on such a quest alone.”

Haldir was silent a few moments, then took a deep breath.

“Do you believe that this journey will end well?” he asked.

“I do not have the gift of foresight, but I have hope. It is what we all must cling to in these days. For I fear darker days are to come,” Legolas replied. “We both know Sauron will stop at nothing to gain more power. He will likely attack even these lands.”

“And I will defend them with all my strength,” Haldir replied quickly.

“Ah, but you have not only yourself to think of now,” Legolas said.

“It is Aisling I think of. It is for her that I will fight with everything I have,” Haldir said, frowning slightly.

“And just as you will not live long without her, I fear she will not live long without you,” Legolas mused. “Fight, yes, but be wise. For her.”

Haldir nodded, not yet sure just why the prince would speak to him of such things. He was far from a young ellon and would not rush into battle unprepared or rashlessly.

“How has she fared these months in Lorien?” Legolas then asked. “I would assume it has not been without its trials.”

Haldir thought for a moment and then chuckled.

“That it has not, but Aisling is strong. And resilient as well. She has carved out a place for herself here,” he replied. “Accepted this as her home and been accepted as well. Learned a great deal in such a short time, though I fear her Sindarin has yet to truly flourish. Though she tries.”

“That is good to hear. I recall that she was very much determined to find her way home to her cousins,” Legolas said. “I am intrigued to find that has changed.”

“At times I wonder if she still longs for her home. She does not speak of it so much these days. But I have done my best to make her happy. Though I do at times feel as though it is unfair for she makes me far happier than I ever dreamed,” Haldir said. “And now… this…”

They both fell silent as they pondered upon what may yet come. And just how close it was. Truthfully, it had been easy for Haldir to push such dark thoughts aside. But seeing the Fellowship here with his own eyes - hearing of the trials they had already faced - it made it all too apparent what was going on in the world outside of these woods. And that he and Aisling may yet be parted far too soon.

“As I said, we must maintain our hope,” Legolas said after some time. He then stood. “I fear I have taken up much of your time. I only wished to see that Aisling is well. I will take my leave. There are a few things Aragorn has tasked me with.”

“Yes, of course,” Haldir said, rising as well. He then walked the prince to the door and let him out.

Once he was yet again alone, he walked over to the kitchen to remove the kettle from the fire and set it aside, finding he wanted nothing more than to be with Aisling.

****

Aisling groaned slightly, feeling way too groggy. But she was enveloped in warmth and for a moment she considered just going back to sleep. She then remembered that it was probably daytime and there were things she needed to do. What were they…

Ah. Yes. Legolas and Aragorn were here in Lorien.

She opened her eyes and found the afternoon sun cascading into the room and felt Haldir’s arms around her. What the? Had he been here the whole time?

She rolled over, finding him slowly opening his eyes and looking a bit disoriented. Well, that made two of them.

“How long have you been here?” she asked. He smiled and gently kissed her.

“Truthfully? I did not sleep well last night and needed the rest,” he said. Aisling frowned as guilt rushed through her. He had been up all night because of her. “Do not fret, Aisling. This is not your doing, but rather my own.”

She rolled her eyes.

“Yea, because you are basically the perfect, dutiful husband and were up all night taking care of me or worrying about me,” she retorted. “Makin’ me look bad, you know?”

He ignored her comment, a concerned look coming over his face.

“How do you feel?” he asked softly.

“Outside of the fact that my uterus hates me and is currently scrapping its insides off in horrid fashion and expelling them in copious amounts from my nether regions, peachy,” she said dryly.

She hadn’t meant to sound so harsh, but well, it was that or start crying again. She still wasn’t sure why she was so upset by the fact she had gotten her period. Well, that wasn’t completely true. She knew it was because she had really wanted to be pregnant this time.

“Shall I fetch you a tonic?” he asked, placing his hand on her cheek. Aisling’s expression softened.

“It’s fine,” she said. “And sorry… I shouldn’t take this out on you. You know how I sometimes get.”

It certainly wasn’t the first time she had snapped at him or been irritable during this time of the month. And then there was the one time she had actually slapped Orophin… Though he had deserved it. Poking her in the belly while she was in the throes of cramps.

“Yes, but you thought that perhaps…” his voice trailed off.

Aisling looked up at the ceiling and took a deep breath. Right. Well, thinking and hoping wouldn’t make it magically happen right now. Actually, nothing would make it happen right now. The only thing she could do was to take a deep breath and pull herself together. And then they could keep trying. She looked back over at him, feeling calmer.

“Yea, but I’m not. And it’s not the end of the world. Like you said last night… just not the right time. But doesn’t mean it’ll never happen,” she said, offering him a small smile. “Just means we can keep trying.”

For a moment, he seemed almost confused by the turn around from last night. But then he smiled and nodded.

“That we can most certainly do,” he said, leaning in to kiss her.

Aisling laughed and pushed him away.

“As much as I appreciate the dedication, I am really not in the mood. I feel bloated and gross and all that,” she said. “But I am hungry. Sure you are too.”

She then extracted herself from his arms and sat up, getting out of bed. Turning to him, she almost laughed again at the look on his face as he remained reclining in the bed.

“Come on, Hal. Food time.”

Finally he crawled out of the bed and followed her to the door. As they walked downstairs, he took her hand and kissed it.

“I love you, Aisling,” he said. “And someday, I feel that you shall make a great mother.”

Aisling smiled softly and squeezed his hand.

“I love you, too, Hal. And I know that you will be the world’s best dad.”

****

The next day, Aisling walked back to the pavilion where the Fellowship was. She was feeling much better now that the first few days of her cycle were passed and she had accepted everything. Well, she was still a bit out of sorts about the whole war thing, but she was determined to try and not think about that right now. She wanted to catch up with her friends.

“Imagine. A dwarf in Lorien,” Daella said excitedly from her side. “And hobbits. I have never seen them before.”

“Well, they’re really short. The hobbits. Almost thought they were kids at first. But they’re sweet,” Aisling replied. Daella just chuckled. “And I really don’t get why you guys hate dwarves so much…”

“It’s a mutual dislike, as I recall,” Daella said. “Though Rumil told me that Orophin finds this one amusing.”

“Orophin finds a lot amusing. Though I’ll admit, Gimli seemed cool when I met him,” Aisling said with a shrug.

They finally entered the clearing where the Fellowship was staying, finding everyone there. Two of the hobbits - Merry and Pippin - were sparring with Boromir, but quickly abandoned him once they saw that Aisling and Daella had arrived.

“Lady Aisling!” Merry called out as they rushed over to them.

“Seriously, just call me Aisling or Ash. None of this ‘lady’ business,” Aisling replied with a smile, finding herself already cheered up.

“Ah, but you are the wife of the marchwarden of these lands. That, I should think, would make you a lady,” Gimli said grandly from where he sat smoking a pipe with Aragorn.

“You have not known Aisling quite long enough then,” Legolas said with a smirk as he walked over. Aisling shoved him slightly before hugging him. “It is good to see you in better health.”

“I feel better,” she said, finding that she really did mean it. “Right, this is my friend Daella. She is an amazing seamstress, so if you need anything fixed or made, I highly recommend her. Oh, and she happens to be Rumil’s soon-to-be betrothed.”

Daella shot Aisling an exasperated look, but then bowed to Legolas.

“It is an honor to meet you,” she said. “And Aisling speaks too highly of me. I fear she shall soon surpass my skill.”

Aisling blushed slightly as Legolas studied her.

“You have taken up as a seamstress?” he asked.

“And… what was it you called it? Event planner?” Daella continued.

“I plan… things… yea. But it’s just for fun. And really, I’m not nearly as good as Daella,” Aisling said. Daella rolled her eyes as the last two hobbits made their way over.

“You should plan a feast for our guests,” Daella said. “It would be wondrous.”

“Seriously, stop,” Aisling said, starting to feel a bit embarrassed. But at the same time she was also a bit proud. Yea, she had figured out a good niche for herself in Lorien, she thought.

“It seems you are well settled in Lorien,” Aragorn said. Aisling smiled and nodded.

“I am,” she said.

“Lorien suits her,” Daella said. “Or perhaps it is Haldir…”

“Right, enough of that… just what have you guys been up to since I saw you last?” Aisling asked, turning back to Legolas. He grimaced slightly, but quickly covered it up.

Oh right. He had only launched onto a dangerous mission to save the world. Maybe that wasn’t the best question to ask.

“There is much to speak of, but perhaps you are hungry? Let us eat, for I find a tale pairs well with sustenance,” Legolas said, offering her his arm and leading her over to a large table where a decent amount of food was laid out.

“Very well…”

They all sat down together, though it became very clear, very fast that the hobbits were talkers, often interrupting whoever was speaking or each other. But still Aisling was able to piece together a general idea of what had happened over the past few months though she got the distinct feeling that Aragorn and Legolas were downplaying a few things.

Then Merry had asked how she came to be in Middle Earth and all that, so she had to go through her story. This time Legolas or Daella would interject with commentary.

Before she knew it, the sun had begun to sink into the sky and not long after that, Orophin, Rumil and Haldir had joined them, Orophin bringing with him large amounts of wine. They continued eating and drinking and talking for so long, Aisling had long ago forgotten about the time, nor did she care.

She needed this right now. And thankfully it sounded as though the Fellowship was going to be here for a bit. So she would have more of this. Now that she really thought about it, maybe they all needed this right now. Goodness knows none of them wanted to think about the shadow of war hanging over them.

****

Haldir smiled a couple weeks later, watching Aisling as she laughed. The hobbits had quickly made themselves regular visitors to their home, coming often and staying for long spans of time. And it would seem that Aisling had encouraged this. When she was not working with Daella, she would often be found in the clearing where they were staying, conversing with them or Legolas and Aragorn. She had even become friendly with the dwarf Gimli and Boromir, though Haldir always kept a close watch when the man was around.

But this time, it was only the hobbits.

Haldir was pleased to see that the rest was doing them well. Even the ringbearer looked more cheered of late, currently smiling as he sipped his tea, listening to Merry and Pippin as they wove a grand tale for Aisling about their home, the Shire.

And Aisling, it was almost as though all was once again well with her.

“Tell us more about your world,” Pippin said.

“Yes, I want hear more about the metal horses,” Merry added.

“Don’t be rude,” Sam said, shooting them a look. Aisling just chuckled as she shifted next to Haldir and leaned her head on his shoulder, becoming more comfortable.

“It’s fine, though I’ve pretty much told you all there is about cars,” she said, glancing at him. He smiled and kissed her cheek.

“You should tell them about university,” Haldir suggested.

“What is university?” Merry asked, intrigued.

“Houses of great learning. Aisling attended there for four years. One of the best in her land,” Haldir said, beaming at her in pride.

“Most people go to university. It’s not that special,” she said, her cheeks flushing slightly.

“Ah, but you spoke of many gatherings,” Haldir replied, smiling slyly. Aisling chuckled and rolled her eyes.

“Too many stories there,” she said, though she then launched into one that she knew Haldir found amusing about some celebration that involved drinking large amounts of green mead and pinching people not dressed in green.

Apparently, the hobbits found it enjoyable as well, laughing loudly and stopping her often to ask questions. That story then led to another and time passed quickly. The next thing he realized, the hobbits were shouting out their good-byes as they tumbled out of the home, heading back to their pavilion for supper.

Aisling sighed as she turned to face him, a happy smile on her face. Haldir walked over, taking her into his arms and kissing her.

“What’s that for?” she asked, raising an eyebrow at him.

“It is a rare moment when we are alone as of late,” he replied before bending down to kiss her neck. Aisling chuckled and tried to push away, though he only held onto her tighter.

“Someone’s gotta make dinner,” she said with a soft sigh, though she did not attempt to push him away again.

“Dinner can wait,” he said, still kissing her.

Though it would appear that fate had other plans as there was a knock upon the door just then. Haldir sighed and glared at it. If it were the hobbits, he was not yet sure that he would keep his temper. Aisling chuckled as she turned in his arms and walked to the door. Haldir watched as she opened it to reveal Legolas and Aragorn.

“Hey guys,” she said, glancing over her shoulder and laughing yet again. Haldir then quickly rearranged his expression, noting the look of amusement on Legolas’ face. His irritation must have been obvious.

Aisling stepped aside, motioning for them to enter. Soon enough, they were settled around the table as Aisling put out food and drinks. She then sat next to Haldir and turned her attention to her friends.

“So what brings you here?” she asked, taking a bite of food.

“We shall leave in a fortnight,” Aragorn said. Haldir saw Aisling freeze slightly, her eyes widening.

“So soon,” she murmured. Haldir sighed. He knew the day would be coming when they would need to leave. But for Aisling’s sake, he had avoided speaking of it.

They had both avoided speaking of it, to be truthful. Not wanting to think about the war. Or what dangers they may face on the road.

She looked over at him, taking his hand, and then turned back to them.

“Where will you go next?” she asked.

“We will continue on to Mordor by way of the Anduin,” Legolas said. “We already work on preparations.”

“You’ll be careful, won’t you,” Aisling said, frowning. “This… it’s not going to be easy.”

“We understand the danger. Do not fret too much on our account,” Aragorn said. She laughed shortly.

“Yea, kind of hard not to do that when you guys are going off to try and save the world,” she replied, a rueful smile on her face. “Just… take care of yourselves, you know. And the others.”

“I believe the Fellowship could not be in better hands,” Haldir said, looking across the table at Aragorn and Legolas. He squeezed Aisling’s hand, hoping to assuage any fear that she might be feeling.

She then took a deep breath and looked down at a moment before smiling up at the others.

“Well then, let’s not waste all our time talking about this war nonsense,” she said, brightening slightly. They slipped into conversing on happier topics, though Haldir continued to watch her closely.

He could not help but notice the worry in her eyes. Oh, what he would do to take it away.

****

Aisling blinked and tried hard not to cry. But it was pretty damn hard as they all stood on the riverbank, watching as others loaded up the boats. Galadriel had given them all gifts and they were now making their goodbyes.

As soon as Legolas started towards her, she knew she was going to lose it. Tears slipped down her cheeks as she hugged him tightly.

“Please… be safe,” she whispered in his ear.

“Do not worry for me,” he said solemnly as she stepped back from him. She nodded and then turned to hug Aragorn next.

“We will do our best to remain safe,” he vowed.

“Look out for the hobbits,” she said. He nodded to her.

Aisling then turned to watch as the hobbits walked up to her, Gimli and Boromir not far behind. She bent down and kissed each of them on the cheek.

“Be careful,” she said, now blinking rapidly, though she should just give up and allow herself a good cry.

“We will do our best, my lady,” Sam said, speaking for all of them. “And we shall miss you.”

“Well then, I guess you’re just going to have to come back to visit when this is all over, won’t you,” she replied, though her heart clenched. She didn’t know if they would ever come back.

If they would survive at all.

“We’d like that very much,” Pippin said.

“You’ll always be welcomed,” Aisling replied, looking around at them. “All of you.”

“You are too kind, Lady Aisling,” Gimli said grandly. Aisling smiled as she stepped over and kissed his cheek. She then nodded towards Boromir, who bowed to her.

“We must go,” Aragorn said, looking around the group and then nodding towards Aisling. She stepped back and felt Haldir put his arm around her waist as they watched the Fellowship load into the boats.

“Do you think they’ll make it?” she asked softly.

“I do not know, but I have hope,” he replied. She looked up at him, finding him smiling softly. “We must keep our hope, for it will help us through these days.”

She nodded and looked back to the river watching as they pushed the boats off and began to set off.

“They will survive,” he said softly. “And I will do my best to make sure that you are safe.”

Aisling nodded, but didn’t speak as she continued to watch them leave. She was trying hard not to let it get to her. But it was starting to sink in. They were on the verge of war. Whatever was coming, it would consume all of Middle Earth. And her friends were on their way to the heart of it. Suddenly she thought of all the things she should have said to them. She might never see any of them again.

A soft sob broke through her lips as she covered her mouth and squeezed her eyes shut. She felt Haldir pull her closer, wrapping his arms around her. She then opened her eyes and looked up at him.

“I will keep you safe,” he murmured before kissing her forehead. She could only manage to nod before looking over at the river again. “Keep hope, Aisling.”

“I’ll try.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So, I really did toy with another chapter here to give more time with the Fellowship in Lorien, but… I felt like I had already added enough and well, I wasn't sure just what more it would add to the storyline. So, we get this much of a reunion. And really, the important thing is not really Aisling getting to know the Fellowship.
> 
> And yea, kind wanted to get to the end. And I think I went a bit off canon, but honestly, but the time I got here I had spent so much time researching and making sure everything was perfect, that I decided it was okay if I got off just a bit. And it is a fanfic, after all…
> 
> Thanks for reading and following!


	32. I Have Been Changed for Good

Aisling looked up from the dress she was working on, her eyes drifting towards the window. She wasn’t sure what it was, but something had felt off all day. Well, since the Fellowship left, if she was being honest with herself.

A cloud of worry and sadness had fallen over Lorien, with many growing more concerned by the day. It had been a week or so and while she knew that they probably wouldn’t get any word from the Fellowship, she couldn’t help but wonder if they were okay. What they were experiencing. If they were safe.

She also worried for Haldir.

The patrol of the borders had been increased and she knew they were getting into more skirmishes than before, though he would often play it down. Whenever he was gone, she felt a never-ending anxiety take over, often laying up late into the night worrying for him. Worrying about their future.

“Calm, Aisling. He is returning today,” Daella said gently from across the table. Aisling looked over at her. “You know he is well.”

“Doesn’t make it easier,” she replied, frowning. It was true. She knew that he was alive and uninjured, thanks to their connection. Though honestly, she tried not to feel him too much, worried of what she might find.

She didn’t want to know what it would feel like if she lost him.

A tear slipped down her cheek that she quickly brushed away. She didn’t like to think about it and when he was home, she wouldn’t let Haldir talk about it. Yes, it was a bit foolish. But she wanted to keep the war far away when they were together and focus the here and now. Just being with him. Pretending that everything was okay and they weren’t possibly looking at losing each other.

But they couldn’t ignore it forever. And it wasn’t like it wasn’t there. She could feel it in the air. In the way they made love each night. Like it could be the last time. God, Aisling didn’t want to think about what it would be like without him. What she would do if he were to die in all of this.

“You must not dwell. Haldir is strong. A most capable warrior. He will not fall defending Lorien,” Daella said. Aisling nodded and looked back down at the dress, taking a deep breath.

She needed to stay focused. Work would help. And well, this dress wasn’t going to make itself.

****

Haldir sighed as he continued up the stairs. He wanted nothing more than to go straight to Aisling and take her into his arms. Feel her heartbeat against his. But he had been sent for and he knew it was imperative that he speak with Lord Celeborn and Lady Galadriel first.

He made his way to the throne room and walked over, bowing before the two rulers.

“It is good to see you unharmed,” Lord Celeborn said. “How are our warriors?”

“We have not lost any, though the enemy is becoming more bold,” he replied. “They attack from the west most often.”

Celeborn nodded and then turned to Galadriel, a look passing between the two. A spike of fear coursed through him. For he knew whatever they were to say next, it would not bode well.

“What have you seen, my lady?” he asked softly.

Galadriel looked at him, her eyes full of sadness and sympathy. For a moment, he struggled to breathe.

“There is to be a great battle… at Helm’s Deep. King Theoden will take his people there and a large host of orcs will meet them,” she said. “These are no ordinary orc… they have been bred specifically for destruction.”

“What is it you would have me do?” Haldir then asked, though he did not wish to.

“You must go in two days’ time. Take part of our army. For without our aid, they will fall,” Galadriel said. Haldir nodded, though he noticed a wince of pain in her eyes. She took a deep breath before she continued. “I have seen…”

Haldir felt his heart begin to pound in his chest. What had she seen? Was it Aisling? Would something befall her while he was away? He dare not speak, unsure he could bring himself to say it aloud.

“You will fall,” Galadriel finally continued, her voice barely a whisper.

Haldir’s eyes widened. It was not Aisling’s death she had seen, but his own. Haldir staggered as he looked around. It was too soon. Far too soon. They had only been wed a few months and now he would be taken from her. His chest tightened as he struggled to breathe. It was not fear of death that now plagued him - he had long been used to its shadow as he fought to defend these lands.

He would have to leave Aisling. It was that he could not face.

“There is hope,” Celeborn said. Haldir looked up at the two rulers again.

“Forgive me if I do not see it,” he replied. Celeborn looked to Galadriel, who remained staring at Haldir.

“I have found a way to send her back to her world,” she said.

Haldir’s eyes widened as he felt his world tilt and go asken. She had found a way for Aisling to return? To a place where she would be safe. Would not see war.

“How long have you known?” he asked. Galadriel did not shy away from his look, the pain in his voice.

“For a time,” she replied. “I had intended to tell you sooner, though could not find the right time. It seems it is upon us now.”

Haldir nodded as he looked away, his mind at work. If she had found a way to safely bear Aisling to her world, perhaps there was a way he could go with her. While he did not wish to shirk his duties here, he would do it if it meant they could have more time. Could continue to be together. He would gladly give up his world here to be with her.

“Haldir… where Aisling is to go… I cannot send you as well,” Galadriel said, breaking through his thoughts.

He looked to her, feeling as though his heart was breaking. They would be parted to matter what he would do. But at least, she could be kept safe. Would have a chance at a new life back in her world. Even though it would be a life without him.

“You have given me much news… I must… I should speak with Aisling,” he said, bowing to her.

“Yes, we understand,” Galadriel said, a solemn look on her face.

Haldir then turned and left, his mind in turmoil. How did he tell Aisling this?

****

Aisling grew more worried the longer Haldir was gone. He should have been back by now and she wasn’t sure what was keeping him. Maybe he had gone to speak with Lord Celeborn and Lady Galadriel? That made sense. He probably had to brief them on something.

It was fine. He was fine. She knew he was alive. Everything was okay and it was just her mind trying to get her all worked up for nothing.

She turned to focus on the stew she had put on, wanting the food to be ready as soon as he walked in. She was kind of proud of it, to be honest, considering how distracted she had been all day.

It was about then that she heard the door open and her heart leapt. He was home. Aisling rushed out of the kitchen, a smile on her face. She then came to a stop when she saw him.

Haldir looked as though carried the world on his shoulders. A grim look was on his face as his shoulders drooped slightly. He then quickly crossed the room and took her into his arms in a fierce hug that knocked the breath from her lungs. Immediately tears sprang to her eyes. This couldn’t be good.

“What’s going on?” she whispered.

Haldir didn’t speak, only continued to hold her.

“Please, Haldir. You’re scaring me,” she said.

He then backed away from her, staring deep into her eyes. She could clearly see the anguish in his own. Could feel his heartbreak. He then bent down and kissed her. Aisling felt a bit dizzy from it, the combination of the ferocity of that kiss and his emotions, which were all over the place. He then finally stopped, leaning his forehead against hers.

“Lord Celeborn and Lady Galadriel… they wish that I ride out for battle. Take our army to Helm’s Deep to help defend it alongside the king of Rohan,” he whispered. Aisling felt her heart clench in fear.

He was going away. To fight. In an actual war. He might not return.

Aisling shook her head quickly, not wanting him to go even though she knew that he didn’t have a choice. If they had ordered him, he would. It was his duty, after all. He was a warrior.

“I must leave in two days,” he continued. Aisling felt tears pricking at her eyes.

“I don’t want you to go,” she said. “Is there… can’t someone else do it?”

He shook his head, more pain flooding his eyes. Oh shit. There was more. Why was there more? She couldn’t take any more bad news.

“Lady Galadriel has seen… I will perish in battle,” he said.

Aisling’s mouth dropped open as the world seemed to stop around her and then violently begin spinning again. She took a step back, feeling lightheaded and struggling to breathe. He was going to die. Haldir was leaving in two days to go to battle and he would die.

He wouldn’t be coming back. Everything they had feared was going to happen. In just a few days.

“No… no, there’s gotta be a way. You… just you can’t go,” she said, starting to shake. She looked up at him and stepped over, taking his tunic in her hands. “I won’t let you go. You have to stay here where it’s safe. That way you can’t die.”

Haldir grimaced in pain.

“I must go,” he said softly.

“No! I refuse to believe that! You have a choice!” she shouted, backing away from him. “How can you do this?! How can you agree to go knowing that you’re going to die!? You can’t leave me!”

Haldir looked away, his eyes filled with sorrow.

“It is my duty,” he said.

“FUCK DUTY! What about your duty to me! I’m your wife! I gave up everything to stay here with you and I refuse to let you leave me!” Aisling shouted, feeling like she was about to completely lose it. But she couldn’t help it.

 _She couldn’t lose_ _him_.

“Galadriel has found a way to send you back to your world,” he said softly.

Aisling’s eyes widened as her mouth dropped open again. She felt her heart stop. Galadriel had found a way to send her home? When? How? Wait. If she could send her home, maybe she could send Haldir with her. They could stay together. He didn’t have to die.

“You’ll come with me,” she stated, a bubble of hope beginning to fill her chest.

It quickly burst with the look in his eyes.

“I cannot go with you. She cannot send me as well,” he said. “But you must go.”

“No. I’m not going without you,” she said automatically. Haldir winced and looked away, as though he expected she would say this. He then looked back to her.

“You must go, Aisling. It is not safe here,” he urged.

“No. If you stay, I stay. I’m not leaving you,” she said vehemently. Even if it killed her, she wasn’t leaving him. “For better or for worse. I’m your wife and my place is here with you.”

“War is upon us, Aisling! It will breach these borders and I will not be here to protect you!” Haldir shouted, causing her to jump slightly. He had never raised his voice at her.

He then sighed and ran his fingers through his long hair. He paced a bit before striding over to her and taking her into his arms yet again.

“I will accept my fate. But I cannot go without knowing that you will be safe,” he said, smoothing her hair away from her face. “You must return to your world. There this war cannot touch you and… you can continue on… without me. I do not wish for you to remain here in your heartache. Go back to your world. Try to be happy again… for me.”

Aisling’s face crumpled as she shook her head. She didn’t want to leave him. He had become her world. Without Haldir, what did she have left? There was no way she could be happy without him.

“I can’t leave you,” she whispered.

“I do not wish to be parted as well, but we have no choice,” he replied before pressing a kiss to her forehead. “I will fall in battle - I have long known that this was a possibility. But I will face it without fear, knowing that you will be safe.”

Aisling could only stare into his eyes, unable to speak. In that moment, every second of their time together flew through her mind. From the day he found her wandering in the forest to their journey to find Gandalf. Then arriving in Lorien. Confessing their love to each other. Getting married. Everything.

It had been a year. A year since she woke up in this strange world. A year since she had met him. And now she couldn’t imagine a life without him.

Aisling closed her eyes and leaned against him, holding onto him as though her life depended on it. Could she do this? Could she go back to her world and just… pretend that none of this had happened? What would it be like? What did she even do with herself? How did she live without him?

“I do not wish to leave you… I love you, Aisling,” he murmured. “But you must go where it is safe…”

She opened her eyes and looked up at him, not even bothering to wipe the tears away from her cheeks. He reached up, gently taking her face in his hands, his thumbs wiping away some of her tears.

“You are my world, my reason for living and breathing,” he said softly. “And you must remain safe. Please… go where it is safe even though I cannot follow. I beg you… do this for me…”

Aisling took a deep breath and nodded. She would do this for him. But god, she really didn’t want to. She felt like her heart was ripping into two.

“Okay… I’ll go,” she whispered. Haldir pressed his lips to hers in a tender, yet aching kiss.

Aisling wrapped her arms around him, pulling him closer.

Two days. They had two days together.

She broke off the kiss as Haldir lifted her into his arms. Kissing her again, he turned, making his way to the stairs and then up. He did not need to look, had long ago learned the way. Aisling wrapped her arms around his neck, her kiss hungry and her body now literally aching for him.

Two days. Only two days.

****

Aisling gripped Haldir’s hand as she looked at the stricken faces of his brothers and Daella. The elleth was now weeping as Rumil looked stunned and Orophin appeared angry.

“You will leave us?” Daella asked softly. Aisling nodded, already feeling tears in her eyes. God this was hard. “So soon?”

“And you will let her go?” Orophin nearly shouted. Aisling jumped slightly, though she knew that he wasn’t really angry at them.

He was angry at the situation, which Aisling understood. When she wasn’t crying, she was shouting and throwing things. Still not yet ready to accept that she was leaving Middle Earth. That she was leaving Haldir.

God, she had wanted to spend the rest of her life here. With him. Have his children. And now that was being taken away. None of it was fair.

“There is no other way. Aisling will only be safe in her world,” Haldir said. He glanced at her, causing her to look away.

He had asked her not to mention anything about what awaited him in the battle, fearing it would be too much for his brothers. And she was going along with it. He knew they would go into battle with him and he didn’t want them to put themselves at more risk trying to stop something that was fated to happen.

Her heart clenched in pain.

He was going to die. She didn’t want to think about it. What it might be like for him. The pain. She wasn’t sure just how he was handling it right now. Knowing that he was going to die there. Granted, she had heard that it was a thing. When people knew they were going to die, they somehow made peace with it. She wasn’t sure if it was something she could do.

“I do not accept that there is no other way,” Orophin then said. He turned and stormed out of the house, causing Aisling to jump again when the door slammed behind him. She looked at Haldir, squeezing his hand again.

“He will return. When his anger has dissipated,” he said softly, looking at her. Aisling looked over at Rumil and Daella.

The elf woman launched across the room and wrapped her arms around her.

“I do not wish for you to go, but I understand,” she whispered. “You have become my most cherished friend.”

“Same,” Aisling replied. “God, I’m going to miss you.” She then stepped back and looked at Rumil. He stepped over and hugged her as well.

“I am honored that I could call you my sister,” he said softly. “And perhaps the Valar will see fit to bring us together again… someday.”

Aisling nodded, once again unable to speak. At the moment she had a few choice words for the Valar, but she figured it was probably best to keep it to herself. He stepped back from her and looked to Haldir.

“I will see to Orophin… talk some sense into him,” he said. “He will wish to say his farewells.” He and Daella then left. As soon as the door shut, Aisling stopped fighting her tears and allowed them to freely fall down her cheeks.

Haldir wrapped his arms around her, holding her. He then kissed the top of her head.

“Come…”

****

Haldir could not sleep. He laid there, staring at Aisling in his arms. He knew that she did not sleep as well. She moved closer to him, her arms tightening around him.

“I don’t want to go,” she murmured.

“I know,” he replied.

“I want to stay with you,” she said, looking up at him. For a moment, he was lost in her eyes, still not believing that soon, he would look into them no more.

He kissed her, willing the pain to leave him, but he knew that it would not. He would never hold her in his arms again. Feel her fea combine with his. Kiss her. Never would he see her body grow with new life. Hold their child in her arms.

Aisling shifted, pulling him closer until he could feel her warm body against every inch of his. There was pain in the kiss. Longing. But most of all, there was love.

“I’ll never stop loving you,” she whispered into the night, her eyes once again finding his. “I don’t have it in me to love anyone else.”

“And I will spend every breath from here until my last loving you,” he replied. “And then will continue loving you in the afterlife.” Aisling blinked, tears already filling her eyes.

“Spend the rest of tonight loving me,” she said.

Haldir only nodded before capturing her lips yet again as he clung to her. He would spend this night showing her just how much he loved her and more. For he would have no other chance come morning.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> And here was where I intended to do another steamy bonus chapter, but now you can see why I decided not to. Just couldn't do it. I was already sad about everything else and all.
> 
> Anywho, thanks for reading and following! And stick with it – we're almost there…


	33. I Hope You're Happy

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> WARNING! Sh*t's about to get real... This chapter contains death... And well, a bit of a spoiler, but trigger warning is more important - one of those deaths is essentially suicide.

Aisling tried to take in deep, slow breaths as she and Haldir walked to where Galadriel and Celeborn lived in their palace in the trees. She remembered how she had felt when she first saw it, completely taken aback by its beauty. Now it only brought fear and pain. Haldir held onto her hand, giving her a reassuring smile, though she couldn’t return it.

Because she knew that they were about to be separated and her heart had been breaking ever since the moment she had decided to go through with it. She was still of the mind that she wanted to stay - be with him as long as she could. But he was insistent that she go back to her world. And really, did she want to be here where she would be constantly reminded by him? And what if what everyone feared happened - that this war could potentially end Middle Earth as they knew it - did she have the strength to survive that? To wait for him to die? Could she live through that?

Part of her wondered if this was how Claire and Jamie felt in Outlander. But she then shoved that thought aside violently, wondering how it was she could be thinking about a book at a time like this.

She then turned her eyes to the tree as they started up the winding stairs that would lead them all the way up to the very top, where they were to meet with Lady Galadriel.

She had said her final good-byes yet again to Daella, Rumil and Orophin earlier in the day, the normally cheerful elves still reeling from the news. Orophin was calmer and had even attempted to make a joke, but it was lame at best. He then wrapped her in a strong hug that had nearly taken her breath away, tears filling his eyes. She then spent an hour crying. And finally calmed down when Haldir told her it was time.

Now she was struggling to keep herself in check as every step took her closer to going home and farther from any future with Haldir. God, to think there was a time when she would have jumped at the chance to go home. And now she found that she didn’t want to leave.

“Haldir, Aisling,” Galadriel said as they cleared the last of the stairs, stepping out onto the large platform. She was smiling sadly at the two.

Aisling stopped for a moment, gripping Haldir’s hand tightly. She didn’t want to take another step forward, but she knew that she needed to. She then started towards Galadriel, Haldir keeping at her side.

“I know this day brings sorrow for you both,” Galadriel said softly. “But it will pass.”

Aisling swallowed more tears and bit back a retort that nothing would ever be the same. She was going back to her world where, sure, she had a life and could continue on in that. But it wouldn’t have Haldir.

“This is not the end,” Galadriel continued, looking from Haldir to Aisling. “For I have seen that you will find each other again.”

Aisling’s heart stopped for a moment as her mouth dropped open. Well that was a bomb drop. Why hadn’t she said that from the beginning? Christ, this whole thing could have been a hell of a lot easier if Galadriel had said that from the beginning. But then doubt began to sneak in. It was impossible

“How do you know?” she asked, her voice barely above a whisper.

She was going back to her world while Haldir was staying here - was going to die here. How could they possibly find each other again? Aisling looked at Haldir, finding his own face mirroring her shock as he stared at Galadriel. She then looked back to the ancient elf, meeting her eyes.

“You will not go together, for that I am most sorry. But the world is full of mysteries that even I do not understand. I do know that your love for one another is strong and will stand the test of time,” Galadriel said. “Trust in that, for it will guide you to each other again.”

Aisling gulped, feeling tears once again filling her eyes and threatening to pour out. She closed her eyes a few moments, trying to get herself under control. Haldir believed that she was strong and she needed to be strong now more than ever. Though it did help to hear Galadriel’s words - that someday they would be together again, though she didn’t understand how. She then took a deep breath and slowly let it out, opening her eyes.

“Alright. Let’s do this,” she said, squaring her shoulders a bit and straightening her back.

Galadriel turned and walked to a table where a small vial was sat as Haldir pulled her closer to him. Aisling looked up, finding pain and grief in his eyes. He did not say anything, just held her tightly. Aisling buried her face in his chest, not wanting to let go either.

“Aisling… it is time.”

Aisling stepped back, looking up into Haldir’s eyes again before his lips crushed against hers in one last kiss that was seared into her soul. Galadriel did not interrupt this time, allowing the couple their moment. But soon enough, Aisling was pushing away from Haldir, knowing that if she allowed it to continue, she might change her mind and refuse to go back. Wiping tears from her cheek, she turned towards Galadriel, walking towards her and eying the vial suspiciously.

“That’s how I’m getting home?” she asked, slightly confused. Galadriel nodded, holding the vial up. Aisling took it, sniffing at it but not finding any aroma. “What is it?”

“It is belladonna,” Galadriel said, causing Aisling to freeze.

She might not know a lot about plants, but she knew what belladonna was. They had it in her world too, and though it was used in medicines, it was deadly if taken in the wrong amount.

“Pardon, my lady?” Haldir asked, stepping up to Aisling’s side, his fury barely concealed.

“I found it interesting when Aisling mentioned her dreams. The ones where it was as though she returned to her world,” Galadriel continued calmly. “With some time, I was able to surmise that while she is still alive here, her soul could not return to her body in her world.”

Galadriel settled her blue eyes on Aisling, allowing the news to settle in.

“So… this whole time… I could have gone back as long as… I died?” she asked softly. Galadriel nodded. “But… how do you know this is true? What if I take this and… I just die?”

“Nothing is certain, but I do feel strongly that this is the best way to send you back to your world. The first time you experienced such a dream, you had thought you might die. The wolf attack. The second was just after the orc nearly killed you,” Galadriel said. “And as I said, I have seen that you will be reunited. Therefore, this must work.”

Aisling only blinked a few times and then looked at the vial, frowning.

“This is madness,” Haldir said.

“Possibly. But we must have faith,” Galadriel said.

“You’re sure?” Aisling asked, looking back at the Lady of the Wood. She nodded regally. Aisling then turned to Haldir, not quite believing that she was about to say this. “I believe her.”

His face was contorted in pain, his normally controlled facade completely gone as he reached out and took her face in his hands.

“It’ll be okay,” Aisling whispered. “It’s… it’s my only shot at getting back. And you said that I can’t stay here.”

But at the same time, her heart began splintering all over again, knowing what she was asking him to do. She couldn’t face the thought of being here for his death and she was asking him to stand next to her and watch her literally die.

Haldir leaned his forehead against hers, his eyes closed. Her tears were now falling freely down her cheeks and he was openly crying as well. It was obvious that he was losing it and she was going to have to be the strong one here.

“This’ll work out. I can feel it,” she whispered, even if she wasn’t sure if that was completely true. 

Haldir stepped back, his eyes locking with hers and she fought to remain resolute. She recalled what Gandalf had said to her on the street in Oklahoma. There was no adventure without some fear. She thought she had already faced that, but now she would have to face a bit more.

Finally, Haldir nodded, stepping away from her. Aisling walked over and took the vial from Galadriel. She looked down at it and then back at Galadriel, wondering how she could remain so calm but then figured it came with being alive as long as she had. Swallowing, Aisling then looked back at the poison and lifted it to her lips. She faltered for a moment and then tossed it back in one go.

Closing her eyes, she waited, wondering if it was going to be painful. There was no pain, thankfully, but she started feeling woozy. Her head began spinning and Aisling felt her legs starting to give out. Strong arms were immediately around her as her eyes flew open. She locked onto Haldir’s eyes, though her vision was starting to blur, wanting the last thing she saw to be his face.

“I’m fine,” she slurred, feeling him lower her to the ground, though he kept her in his arms.

“I love you,” he whispered, now crying as he reached up and caressed her cheek. “Ash… I love you…”

“I’ll always… love you,” Aisling murmured, somewhere in the back of her mind wanting to giggle. Her last words to Haldir and they were lyrics to a stupid love song. She swallowed, her tongue thick in her mouth. “Never… anyone else… Hal...”

“I will find you,” he vowed. “I promise.”

Aisling smiled at him as he bent down, pressing his lips against hers. It was the last thing she registered before warm darkness enveloped her completely.

****

A loud wail escaped Haldir’s lips as Aisling went still in his arms, the vial falling from her fingers and rolling across the floor. He held her tight to his chest, sobbing. He was prepared to send her back to her world, but he had not thought that it would be like this. That it would hurt this much.

It truly was as though his soul had been ripped in half as soon as her spirit left this plane.

And he had no way to know if it had worked. If she truly was back in her world or if he had just allowed the love of his life to kill herself. But all he could do was hold her and sob, part of him willing her to come back to him.

“Haldir…”

He looked up, seeing Galadriel had stepped closer, dropping gracefully to the ground next to him and placing a gentle hand on his shoulder. He met her eyes, wondering why she would suggest such a thing. If he had known this was how she intended to send Aisling back, he would have never told her. But at the same time, rationally he knew it was the only chance they had at getting her somewhere where she would be safe from the darkness threatening to swallow Middle Earth.

“I know that your pain is great in this moment. But trust in what I have seen. You will be reunited,” she said softly, reaching out to caress his cheek.

“Forgive me, my lady, if I cannot find comfort in your words just now,” he said.

He looked back down at Aisling in his arms, reaching out to touch her face, his eyes locking on her own lifeless ones now staring out. They had lost their luster.

“My precious, Aisling,” he whispered before pulling her back up to his chest again, his eyes closing as more tears fell. He had always thought himself strong, but this would break him.

“Haldir… look…”

He lowered Aisling’s body again, looking down. His eyes then widened as some of the light returned to her eyes. He sat frozen, watching as the light spread until it looked as though she was glowing. The light then grew until it was so bright, he had to look away.

Suddenly, it was gone and he looked back down, finding his arms empty, though in his palm remained the small gold band that he had placed on her finger the day they wed. Eyes wide, he looked to Galadriel again.

“I told you to have faith that this would work,” she said softly. Stunned he nodded, looking back down at the ring. “You will find her again.”

Though he was not sure just how this would come to be, he now, finally, found comfort in those words.

“Yes… I will…”

****

Haldir stood stoically on the wall, his eyes scanning the masses of orcs just beyond, the whole lot of them making a raucous noise. He knew that he would face his end this night, but he did not fear it. For his end in this world would only hasten his arrival to a time and place when he would be reunited with Aisling.

But not yet. Before that time, he would take as many of the enemy as he could with him.

He glanced down the line, seeing Aragorn standing stoically as well, and then closer, Legolas and Gimli. He then looked down the line of Lorien warriors, all waiting for the word. Turning back to face the orc army, he pulled an arrow from his quiver and made ready, waiting for Aragorn.

Yes, he would die today, but that did not mean that they would fail.

****

Haldir stood, still a bit stunned from the explosion. For a moment, he thought of Aisling and her story about her parents - how they had died. He then pushed it aside, seeing that orcs were now flooding through the chasm.

The battle had very quickly descended into chaos and he was not sure just how they would win this fight. But he was still alive. Still had to play his part.

“Haldir! I feel there are far too many chances for the prince to prove himself more capable than us,” Orophin shouted, running to his side. He looked down into the breach, seeing Legolas fight not far off from the dwarf.

“Best go show just what the elves of Lorien are made of!” Rumil shouted before dashing off down the stairs.

“Go! Make sure he keeps out of trouble,” Haldir ordered Orophin.

His brother only nodded, though there was a smile on his lips. He turned and ran off after Rumil as Haldir was then distracted by more orcs flowing over the edge of the wall. Though he was focused on this fight, he could not help but worry about his brothers. He had not told them of what was to come, though did his best to make sure that all would be well with them afterwards. And he would do as best he could now to make sure that they would be able to sail west when this was all over with. He only hoped that they survived the night as it was becoming very clear that not many of their kin would.

As he fought, he could not help as his eyes roamed the fallen around him, seeing many that had served valiantly under him as Galadhrim - now gone. Soon he would be joining them, but he could not help but wish that they did not have to die. He knew this was his fate and made peace with it, but they had not, even though there was always a chance.

But now was not the time to think of such things. Now was the time to fight. Aisling would never forgive him if he was slain without putting forth his best effort first.

****

“Haldir! Fall back to the Keep!”

He turned, standing on the wall and saw Aragorn shouting and motioning wildly with his arm. Though he was starting to feel weary, he pushed forward.

“Get your men out of there!”

Haldir nodded his understanding, turning to shout orders and then help drag up another warrior, pushing him to run. He then began to run as well, seeing an orc just in front of him. He easily felled the foe, but did not see the other coming from his side, did not know it was there, until there was a piercing pain in his side. For a moment, he was stunned before he continued to fight.

“HALDIR!”

He did not stop, still attempting to fight them off, but there was another great pain in his back, which took the very breath from his very lips. Falling to his knees, he looked up, seeing Orophin running to him.

“GET TO THE KEEP!” he managed to shout, but as expected, his younger, rash brother did not heed his words. Instead, he continued forward, fighting off the orcs that had been surrounding Haldir.

The pain was overwhelming, but at the same time, a sense of calm had come over him. He knew this battle would kill him and it seemed that moment had finally arrived. As he fell back, he could feel arms stopping him. His eyes roamed until they found those of his brother. He looked over, seeing Aragorn on his other side.

“Haldir!” Orophin shouted.

Haldir smiled up at him, finding it hard to stay awake. He wished to allow death to take him fully and finally so that he could be with Aisling again. While there was pain in the thought of leaving his brothers behind, he knew they possessed the strength to continue on without him.

“You fool! You cannot leave us!” Orophin shouted.

“Get to safety or you shall be the fool,” Haldir breathed. “I am fine.”

“You are dying!”

“Yes…” Haldir said, his eyes going to the sky. Though he knew it was covered in clouds, he swore he could see one star blazing brightly in the distance. The more he stared at it, the closer it seemed to get and with it, the pain began to recede.

He found himself reaching for it, knowing that it was Aisling. It had to be. Already he could feel her presence drawing closer.

 _“I’m here…”_ he could almost hear her voice say in his mind.

“Aisling… I am coming…” he breathed.

He then took one last breath and his strength left him, his hand falling to his chest as blessed darkness finally took him.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay, so explanation time. When I first came up with this story and started writing, I wasn't 100% sure just what the logistics were behind Aisling getting into Middle Earth and how she would get back - I just knew that she would go back (I'll explain more on that when we get to the second to last chapter). So, I had to sit down and really think about this before I got too far into the story so that I could leave bread crumbs for the reader and it wasn't coming straight out of left field. And I had a few options. And this was the one I went with.
> 
> How I came up with it, I'm not completely sure, but it seemed the most logical. That Aisling was in a coma in her world and SOMEHOW her consciousness got transported to Middle Earth (still don't really know the logistics on that, so don't ask). But as long as she was alive in Middle Earth, her body in her world would stay in a coma. We got hints of this with her "dreams" which weren't actually dreams. At times when Aisling thought she was going to die or was in mortal peril (aka the wolf attack and first orc attack) her consciousness would temporarily return to her body. But because she was still alive in Middle Earth, she couldn't fully return. Hence, the only way she could get back was to die in Middle Earth. Now, I struggled with writing this chapter because yea, I'm essentially killing Aisling and I figured people would feel all sorts of ways about that. Which is why I did the sparkly, body-goes-poof scene so that it was hopefully less… intense, I guess?
> 
> Anyway, I'm posting these last four chapters in one go because I would be a horrible person if I stopped and made you wait after this doozy of a chapter… and the next one...
> 
> Thanks for reading and following!


	34. Click Your Heels Three Times

The first thing Aisling was aware of was that she was lying on something soft. A bed. And there was something up her nose. She didn’t open her eyes, feeling a bit disoriented. But there was something heavy leaning against her leg.

She then heard the soft murmur of voices in the background. But they weren’t voices she recognized. Something about storm damage. Taking a deep breath, she tried to move her hand, finding that she could wiggle her fingers.

It was then that she finally opened her eyes, looking around and finding that she was in a hospital room.

It had worked.

Gingerly, she sat up and looked over, seeing Liam passed out in a chair, curled up in a way that couldn’t be comfortable, a blanket on top of him. She then looked over, finding Tiernan leaned over on the bed, his head next to her leg and his eyes closed.

Aisling took a deep breath, tears already springing into her eyes. She was part relieved, but part in agony. Because even though it worked, she was still separated from Haldir. She brought her hand up to wipe away her tears and then looked down at Tiernan. Serious, brave Tiernan. His hair mussed up as though he had spent the last few days running his fingers through it constantly.

Or how long had it been?

She studied him closely and then looked over at Liam. They both looked the same, though they could both use a shave.

There was a sudden crash and Aisling looked over, seeing a nurse standing in the doorway to her room, her eyes wide as a tray of food was now splattered across the floor. The sound immediately had both her cousins stirring. She looked down as Tieran blinked his eyes open, looking up at her. He then shot up out of his chair, his mouth falling open.

“Oh my god,” he breathed before he reached out and pulled her into a crushing hug. “Oh my god.”

Aisling was vaguely aware of the nurse calling for a doctor as Liam jumped out of his chair and to her side, also wrapping his arms around her. Tears began pouring down her cheeks as she held onto her cousins.

But while she was happy to see them, she felt pain unlike anything she had ever experienced in her heart.

 _“Hal…”_ she thought, wishing there was some way to let him know that it worked. That she was back. And she was okay.

“Holy fuck, you’re awake,” Liam said, the first to let her go as he stared at her in awe. Aisling couldn’t speak, only nodded. She then looked at Tiernan as he let her go.

Upon closer examination, she could see the dark circles under his eyes. And she had never seen him look so worn out.

“I’m okay,” she finally said, watching as tears filled Tiernan’s eyes. He reached out, touching her face as though he couldn’t believe she was actually speaking to him. She swallowed and looked back and forth between them. “What… what happened?”

“The wind knocked loose a board in the shed. It hit you in the head,” Liam said. Aisling focused her eyes on him. “We managed to get the door open to the shelter and pull you in, but… you wouldn’t wake up.”

“The doctors… they couldn’t figure out what it was,” Tiernan added. Aisling looked over at him. “Your injuries weren’t that bad… and there was no brain damage as far as they could tell… but… you wouldn’t wake up…”

Aisling took a deep breath and then reached out, taking each of her cousins’ hands as she closed her eyes, not wanting to ask the next question, but knowing she needed to. Her mind was a swirling mess at the moment, but she needed to find something to focus on. She was already feeling dizzy.

“The house?” she whispered.

“It’s fine,” Liam said. Aisling’s eyes shot open as she looked at him. “Before the tornado got close it just… dissipated. There’s no damage at all. And the horses are fine. Toto too.”

Aisling breathed a sigh of relief, happy that her family home was still standing and Sunfire, the other horses and Toto were safe. But just as the relief settled in, she felt the pain start up again as she thought about Haldir. Tears welled up as she tried to take a deep breath but ended up sputtering a bit. She was back and she wanted to see her cousins and know they were okay, but the pain was much harder than she expected.

“Ash, it’s okay. You’re awake,” Liam said, squeezing her hand. “Everything is going to be okay now.”

She looked over at him. She wanted to say that nothing was okay and that her heart was literally breaking in front of them, but that seemed like a good way to get her locked up in the psych ward, so she kept her lips shut. Hell, how did she even begin explaining what happened to her? Just moments ago, she was in Lorien, drinking poison and dying in the arms of a man she loved with her entire soul and being.

And now she was sitting in a hospital bed. Seemingly fine. Yea, there was no good way to explain that. So instead, she asked the only other question that entered her mind.

“How… how long have I been out?” she asked softly.

“Twelve days,” Tiernan said. She looked over at him. “You were in a coma for 12 days…”

She could see the agony in his eyes and remembered what she had heard before.

“It wasn’t your fault,” she said. “You know that, right? I ran after Toto.” Tiernan swallowed and looked away, running his fingers through his hair. “Seriously, Tier. Don’t blame yourself.”

“Kind of hard not to,” he admitted, looking back at her.

“But I’m okay now,” she said, suddenly feeling guilty.

She had chosen to give up this life. To leave her cousins behind. What would have happened if she never came back? Or well, she would have died eventually. They would have waited for her to wake up, however long that took. But at the same time, she knew if given the choice again, she wouldn’t change anything.

And she couldn’t tell them about it.

Before anyone could say anything else, a doctor and two nurses rushed into the room, asking for Liam and Tiernan to leave or at least step aside as they looked her over. Aisling was certain she was about to be put through a battery of tests. And that her cousins were not about to go willingly. But somehow, the doctor got them to leave.

As they ran through a few things and then started to wheel her out for a head scan, Aisling wrung her hands together and then stopped, looking down at her hands. Her heart nearly stopped as she realized the gold ring she wore on her index finger - the one Haldir gave her on their wedding day - was gone.

She looked up, her eyes widening slightly. She had been in a coma for 12 days. She had been in Middle Earth for a year. As she looked down to her hand again, she began to wonder - had it all really been a dream?

****

A week later, Aisling was sitting on her bed in the townhouse, Toto lying peacefully in her dog bed in the corner, finally happy to have some peace and quiet. Even though everything had checked out okay, the doctors still wanted her to stay a few more days, still unsure of just why she had been in a coma to begin with. And she was pretty sure if she told them it was because her consciousness had been somehow transported to another world, they would have made her stay even longer.

But during the days she had been stuck there, Liam and Tiernan barely left her side. And then there were the visitors. The Wrights had come by with the twins making off-colored jokes that had their father smacking them in the back of the head. Amanda had brought cookies that she made. Avery even came by, dropping off flowers to add to the already stunning array that had come in while she was asleep. Or in a coma, rather.

And with each person, Aisling found herself even more overwhelmed, discovering it was difficult to separate her time in Middle Earth from her current reality. She had made a joke with the twins about dancing, forgetting for a moment it was something that happened in Imladris which had garnered a few strange looks. Thankfully, she played it off as a coma thing.

She had then almost called Avery Aragorn, but managed to catch herself, though she saw Liam and Tiernan sharing a worried look. And every time she heard footsteps coming down the hall towards her door, she couldn’t help but sit up, waiting for Haldir to walk in. But he never did.

And the longer she was awake, the more she began to wonder. Had it all really been some sort of elaborate coma dream? Had she been right in her original assessment all along?

But it had felt so real. And the pain she now felt at being separated. That was real. It had to be. Something she made up in her head wouldn’t hurt this much, would it?

“How you doing, kid?”

Aisling looked over at Liam, who was leaning against the frame of her door. She offered him a weak smile.

“Good to be home,” she said. He smiled in return, but it was clear in the look he was giving her that he didn’t fully believe her.

She supposed the fact that she had woken him and Tiernan up in the hospital shouting in her sleep was probably going to have him keeping a close eye on her and worried for a bit longer.

“What do you want to eat?” he asked. “We could order something or I could make my famous pasta?”

Aisling chuckled, knowing his famous pasta was just sauce and spaghetti noodles that he often didn’t let cook long enough. She pushed up from the bed.

“Think you better let me help with your ‘famous pasta’,” she said, feeling a bit more like herself.

“I can do it myself,” Liam said, frowning playfully.

“Right,” Aisling said, rolling her eyes and already walking past him out of her room, Toto on her heels.

After sometime, they were both in the large kitchen, Aisling chopping up onions while Liam defrosted the meat. Toto was sitting at her side, patiently waiting for scraps. Aisling was surprised that Tiernan wasn’t there, but remembered he had run off to some meeting about the gala and potential merger, saying he would stop by afterwards to fill them in.

Right. The merger. It suddenly didn’t seem as important.

“So… how much stuff have I missed at work?” she asked, glancing at him.

“You seriously want to talk about that?” Liam asked with a chuckle. Aisling shrugged.

“I’m already behind. Figured it was best to jump back in,” she said.

“Well, Tier is still dead set on the merger,” Liam said with a sigh.

“Right… suppose it’s not a bad idea,” Aisling said lightly.

“I’m sorry, what was that?” Liam asked. Aisling stopped chopping and looked over at him, seeing the shock clear on his face. “I thought you hated the idea of the merger.”

Aisling turned back to chopping, her eyes locked on the knife as it slid through the onion. She had been against it, but now… Her mind was too focused on other things. Though it had only been a bit over a week since she had been back, it felt like years. And everytime she closed her eyes, she saw Haldir’s face. Heard him say her name in her sleep. He was gone, so what did it matter if they merged with the European chain?

“Guess I changed my mind,” she said.

She heard Liam walk over and lean against the island next to her.

“I’m fine,” Aisling said automatically, not meeting his eyes.

“I call bullshit,” Liam stated. She looked over at him, pausing in her work. “You tossed and turned most nights in the hospital. At least the nights they didn’t give you something to knock you out.”

“Really, it’s okay,” she said.

“You’re hiding something. And you never do that,” Liam said. “You know you can tell me.”

“I guess… I’m still just a bit… overwhelmed, you know? I was in a coma for 12 days and the doctors still don’t know why. Tiernan’s got me going to some hotshot neurologist. Maybe he’ll have something,” she said, keeping her voice light.

“Maybe you should see a therapist. I know a good one,” Liam suggested. Aisling turned and glared at him.

“I don’t need a therapist. I’m fine,” she stated. Liam backed up from her, his hands up.

“Wasn’t saying that, Ash. You know I’m only trying to help,” he replied. “But we are worried about you. I just want to help.”

Aisling stared at him a moment and then sighed, running her fingers through her hair. She knew he was telling the truth and it wasn’t fair to snap at him. And really, she had missed him while she was gone. It was only 12 days to Tiernan and Liam, but it was a year to her. She finally smiled softly and stepped over, wrapping her arms around him. Liam immediately returned the embrace.

“I’m sorry. You’re right. I’ll… I’ll think about it,” she said.

“Okay. Just know we both have your back, kid,” Liam said, rubbing her back. Aisling felt tears spring up again.

God, she was tired of crying.

“Thanks.”

****

For a moment, Aisling thought she had gone back.

She stood in the home she had shared with Haldir. Closing her eyes, she put her head back and breathed deeply, allowing the calm to fill her.

“Aisling.”

She spun around, her eyes widening before she started grinning and ran over to him, throwing her arms around him.

“Oh god, I miss you,” she breathed, already feeling the tears prick her eyes. She then stepped back and looked up into his eyes. He smiled softly at her. “I hate being away… I wish we had more time…”

“We will find each other again,” he said before kissing her. Aisling slid her eyes closed, relishing in the kiss. Even if it was only in her dreams.

But when she opened her eyes, she was no longer in the forest, but now stood on a castle wall, watching as chaos reigned around her.

“Oh my god.”

The large creatures - orcs - were laying siege to the castle and from her untrained eyes, there was no way they would lose. All around her men and elves were dying in mass. Even though she wanted to look away, she couldn’t, her eyes searching for him.

And then she found him on the wall. Aisling tried to yell out to him, but couldn’t. Haldir had turned and shouted something to his men then turned to run. They were retreating. Aisling took a step forward, even though there was no way she could get to him. This was just a dream, after all.

Well, more like a nightmare. But even though she knew that he was going to die and had imagined it, it was never this real. This intense.

And she was stuck watching, unable to do anything. Tears poured down her cheeks as she watched him fight his way down the wall and then turn, not seeing the orc come up on his side. Aisling jumped, her hands flying to her month as the crude sword sank into his side and then another attacked from behind.

Orophin ran up and fought them off, but Aisling knew it was too late. Haldir was dying and she was stuck on this wall, unable to get to him.

“HALDIR!” she finally somehow managed to shout, agony filling her.

She squeezed her eyes shut and when she opened them, she was now standing over him. She jumped and looked around, but no one saw her. Noticed her. She was still in the dream.

She then looked down at him, seeing him struggle to breath as Orophon and Aragorn held him. They then locked eyes and Aisling swore he could see her.

“I’m here!” she cried out.

He lifted his hand towards her.

“I’m… coming... Aisling…”

He then leaned back and his last breath left his body. Aisling stared as Orophin shook him and then Aragorn jumped up and ran off, his sword up and shout on his lips. Rumil ran up and tried to drag his brother away, both of them inconsolable. All Aisling could do was stare down at Haldir’s dead body, struggling to breathe.

“Hal… no… HALDIR!”

“Christ, wake up!”

Aisling’s eyes opened and for a moment, she wasn’t sure where she was, struggling against strong arms trying to hold her down. She then stopped, realizing she was in her bed in the townhouse, her sheets tangled up around her legs and Liam attempting to stop her from thrashing around.

She looked up at him, knowing her cheeks were coated in tears and she probably looked wild.

“Calm down, it’s okay,” Liam asked, his hair going everywhere as concern filled his eyes and he backed away. “It’s okay, Ash. It was just a dream.”

She stared at him a few moments, trying to breathe, but then sat up and wiped her cheeks.

“But… it wasn’t,” she murmured. She glanced over at Liam and then back down at her hands.

“There’s something you’re not telling me, Ash. What is it?” he asked. Aisling sniffled, feeling as though she was going to start crying again.

But at the same time, she was tired of trying to keep it all inside. Maybe Liam would understand.

“When I was in a coma… something strange happened…”

Liam sat silently, allowing Aisling to speak at her own pace, not showing any sort of expression. She continued staring down at her hands, her eyes latched onto her bare finger.

When she finally finished, Aisling closed her eyes a moment and then chanced a look at Liam. He was looking away, his brow furrowed. He then looked back at her and sighed, shaking his head.

“Ash… you didn’t go anywhere. You were in a hospital bed the entire time,” he finally said.

“I’m not… that’s not what I meant. My… mind. _It_ went somewhere else,” she said vehemently. Liam stared at her and then reached out, taking her hands.

“It was just a dream,” he said gently.

“It wasn’t! It was real!” Aisling shouted, pulling her hands from his. Liam grimaced. “It, it has to be!”

“Ash… I really think you should see the therapist,” he said. Aisling stared at him, her mouth dropping open.

“I’m not crazy,” she stated.

“And I’m not saying you are, just… you were in a coma for 12 days. I think… it could help you deal with this,” he said. Aisling only stared at him. “Seriously. You’re worrying both of us. You toss and turn every night. And you keep saying his name… in your sleep. You haven’t been the same since you woke up.”

“I told you,” she retorted. “We were married-”

“Enough, Aisling,” Liam said sternly, causing her to jump slightly in surprise. “Look, you’re really scaring me, kid. Please, just… go to the therapist. Talk to her. You’re never going to get better if you don’t try.”

Aisling swallowed and was silent a few moments before nodding. She should have known that he wouldn’t believe her. He thought she was losing her mind. Maybe she was.

Liam leaned over and kissed her forehead.

“It’s going to be okay,” he said, smiling at her. Aisling only nodded in return. “Try and get some sleep, we’ll talk more in the morning.”

He then left the room and Aisling leaned over, resting her head in her hands. She felt ridiculous for telling Liam, knowing he wouldn’t believe her, but she had hoped. She breathed in and out slowly and then looked up and around her room.

“It was real,” she whispered into the darkness. “It had to be.”

****

A couple weeks later, Aisling collapsed in her chair in her office, rubbing her temples. She had just had a meeting with Tiernan, Liam and the other vice presidents about the potential merger that she had barely paid attention to. Both of her cousins - and her therapist - had tried to convince her to take off more time, but Aisling felt it was better to throw herself back into her work.

It was the fastest way to get back to normal, in her mind.

Though she was still having dreams every night about Hal and the others. She stopped mentioning this to Liam, not wanting to worry him more than he already was. And well, in her last session, she had to admit that Dr. Waters had made some logical points. And the neurologist that Liam had made her see. That it was possible for her to have vivid dreams while in a coma that would appear real, but really weren’t.

And as more time passed, Aisling had to admit that she was starting to wonder if it _had_ been real. But then she would get upset with herself and feel guilty. But it didn’t seem to change the fact that the longer she was home, the more she began to wonder if she really was losing it.

Sensing a presence, Aisling looked over, finding Tiernan standing in the doorway, his face unreadable save for his eyes, which were full of concern. She jumped, for a moment seeing Thranduil, but then shook her head.

“What’s up?” she asked, pasting a smile on her face.

Tiernan took a deep breath and walked in, shutting the door behind him and sitting in one of the chairs on the other side of her desk. She felt more nervous the longer he was silent, unsure of what he was about to say.

“I think you should take the rest of the week off,” he finally said. Aisling frowned and shook her head.

“No, I want to be here. And I’m so behind,” she said, turning to her computer and pulling up a press release she had been drafting before the meeting. It was taking longer than she liked.

God, she felt so rusty at something that used to come to her so easily.

“We can handle this, Ash. The more important thing is that you get better,” Tiernan said.

“I’m not sick,” she said sternly, whipping her head around to glare at him. “I’m fine.”

Tiernan stared at her a few moments before leaning over and rubbing his face, his cool, boss facade falling away. Aisling couldn’t help as her eyes widened a bit. He must be worried if he was allowing it to show at the office.

“Tell me what I can do,” he said, finally looking up at her. “I want to help you, but I don’t know how to do that. Liam says you’re still not sleeping well.”

“I was asleep for 12 days. Think maybe I don’t need a whole lot right now,” she retorted without thinking. Tiernan winced and looked away, the guilt creeping into his eyes. Shit, she hadn’t meant to make it sound like it was his fault. It wasn’t. She swallowed.

“I’m seeing the therapist, I… it just takes time,” she said, her voice softer. Tiernan looked over at her. “Really, you’re already doing a lot for me. I’m fine. Or, at least… I will be.”

He stared at her a few moments before sighing.

“Are you sure that you’re ready to be back?” he asked. “We can get by without you if you want more time.” Aisling shook her head quickly.

“I think it’s better that I’m back at work. Gives me something I can focus on,” she urged. And it did. She was worried without work and the gala, she wouldn’t have much else to really ground her here.

And she really hated how worried she was making Tiernan and Liam right now.

He smiled and nodded slightly, then stood and walked towards the door. He stopped and looked back at her.

“Seriously, let me know if you need something or need help,” he said before leaving.

Aisling sighed and sat back in her chair, reaching down to pull off her heels and dump them under her desk. She took a moment to look around her office.

The main office for the company had always been located in the very first hotel that her great-grandfather had purchased, though it had been renovated several times since then. The latest had been a few years ago, though they had only done a bit of a facelift, allowing the building’s art deco renovation to shine through. The walls were dark blue with gold accents that normally made her feel calm, a few photos up of her with her cousins and then her with her parents.

She stood and turned, walking up to the windows that looked out over the busy street below. Normally she loved the view, but now she wished with all her heart she could be back among the trees of Lorien. But just as quickly, the guilt came back.

She had her time with Haldir. And hopefully she would get that chance again. But for now, she needed to be here. Her cousins needed her focused and working at her best, not half-heartedly going through the motions. More than that, _she_ needed it. To feel normal again. Closing her eyes for a moment, she took another deep breath, her mind filling with the image of Hal smiling at her.

“I’m sorry… I need to put you aside for now,” she whispered.

She then opened her eyes and looked at the street then turned and walked back to her desk. It was time to get to work.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> As you can see, Aisling is now back in "was it all a dream?" territory. Which is exactly where I want her. Full explanation in the next chapter...
> 
> Thanks for reading!


	35. There's No Place Like Home

Aisling took a deep breath and slowly let it out as she looked around the ballroom of the hotel, taking in the many guests dressed in their finest, chatting and drinking champagne. In the background she could hear the band playing, creating a happy atmosphere. Well, save for her.

While her mind had settled a bit over the past months, she still felt rattled. Work helped keep her focused, but she was still having dreams every night. Dreams about _him_. She would fall asleep and see _him_. Relive their time together. And then in the morning, she would wake up with a deep pain. Aisling wasn’t sure if it was because she was finally admitting to herself that it hadn’t been real or if it was because it _had_ been real and she was devastated that they were apart. Regardless, the dreams still came. Tearing her up every morning when she realized that’s all they were.

The mind was a cruel thing, she had decided. She was pretty sure Haldir had ruined her forever. She would never find anyone like him. No matter how many times she told herself he had been a figment of her imagination. Because it had all felt so real.

“How are you doing?”

Aisling turned slightly, seeing Liam standing next to her, decked out in a designer tux, his curls expertly styled for once and his stance causal as he scanned the room, bringing his glass to his lips. But when he glanced over at her, there was worry in his blue eyes.

“I’m fine,” Aisling said, though it sounded a bit stiff to her own ears. Liam snorted.

“You can’t fool me, kid,” he replied. Aisling rolled her eyes.

“You sure you want to get into this now? Tiernan’s been after us all day to be on our best behavior,” she said dryly. “I’m not supposed to be mopey or crazy and you’re not supposed to be flirting with everything with tits and legs.”

“No - we’re not supposed to do it in front of the Lloyds,” he corrected with a grin. Aisling turned, giving him an incredulous look. “There’s a difference.”

“Yea, but have you met them?” she asked, raising an eyebrow at him. “We don’t even know what they look like.”

“Well… no, but surely they stand out,” he said, turning back to peruse the room again. “Just look for a group of people who look like they own the world.”

Aisling huffed and returned to watching the party, her sharp eyes searching for anything that might need to be fixed before Tiernan saw and had a conniption fit.

“You look really nice tonight, by the way,” Liam then added, his voice softer. “So this is the grand design that you switched to last minute that gave Grace a heart attack?”

Aisling looked down at her dress, her hands lightly running over it. She wasn’t sure what possessed her to change her mind so soon before the event. But with the dreams coming over and over again, the dress from her dream wedding had gotten stuck in her head and she thought bringing it to life would help get it out. The therapist already had her writing the dreams down in a journal as a coping method, so she figured this was something along those lines. And well, she made a few modern improvements. The sleeves were much shorter and snug, ending just above her elbows rather than dragging to the ground. And she was pretty sure the elves of Lorien would have found the plunging neckline a bit scandalous. But Grace had somehow found a shimmery white-silver material and lace that floated around her as she walked. It was close enough.

And much like the dream, Aisling had opted to leave her hair down, large auburn curls now cascading over her shoulder. Though there was no circlet.

“Yea. Grace is a miracle-worker,” Aisling said, a soft smile coming over her face as she closed her eyes for a moment, seeing Haldir’s expression the first time he saw her in it. The awe as his mouth dropped open slightly, then pure, unadulterated love pouring out of his grey eyes.

His strong arms wrapping around her.

Aisling gasped softly as her eyes flew open and she glanced around, feeling heat pool in her cheeks. Thankfully, no one, including Liam, had noticed her moment. Shaking her head slightly, she straightened her back and adopted a neutral expression. She needed to be present and on her A game. Tonight was their first - and possibly only - chance to make a good impression on the Lloyds. The absolute last thing she needed was to lose it in her stupid coma dreams.

But suddenly, she felt something. A prick in her chest. And then a small sort of pressure followed by an unexplained feeling of urgency and anxiety. Aisling frowned as she looked around the room, wondering if it was real or yet another thing her mind created. For a moment, she swore she saw a flash of blonde hair, but then it disappeared behind someone else.

 _“No. It wasn’t real. It wasn’t real,”_ she told herself firmly. _“Do not lose it tonight.”_

“Thank god I found you,” Tiernan said, rushing up to the two as he looked across the room, unbuttoning his tux. He then looked down and rebuttoned it.

“Chill out,” Aisling said with a small smile as she reached out and unbuttoned it again, then smoothed it down. “Looks better that way.”

He smiled briefly before his business mask slid on and he cleared his throat. It was a look that Aisling was familiar with and immediately she knew it was time.

“The Lloyds have arrived,” Tieran said. “Follow me.”

“Showtime,” Liam whispered as he leaned over to Aisling, causing her to chuckle softly.

“I heard that,” Tiernan snapped. “Please, be serious for once, Liam.”

“Aye, aye, captain,” Liam replied, grinning widely. Though she couldn’t see, she was pretty sure that Tiernan had rolled his eyes. “Seriously, Tiernan, relax. Everything will be fine.”

“Not the first time I’ve heard that,” Tiernan muttered. Aisling shot Liam a warning look that he returned with a wink. “Here we are.”

Aisling turned to look ahead of her and immediately stopped, her eyes going wide and her feet seeming to cement to the ground. Her heart stopped a moment and then suddenly sped up as her mouth went dry and she completely lost the ability to speak.

_“It wasn’t real. It wasn’t real. It wasn’t real.”_

Three people were standing there, with the couple now speaking with Tiernan though she couldn’t hear what they were saying. Another man stood with his back to her, but she knew those shoulders. The woman glanced at her, her smile not faltering though she had obviously noticed Aisling’s reaction. Her hair was the same shade of golden blonde, though it was much shorter and straight, brushing her chin in a fashionable bob. She glanced over at the man at her side, eyebrows raised slightly. While his hair was a darker shade of blonde and not flowing down his back - rather it was cut close to his head in the current fashion for the day - everything else was exactly the same, his expression exuding calm though it did nothing to slow down Aisling’s speeding heart.

But then Aisling’s eyes fell on the second man, who was slowly turning around to face her. Her heart was pounding now and she swore she could hear the blood rushing to her head. She looked down and then back up his body, taking in the broad chest, the muscled arms that were just noticeable under his tux. His chin was covered in a slight stubble and his short hair was more dark blonde than white blonde.

Her eyes then stopped as they met his. That same piercing grey that was almost serious. A small smile played across his lips.

Aisling came to after Liam elbowed her in the side. Blinking rapidly, she looked over at him, catching his expression of concern. She then looked over at Tiernan, who was smiling, though it looked strained and there was a clear warning in his eyes. He then turned back to the trio.

“As I was saying, this is my brother Liam and our cousin Aisling. And this is Gabrielle and Harold Lloyd. Gabrielle’s husband, Calum Marshall,” Tiernan said.

“Lovely to meet you,” Gabrielle said as she glanced at Harold and then back at Aisling.

Though she didn’t notice as she was once again staring at Haldir - no, Harold. Liam elbowed her again, causing her to jump and then plaster a smile on her face as she held her hand out.

“I’m so sorry, it’s nice to meet you,” she said politely. Harold took her hand and gently lifted it to his lips, his eyes not leaving hers. Aisling’s eyebrows rose.

“The pleasure’s all mine,” he replied.

“Oh, Hal. Take it easy on the poor woman,” Gabrielle chided with a chuckle. Aisling’s breath hitched. Hal?

Tiernan gave her another odd look before turning back to the group as Hal let go of Aisling’s hand, though his eyes never left her. She swallowed and took a deep breath, trying to keep herself from hyperventilating or passing out. What the hell was going on? How could these people look exactly like the people in her dream? She knew she had never seen them before.

_“It was just a dream. It wasn’t real.”_

“I hope you all are enjoying tonight’s event,” Tiernan continued.

“Of course. I’ve always loved this hotel. The glamour of it,” Gabrielle said as she looked around the ballroom. “We’re certainly looking forward to sitting down and discussing things with you.”

“But let’s not get into that just yet, darling,” Calum said with a smile. “Tonight is about fun, is it not?”

“Yes, of course. Please enjoy yourselves,” Tiernan said quickly, his smile bright. “And let us know if there’s anything that you need.”

“We will,” Gabrielle said, smiling at him. She and Calum turned and started to walk off, though she paused and cleared her throat when she noticed Hal had not moved. “Hal?”

“Yes, apologies,” Hal said, shaking his head slightly and turning to follow them.

“What the hell was that, Ash?” Tiernan hissed once they were out of earshot, spinning around to glare at her.

“Lighten up, Tier. Can’t you see that something’s upset her?” Liam shot at him, scowling at his older brother.

“We are about to attempt and negotiate a merger that will take us international and she literally gaped at them!” Tiernan said, his voice rising slightly.

“Stop it! Both of you,” Aisling said, frowning at her cousins. They both turned to look at her, Liam’s expression softening into one of worry while Tiernan managed to lose his angry edge. “I’m sorry. I, I don’t know what that was. But I’m fine. I’ll be good the rest of the night.”

“Better be,” Tiernan said with a huff before striding off.

Aisling sighed and looked around the room, her eyes searching for Hal, but he couldn’t be found. She could be irritated with Tiernan, but she wasn’t, knowing it was mostly the stress of tonight.

“Was it something to do with the dreams?” Liam asked softly.

Aisling looked at him, her eyes wide. She then quickly smiled and shook her head. If she told him the truth, he would think she was having another mental breakdown.

“Really, it’s just… don’t worry about it. I’m… I’m going to go get a drink,” she said, before turning and walking away before he could question her further.

Once she got to the bar, Aisling leaned against it and sighed heavily before looking up at the bartender.

“What can I get you, Ms. Hughes?” he asked.

“Um… just champagne, please,” she replied. She really wanted something stronger, whiskey perhaps, but after that display, she didn’t trust herself to keep it together if she got drunk. Champagne would have to do.

“Lucky bastard, he gets to go to these events all the time.”

“Why are you complaining? He brings us along.”

“I’m not complaining at all, just can’t honestly believe that he thinks they’re boring. Even the beautiful women. Well, not at first. He keeps looking for the _right girl_ and then proclaims them boring because they aren’t _right_. And just what is his thing with gingers?”

Aisling’s eyes widened as she gripped the bar, honing in on the conversation taking place next to her and recognizing the voices. Taking a deep, stabilizing breath, she then turned to look at the owners of the voices.

Towering over her were two men, both of them sporting the same sandy blonde hair and chiseled good looks, though one was slightly shorter than the other. They were leaning against the bar, looking around the room with grins on their faces. The one farthest from her glanced over, noticing her looking at them. A large grin flashed as he winked at his friend and then stepped closer to her.

Okay, earlier Aisling could play off as maybe a coincidence or wishful thinking. But this was… maybe she was having a breakdown. Because she could swear that the two men standing before her right now were the dopplegangers of Orophin and Rumil.

“Hello, there,” Orophin said smoothly as Rumil turned to her as well. “Come here often?”

Aisling could only stare at them as she opened and closed her mouth a few times, no words coming out. Christ, she was really blowing this.

“I think you’ve rendered her speechless,” Rumil said to Orophin as he chuckled.

“I hope you’re not making complete idiots out of yourselves and bothering Ms. Hughes,” another, familiar voice said. Aisling jumped, watching as Hal walked up to them, smirking.

She blinked a few times, trying to reconcile the Haldir she knew with this man. Sure, they looked the same, but was he anything like the elf she had fallen in love with?

_“No! It wasn’t real!”_

“We’re being perfect gentlemen,” Orophin replied. Hal gave him a dubious look and then turned to her.

“These two are old friends of mine from university - Owen and Randolph Charles,” he explained. “And this is Aisling Hughes. She owns this hotel with her cousins.”

Though he was speaking to his friends, his eyes were still fixed on her, causing her to squirm.

Holy hell, what was going on?

Aisling felt her chest tightening as it grew difficult to breathe. She knew she was seconds away from having an anxiety attack. She tore her eyes from Hal and looked towards Orophin and Rumil - no, Owen and Randolph.

“I’m… so sorry. I need to… I have to… Sorry,” she sputtered before turning and nearly running away.

Her breaths came in short, quick spurts as she dashed out of the ballroom and barrelled down the halls and corridors, her feet knowing the way. She didn’t stop until she was pushing two French doors open and then walking straight over to the railing of a balcony that she knew would be empty. Leaning on it, she closed her eyes as she took slow, deep breaths in an attempt to calm herself down.

“This can’t be happening,” she murmured. “It was just a dream. It wasn’t real.”

But at the back of her mind, she couldn’t help but wonder if perhaps it had been real. There were currently five pieces of proof that it could have been standing in the ballroom. No, that couldn’t be right. She must have seen them before and her brain stored the information away. That’s how they had all popped up in her coma dream.

But Galadriel had said they would find each other again.

“You’re fine. It wasn’t real,” Aisling continued.

Damnit, she really wanted it to be real. Seeing Hal again had stirred something in her. Since getting back to New York, she felt like something inside her had died. No, truthfully, since she woke up. Even though it was a dream, it had felt so real. And the feelings she had for Haldir were very much real. So much so, that she couldn’t help feeling a bit of joy at seeing him again.

But… it wasn’t Haldir. It was Hal Lloyd. Right.

“I’m so sorry to bother you, but I had to see if you were alright.”

Aisling spun around, seeing Hal walk out onto the balcony, a worried look on his face. She had seen that look before. She gulped.

“Oh, it’s fine. I’m fine,” she said, quickly attempting to brush it off, though her breath hitched as he stepped closer to her.

“Are you sure?” he asked, his brow furrowed.

“I, yes. I’m… it’s just. God, this is going to sound so weird,” she said, knowing that she was babbling but unable to stop herself. “You see, two months ago I was in Oklahoma and there was this tornado and-”

Aisling’s words were cut off as Hal’s lips were pressed firmly against hers. Her eyes widened as his hands came to her waist and he yanked her against him, tightly gripping her. For a moment, her brain stopped working and all she could do was stand there and let him kiss her.

But suddenly, everything rushed through her. Confusion, joy, love. And she could feel it - the bond was still there, lighting up inside her like fireworks. Aisling’s eyes closed as she wrapped her arms around his neck and held onto him tightly, afraid if she let him go, he would disappear. Her lips began to move against him as chills ran up and down her body. She felt alive.

Finally, Hal pulled back from her, though his hands remained on her waist as a soft smile filled his face. Aisling was sure she had the world’s stupidest grin on her face. But as she gazed into his eyes, she knew. _This was Haldir._

“You have no idea how long I have waited to do that,” he said softly. “How long I’ve searched for you.”

“Is it really you? You’re really here?” she asked. “Haldir?” He nodded, his smile growing into a grin. “It was all real?”

“Yes, it was,” he replied.

“But… how?” Aisling asked, her head spinning. This made absolutely no sense. Haldir looked over towards the open doors of the balcony.

Aisling followed, her eyes widening as she saw Gandalf standing there in a tailored grey suit, a martini in hand, his beard gone and his hair cut short. He smiled at the two, lifting his glass, before he walked off.

“I find at times, it’s best not to ask too many questions of a wizard,” Haldir replied, looking back down at her. “All that matters is that I’m here and we’re together again.” Aisling couldn’t speak as tears began to fill her eyes. Haldir reached up and brushed a tear from underneath her eye with his thumb. “I promised that I would find you.”

Aisling laughed, though it sounded like a mix of a chuckle and sob. He was here. Haldir. Haldir was here with his arms wrapped around her, smiling down at her.

It had all been real.

“And the others… do they…”

“Galadriel and Celeborn, yes. The others, no,” Haldir replied. “But I now understand your closeness to Thranduil and Legolas. You were right. They bear a stunning resemblance to your cousins.”

Aisling chuckled before she went up on her toes, kissing him again. God, it was going to be hard to stop kissing him all night. Did they really need to stay? Maybe they could sneak off somewhere by themselves to reconnect. No, she had to stay. If she snuck off, Tiernan would kill her. But they could stand to stay here on the balcony just a bit longer.

“I fear I might not make it back to the gala if you continue that,” Haldir said, pulling away as they both struggled to catch their breath. “And even though we are reunited, there was a reason we came here.”

“Wait, you mean you’re serious about the merger?” Aisling asked, for a moment completely forgetting about it.

“Of course, though I will admit, I was more concerned with finding you,” he replied, a gentle smile on his face. “But Galadriel, well Gabi, kept me on course. She has a keen mind for business in this world.”

Aisling shook her head as another chuckle escaped her lips. She was starting to feel a bit delirious as her head whirled.

“Oh god, how… How do we handle this? Do I call her Galadriel or what?” Aisling asked. Haldir tightened his hold of her.

“Well, I suppose you should call her Gabi. And Celeborn, Calum. And I believe you called me Hal more often than not, so there should be no issue there,” he said. “And as for everything else, well… we’ll figure that out as we go. I feel as long as you're at my side, I’m not so worried about the future.” Aisling grinned.

“Right. Yea. Okay,” she breathed as he bent down and kissed her, yet again stealing her breath away. God, she had missed kissing him.

“Wait, but wait. My cousins,” she said, pushing him back. Haldir chuckled as he pulled her closer and began to kiss her neck, sending more chills running up and down her spine.

Did they really need to go back?

“Well, I suppose for now we should tone things down. But eventually, I’m sure they’ll accept this,” he said in between kisses. “And well, as I recall, we are bonded. But I assume after some time… we could arrange another wedding, if you would like...”

He made his way up, causing her to shudder when he hit the sensitive spot behind her ear and then continued moving up, feathering kisses along her jaw and then the corner of her mouth. He then looked down and back up, an eyebrow raising.

“I was pleasantly surprised to see this dress again,” he said.

“I made a few improvements,” she said with a shrug.

“I like the improvements,” he replied, his eyes darkening slightly in a way that had Aisling shivering and seriously considering skipping the rest of the party yet again. She had a suite for the night after all.

“I couldn’t get it out of my head, so decided to have it made, though at the time I thought it was all an elaborate coma dream,” she said, attempting to refocus her thoughts.

“Coma dream?” Haldir asked, his expression a mixture of amusement and confusion.

“I’ll… explain it to you later,” Aisling said. “But seriously… we should probably get back. I’m pretty sure that Tiernan has sent out a search party by now.”

“Yes, and I’m sure the others will want to know that you’re okay,” he replied.

He pressed one more quick kiss against her lips before turning and starting back into the hotel, his hand wrapped around Aisling’s. She looked down at their intertwined fingers and then back up at him, unable to look away.

She then looked up, finding that he was staring at her as well, a wide grin on his face. Aisling’s heart soared.

It had all been real. Haldir was back. They were together.

_It was all real._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> See? I promised a happy ending! So, back to my explanation of why I went this route with the story. So, I read this fanfic that was a love story between Thranduil and an OC elf and it was long and beautiful (and yea, VERY steamy, but I digress) and we go through this whole story where they struggle to be together, finally get to that point, and then Thranduil dies and the OC dies at his side, because their love was THAT strong. And I was crushed! They deserved a long, happy, immortal life together! But then I saw there were more chapters. Cue going on and we're in modern days and discover all of it was a series of dreams that a woman had been having for years (talk about a plot twist). She goes on this archeological dig and all the people on it are people from Middle Earth/the dreams. She then meets up with the dude leading it, who is Thranduil, and she realizes the dreams were some sort of past-life thing and they are reunited to get another chance at a life together.
> 
> I was stuck on the concept of dreams and past lives, obviously. And started getting the idea to incorporate something like that in this story. I wanted to create that tension with "but is it a dream?" throughout. And I knew that I was going to have Haldir and Aisling reunite in her world where they would be on equal standing - both mortals and such. And well, I wouldn't have to go on for chapters about Aisling trying to teach him everything this way. This chapter was actually one of the first ones I completed because I had this scene stuck in my head since I came up with the story - the two of them reuniting and Aisling realizing that it was all real even though it was kind of all in her head at the same time. And yes, I know everyone hates that Haldir dies in the movie (technically he and the elves weren't even at Helm's Deep) but it made for a good vehicle to project him into Aisling's world through reincarnation. This is actually the second fanfic I've used reincarnation in and I'm happier with this version than that one, I think.
> 
> I still haven't figured out quite how/why Haldir, Galadriel and Celeborn were reborn in the modern world with all their memories and the others weren't (or just how Gandalf plays into that) but I figure I don't really need to get into all that. It's a fantasy story, things happen, we all accept that and move on.
> 
> That said, proceed to the final chapter!


	36. Because I Knew You

Aisling sighed as she looked out over the countryside, a smile playing on her lips. She was back home. And she was in dire need of a break from the city and the constant buzz of press that when April came around again, she leapt at the chance to make her annual trip back to the Oklahoma house. She had wanted to do Christmas here, but Hal had talked her into Christmas in London, then New Year's in New York City, her cousins and his sister and brother-in-law in tow.

And well, Owen and Randolph had been part of it, too.

But this trip, it was just her and Hal. At least for the time being. Liam and Tiernan were set to come down for the weekend, all of them invited to Avery and Amanda's wedding, which was - finally - happening.

"I now understand just what you were talking about when you spoke of this place," Hal said.

She looked over, watching as he walked towards her from the back door, two wine glasses in hand. He held one out to her that she took, sipping at it as she drank in the sight of him.

She was still getting used to the fact that he spoke more modernly, but they had very easily - and quickly - fallen into where they had left off. Which had her cousins in a tizzy, neither understanding just how it was they were so completely in love with each other after first meeting. The merger had - obviously - gone through without a hitch. Though Aisling and Hal struggled with hiding their feelings towards each other from her cousins until a time when they would understand.

In the long nights Aisling and Hal spent together after the gala, he had told the entire story to Aisling. Where he was born and his family, the Lloyds. At first, he hadn't remembered anything, thinking he was just Harold Lloyd, younger brother to Gabrielle Lloyd and expected to one day take over the family business. He lived a life of privilege in England - large country house with an almost as large home in London. Only attending the best schools. And then in high school, he began having dreams of another place. He later realized he was dreaming about Middle Earth. One day in university, everything came rushing back to him in one go and he nearly lost it until Gabi came to the rescue, explaining that it was all real. That he was remembering a past life. And that she knew this because she and her husband were actually Galadriel and Celeborn. That somehow with Gandalf's help, they had all been reborn in this life - in Aisling's world.

That was the day he started searching for Aisling. Once he got over the shock, that is.

He finished up university, meeting Owen and Randolph along the way, though he was sad that they didn't recall anything about Middle Earth. It didn't change the closeness they all had, though. He then took over the business, working alongside Gabi and still searching for Aisling at every event he attended, pretty much anywhere he had gone. It was receiving a phone call from Tiernan, expressing an interest in meeting and discussing business while he was on a trip to London that he finally found her. The name had struck a chord with him, so Hal started looking into the Hughes and found a photograph of Aisling. He was then determined to find a way to get close to her, though he was yet unsure if she would know him. They had just made arrangements to come to the gala when he read about her accident in the storm and he knew that it was time.

The rest, as they say, was history. They met, remembered each other, and had barely separated since then, though Hal did have to eventually return to London after they made the deal. Though Aisling finagled a few trips there in the name of business. But then it became far too obvious that her trips weren't merely about business.

Gabi and Callum were happy about everything - as they would be, both of them retaining all their memories of Middle Earth from the get-go. Liam was confused. Tiernan was… cautious. But eventually they both came around, but not before a massive blowout when Hal had proposed on New Year's Eve at the massive party at Aisling and Liam's townhouse, both of them thinking it was far, far too soon for Aisling and Hal to get married.

But they were both now seemingly on board. The wedding was set to take place the week of the gala at the hotel in New York. Then they would set off for a second honeymoon - both of them taking off a few months to travel around the world.

But these two weeks in Oklahoma were about Aisling and Hal. She was dying to show him her home here so he could see with his own eyes all the things she had told him about in Middle Earth. They had just gotten in and ran into Ethan and Elijah in town while shopping, Hal's mouth nearly dropping open when he met the twins. They would meet the rest of the family tomorrow night at a get-together Aisling was hosting at the country house for Amanda and Avery.

Before that, they would go to the cemetery where her parents were buried tomorrow morning, but tonight they were just relaxing.

"Oklahoma is rather peaceful," he said, sitting in the chair next to her, taking her hand and kissing it. Aisling smiled and looked back out.

"Yea, I kinda like it," she said lightly.

"It's the perfect place to raise children," Hal then said, causing her to look back at him, her eyes wide and cheeks flushed. He only smiled as he took a sip of his wine. "I do recall you saying something about hoping to someday be the mother of my children on our wedding night."

"I did, didn't I," she replied. "But we should probably wait until after the second wedding. I'm pretty sure both Liam and Tiernan would lose it. I mean, part of the reason behind that blowup was because they thought you had already knocked me up."

Hal chuckled and shook his head.

"It's not as though we haven't put in the effort," he said, winking at her. Aisling rolled her eyes.

"Honestly, I'm surprised I didn't end up pregnant in Middle Earth. Not like I brought my pills with me," she said. "And well… certainly put in the effort there."

"That we most certainly did," Hal replied with a chuckle, though she could see the simmering of desire in his eyes. "And well, I wasn't sure, but I'm very happy that things in that department remain the same."

Aisling blushed as she looked down at her wine glass, sure that she was about one second from pulling her clothes off and riding him in his chair there on the deck if she kept looking at him. Even though Hal was most definitely mortal here, the bond they had shared as husband and wife in Middle Earth was still there, connecting them in exactly the same way. Even when they were on different continents, she could feel him. Knew when he was upset or happy. And it made it very difficult to leave his hotel room those first few days after they reunited.

"Right, so this Avery and Amanda… they are the doppelgangers of Aragorn and Arwen," Hal then said, sensing it was probably best to change subjects. Aisling looked over at him and nodded.

"And you've already met those for her brothers - Ethan and Elijah," she said.

"They're very much the same as Elladan and Elrohir, aren't they?" he asked. Aisling chuckled and nodded.

"Just like Owen and Randy are pretty much the same as Orophin and Rumil. Though I think modern times have only made Or-Owen worse. Now he's free to sleep with whoever," Aisling said. "By the way, has Randy decided whether or not he's bringing Dana?"

"I believe he had finally mustered the courage to ask her, last I spoke to him," Hal said. A contemplative look came over his face as he remained silent a few moments. "It's strange, isn't it? All these people we knew in a different time - a different world - they're all here. Similar in a lot of ways, but yet different in others."

"You have no idea how hard it is to remember to call them Owen and Randy," Aisling said, agreeing.

"And there was the time I nearly bowed to Tiernan," Hal said. Aisling couldn't help but laugh at the memory.

He thankfully caught himself before he had gone through with it, but Tiernan had picked up on it and for a moment looked confused.

"Thankfully, he is much warmer than Thranduil. And Liam seems far less serious than Legolas," Hal mused. "The fact that you hugged them when you first met them in Imladris now makes complete and perfect sense. And how close you grew to Legolas. He to you. It seems Liam's desire to protect you made its way to Legolas… or vice versa. I'm not completely sure how that works..."

"I honestly try not to think about it too hard, or it gives me a headache," Aisling admitted. "You think Gandalf will show up at the wedding?"

"He does have a way of popping up in the most unexpected ways," Hal said. "I wouldn't be surprised." He took a sip of his wine. "Did you make your final decisions on the wedding party?"

Aisling sighed, realizing that even though they were here to try and relax, with a wedding as big as the one they were planning, it was going to follow them. Though this time she was able to contribute a hell of a lot more. She had actually been enjoying it, working alongside the planner they had at the hotel.

"Ages ago. Amanda - obviously - and then Gabi as my matron of honor. My friend Melissa from university. And well… I was thinking about Dana, but I wasn't sure if she would be comfortable with it. We're still getting to know each other and all," she said.

Hal thought it over a moment and then smiled.

"I'm sure she would like that. You two have grown fairly close, even if she doesn't know that you were once great friends. And well, it would help out Randy," he said. Aisling couldn't help but giggle, finding it beyond entertaining that Hal had picked up on the nickname she had quickly bestowed Randolph with.

The man was obviously not completely happy with it, but tolerated it because it was Aisling.

"Then it's settled. I'll give her a call tomorrow and then let Gabi know so she can take her in to get fitted for a dress. Or, maybe I could fly over and help… ah, no. I can't. I barely got these two weeks away," she said, grimacing slightly.

"Gabi would be delighted to help," Hal said. "She is beyond excited about the wedding."

Aisling snorted slightly. Even though she had always known that she was Galadriel and there were still a lot of characteristics that carried over, Gabi was far more lively in modern times. She and Aisling had grown close rather quickly in a way that they hadn't in Lorien. Probably because in this world, they were about to be sisters-in-law.

"So, anything else I should know before tomorrow?" Hal asked.

Aisling thought a few moments before answering.

"Well, I've pretty much told you everything. Avery is Aragorn. Amanda is Arwen. The twins. And well, their dad Eric is Elrond, though he's definitely a bit more… scruffy. And well, he's been against Avery and Amanda getting together since we were in high school," she said.

"Not completely different from Elrond," Hal said.

"Yea, I guess that's right. But Gabi said that he eventually came around," Aisling said, remembering the night she and Hal had spent with Gabi and Calum in their suite, the four of them reminiscing and then Gabi and Calum filling her in on everything that happened after she left.

Namely that the Fellowship had been successful. Gandalf had come back from the dead. Boromir had died. Sam and Frodo had gone into Mordor on their own and destroyed the ring, saving the world and ushering in peace. Aragorn became king and married Arwen, though the rest of the elves had sailed west, including Legolas along with Gimli.

It seemed pretty much everyone had a happy ending. And now Aisling and Hal were getting theirs.

"I suppose in that sense, he's still very much like Elrond. Took a pretty big fight and Amanda threatening to cut him out of her life to get him to come around, though," she said.

"Thank god we didn't have to go through the same thing," Hal said, a smile playing across his lips. Aisling just gave him a look. "They never outright disapproved of me. Just thought we were rushing into it."

"Okay, yea. I'll give you that," she said. "And now they're both on board. Though I could seriously do without the press." Aisling rolled her eyes as Hal chuckled. "We had to hire someone just to deal with all of it so I wouldn't have to."

Hal motioned to her and Aisling stood, placing her glass on the table as she walked over and sat in his lap, wrapping her arms around his neck.

"Don't you know? This is a society wedding, Ash. You're a Hughes and I'm a Lloyd. It's quite the love story, according to the papers. We meet while working out a deal to merge our hotels, then fall in love, merging our two families. Besides, as I recall, our first wedding garnered just as much attention," he replied lightly.

Aisling could only laugh in response.

"Okay, yea. That's true," she admitted. She then looked deep into his eyes, once again not quite believing that all of this was happening.

She had somehow been transported to another world where she found the man of her dreams. And then when she thought she had lost him, he came waltzing back into her life. And here they were. Sitting on the back deck of her family home. Set to get married - again - in a few months.

Life honestly couldn't get any better.

"What are you thinking?" Hal asked softly.

"Just that… in my wildest dreams, I could never dream this up," she replied. Hal smiled up at her, reaching up to place his hand on her cheek.

"Nor I," he said, before pulling her face down to his and kissing her. He then pulled away, staring deep into her eyes. "I love you, Ash."

"I love you too, Hal," she replied before kissing him again.

All too soon, he was pushing her away again.

"Before we get carried away, I want you to listen to something. I think I have found our song," he said, reaching into his pocket and pulling out his iPhone.

Aisling waited patiently as he maneuvered through it and then placed it on the table, the soft sound of guitars playing.

" _Take it… if she gives you her heart, don't you break it… let your arms be a place she feels safe in… She's the best thing that you'll ever have…"_

Aisling felt tears prick at her eyes as she listened, finding the song really was their song. Almost as though it was written just for them.

Hal pushed her out of his lap and stood, then pulled her back into his arms as they began to dance around the deck.

"It's perfect," she said.

"I thought you would like it," he replied. He then spun her around and dipped her back, causing Aisling to laugh softly.

"We really are getting our happily ever after, aren't we?" she asked softly, staring up into his eyes.

"That…" Hal replied. "And so much more…"

****

_Three Years Later_

Aisling could hear murmuring. She blinked open her eyes and looked across the room. She felt so tired and worn out that she could barely move, but her heart was so full that she thought it would burst.

It was the first time she had been in a hospital room since the tornado. But this time it was for vastly different reasons.

A soft smile came over her face as she watched Hal across the room, in the midst of a grand story told in a soft voice, aimed at the tiny bundle held in his arms.

"And then the great elf came to a stop, the most unusual of creatures before him. She was mortal and covered in scratches and dirt, but yet… he could not help but think that it was the most beautiful creature he had ever seen," he said.

"Telling that story again," Aisling said as she pushed herself up in the bed. Hal looked over at her, a wide smile on his face as he walked over, sitting next to her in the bed.

"He likes it," Hal said, returning his gaze back to the baby. "He always moved around the most when I told this one."

"I remember. Kept kicking my bladder," Aisling replied wryly as she leaned her head on his shoulder and looked down.

It was hard to believe that up until several hours ago, this tiny human had been inside her body. And now he was here. In their arms. She reached out and gently ran her fingers over his chubby cheeks as the baby yawned.

"How long have I been out?" she asked with a yawn of her own.

"Few hours. Tried to send everyone home, but you know Liam and Tier. Think they're off getting coffee," Hal replied, his eyes still fixed on the baby.

"Or buying out the gift shop," she said. "Have they seen him much?"

"Wouldn't leave the nursery. Granted, I was there with them," he replied with a chuckle. He then looked over at her, awe and love in his eyes. "He's here, Ash."

"I know," she replied softly as she looked back down at their son. "God, we did that. He's perfect."

"Imagine what our daughter will look like," Hal said with a sly smile.

"Nope. We're waiting at least five years before I go through that again. I do not know why I was so keen in Lorien. There is no way I'd survive childbirth without drugs," she said, though she already knew that she was fighting a losing battle.

She was enraptured with their son and already she was thinking they should add a few more to the family.

"You would have fared. You're far stronger than you give yourself credit, Ash," Hal replied, still smiling. He leaned over and kissed her cheek.

They then both looked back down at the baby.

"We still haven't given him a name," Hal said, glancing at her.

Aisling chuckled. They had spent the last nine months or so going over every possible name in the baby books, but none of them seemed right. Finally, in a fit of frustration, she had thrown all of them out the window and declared that when the baby was born, the name would just come to them.

Hal had agreed, kissing her. And then running out to grab the books from the sidewalk and making sure she hadn't accidentally hit anyone. Pregnancy hormones, man.

Now that he was here, she stared down at him, finding that a name hadn't magically popped up in her head. She furrowed her brow slightly. Names were important. They meant things. Especially with the elves, even though Hal was most definitely human now. But Haldir meant Hidden Hero - and he had certainly been her hero. Her own name meant dream or vision, something that she now found all too fitting. Or ironic.

"He needs a good strong name," she murmured. She glanced at him. "Maybe we should name him after his dad?"

Hal chuckled.

"I never liked Harold," he replied. "Why most everyone calls me Hal." He glanced at her with a mischievous look that had her chuckling. "Found I preferred it."

"We could call him Haldir," she offered. "Though not sure the other kids would get it…"

"How about something from both our worlds?" he said, a contemplative look on his face.

Aisling thought a few moments and then sat up, smiling. Finally, a name had come to her. Thought she supposed it had always been in the back of his mind.

"I got it. Finn. Finn Haldir Lloyd," she said, looking at him. Hal looked at her in confusion a bit, but Aisling was already running her fingers over the soft patch of blonde hair on her son's head. "He's got your hair, so… He'll be our little blonde warrior hero."

Hal then looked back down at the baby, a soft look coming over his face.

"Yes… Finn…"

Aisling looked up at him just as he met her eyes, though she could already fill tears filling her own.

"We're a family, finally," she whispered. Hal chuckled softly as he leaned over and kissed her gently.

"We've always been a family, Ash…"

****

_Ten Years Later_

"Aiofe! Niamh! Get over here and stop pestering your uncles!" Aisling shouted across the large yard at the Oklahoma house.

At the sound of her voice, two little red-headed girls froze and turned her way, appearing mostly innocent, though she knew they were about two seconds away from dropping water balloons on top of Liam's head. As much as Aisling would have loved the sight, she didn't want him sopping wet in the photos.

"Sorry, mum!" they shouted - somehow the twins had gotten their dad's accent despite the fact they spent most of their time in Oklahoma now - smiling at her as they backed away. Liam turned in his chair, seeing the balloons.

"Where did you even get those?" he asked, starting to get out of his chair.

"Uncle Owen," Niamh said with a giggle. Aisling looked over, seeing a grinning Owen standing with Randolph and Dana.

"Eyes like a hawk. You were meant to be a mum," he called out, looking over at Ash as he raised his beer to her. Aisling just rolled her eyes and chuckled.

She then looked around the crowded yard, taking in all of her friends and family there. The kids were running around laughing and shouting. For a moment, she couldn't believe so much time had passed. Most everyone was married now - save Owen and Liam, and she was pretty sure they'd never settle - and had kids of their own. Tiernan followed not long after she and Hal married, and now had three kids with his wife Laura. The twins had married local girls and had two each. Avery and Amanda had four kids in rapid succession after they had married, which seemed to have softened Eric. He was currently running around chasing their oldest as Ethan and Elijah's kids jumped on his back, taking him down to the ground.

"I now understand just why you love this place so much. It really is perfect for the children," Gabi said as she walked up to Aisling. "Reminds me a bit of home…"

The two women shared a conspiratol smile, knowing that she wasn't talking about Britain.

"Yea, it really is kind of perfect," she said, looking around the yard. But there were two people missing. "Where is my husband and the birthday boy?"

"I believe Hal was showing him his birthday present," Gabi said, pointing towards the horse barn. Aisling looked over and her breath caught in her throat a bit

Finn was beaming up at his father before throwing his arms around him and then rushing into the barn. With a chuckle, she started across the yard, hearing Finn excitedly talking to his new horse inside.

"He loves it," Hal said, sliding his arm around her. "Still think we should have gotten him a horse sooner…"

"Yea, and have him fall off and break his neck, no," Aisling said, glancing up at him. He grinned down at her and she felt butterflies in her stomach.

Thirteen years and three kids together, and he still turned her into mush when he smiled.

"I thought we were going to do it together," she said, raising an eyebrow at him. Hal shrugged and looked into the barn.

"He figured it out. Our son is rather smart, in case you haven't noticed," he said. He then glanced over her shoulder. "Just as our daughters are brilliant. Brilliantly talented at getting into mischief."

Aisling heard a shriek and turned, seeing Owen and Liam now chasing the twins around the yard with water balloons of their own, both of them sporting wet hair. The girls' red curls were flying behind them as they ducked in and around guests, just barely missed a pregnant Dana.

"Girls! Careful!" she shouted. They glanced at her, then each other, still grinning.

Coming to a stop, they spun around and threw more balloons at the two men.

"This is my favorite shirt," Owen said, mocked disapproval on his face.

"Not anymore," Niamh giggled. He then growled and started after the two girls again, causing them to shriek in laughter and take off at a run.

He and Liam followed them until they both hid behind their second grade teacher, who happened to be a friend of Amanda's.

"Save us, Ms. Leigh!" they shouted. The young woman looked at them and then over at Owen and Liam, who had come to a stop just in front of her, a bewildered look on her face.

Aisling immediately recognized the looks on her cousin and friend's faces.

"Oh no," she said.

"What?" Hal asked.

"I think we're about to see a competition," she replied, still watching them. Owen had puffed out his chest slightly as Liam offered up one of his signature smiles.

While the two got along rather well, as the last bachelors in the wild group they called family, at times they could get a bit competitive. Especially when it came to women.

"Good to see you again, Alissa," Liam said. A faint blush painted her cheeks.

"I don't believe we've had the pleasure of meeting," Owen then said, flashing a scowl at Liam before smiling at the woman. "Owen."

Aisling laughed again as she turned to Hal. His face was lit up in amusement as he watched a moment longer and then looked down at her.

"They'll never change," he said with a shake of his head.

"And I have a feeling we're about to see both of them in Oklahoma more often," she replied.

"The kids will love it," Hal replied.

"Can I take Gwaedal out for a ride?" Finn asked, suddenly hopping in front of them, a hopeful look on his face.

"Maybe later. Don't you want to play with all your cousins?" Aisling asked. He looked at the party and then back at his parents.

"But… Gwaedal really wants to go now," he pushed. Hal chuckled and crouched down until he was eye level with the boy.

"I promise. If it's not too late after the party, we'll all go out together," he said. "Besides, wouldn't you like to see your other presents?"

Finn's face lit up and he nodded eagerly before running off to rejoin the party. Hal straightened up and put his arm around Aisling, pulling her close to him.

"Tell me you didn't get the bow and arrow set," she said, though she was smiling.

"Thought it safer than a bb gun," he replied easily. "Though I do believe we will have some words for Ethan and Elijah later." Aisling rolled her eyes and shook her head.

She then looked over, seeing Finn at the present table, picking up boxes and shaking them as he spoke animatedly to his best friend and partner-in-crime Jacob - Avery and Amanda's oldest.

She couldn't believe that he was already 10. That they were here in this moment. And all of it because she had gotten hit in the head all those years ago during a tornado…

****

"What are you thinking?" Hal asked, watching as various emotions played across Aisling's face.

"Just… happy," she said, settling into a smile.

Though they were older and time was beginning to show just a bit on both of their faces, he found her still just as beautiful as the first day he had come across her in the woods. The day he had seen the tattoo on her back and knew that somehow their lives would be entwined.

Though there came a time when he thought they had too little time together. And then he had spent years searching for her in this world. But now they were together. Married. And finally had children.

He looked across the yard, seeing all of their friends and family gathered. It had taken a bit of time to adjust to everything. Seeing all the familiar faces, but getting to know them in a new light here in Aisling's world. Well, _their_ world, he supposed.

"And what are you thinking?" Aisling asked. Hal looked down at her, smiling.

"About how incredibly happy I am," he said. He then kissed her gently, though there was a hint of heat behind it. A heat that had only grown the longer they were together.

"Far cry from Lorien," Aisling said softly, her eyes still locked on his.

"Yes, but… I feel that we are where we're meant to be," he said. Aisling chuckled and then nodded, looking back out at the party.

"Yea, I think we are," she said. "God, some days I still can't believe it… We finally got everything that we wanted…"

Hal chuckled as he pulled her closer to him and kissed her cheek.

"Well… almost," he said. Aisling frowned as she attempted to look back over her shoulder at him.

"What else could you possibly want?" she asked, an amused smile on her face.

"Perhaps more children," Hal mused before pressing a swift kiss to her neck.

"Oh, my god. I seriously did create a monster," she said with a laugh.

"EW! STOP KISSING!"

Both Aisling and Hal looked over, seeing the twins giggling madly as Finn grimaced.

"I think it's time for cake," Aisling said, already starting to walk over.

But Hal's arm shot out as he grabbed her and spun her around, then pulled her flush against him. Aisling's eyebrows rose in surprise, though she couldn't help but smile.

"I believe our son must learn that his parents are still very much in love with each other," Hal said before pressing a firm kiss to her lips. He could feel her smiling as she wrapped her arms around his neck and more squeals and laughter sounded around them.

"Knock it off before I have to get the hose!" Liam shouted.

Aisling broke away from Hal, laughing. She then looked at him and yanked him along as they made their way to the rest of the party. She then let go of his hand as she walked over to a food table and started putting candles in the cake. Finn came up on one side as the twins stood at the other, both of them attempting to steal pits of icing.

A smile came over Hal's face as he watched them. His wife and children. His family.

Yes, it truly could not get any better than this.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> And we're done! I really hope you've enjoyed the story and I know that I've really liked having you guys along for the ride. Really touched all the love that this story has gotten (go Team Haisling!). But here we are at the end. Again, thank you for reading, following and commenting! Love you readers!


End file.
